Alien
by TennisQueen12
Summary: An alien, by definition, is someone who does not belong. District Two was a pinnacle of strength and domination. I, on the otherhand, was neither strong nor dominitive; therefore, making me the alien. My journey to "fitting in" was not short nor easy. Seneca Crane/OC SEQUEL, AVENGE, IS UP!
1. The Gag of the District

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything belonging to Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter One: The Gag of the District

Let's get one thing straight. If anyone didn't fit in to the strong and powerful district in Panem known as District Two, then it was most certainly me.

"Hey Savera, watch this!" One of my peers would yell as we stood in the training arena, built especially for teenagers like us, who would one day be prepared to fight in the grand event called the Hunger Games. However, this was not a friendly gesture for as soon as I turned my head, I would see a spear flying at my face.

Luckily, I had this trick pulled on me one too many times. I would jump out of the way, but not before letting out an obscenity and nearly tripping over my own feet, caught off guard. Normally, I could react more efficiently than that, but every time they could catch me off guard…they gladly took advantage of.

A chorus of laughter would explode from my fellow students as I tried to catch my breath before I became their living target once again. Technically, our head trainer, Zenobia Ivory, should have prevented against such actions, but obviously she had her favorites, as well. Though, she would yell something meaningless with her booming voice.

"Behave!" Echoed from her lips. Her voice matched her body type: large and intimidating.

Yeah. As I said before, I did not belong there.

I was most happy on days that I was not at the training academy. In fact, I enjoyed school more than I did the training. However, the issue was that I was required to spend so many hours at the academy every week whether or not I liked it. In my opinion, the training was more important than education to the leaders of District Two …but no one would ever come out and say this. I always excelled more in school. If only I wasn't forced to go to that academy…

Mentally, I would argue this out with the leaders of District Two (because I would never dare _actually_ argue with them in real life). In my head, I would tell them how they really wouldn't want me to go into the Hunger Games as tribute anyways…they wouldn't want someone as weak as myself to go in, get myself killed, not to mention eternally embarrassing our District's prestigious Career reputation. Therefore, it was pointless for me to train for something I would more than likely never be entered into.

I was always told that I belonged in a different district. As far as brains went, I enjoyed being intellectually challenged. To me, there was nothing better than the brain teasers and puzzles that my father would bring back to me after his days working. Like many other men in our district, he was a Peacekeeper.

He, also like many other Peacekeepers, hardly had a say in his drafting into the service. When my family received the letter from the Capitol "requesting" his assistance, we knew that our life was going to change drastically. Perhaps, it was our own personal blessing because not only was his training set in our home district, but he was assigned to District Two on patrol, meaning he was home much more frequently than the other Peacekeepers. In the end, it turned out to be far less painful than we originally had feared.

What I enjoyed most of my father's life in service to the Capitol was that he always had stories from the other men about their home districts or from new Peacekeepers coming to District Two telling of their crazy stories in other districts of citizens breaking the laws left and right. Though some of the stories are rather violent and disturbing, I suppose it was the cost of breaking the law.

Another benefit to having dad in with the Capitol was the access to all sorts of things that he had. Granted, he may not have had the best, but we lived a very comfortable life with more than most (at least from what I heard). He always thought of me when he came back from a shift and made sure to bring something for me. Typically, it was a puzzle of some sort that I would sit on our back porch, my legs dangling off the edge as my pencil sketched furiously at the different codes and patterns there were, just waiting to be solved.

Unfortunately, I have very little highlights from my life in District Two. Of course, my family was probably the best part of the district. My mother and father, naturally, but there were also my two older brothers, Titus and Ostro. As if being picked on at the academy just didn't get the job done, Titus and Ostro made sure to double my teasing at home. Now, obviously, their joking truly was in jest and not trying to murder me. They too, for a majority of my teenage years, also attended the academy, but could do little to help me out though they did get themselves in trouble several times when they felt the ones bothering me had overstepped their limits.

Deep down, I would like to say that my peers at the academy were not trying to slaughter me when my back was turned, but…the verdict is most definitely still out.

Despite the fact that I was a little different. Okay. A lot different. They still viewed my brothers as above average at the academy. In fact, they were probably near the top of Zebonia's list as far as highest potential pupils who were up for being the tribute, in their later teen years. Plenty of times, I was compared to my siblings in the most unfair of ways, not by my parents, but others rather.

Titus, was the oldest of us. He was four years older than me while Ostro had two years over me. Titus was what every father would have dreamt of having, in a son. He was built very well and tall. We could always count on Titus to be the protector of the family should anything ever happen to father. Had I not been his sister, I would have been scared to have ever made an enemy of him because of his skill with a sword, but though he was strong; he was rather slow and awfully predictable if one paid enough attention to his movements.

Of course, not many people take the time to think this out when the adrenaline of battle kicks in which is probably the reason why he stayed ranked so high in the class at the academy.

Ostro, on the other hand, seemed to be a half-and-half mixture of both Titus and myself. He was burly and could give many of the top-ranked students a run for their money. He, like Titus, was more than likely going to be a tribute in the Games before he was past age 18. I always found Ostro to have much more of a sense of humor than Titus did though he used a little more brain-power and logic when fighting. If I ever needed to smile, then Ostro was the person to put one on my face.

And then there was me.

Little Savera.

To say that my parents didn't expect much out of me would have been a lie. Though I may not have been as strong or robust as my brothers, they still wished the best for me. In fact, they went to such lengths to try and explain to those at the academy that I was better suited to be trained in different ways. However, this took the turn for the worst when the lovely Zenobia burned with anger at the thought of this and the screaming from their meeting could have been heard from miles away.

I was simply happy that I still had parents after that meeting.

Needless to say, my parents had little interest or expectations from that academy concerning me. They simply told me to suffer through it until I was eighteen when I had more freedom.

Our family all resembled each other greatly, as well. My older brothers looked similar enough to be twins with chestnut brown hair (the same color as my own) that was a little more shaggy most of the time than my mother would have liked. Ostro was more manageable with his hair and complying with mother's standards, but if there was one thing that Titus didn't like…it was getting his hair cut.

Though I always desired long hair, mother settled with at my shoulders for me. I was satisfied with that, but secretly I had always told myself that whenever I moved out of my parents home…I would grow my hair out long.

All three of us children have large brown eyes, though Ostro's are closer to hazel, much like my mother's. Mother had eyes similar to his, but I was most built like our mother. She was naturally on the shorter side of the spectrum with her hair, seemingly permanently pinned atop of her head, with a curl spiraling down here and there. Father was quite the opposite, tall and sturdy with his dark hair cut very short in most of my memories with him.

Many a time, when my brothers would bother me I would try to sneak my way out of their grip in one way or another. Dad always told me that if I couldn't beat them in strength, beat them in wit. Therefore, with the help of dad, I was able to do the bare minimal in order to turn the events around and stand up for myself since I was receiving no benefit from the academy of death, as I called it.

Though I wasn't the _most_ skilled at first, I had plenty of practice at home and at the academy I attempted it several times, causing frustration at times, but not enough to stir too much trouble.

One time in particular, I had stolen my brother, Titus's gloves, while we were at home after training and school. Only for a brief amount of time, might I add, for some sort of contraption I had built. All I clearly remember is that I would have returned his gloves in a matter of minutes, but his impatience was overpowering to say the least.

"Hey Savera!" He yelled as I sat in the far back piece of our property, tying the rope around the contraption consisting of a couple of bowls, sticks, my brother's gloves, and a jagged rock or two.

"What?" I answered half-heartedly, pushing my light brown, somewhat frizzy hair from my face as I tried to concentrate.

"You seen my gloves?" He cried and I gulped before exhaling.

"I'll give them back shortly," I answered calmly this time, as I finished tying the piece.

This was not the answer he was looking for. I heard him let out a groan as he presumably leaned against the support beam of the home several yards behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see him storming toward me, determination set on his gloves tied to my newest invention. There was no way I would let him rip them from me now.

"Please, Titus, just let me-" I tried, but he simply picked up his pace.

This was my opportunity, as dad always told me to not let him pick on me because of my size. I may have only been a young teen and not much physically when stood up next to my brother, but mentally I was much stronger. I watched his footsteps, one after one as he came sailing toward me. Initially, I knew he would go for under my arms (my weak spot). If I allowed him to get me there, then I would have no chance, but if I could get around that….then I had a chance.

Step. Step. Step.

He was large and slightly uncoordinated. If anything, he was predictable. My size that was usually a flaw was going to be working against my sibling this time. Quickly, just before his hands could touch me, I ducked down and slid out of his reach. He swore under his breath before turning swiftly to meet my face, this too was far too predictable as I slid out of his reach, sliding between his wide-stance legs back toward my contraption that he was standing over.

It was a immature move…one that I had learned as a child, but…whatever worked, I would take advantage of.

"Savera!" He yelled as I dove for his gloves, quickly untying them from my contraption, holding them behind my back.

"Titus, please just let me finish and I will be more than happy to give them back," I said quickly, pulling myself to my feet opposite him as he turned and shook his head, though he had done little already, he simply shook his head and waved me off.

"Just do what you need to do," He grumbled, walking away, done with the game as he went back to the house. I simply shrugged my shoulders and sat back down to my contraption.

* * *

><p>My brothers and father fit in to the district very nicely. Even though mother was unlike the other women, she could at least find common ground to speak with them at the market or on dinner nights. I, on the other hand, did not even find these similarities. Though I may be slightly biased, I don't think I had much of a role in how my peers judged me.<p>

Naturally, I was not strong or as vicious as the others; therefore, I was the equivalent of raw meat just waiting to be pulverized.

Any chance they got to bother me, they took it. I tried to stay calm most of the time and simply turn the other cheek, but I do remember once turning the tables and watching how badly that turned out for all of us.

One of the older girls had come up on me, playing around with a knife. She might have been well-trained, but she was far from trustworthy with a knife. Using my logical skills that I had built up fairly strong by this time, I ended up in the position behind the girl, holding her own knife to her throat. She was left rather speechless, as was I.

Zenobia was less than thrilled to hear this and made sure to send me into the practice arena against one of the more vicious boys. I was still young enough that my skills were not finessed and I remember having bruises so deep from all of the times being continually hit from him. Days later, my whole body seemed to be covered in discoloring. My parents were furious, but they dared not stand up to her again. She was linked with the Capitol in ways that we dared not meddle in. Any bad word with the Capitol could not only mean my father losing his job, but also all of us simply…"disappearing" for better or worse terms.

This being the reason why I even attended the academy. I attended, I "fought", though most of the time I avoided their style of fighting, and then came home with little exchange of words with the others.

One girl, I remember, I would speak with every so often. She was who I did exchange few words with. Her hair was raven-black and I actually began to make a companion of her. Her name was Wren and she, like me, was not one of the best fighters. We relied on our ability to be cunning every once and a while to get us out of a difficult situation.

Were we the best of friends? Surely not, but we did speak to one another. By the time I was fourteen, I could at least list her as one of my "companions." She at least stood up for me against the others and I for her.

* * *

><p>Every year, I remember the weeks when the academy would draw close to the Reaping. The day when the two tributes would be chosen. It was more of a scheme than anything. Always, the oldest and most experienced ones in the entire academy would be scheduled to volunteer for whomever it was that was chosen. For some reason, I couldn't help but think it was defeating the system, but if it was, then the Capitol hardly seemed to care. Our district seemed to be on decent terms with the Capitol.<p>

Training was always cranked up nearly twice as hard as it usually was during the week of the Reaping, meaning I had to scurry around even more than I normally had to while up against another.

I feel as though I was dodging twice as many spears and twice as many knives during those weeks. There were plenty of close calls, such as a scrap here or there, but any chance that I got to leave the practice to go mend my wounds…I gladly took and even drew it out to be a little worse than what it was.

Year after year, as I grew older, I began counting down the days until I could leave this academy and not have to come back anymore. The days when I would not have to listen to the heavy set Zenobia yell at me to actually fight back and not act like a "weakling". If being a weakling kept me alive, then I was satisfied with being a weakling. The days when I could go out into the District and make a living for myself as something other than a fighter that I was clearly not.

"Who do you think is going to get it this year?" Wren asked me, one day as we came out of the practice arena, sweating from all of the running (dodging knives) we had been doing.

I remember pulling my hair out of my face and letting out a deep sigh, the Reaping was two days away," I don't know, but it hardly matters, right?"

She shrugged her shoulders as we approached the water station," It's always entertaining to guess for sport."

I smiled at her, joking as I said," That's all anyone seems to think of the Reaping and the real arena. As a big game…a sport to cheer about."

"I suppose its all we've got," She said reassuringly, tucking a strand of her black hair out of her face. We were standing in line for the water station and just as one of the eldest boy named Flux, got his drink. Flux was rather stuck on himself not because he was one of the most skilled out of the lot of us, but also because his father was a victor of the Hunger Games awhile back.

As expected, he enjoyed flaunting his power over the rest of us. Especially little ol' me who most certainly did not belong there. He was careful to knock over the container filled with water at that moment, simply to boil my blood. The sweat dripping from my face and the heat naturally coming from my body after the physical exertion naturally went up as I glared at the smart aleck, smirking at us with those bright green eyes as he walked away.

Arrogance. Ugh.

Zenobia happened to witness the act. For the first time, I thought that maybe he would get punished for his actions…but her eyes bore into Wren and I before she growled," Clean up the mess."

Rather than argue, I breathed out heavily and turned to get the cleaning supplies. Never had I been ordered to do such a lowly job, but apparently I had dropped quite significantly in the ranks. My brother Ostro, happened to witness this as well. Very few times would he stand up for me in a very public manner, because mother and father wished for me to fight my own battles, but I watched as he bit down hard on his lip.

"Ostro, please no," I muttered to him as Wren and I continued walking, simply wishing to clean up the mess.

"Savera, this is absolutely ridiculous!" He muttered to me, as the others stood, laughing in a huddle as they sipped their water. "Take my water."

He handed me his bottle, full of water, before storming over to the group of them. I could have stopped him, but it wasn't worth the fight with him. I simply sipped the water and passed it on to Wren as Ostro made a direct call out to the boy who had knocked over the water.

"Flux!" He called, standing up tall as the dark haired boy turned around, clearly oblivious to what was wrong for he had a grand, award-winning smile on his face.

"Hey man, what's-" Flux tried to ask stepping toward him, but before he could finish his sentence, Ostro had already reared back and swung hard against the boy's face with his curled up fist.

Zenobia's hawk-like eyes shot over and she glided over as quickly as I had ever seen her chubby legs carry her. Immediately, she pulled along two of the other older boys, my brother Titus being one of them. By the time they had ripped the two apart from one another, Ostro was spitting blood from his mouth and Flux had a prominent bruised, eye that appeared to be purple.

Both of them received an ear-full, especially Ostro who was expected to set a better example than to attack another "elite". Though she didn't directly say it like that, she most certainly insinuated it.

Titus held up Ostro as they approached Wren and I again, Flux went into the opposite direction. I simply looked at Wren and shook my head, slightly embarrassed at the sight of this.

"You should have just let it go," I mumbled to him as Titus sat him down on the bench toward the back of the room, Wren and I gathering around.

"Someone needed to stand up to him," Titus added, grabbing an ice pack from around the corner where we knew they would be found.

I glared at my brother who had not been involved," Don't encourage it."

"It is true, Savera," Wren added quietly, assessing the damage done to Ostro's bloody lip. "Someone needs to."

I sighed, seeing that there was no winning this argument. Though, I did look over my shoulder to see the rest of the academy swarming around Flux to make sure that he was, indeed alright. For some reason, the sight of their group of roughly twenty looked much more appealing than our small group of four. To use the Capitol's words in context," The odds were not ever in our favor," should we ever stand up to them in reality.

* * *

><p>Every year, a list was posted of those who were eligible to volunteer. In one particular year, Flux, Titus, and Ostro were the three main prospects. It was expected that one of the three and only one of the three would be the male tribute. I paid little attention to the female tributes due to the fact that I had none of them as family members…nor were Wren or I anywhere near being eligible to volunteer. Over the days prior to the Reaping, the heads of the academy would set the top three against one another and then judge them in a manner very similar to how they would in the Capitol. On the day of the Reaping, the best of the best would be informed that they were to volunteer themselves.<p>

I suppose that was the bright side: those at the bottom never had to worry about being reaped because someone at the top would certainly take their place.

Even if my name were to be reaped, I knew that I hadn't much to worry over. District Two wouldn't dare send someone such as myself in…there were other Career prospects who would out shadow me. In fact, I am fairly certain that I would not even compare in the slightest to any of the oldest girls.

Though I was not the topic of concern in our house, mother and father were still a nervous wreck in the days leading up to the reaping. Two of their three children were the top picks for being in the Games. They stayed at the top of the list for several years and eventually the time would have to come when one of them was sent in to the games. I remember watching the fights in the academy and not being able to imagine either of my brothers actually killing someone else.

Yet, I was going to have to get used to the thought for one year, the large trainer showed up on our doorstep with news that Titus would be the one to represent District Two in the Hunger Games.

**Author's Note: So…to be entirely honest, I have been experiencing an extremely dry season here lately as far as writing goes. Creativity has been running low, but this idea of Hunger Games came into my head after finishing the series and seeing the movie and I had to put it into writing. I do not plan on abandoning my other stories, but I do plan on beginning to separate my time evenly between the three. **

**By the way, I do intend for Seneca Crane to be a big character in this story. Though at first, it may not seem like it. And this will definitely have elements from both the books and movie.**

**Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think so far. :D **


	2. The Games

**Disclaimer: Nothing of the Hunger Games is mine. It is property of Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter Two: The Games

After we were forced to pull away from one another, mother dragged me back to the washroom in order to dress me up for the event, though I would have much rather not have to watch as my brother gave himself up to the Capitol. I swallowed back tears as she sat me down on a stool in the restroom, brushing out my hair, carefully. She used an iron that she had received as a gift from one of her friends in the Capitol to curl my hair carefully, while piling some of the hair atop of my head, in a manner similar to her own only more formal.

"Mom, do you think he'll win?" I asked, picking at my cuticles, hoping that the academy had done their job with Titus.

"I hope so, dear," She said, her eyes still plastered to my hair from what I could see in the mirror's reflection. "This is what we have been sending him to that academy for anyways."

"I know…it's just that…I can't believe its real," I said, or mumbled rather.

"You have to keep in mind, dear that our district wouldn't send anyone in who they did not think had a chance at winning. District Two is very much like the Capitol in the sense that it does not like losing," She said seriously and I knew that there was no humor in her tone.

"He is the top of the academy," I thought at loud, trying to reassure myself in anyway possible.

"Right you are," She said with a small smile. "We can only plan that he will come back alive."

Mother had picked out a lavender dress for me to wear at the Reaping. The sleeves were twisted in varying shades of purple and the dress flowed down to hit right above my knee. It was very much a flowing dress that was very light and sheer. Mother made sure that my hair was dotted with matching little purple flowers here and there. District Two always made an event of the Reaping and everyone seemed to look their best.

In years past, she had never allowed me to wear any sort of makeup on my pale skin. That year, she put a minimal amount of powder on my skin and even pulled out the glimmering purple eyeliner, placing a swirl over the top of both of my eye lids. After I could see the finished product, I most certainly was not over-the-top like many of the others would be, but nor was I underdressed. In fact, that was probably my favorite outfit mother had ever chosen for me.

After I was finished, I was told that I had plenty of time until we left for the town square. Therefore, I made my way to our back porch that overlooked the lush valleys and mountains out in the background. As I always did, I pulled out one of the puzzle books from underneath the outdoor chair and dangled my legs off the side of the porch, grabbing a pencil from the container father had set out especially for me.

Before I could even start the last puzzle in the book, a voice came from behind me," Hey you."

Quickly, I turned to see Titus standing in the doorway. I bit down on my lip before turning my lips up into a smile," Hi Titus."

He came toward me, dressed very nicely, as expected. He was wearing dark dress paints that looked very nice on him as well as freshly polished shoes and a bright yellow shirt. He plopped himself down beside me, dangling his legs off the back porch beside me.

"Don't be sad when I go, Savera," He told me, looking straight into my eyes.

"I think you're asking me to do something impossible," I muttered, looking away.

"Hey, I'm ready for this, okay?" He told me, slightly irritated. "They've been telling me and Ostro it was going to be one of us eventually. I've had to go through this training for a long time and I'm actually kind of happy its going to pay off."

Listening to him talk only seemed to make my heart break a little more. Tears were swelling in my eyes as I embraced him, unexpectedly throwing down my book and throwing my arms around him. Into his sleeve, I said," Play smart, Titus. Just play the game and do what they want you to do."

He pulled me from his arm, putting both of his hands on my shoulders before wiping away the stray tears," Just trust me, Savera."

I noticed that wasn't necessarily an answer that I was looking for. Just what was he trying to do?

"You know that Brutus isn't going to be happy," I said with a small smile. Brutus was Flux's father, who also happened to be the mentor for the District Two tributes.

"Well, I guess Brutus is just going to have to get over himself, then," Titus said, smiling, standing up and offering me his hand to help me from the ground. I pulled up my books before taking his hand and standing up.

I laughed at this before following my brother back into the house. As we traveled through the house and all met together at the door, before leaving, father looked to all of us and said one last time," Don't look weak. Whatever you do, all of you look strong. Look as though you are proud of your brother and couldn't be more happy."

It was at this time that we made our final goodbyes and hugs.

If only we actually felt that way.

* * *

><p>We gathered in town square, colors of all sorts, but not as colorful as those in the Capitol. The Justice Building, tall and beautiful as ever. All around, tall pine trees and in the distance looming mountains. Our town square was always meticulously taken care of with the landscaping and general upkeep of the area.<p>

I stayed attached to my family as long as I could before my parents were sent to the opposite side of the square while my brothers filed in to our individual lines to have blood taken. I had been used to this schedule, by now.

Though everyone was dressed nicely and looked their absolute best, deep down everyone could feel tension. This was strange considering that the only ones who needed to be nervous was those who knew they were going into the Games. Even they had little reason to be nervous, they were trained after all. Perhaps, only their families should have been worrying then.

Reaping was one day that none of the girls from the academy bothered me much. Since the Capitol's eyes were on us, everyone needed to look strong and united, not divided. They were, by no means, nice to me, but at least cordial and not looking to slit my throat. After all had gathered into girls and boys by age group, it was time for the typical extraordinary Capitol escort, whose name I forget, to come up and chipperly announce the beginning of the Reaping before showing a video "straight from the Capitol" reminding us of just why we do the Games…as if we could forget.

The escort was wearing a long, bright orange gown with equally orange hair piled sky-high onto her head, various jewels scattered throughout her hair. Her nails long and…orange. Her shoes were visible to the lot of us due to the large slit up the front of her dress, showing far too much leg than any of us ever hoped to see. At least, the color of her skin was not dyed some outrageous color. Her skin color looked very similar to my own, pale, but hers was, more than likely piled with layers of makeup.

She hardly hesitated before pulling out the girls name. Though everyone was silent, everyone knew what was going to happen. She pulled a name of one of the younger girls in our academy. All eyes originally went to this girl, but it took little time for the oldest girl in the academy, Valeria, to shoot her voice out saying that she volunteered. As expected of us, we all cheered and clapped for her bravery and showed the Capitol that we were "proud" of our tribute. Or at least put on a good show.

Next was the boys, and this was when my heart nearly stopped beating. It didn't even matter to watch whose name she pulled…whoever it was, Titus Stone, my brother would be the one to go into the Games. Again, she quickly pulled out a name, claiming that she didn't want to keep up waiting any longer than we needed to be.

Low and behold, she cried the name," Titus Stone!"

There would be no need for him to volunteer. How strange it was that the odds were that he would have his name drawn. I shot my eyes over to where he was, watching him blink several times before slowly making his way to the stage with a proud air about him. I bit down hard on my lip as he shook hands with both the escort and the other tribute.

Moments later, they were ushered into the Mayor's home and I knew that we would have time to say our last goodbyes, but there was still a certain uneasiness that sat in the pits of my stomach.

Three minutes passed by so quickly and there was very little we could say that had not already been said at the house. Just final embraces, words of encouragement and then a final word from father telling him to use his head and use his strength only when absolute necessary.

Strange, it sounded very similar to what he had always told me and very opposite to what the academy had taught him.

Nevertheless, when I embraced my brother for one last time, I tried to savor the feeling and how he looked because even if he did come home alive, there was no doubt he would be different.

* * *

><p>In all honesty, I ignored the first days of the Hunger Games ceremonies. Initially, having Titus gone was really tolling and all I could seem to do was be absorbed in sitting on the back porch…not doing much other than simply looking, gazing into the mountains and working on puzzles every now and again.<p>

During the opening ceremonies, mother called me in simply to watch the Tribute parade. The costumes were the best part, in my opinion. Titus and Valeria were near the front of the pack; all I saw was them riding by in their ride, but as soon as I had seen him; I made a pack that the outcome was going to be a surprise. I knew that I would never be able to watch my brother kill other people; it would change my view of him. Nor would I ever be able to watch him be killed. If only I could have sheltered myself entirely from the games, then I would have been completely satisfied.

However, between my parents and the kids at the academy; that would be nearly impossible.

The only positive element of the Games, in my opinion, was that I was not required to go in to the academy. Not attending the academy was simply joy, in my book. It allowed me to spend more time on my school work and newest inventions sitting in my basement.

Without Titus in the house, there literally seemed to be a piece missing; as cliché as that sounded. He was a common ground in our family; the one with the steady head-always. He was the balance between Ostro and myself, who continually nipped at one another, sadly. Having Titus away did make Ostro and I choose our battles more wisely; however, and we actually enjoyed our time together most of the time.

I would receive my updates from the Games at meals and on days when I was at school. To my relief, day after day I would hear that Titus was still hanging on. As expected, he had formed somewhat of a pact with the other Careers of District One and Four. Also, as expected, the people of the Capitol adored him and he had become quite the popular favorite. Being liked by the people, I have noticed, can either really help a tribute, or really hurt them.

It can help them in the sense of sponsors and always having someone watching out for you, but hurt you in the sense that the others will always be jealous and could lead them to be blood-thirsty. I could only hope that Titus kept his alliance strong for as long as he could.

* * *

><p>One day, after I had returned from school, I noticed that mother was sitting in our living room, watching the Games intently. I greeted her and she immediately greeted me normally and cordially. That day, she had an errand for me to run and after setting down my materials for school, I gladly went to the square to pick up a package for her at the Peacekeeper's head office. This would not be any type of issue since my father was a Peacekeeper and nearly all of the workers in that station knew who I was.<p>

Still, I walked down the streets, trying to avoid eye contact with many. Several of the women in their shops would sit out on their front porches while trying to swindle a sell, gossiping casually with all who passed.

When I passed by, they immediately recognized me and an elderly woman, Ruby, called out to me. As I turned to look at their crafts and such set out, I noticed that there was a small TV monitor placed upon a box sitting in front of the three women, all owners of different stores. They were, naturally watching the Games.

"Savera Stone!" She cried and I stopped, took a deep breath before turning and flashing a smile at her.

"Yes? How are you Mrs. Ruby?" I asked pleasantly, approaching the three of them.

Ruby may have been older, but her face certainly did not show it. She, too, had friends in the Capitol who were probably supplying her with all sorts of age-defying products. The elderly women were some of the only ones who treated me fairly nearly all of the time. Never had they been rude or judged me simply based on fighting skills.

"I am doing just fine, Savera, but I must ask-have you seen your brother lately?" She asked me with concerned eyes.

I furrowed my brow," Ostro is doing just-"

"I don't mean that one," She said calmly. "I mean Titus."

I exhaled slowly," Mrs. Ruby, Titus is in the Games this year, surely you saw the-"

"I know where he is dear. I'm asking-have _you_ seen him?" She asked, articulating her words very carefully. The other two women were not even speaking, but rather glued to the TV screen. "There's only three left now and he's one of them."

As if on cue, I heard Caesar Flickermann's voice echo from the television screen," I beg to differ! I think Titus Stone is going to come out of this one! No one can lay a finger to him as far as-"

He was cut off and as he had been speaking, I looked to see that Titus and Valeria were going at each other, hard. There were three left, but it appeared as though they had gotten into an argument of sorts. Valeria was a very strong girl from what I had remembered her being, but Titus nearly always was able to defeat her in training at the academy.

I had told myself that I would never watch the Games with him in it, but my eyes were glued onto the screen. It was as if we were back in the academy all over again, only the scenery was that of a desert rather than the confines of what I thought to be a prison at the academy.

Valeria had a knife in her hand, blood dripping from her temple. I noticed that Titus, too, was armed, but I also noticed a rather large gash on his thigh, so deep that it had cut through his trousers. He did not look nearly as strong as she did, in fact, it appeared as though he was doing all that he could simply to breathe.

Then, there was an exchange between the two of them.

"Valeria, listen to me…if we can just settle this for now and take out Holly at the Cornupcorpia-" He tried reasoning, knowing that his condition would not supply him with current victory over his fellow tribute.

Valeria simply licked her lips before pushing her black hair off of her temple," Shut up Titus! This has never been an alliance between the two of us! I've wanted you dead ever since I laid eyes on you and made a pact that whenever any of us was against you….we'd take the chance…._gladly_. _I_ am going to win this for our District…not you. "

He simply blinked before looking down at his feet. I noticed his grip on his knife tighten and within moments, she pounced on him like a lion onto its prey. I hoped that he would retaliate quickly and predict her as father had suggested, but his wound was obviously taking its toll.

He didn't stand a chance.

Swiftly, Valeria knocked him to the ground before sweeping his knife out of his hand and stabbing hers directly into his heart.

I wanted, so badly to look away and allow the tears to spill from my eyes. Just as I did; however, I heard Caesar's excited voice come over once again," And look who's come through the bushes! It's Holly from District Ten!"

Slowly, I turned and watched the screen one last time as the blond haired girl from District Ten turned and slaughtered Valeria, the murderer of my brother while she was still atop of him, in the same position she had been when she killed him seconds before. Valeria fell, limp atop of my brother as the blonde haired, pale skinned girl stood up, smiling from ear to ear with blood covering her hands.

The Capitol had its newest victor while I had lost a brother.

**A/N: Thoughts? Opinions? Let me know and thanks for reading! **

**Thanks to Moelolo for reviewing! I appreciate your feedback :D**


	3. Unnecessary Attention

**Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging to Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter Three: Unnecessary Attention

When someone dies in the Hunger Games, there is little remembrance of their death. Their names may be mentioned once or twice during the Victory Tour when the winner comes through just to show the rest of us how powerful they were, but other than that the family is given very little time to recover from such a toll.

The weeks after the Games were absolute Hell in my home.

Knowing we would never have one of our solid bases of the family back and knowing that a piece of us would forever be missing…it was absolutely the worst thing that any of us had ever experienced. Ostro wouldn't leave his room for several days and when I tried to speak to him, he would only answer with a yell and I found that trying to speak to him was useless.

However, the loss that our family was undergoing did not exclude us from having to go and congratulate the winner when she came to town. It was a morbid idea really, reminding everyone of the person who killed your son or daughter, even if they did not directly. Nevertheless, we, as the family of Titus, was invited to stand on the stage and give the winner flowers. I was thirteen at the time and merely stood on the stage, staring at all of the people gathered-both form the Capitol and District Two. It amazed me how stuck on herself the winner that year was. Seeing her personality, I wanted to do the opposite of give her flowers, but it was expected of us and would I ever dare do something that the Capitol would frown upon?

Never.

After taking off the nice clothing and fake smiles, we returned back home to our cold, empty house. Father had taken a late patrol and had to leave nearly as soon as we arrived home. I knew that sleep would never come to me; therefore, I went to my perch on the back porch, looking out on the dark landscape in front of me.

Unexplainably, tears began falling from my eyes faster than I could fight them and when they fell, I did not stop them. My mother and brother were both tucked away in their beds and would not come out to disturb me. Letting the tears flow allowed me to drain away the pain that I felt inside and the whole swelling in my heart. Time had hardly seemed to pass when I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see my father, still in uniform, sit down beside me.

I curled under his arm and pulled close to him.

"How long have you been out here?" He asked softly, running his hand through my hair, gently.

I sniffled," I don't really know. Ever since you've been gone."

"Darling, that's quite a long time. You'll hardly get any sleep for the academy tomorrow," He whispered to me, still smoothing my hair as I kept myself curled up against him.

"I don't want to go," I said bitterly, wiping a tear from my cheek.

"Savera, you must go. I do not think that now would be the time to make Zenobia angry with you," He answered.

I sighed, realizing he was right," I just hurt so bad, Dad."

He sighed before squeezing my shoulder," I know. So do, I."

A long moment of silence hung in the air before he spoke once again," I may not be allowed to say this, but I think that we were not in the Capitol's favor this year."

I looked up to him, slightly confused," What do you mean?"

He was looking out to the distance as he spoke," They always seem to pick the winner before the winner is announced. A Career district must not have been the trend this year."

I was catching on to what he meant by this. It was really common knowledge that the Capitol was the one who really determined the winner of the Hunger Games every year. Whoever the Head Gamemaker was, was essentially the one choosing just who would win. Being Head Gamemaker was not a job that I envied due to the simple fact that President Snow is not an easy man to please and that any wrong move, no matter how small could result in death.

"They must have liked him enough to allow him to live until the final three," I commented, trying to brighten the mood.

"This is true," Father answered, nodding. "Just not enough to allow him to win."

"I thought they favored the Career districts," I added, really as an afterthought more than anything.

He exhaled, before pulling both me and himself to our feet," It all depends on the trend. Having the odds in your favor applies to many different categories, Savera. One year, the Careers may be the favorite, but the next they could be just as equal as the out lying districts. One can never place their finger on what the Capitol is going to do."

I nodded, realizing the truth in this. Finding that it would be useless to argue this any further, I knew that sleep would only benefit me at this point. Though I may have been thirteen, I was still small enough that father could sweep me off my feet and carry me to possibly wherever I wanted to. With a laugh, he swept me off my feet and carried me to my bedroom before biding me good night and leaving, making sure that I had a smile on my face before he left.

Though the smile may have been present, I couldn't help but be slightly haunted by the words my father said:

_One can never place their finger on what the Capitol is going to do._

* * *

><p>With every year passing, Ostro was the next one we expected to be volunteered for the Games, but Zenobia never placed him at the top of the list. In fact, it was almost as if he had dropped from her radar after Titus had died in the Games. She most certainly did not wish to be embarrassed again. It was a sigh of relief to our family for the most part to know that Ostro would be safe. And Flux was being saved for his last year, when he could nearly be guarunteed a win.<p>

It was almost assumed that I would not have to worry about being a volunteer, that was until I began winning at the academy.

Now, did I make of streak of winning?

No, of course not, but I was able to pull a couple of victories out of, seemingly nowhere. Zenobia was still not impressed, but it was a personal goal achieved.

Also, as I got older my inventions at home began to become more complex and I became more absorbed in them. Father had run out of puzzles to give me and I therefore had very little else to do.

I also spent more time walking up and down the streets of District Two, seeing more of the world and trying to figure out certain things and why they were the way they were. I saw many new faces venturing into new areas of the District and nodded cordially to the Peacekeepers I knew from my father's precinct.

One boy, quite a bit younger than myself was named Cato. Several times, I had seen him at the academy, but he was still very fresh. He was one of the youngest that had ever been enrolled and was no where near the standards of what I was supposed to be training at, but I was still slightly intimidated by him.

In my defense, the young boy was already throwing spears at targets in the alley beside his house and nailing them straight in the heart. He already was roughhousing other children so badly that they went home to their parents, sobbing and with black eyes. Of course, all of this was kept on the down low because District Two couldn't have a potential future tribute getting into any sort trouble.

Every time I would pass by, he would look up, just in time to see me before throwing a spear and smiling wide at me, proud of himself.

One day, he was bold enough to say something to me," Hey you!"

I looked up from my path and met his bright blue eyes," Yeah? What do you want Cato?"

He came toward me, holding his spear as he did so," You go to the academy, right? You're in the older ranks."

I furrowed my brow, looking at him closely," Yes…I do."

"One day, I'm going to beat all of you. Actually, my teacher says I'm better than all of you right now," He said, trying his hardest to sound impressive.

Rather than argue with him, I shrugged my shoulders and decided to mess with his little head a bit," I'm sure you could. Have a nice day."

I gave him a big smile before turning and walking away from him, laughing to myself at the sight of his baffled face. Instantly, he chased after me," Are you okay? Did you hear what I just said to you?"

"Yes, I did," I said simply, biting my lip in order to keep me from saying anything further. Plus, I really was not exaggerating when I said that this kid threatened me. I kept my eyes set on the path ahead of me and not on the blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy beside me.

"Wait a second," He said, looking at me closely. "You're the freaky kid. The kid that everyone says should just quit anyways, right? I heard you're not even that strong."

How badly I wanted to just walk away and not say anything further to him. He kept on digging and digging, just wanting a reaction. If only I had the self-control to keep walking past him, but the next thing he said, set me over the top.

"Your brother was Titus. The kid that died," He scoffed, tucking the spear under his arm. "Pathetic."

Who did this kid think he was? It was at that moment that any intimidation factor there was, was set aside and thrown away as I turned and crossed my arms over my chest. Fine. If he wanted a reaction, then he was sure in for one.

He had absolutely no right to call my brother, or anyone who died in the Hunger Games pathetic.

"You want to see for yourself how _pathetic_ I am?" I said to him, growling ever so slightly.

He looked me straight in the eye and smiled," I don't want to hurt you."

Actually, I had no idea what he was intending on doing; therefore, I had no idea just how I was going to respond to this kid with a large mouth, but I watched carefully as he pulled his spear up to aim. The spear was nearly the size of him and far too large for him to be wielding, but nevertheless, he kept a steady control of it.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, kid," I said, returning his smile before he,with poor form, came ramming toward me. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought that he wasn't just trying to show me a lesson, but kill me rather.

If he had been a couple feet taller and slightly more muscular, my next move wouldn't have been quite so successful. I quickly sidestepped at the sight of him coming toward me, noticing his feet were still pointed forward, as if ready to charge, but my body had already changed position. If only he had paid more attention to where my eyes had been set and the position of my body. Not feeling much pity for him, I grabbed the wooden part of the spear, twisting it up and out, hearing the precise pop of his wrist that I expected to hear. With a weakened wrist, I pulled the spear from his hands with little strength, really since he had a weak wrist. Before he could say another word, I had his own spear pointed at him.

He blubbered for nearly a full minute, rubbing his wrist, which was hurting terribly by this point and reached for his spear, which I gladly gave back to him before watching the little Cato run back to his home. He was a child and I felt some guilt, but for a child he was far too arrogant and arrogance was not a good thing when dealing with anything, not to mention training to play the Capitol's game one day.

"I don't want to hear you saying anything else bad about Titus Stone!" I called after him, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear as I turned my back to continue down the street.

Feeling rather accomplished for a split-second, I smiled and went about my way, but that was before the booming voice from behind me called out," Savera Stone!"

Taking a deep breath in and rather expecting Cato's father to be on his front porch with his spear pointed toward me, I slowly turned only to be proven wrong. At the end of the alley stood Zenobia, someone whom, until that moment, I had never seen outside of the academy. I was expecting it then. Boy, oh boy would I get an ear full.

"Savera Stone, you march over here, right now!" She boomed and I walked, with my eyes glued to my feet as I came into her presence. Before I knew it, I was standing face-to-face with Zenobia, her face bright red. She was like a bomb…about to explode.

"Ma'am?" I asked, tentatively. Her eyes were glued on me.

"I've never been so…" She trailed off, just looking at me as she picked the correct word. "Impressed with you before."

This was a complete and total shock. I looked around and even wanted to pinch myself to be sure that this was not all a figment of my imagination. Just to be certain, I furrowed my brow and asked incredulously," Excuse me?"

"You heard me," She said, a smile growing on her lips. "I've never been more impressed with you. That boy is the top of his age range and could probably kill any of our twelve year-olds right now. I'd be so bold as to say that he could kill many of those in your age group at sixteen, as well."

"Zenobia, I really wasn't trying to-"

"Don't be apologetic. Be proud of what you did," She said, or growled rather. "I'll see you at the academy tomorrow. Don't expect it to be a day for you to blow off."

I watched as she turned her back on me and walked away. I stood there, baffled, wondering if I should have taken that last statement as a compliment or..well, I honestly didn't know how to take it. It seemed more like a back-handed compliment of sorts, but part of me couldn't help but feel that getting the attention of Zenobia Ivory wasn't necessarily the best thing for me to be doing.

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Anyone have any predictions as to where I'm going with this? Thanks much for reading :D**


	4. Potential

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Hunger Games.**

Chapter Four: Potential

Though I was in the sixteen year old bracket at the academy, I would be seventeen years old whenever the reaping for that year came about. Not that there was much significance to that, for me, there wasn't any chance that I'd be sent in.

Flux was eighteen that year and it was essentially a given that he would be attending and winning the Games that year. Watching Flux train was absolutely amazing, had I ever been put up against him…I don't know what the outcome would have been.

There were absolutely no flaws in his performance. There were no loop-holes when watching him, no missteps, nothing to give away his next movement. He was…flawless.

I may have been receiving more attention from Zenobia, but the comparison was more of going from flying under the radar to simply a little blip on the radar screen. Maybe, I was a little bit more than that because the others girls seemed angry enough to wish to kill me, even more so than they had before (I never realized that was possible until then). Typically when the Reaping was coming near, they became far too involved in their own little training sessions to hassle me, but that year was different. I felt as though I had to be extra careful.

Zenobia may have been paying more attention to me, but that certainly didn't mean I was anywhere near being her favorite. Every time she watched me, it almost was if she were…comparing me to someone else.

Comparing me to Titus and Ostro, alike.

Nevertheless, I simply did what I felt comfortable with, paying little attention to what she said.

However, as I was given more time in the battles, I noticed that my friend, Wren, had grown more distant from me. It was not a matter of an argument or such, but simply not seeing one another as frequently. I remember chasing after her, calling loudly enough for her to hear me. She walked away as if nothing had been said. I couldn't run to catch up with her for there was still information that Zenobia needed to give me at the academy before I could go to school.

* * *

><p>On evenings, after attending either school or the academy…or both, I would find myself sitting in my room or on the back porch whilst working at these puzzles that our teacher had given us for an extra challenge. I think they were just something to keep us busy more than anything, but they were…intriguing and I enjoyed working on them.<p>

Essentially, every move counted for something in these puzzles. One mistake made earlier could effect a later outcome, though these outcomes would not come into play until, perhaps, the end of the puzzle when victory is so close, but too far to grasp due to a mistake made at the beginning. These puzzles were very tedious and required quite a bit of brainpower, but I still enjoyed doing them and would typically not stop until I had at least figured out where my flaws were.

Though I spent far too much time on these meager puzzles, "wasting" brain power as my father, told me, I couldn't help but feel that they would help me sometime in my life. Okay, maybe that was an understatement and just a coy to tell my parents that I really was being productive whilst working on these mind games. After all, mind games were more entertaining than any sort of violence the Capitol could put on television.

* * *

><p>"Savera!" Zenobia cried one day to me from the opposite side of the academy's training center. She had some sort of clip pad in her hand as she touched the piece of technology, pecking feverously at it, presumably for her rankings of the day.<p>

Let's get something straight.

Just because she noticed me, did not mean that I was any higher on the totem pole than I was before. There were still plenty of girls who could easily kill me if I stepped to them in a place where we weren't being monitored. To my luck, we lived in the country of Panem where nothing could be done without being monitored.

Needless to say, her calling my name, was rather unexpected for everyone. In that moment, I had been attempting to mend my relationship with Wren, but as soon as she called my name, I saw Wren roll her eyes and saunter away. Being torn, I looked to my friend walking away and then to my trainer, with fiery eyes watching me.

I knew this was a signal for me to come to her and I did so willingly, keeping my eyes up, looking directly at her rather than at my feet. Whenever I stood in front of her, she simply looked me up and down before saying simply," You'll be matched up against Flux today."

I stared at her, blinking several times before shaking my head. Instantly, the top pick of the girls let out gasps, and immediately began talking amongst themselves. If I wanted to make them any more upset with me, then I most certainly had. Indirectly, of course. They all flipped their hair over their shoulders, or pony tails, rather and turned their backs on the sight, as they "went to get water". More like, talk about how we can kill this girl without anyone noticing.

I should explain the uniqueness of this situation.

Only _certain_ male-female duels are put together. Zenobia doesn't intermix the two for very good reason, but the only girls who I ever knew to go into the rink against a male were partially male themselves. Or ridiculously talented with shredding human flesh with their teeth….Enobaria. Seeing as I was not testosterone-like in any way shape or form, nor did my teeth work in such ways as Enobaria's had when she actually won the Hunger Games…it looked as though she was setting me up for a severe bruising. Hopefully, she would only allow him to use a limited amount of resources.

"Zenobia, I must insist-" I tried, but she simply bore holes into me with her dark eyes set on me.

"You have ten minutes to gather whatever materials you think necessary," She said plainly before turning away. Flux appeared where she had left, his long knife in hand. I stood with wide eyes, watching as he picked at his teeth with this deadly weapon. My hands plastered at my side, he came closer to me, running his fingers along the blade.

"So, you showed little Cato up, huh?" He asked threateningly, raising his brow at me. "Kid deserved it, but that doesn't make you any more of a worthy opponent. You hear me?"

I swallowed hard and nodded, not wishing to cause a scene here. He shoved my shoulder with his own as he passed by me to speak with his own companions. I wished for that moment that I had somethingor someone to go and release all of my emotions to, but seeing as though nearly everyone was gathered around Flux, I simply ambled away to enjoy my last few moments of having muscles that operated as they were suppose to.

* * *

><p>I don't know if I ever mentioned this before, but Flux was probably more than a certified killer. He was…fast, quick, and very hard to read. In those few moments that I had, I knew that trying to grab any of their weapons would be pointless. I didn't know how to wield weapons, I simply knew how to wield other's weapons against them. I suppose that made me like…a mirror. I could hardly do much on my own until seen it done first.<p>

It was for this reason that when I appeared in the circle with no weapon at hand that the others started snickering.

Zenobia looked at me, as if she had expected me to pull such a stunt, before looking at Flux, who was on his tip toes, just waiting to be told he could have a go at me. I simply tried to gather my thoughts together and watch every move he made. If I could keep up with his movements, then I may have stood a chance, but I had never been correct at predicting his moves from the sideline, which should be the easy part.

This could have been really bad.

My eyes were glued to his feet, always moving and always darting. In his practice stance, though it appeared random and sporadic, I noticed that it followed pattern in its randomness. It was just like the puzzles, left foot, left, left, left, right, left, left, and left. Perhaps, he did not even realize he did this…I doubt he did for the next time he would do it, it was precisely the opposite: right foot, right, right, right, left, right, right, and right

Probably a nervous habit, though he would never openly admit that.

"This is _not_ a death match, do you understand?" Zenobia asked before the count down and though she was not looking directly at Flux, it could be assumed from her tone of voice that she was directly referencing him.

My eyes shot up to see his reaction, briefly as he smirking and nodded, almost as if it was a joke of sorts.

"Alright, now on my count…" She lingered, letting the tension sit in the air.

He started on his left foot, bouncing before moving to the next. Then, he moved to the next. His knife moved in sync with his foot. It was almost like a dance, but that was obviously simply my analysis.

"3.…2.…" She paused for a long time.

And then, I met his green eyes briefly. It was not a long period though.

"1...Go!" She announced before swiftly moving out of our way.

I expected Flux to come at me, full-force, but to my surprise, he stayed put as we stared at each other, waiting for the other to make their move. His eyes may have been set on my own, but my eyes were set on his feet. Slowly, we began sidestepping around the circle, neither one making the move toward the other. It was as if he knew my game and I knew his far too well.

"Come on, Savera!" He taunted, still pouncing between his two feet, like a boxer in a rink.

"You first," I said back, in my best chest voice as I could.

He was trying to distract me and though he may have briefly, my eyes were back to his feet immediately. In his head though, he had done what he wished to accomplish and before I knew it, he was springing toward me with his left foot. Remembering his pattern when he was standing still, he took off with his left foot and though he was alternating in a stationary pattern it was more than likely that when sprinting he would still end with the same foot that he had when standing still. It was a habitual trait more than anything.

He took off with his right foot, meaning as he stabbed toward me, he would step at me with his right foot and swing to his left toward my body.

I watched as he came to an abrupt stop, as I had predicted with his right foot and swung to his left. Naturally, I leaned to the right, avoiding his swing and therefore surprising him as he took a nice big whiff of air. From the amount of force in his swing, it appeared as though he was intending on doing much more than simply knock me off balance. He took several steps back, eyeing me with a sort of anger in his eye.

It took him taking another jab at me to realize that the first time was not simply a fluke on my part and that I actually was watching his every move. It was the second time that I took a swing for his knife, only wanting to push it out of his reach. He did some predicting of his own before grabbing hold of my wrist with his opposite hand, easily twisting it and shoving me to the opposite side of the circle on my stomach.

Quickly, I turned over to where I was sitting and looking up at him. Clearly, he had the advantage now, but I noticed his grip on his knife was loose; he was getting cocky. Simply because he had me on the ground didn't mean that I was going to stop analyzing his every movement.

He laughed out loud at me as he hovered overhead," You're done, Savera."

With a composed stature, I pulled my legs up to my body and just as he came down to presumably pin me to the ground, I rapidly shoved my leg up to his hand with the knife, kicking his unnecessary weapon out of his hand and into the group of spectators, who moved out of the way as if the knife were death itself.

The distraction allowed me with the split second that I needed to jump to my feet and sidestep away from him. Now that I was at the perfect angle, I kicked down at the precise angle that caused his knee to buckle and bring him down to one knee. Just as I went to grab for the next, he turned quickly, grabbing my elbow and pulling straight down. I winced in pain, even eliciting a slight whimper before turning and releasing myself from his grip.

As he came to his feet, I could tell that he was getting frustrated. His veins appeared as though they were going to pop as he rushed at me once more. I could tell that he, more than anything simply wanted this to end. Flux was the perfect example of how arrogance really could allow one to lose to someone whom clearly was weaker than them in almost all categories except self-esteem.

Arrogance could do one of two things to people: lose or bend the rules simply so that they might win.

In this instance, Flux did the latter of the two.

Before I could block his move, he came at me furiously and raised one single hand. In the angle that it was in, I could tell precisely where we was going: my neck. There was a pressure point on the neck, when hit spot on would knock someone unconscious. If I knew of it, then Flux had probably known of it and practiced it ever since he was a toddler.

As expected, he slammed down hard and before I could think of what had just happened, my eyes fluttered shut and the world around my went black. The last words I heard were those of Zenobia screaming at him," Stop it! Stop! FLUX!"

* * *

><p>Whenever I awoke, I was still on the ground of the mat of the arena. Zenobia was standing over me, splashing water on my face while a different girl, not much older than myself, hit my cheeks tenderly. Whenever my eyes fluttered back open, the world still felt as though it was turning, ever-so-slightly. They both let out a sigh of relief when my eyes opened and I slowly sat myself up.<p>

"You were only out for ten minutes," Zenobia informed me, without any ask of how I was feeling or concern.

"Oh," I said, nodding my head as the world slowly stopped spinning. "That's…good to know, I suppose."

"Someone came here to watch you today, well actually, she came to watch Flux, but you caught her attention more than him," Zenobia said the last part with a slight hint of bitterness, suggesting that she had not approved of Flux's last move to prove his superiority.

She did not stick around long enough for me to ask any questions, but simply walked away to presumably find the boy and give him a nice long spiel about breaking her rules. In the meanwhile, I looked to this girl sitting beside me, who was now smiling at me, her razor sharp teeth glimmering with gold as she stood to her feet and then helped me to my feet.

I recognized her to be Enobaria, a recent winner of the Hunger Games from our very own district.

"That was pretty impressive," She commented, I looked her straight in the eye as I came to my feet.

I smiled, slightly embarrassed. To have a woman who could shred a man's throat say something was impressive was…quite a feat, to say the least.

"Thank you," I answered meekly before she continued speaking.

"You know, I thought that Zenobia was setting you up for a slaughtering. Typically, not many people walk into a fight without a weapon," She told me honestly as we walked over to the water, all eyes set on me as the next couple set up for battle.

I laughed dryly," Me too."

She returned the smile before saying," You don't take anything for granted do you?"

"If you are referring to details, then yes. For someone like me, details would be what make the difference between having a functional arm and a broken one," I answered simply before leaning down to grab my bottle of water.

"Or a matter of life or death, if you volunteer to go into the Games," She added, very seriously.

I shook my head and blinked several times, thinking I must have still been dreaming while I pulled my hair from the knot it had been on top of my head, shaking it out. No one had ever spoke to me of volunteering for the Games and I had never thought of that before. I never considered it and nor would I ever consider it. The only way that I would have was if my name was miraculously drawn, but that would mean that none of the other girls had the arrogance to go into the Games and that was highly unlikely. There was far too much confidence in their blood for that.

Realizing that she needed an answer, I chuckled as I filled my bottle with water," I won't ever be going into the Games, not if my life depended on it. Plus, they would never send me in. Not with this group…"

She raised a brow," Oh really? Zenobia seems to like you fair enough."

"That's only because she saw me defend myself against a little kid with ambition," I spat back, probably more sourly than I should have.

"Cato can hardly be described as that," She answered, just as seriously.

A silence hung in the air for several seconds before she spoke again," Listen, all I know is that you might just be someone who can beat the system. You don't know how sick the people of the Capitol get of seeing violence-"

"Really?" I asked, interrupting her, but this truly baffled me.

She sighed, finding this too be more difficult than she intended," They like a good show and you, you could give them a whole new show entirely."

**A/N: Let me know what you think! I love hearing feedback. Thanks to those who have reviewed or alerted/favorited this story. I appreciate it greatly :D**


	5. Turn Of Events

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Suzanne Collins's.**

Chapter Five: A Turn of Events

Again, I smiled at her and thanked her for her compliment before walking away, insisting that my class at school was starting soon and I needed to get going. Though she tried to argue with me more, I kept on walking and eventually, she got the message that I really wasn't planning on doing any sort of volunteering for the Games.

For crying out loud, had this been the actual Games, then I would have been killed since he actually hit my pressure point. I don't see what was so impressive about it.

It wasn't until I reached the street again and saw a very angry looking Brutus speaking to his son near the corner. The academy had high concrete walls leading out of its doors and upon seeing them, I immediately retreated back in order to hear what was being said. Brutus and Enobaria must have come together that day in order to watch the potential tributes together and provide Zenobia with additional feedback.

"That was embarrassing, Flux!" He practically yelled for the whole district to hear. "You nearly got beat by someone who can't even wield a sword! Do you realize how humiliating that is for me?"

"For you?" Flux answered incredulously. "How do you think I feel? I didn't know she could move so quickly!"

"You're going to be the tribute this year for the boys, guaranteed Flux, but if you can't beat a scrawny little girl like Savera Stone then-"

"Dad, there won't be anyone like her at the Games! She got lucky was all-" He tried to defend, but his father was not taking that near as lightly.

He laughed without humor," Oh, really? And what if there are? What are you going to do? Just pull out a pathetic pressure point trick that I taught you and prove that you're that scared of getting defeated."

"I don't see why it's an issue; I won," Flux said, trying to defend his actions best as he could.

"You made yourself look weak. Especially in front of Zenobia, she didn't want the girl dead or anywhere near dead and look where you got her; as close to dead as she could have been without dying. You just proved to Zenobia Ivory that you are beatable and you were scared of being beaten; therefore you bent her rules," Brutus lectured, his tone sounding livid.

"But it's such a _stupid _rule," Flux whined, still trying to gain some credit for what he had done.

"A rule is a rule, Flux. You'll find that when you start dealing with the Capitol and their Hunger Games, then there will be none of your bending the rules even if it is a minor bend such as what you did today. Playing with Zenobia is about as close as you can get to playing with the Capitol and that's pushing the limit, Flux," Brutus told him sternly. "If you're going to win the Games this year, you're going to win it without controversy. Do you understand?"

There was a long pause and I was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to answer. After a overdrawn out pause, Flux finally agreed and I waited as they walked further down the sidewalk before stepping out from behind the concrete barriers and heading for the school to at least be late for my next class.

If there was one thing I needed to know about Brutus, then it was that he did not mess around. Especially not when winning was involved.

* * *

><p>After my class at school, I arrived at home when evening had already set on the district, but my brother was sitting on the front porch, strumming away at one of the old instruments that we had sitting in our basement. At the sight of me, he stood up with a huge grin on his face. I wondered just what was wrong with him until I deduced that someone must have told him of the events from today.<p>

Immediately, he grabbed me and spun me around before kissing me right on the cheek," You did it!"

"What?" I asked, scrutinizing his face as if he were crazy as he set me on the ground.

"You finally showed that kid up!" Ostro cheered, still smiling as we walked to the porch.

Just as I placed my foot on the step, I looked at him with narrowed eyes," He beat me. Everyone's telling me how great it was, but the truth of the matter is that he still knocked me unconscious."

"He broke the rules and that's something Zenobia needs to take into consideration-" Ostro tried, but I shook my head, being the stubborn teenager that I could be at times.

"He's better. He's what the Capitol expects out of a District Two tribute," I said simply, looking down at my shoes. I knew that he meant well and I know that all of them meant their words as words of encouragement, but I didn't want them to get the wrong idea: firstly because I was not interested in beating Flux or showing him that he wasn't the best in the academy. I was perfectly content with him being the best in the district! By all means, let him go to the Games and win. Would I root for him? Absolutely not. I probably wouldn't even watch the Games ,but I really didn't need any of this unnecessary attention.

I didn't need Flux to view me as competition.

* * *

><p>If I thought that I was ignored before, then I most certainly was thereafter. Walking into the academy those next couple of days was equivalent to walking into a room full of angry wasps. None of them made eye contact, but they sure did make an attempt to beat me up when they passed by me, pushing, shoving, even pulling me to the ground once. Looking around, I had absolutely no one who I could trust.<p>

I imagined the reason why most of them were grumpy was because they wanted to make sure that I wasn't chosen over them for one of the top three slots to volunteer. And they had nothing to worry about because, as I had predicted, the top three girls had been posted and none of them were me. Zenobia went ahead and announced that Flux would be the male tribute, without listing any of the other prospects (this was expected).

I thought that after this was said, then perhaps, I would be treated a little better. Or at least how I was before all of this, but Zenobia had called the three into a conference, presumably to let them know what the trials for judging would be that year, but I was still being treated like some sort of target for them.

The night before the Reaping, I sat on the back porch with my mother, chattingcasually about life in general. She was not nervous or heavy laden whatsoever, in fact, she seemed rather…chipper. She was wearing one of her old shawls, keeping it pulled tightly around her arms. Her hair was actually down and though it was slightly frizzy, just as mine was, I appreciated how beautiful my mother actually was when her hair was done.

"I'm glad I've only one teenager left," She said, under her breath more than anything, but I caught hold and took advantage of it.

"Why's that?" I asked, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear her verbalize it anyways.

"These Reapings make me a nervous wreck," She said, running her fingers through her hair. "Though I know you aren't on their little list; I can't help but feel for the mothers who've still got six children to go through."

"Well, in our district, parents seem to be proud of it," I added, twirling a piece of my hair around my finger.

Mother narrowed her hazel-brown eyes at me," Do you really think its pride, Savera? Or is it simply a cover up for what they really feel?"

Such thinking was probably forbidden by Capitol's standards, but since we were in the privacy of our own home, then nearly anything could have been said without any Peacekeepers knowing, though mother and I needed to be selective when we were around father. He mostly agreed with us when we expressed our opinions, but sometimes, he would scold us for ever saying such things. Deep down, there was an alliance to the Capitol that would never be broken between father and his country.

"No parent wants to send their child to slaughter," She said, tapping her fingers nervously on the table. "Not even Brutus with Flux. Do you know why he trains that boy so feverously?"

I did not answer, but simply looked into her eyes, waiting for a response.

"He knows that they expect something of him," She tapped her finger to prove her point. "He won the Games and they expect that boy to win. Generations are a favorite, but more importantly…Flux is one of the last family members he's got left. If Flux were to die, then not only would he be missing a piece of family; he'd be alone."

Flux's mother had died several years after Flux was born. I never really thought much of it like my mother did, but it most certainly made sense. The façade of pride was something that Brutus and Flux wore very well, but thinking of it from a new perspective made plenty of sense. No one wants to let down someone's expectations, nor do they want to be left alone. More importantly, as my mother stated, no one wanted to see their child killed. She had felt the ultimate sting of a child's death just four years before with my brother, Titus. Though the wound had healed, the scar never truly went away and never would. All of us had left Titus's room just the way it was the day of the Reaping, all of his clothing, dressers, and belongings hadn't been touched. In fact, I wasn't sure anyone, other than Ostro maybe, had even touched the doorknob.

Then I thought of the severity of the situation from Brutus' point of view. At least, we still had one another in our family, but he really would be living in that large home in Victor's Village alone. Empty rooms would forever haunt his being.

"Well, you've only one more year to worry about me," I said, half-joking and half-serious.

She smirked slightly, but it disappeared quickly," Yes, yes I do."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that though," I said seriously, looking out over the landscape, which had turned dark.

"I surely hope not," She said with a smile, grabbing my hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "Thank you for being my little girl and not my little fighter."

I smiled wide at her before nodding and bidding her a good night. She probably stayed on that porch for a long time, sitting and waiting. Even though she had nothing to worry about, worry she would like she had so many Reaping-eves before.

* * *

><p>That morning, I drug myself from bed and awoke feeling well-rested. Like many Reapings before, I ate a nice, full breakfast that mother had prepared before allowing her to dress up my hair and help me into my outfit for the day. My hair this year would not be up, but down, since it was getting rather long. It flowed to nearly my mid back and mother used some sort of concoction that she presumably had received from her friends in the Capitol to give my hair "volume" and wave, rather than curl. I didn't argue much ,but just let her do whatever she felt like.<p>

My dress that year was a forest green that I felt made me look even more pale than usual, but mother insisted. I wore the dress that was filled with all sorts of ruffles and frills without complaint (at least not out loud) before she allowed me to wear my own black slippers that I would have worn every day of the year, if I could.

The time came for us to leave the house and walk the streets, seeing everyone dressed in their best once again. The process had become mundane really and I could almost go through all of the stations and lines and patterns without even listening to the Peacekeeper's directing me. That year, I looked back to see my mother, father, and brother wave bye to me once, all of them looking just as nice and bright as everyone else, before I turned to gather with my own age group.

Again, I felt several pairs of eyes upon me whenever I arrived and I just so happened to end up standing next to Wren. Finding her to be someone with whom I could at least converse with, I complimented her light blue dress to which she looked at me as if I had a third eye.

"Are you crazy?" She whispered back, nearly glaring at me. "We aren't suppose to talk!"

I rolled my eyes, noticing that the nearest Peacekeeper was several feet away," I don't think talking is going to condemn us."

Nevertheless, she turned her head away, not speaking another word.

Letting out a sigh, I turned my head forward to the Justice Building which had been meticulously decorated for the day. It wasn't long before our gregarious escort, whose name I still couldn't remember, came to the podium, taking control of it immediately before loudly saying," Welcome all!"

She babbled for several minutes, speaking about how thoroughly excited she was for this year and how she knew there was good blood in this pack before looking nonchalantly in Flux's direction, who looked extremely lethal that day, dressed entirely in black. I wanted to roll my eyes at the sight of this, but still kept a stoic face, nevertheless. They played the same video they had year after year and when it was finally done, she smoothed out her turquoise hair and giggled," I can feel the excitement in the air!"

I don't know who she was looking at, but this crowd most certainly wasn't "brimming with excitement." All eyes were on her long, white nails as she dug down into the deep, clear bowl, choosing the girl's name first. Somewhere, the elite girls were just brimming with excitement to pounce up and volunteer for whoever's name was in her hand. The escort made an effort to pull out the silence for longer than necessary before opening the envelope.

My mind focused on something else entirely, I don't remember what, but I had been fixated by something else far off in the distance. I don't remember actually hearing the escort's voice announce the name, but I do remember feeling all eyes on me. Shaking out of my daze, I looked at the lot of them suspiciously before making the connection as to what had happened.

I was the second Stone to have been reaped for the Hunger Games.

Before my heart could beat from its chest, I reminded myself that _someone_ would volunteer and that I would not be sent into that arena.

But…no one stepped forward. _No one_ volunteered.

**A/N: Spring Break has been awesome because I've been able to just write and write, so please drop a review and let me know what you think! Thanks to those who have already. :D**


	6. A New Sort of Game

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything relating to the Hunger Games, then trust me I probably would be much richer than I currently am and living on a tropical island somewhere.**

Chapter Six: A New Sort of Game

I blinked several times, looking around to everyone in my view that would have been a potential volunteer. Silently, I took one step forward, but still kept eye contact, trying to send the message that this was their cue to step up and take over for me. After several moments of blank stares or even pure ignorance, I swallowed hard as realization slid down my throat.

No one was going to volunteer for me.

Eyes wide with fear and legs feeling like wobbly, I made my way through the crowd, only after being pushed and shoved several times. Tunnel vision would have been an understatement to describe how terrible my eyes were cooperating with me. I presume I made my way up the stairs to the platform on which the escort stood proudly. With a shaking hand, I took the escort's hand and shook it, looking out to the crowd of peers, who were simply staring at me as if it were the last time they would see me.

In all honesty, at that moment, I could hardly process all of my thoughts running through my head; not to mention, say anything to the crowd.

I had been reaped for the Hunger Games.

It wasn't until that instance that I felt the reality of death and dying a painful, horrible death on live television for all of my family to watch and grieve my loss. The thought in itself was that of nightmares, but it appeared as though this was going to become my reality. No, this _was _my new reality. No more puzzles, no more brain teasers.

It wasn't until that moment that I realized I would be killed the same way that Titus had been. I would be another child my mother and father would have to lose. No parent should outlive one of their children; not to mention two.

Perhaps, these thoughts were too morbid, but the only realist thought in my head were these. Why think of winning when it was obvious that Flux was going to be the favored between the two of us? Was it not pointless?

My eyes found the eyes of my family. My mother was looking straight at me and even from a distance, I could tell her eyes were brimming with tears, but she was trying to appear strong, as we were expected to look in District Two. My father wasn't even looking at me, but his face was burning red and it would be useless to say that he was angry. I could only imagine the conversation he would be having at work the next day; I only hoped he would not do anything too bold. Ostro, on the other hand, simply shook his head in disbelief as he looked down to his feet. It was as if time was punishing us and setting the clocks back to the day when Titus had been reaped for the Games.

The escort continued speaking, but I was so far out of it, that she simply continued about her business, cracking a joke once before moving on to the boys' names.

My ears heard her high-pitched voice cry out a foreign name, but it took a split second for Flux to sprint from his position up to the stage, giving the escort a big hug before turning and shaking my hand with a huge smile on his face. I looked at him warningly before turning away to find something else to look at. Of course, the original boy had nothing to worry about. Everyone knew Flux was going to be the tribute. He was the one that they had been waiting for since birth to watch and his entrance was even followed by a loud roar of applause.

Already, the brown haired, green-eyed boy had the crowd wrapped around his little finger.

* * *

><p>"What type of sick game are you playing?" I heard my father's voice boom as soon as he entered into the Justice Building; I may have been several rooms away, but I could recognize his voice from anywhere. It was needless to say that he was...less than pleased.<p>

I then heard Zenobia's voice, more nervous than I had ever heard it before,"I had no role in this, Mr. Stone, I swear-"

"Don't lie to me, Zenobia! You plan these games every year and have it pinned down to a science as to who you send in. None of those kids go in there because they're actually reaped, now tell me why I have to send my daughter off to sacrifice!" He growled at her, but it was at this moment that I heard a slam into the wall and a new voice.

"I don't see what the big ordeal is," A smooth voice, Brutus, said entering in to the picture as I pictured my father being pinned against the wall by him, even though they were both large men. "All children have nearly an equal shot at having their name pulled and you just so happened to be…_unlucky_."

"Don't play that game, Brutus!" My father growled, struggling.

Brutus played innocent," I don't really have a choice but to play it, now do I?"

There were more words exchanged, but I zoned out, sitting myself down on the chair in the room with no windows. I had no clue what I was going to do, not even the slightest. I suppose I should have been enjoying life while I could have because odds were that I wouldn't have too much more of one. I tried steadying my breathing and calming myself down, but nothing seemed to help for my heart was only on one setting. The imminent presence of death flooded my being and I couldn't believe that in a matter of days I would be expected to hunt and kill other teenagers like myself.

The thought of it in itself was morbid and I wished for nothing more than to be able to escape to somewhere else.

Yeah, right.

Now, that I was their tribute; they would hardly let me out of their sight.

Seconds later, the door to my personal room was thrown open as my family entered in and a Peacekeeper muttered something about having a limited amount of time. Instantly, my mother picked me up in her arms and tears were streaming down her face, nearly drenching my face too. I held on to her, so tight for such a long time before I realized that I had to ration my time between the three of them, though I could have stayed in her embrace alone for the rest of the day. It would be the last time I embraced mother.

She pulled away, still crying before Ostro looked down at me, seriously before saying," You're going to fight them and give them something they haven't seen before."

I shook my head and looked down but he grabbed my jaw, forcing me to look at him," Don't let them walk all over you."

With that being said, he pulled me into a tight embrace, telling me he loved me before breaking away to console mother. The last time I embraced my brother.

Next, father came and stood in front of me with a stoic look on his face. I didn't know if I could handle this one. He took in a deep breath before placing a hand on my shoulder," I never thought that we would have to do this again, Savera. I never wanted to go through this again, not with any of our children and especially not with you."

There was a pause as I looked into his brown eyes," Play them like you play us mentally. As silly or stupid as it sounds, pretend like they are the last-"

A Peacekeeper opened the door, instructing my family to leave. How quickly the time seemed to fly.

"Puzzle in your book that you've been dying to solve. If you don't pay attention to their strengths, then you're sure to find their weaknesses. I love you," He spoke so rapidly that I hardly was able to comprehend all that was said. All I truly remember was him quickly embracing me, before being dragged out of the room. His eye had been bruised and I couldn't help but be tortured with the idea of whether or not he would still have a job after these Games had concluded.

And in a matter of seconds, they were gone and once again, I was alone.

Literally, my time with them seemed about as long as the time needed in order for one to blink.

* * *

><p>I suppose that the Capitol's idea of greeting tributes was similar to how a farmer prepares a pig for slaughter.<p>

There was so much lavish furniture aboard our train en route to the Capitol, a very modern and sleek look to it. In addition to the furniture, it appeared as though we had arrived just in time for a decadent feast being prepared on the table in the dining cart as we passed through. We had been told that dinner would be announced when it was ready. Though I would like to say that I remember the lush decorations and food precisely, my mind was much farther away. I thought little of the event itself, even ignoring the instructions given by the terribly dressed escort. I'm sure she didn't appreciate that much.

Flux seemed to be missing for a long time until the train had departed. I had placed myself in the parlor, sitting stiffly in one of the light blue chairs, when he finally entered with a big smile on his face, as if he had won the best prize anyone could give him. He paced slowly toward me before plopping himself down directly in front of me, keeping that smile plastered on his face.

"So, it's you and me, huh?" He said, "meaning well".

Slowly, I folded my arms over my chest and said dryly," Obviously."

The smile faded," Aren't we Miss Pleasant?"

I let out an aggravated sigh," Listen, we don't have to pretend to be friends, okay? You don't have to attempt to be nice to me. It's not like you have been for the last seventeen years; don't start now."

He simply looked at me as though I had a third eye. I broke the silence before shoving myself up and turning on my heel, wishing to be alone more than anything," I just thought I'd make your last days a little more enjoyable."

He wasn't sincere with this comment. The tone of his voice was rather spiteful and arrogant. I simply looked at him briefly before turning on my heel to exit. Where I was going? Absolutely, no idea, but I would get away from him. Preferably, if I was going to die, then it would have not been at his hands. Realistically, I knew that I had little say in my death. The Gamemakers would be the ones to decide how long I live and who gets to kill me.

Knowing them, they would make it as terrible and drawn out as possible.

It was at this moment that the metal door in front of me slid open and our mentor presented himself to the both of us, tall and muscular. I had rather not been looking forward to this moment, but it had presented itself to us quicker than I could react. He looked at me as if I were a speck underneath his microscope," Going somewhere?"

I looked at him, irritated," I was planning on it."

This prompted the man to chuckle before putting an arm around me, as if we were the best of companions before turning me around completely back toward his lovely son. I wanted to fight this, but I simply went along with his little scheme, not returning the gesture, but simply standing there as he turned me around like I was his puppet.

"I'm your mentor, Savera Stone," He said in a booming voice. "If you don't already know my name, I am Brutus."

Brutus looked much like his son did, very muscular with dark hair and green eyes that were not necessarily attractive, but intimidating, rather. He had a rather sharp jaw line that gave him a rather serious look at all times. Though many girls and women alike in the district would have thought these two to be completely alluring, I found these two to be…daunting to say the least.

"Flux have you introduced yourself properly to Miss Stone?" Brutus asked, in his best well-behaved voice, though I couldn't help but hear his stern voice looming in the back of my head.

Flux looked directly at me, chuckling slightly as he leaned forward to shake my hand professionally in front of his father," I'm Flux, Miss Stone."

Feeling slightly sick, I shook his hand before Brutus continued speaking, his arm still around my shoulders as he showed me back to my seat. Not wanting to cause a scene in this setting, I simply sat down and looked at him as he took a seat across from the both of us. Awkward seeped into the air, hanging heavy amongst the three of us. Father and son seemed to have their eyes glued upon me, as if I was some sort of animal in an exhibit.

The man leaned back in his chair before crossing one leg over the other and looking straight at me," Why don't you tell us about yourself, Miss Stone? What do we not know about you?"

I looked straight into his eyes once more trying to decipher what his strategy and meaning was behind asking this. Tentatively, I looked over at his son, who was looking at me intensely, as if waiting for me to answer. It wouldn't have taken a guinness to see the trap that they were baiting me into. As if the process of the Hunger Games was not grueling enough, it appeared as though I would be working against both my mentor and my fellow tribute. Not that this was surprising.

Obviously, I couldn't tell them much, but I could turn this around on them. I could be a little sarcastic to get myself out of a potentially dangerous conversation.

"Well…" I began, crafting my story in my head. "I guess something that a lot people don't know about me is that I can…braid my own hair."

I smirked slightly after saying this, to which Brutus let out a hearty laugh that Flux mimicked, just a little delayed, I noticed. Their humor was short-lived; however, since they were quick to try to press me for more information.

"Can you now?" Brutus asked, raising a brow, playing along, but for some reason underneath the smile and laugh; I sensed some annoyance, as expected.

"Yes, I wouldn't lie to you," I said sweetly, keeping the smirk on my face whilst playing this game with pleasure.

Flux; however, was much more quick to keep me on topic and swiftly prompted me again," How about your skills in…combat? At the academy, what did you enjoy most?"

I studied his face for several seconds before turning away to ponder what my next fabricated response would be. Strange, he was asking me this now when he had had the opportunity for the last seventeen years. As I leaned forward in thought, I heard the door slide open again. Before I could spit out a lie, a female voice, one that I recognized from recent events said from behind us," You should know, Flux."

All eyes turned to the voice, who spoke again," She gave you quite the run for your money, I'd say. She got a little _too _close for comfort though, unfortunately."

Enobaria stood there, a glass in her hand, half-filled with a clear liquid that she sipped as Flux and Brutus processed what she had just said. The brown-haired lady was wearing a simply gold dress against her pale skin with a simply, long dainty necklace. I had never seen her in such an outfit before, but she looked very nice, nevertheless. She swished her glass about watching the liquid swirl, which I presumed to be alcohol, before setting it down on the table beside her in the parlor. Brutus cleared his throat before looking up and making eye contact with his fellow mentor," Enobaria, I don't think-"

"You're not going to play this game with her," The young lady nearly growled at him, bearing teeth and all before motioning for me to stand up. "Not to mention that she's far too bright to fall for it. Foolish of you to attempt it, really."

Just as I stood up, Brutus stood up and walked toward Enobaria, a stern look on his face," Marking territory, Enobaria?"

"You already have, Brutus. I'm only leveling the playing field," She whispered back harshly before finishing her drink in one swig and flipping her hair over her shoulder as she slammed down the glass again, "Have a good dinner with your son."

Flux started to say something, but Brutus waved him off as I stepped beside the razor-teeth woman, still slightly scared as to why she was doing this all of a sudden. Sure, she had been friendly after Flux knocked me unconscious, but she had actually made an attempt to step in for me. I was…rather impressed with this, but it didn't mean that I trusted her. She was still a certified killer after all.

She protectively waved me alone, placing a hand on my shoulder as I walked back toward the door. Brutus spoke once more, trying to mend what he had broken," You won't be joining us for dinner?"

"We need to have a little chat," She answered smugly before following me without another word to the father and son behind us.

I sneaked one look over my shoulder to see a distraught Brutus running his fingers through his hair before sinking back into the plush chair.

Though I was glad to be out of the hot seat, I could nearly feel the sweat dripping down my forehead as Enobaria escorted me down the narrow hallways of the train, until eventually we came to the tall, dark cherry wood door, which I presumed lead to her room by the way she unlocked it and then roughly kicked it open. Swallowing hard, I walked into the room, tentatively.

* * *

><p>I may not have paid much attention to the decoration of the main train, Enobaria certainly had made herself at home in this room,or the rains had simply been done to the Capitol's expectations with little input from her. Either way was a possibility. It appeared as though she preferred green because the décor contained all different shades of green from a dark forest green to a light lime green. The walls were strategically painted in different patterns of stripes with varying shades of green with a touch of white here and there. The furniture was very modern with many clear tables, tall and short clear tables were scattered about the room's dark brown (nearly black) wooden floors. On top of the tables were a conglomeration of flowers and then other strange artwork which looked more like bent pieces of metal.<p>

Enobaria was guiding me more toward the living area which was just as green as the room before. She immediately plopped down on a lime green couch before throwing off her platform shoes and spreading her legs out across the couch. I sat myself down in a matching loveseat, still wide-eyed and curious.

"We've got some competition this year, Savera," The young lady said cooly, shaking out her brown hair before grabbing a mirror sitting on the coffee table and examining her teeth.

I furrowed my brow as I carefully leaned back, still baffled more than anything," We?"

She shot her eyes at me," Unless you want to take on Brutus and his heir alone."

I smirked at her shyly and shook my head," Definitely not."

"Then," Enobaria sat up on the couch before setting the mirror back down and turning over to the side table, upon which a bright green lamp sat, but she was searching for the notepad sitting in the drawer. "Let's talk about how you're going to win this thing."

My eyes widened once more as I leaned forward," I don't think-"

"Listen and don't interrupt me," She told me sternly. " I'm _bored_ with the same types of kids winning this significant showdown every year. I'll guarantee you something right now, as soon as those people up in the Capitol see Flux; they will go absolutely crazy over him. Not only is he attractive, but he's strong and fierce, unafraid. That is the exact type of player that Gamemakers design the Games for because people love to watch a brawny player fight. You are at the disadvantage seeing as you are neither strong nor fierce in the fighting department this being the reason why we show them what _you _have."

I waited for a pause in the spiel before meekly adding in," Brain power isn't nearly as alluring as physical strength."

She raised a brow as she sat up, chuckling at me," Not in the way that you think of it, but if we can convince the people of your intelligence, then perhaps the Gamemakers will view you a little above that of District Twelve's tributes."

I could have fought this comment with something sharp, but I found it unnecessary and simply chuckled as she continued rambling on and I simply smirked for no more than half a second at her comment.

Enobaria was on my side. She wanted me to win and was willing to take a chance on me. The thought of winning the Hunger Games hadn't passed through my head. Obviously, it had gone through hers several times and even though she spat out idea after idea, I couldn't help but think that the Hunger Games…simply weren't supposed to fit a person like me. Though she was telling me that I was going to be different and show them how strong I really was, my heart was telling me something entirely different:

I was the prey that made the Games entertainment.

I was not supposed to be a standout competitor.

**A/N: Make my day and drop a review, please! Thanks to those who had thus far :D**

**MisticLight- We have another shared obsession! I don't mind you reading another one of my stories either. Read on! :)**


	7. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I own very little.**

Chapter Seven: Arrival

Dinner was delivered to Enobaria's room, later than usual, but we still were able to eat to nearly our fill. Some of the foods I had seen before at a dinner party at one of my parent's friend's homes, but others I had never experienced. Some were sweet and tangy while others were salty and spicy. Needless to say, at the end of the evening, I felt as though I truly wouldn't need any more food for the next couple days as we traveled to the Capitol.

At some point, I think that I was able to push the idea of death from my head and focus more on the current moment. However, I did manage to ask Enobaria a question that had been looming in my head ever since Enobaria dragged me away from the father-son duo.

"How long have you and Brutus known each other?" I asked tentatively looking at her.

She took a swig of a glass of water sitting in front of her," Well, he's been doing this whole mentor thing longer than I have been. But, I've known of him ever since I was a child. Officially, we've known each other for two years-since I won the Hunger Games."

Enobaria won the 62nd Hunger Games, two years ago. I remember watching those Games and remembering when it was her and the other Career tribute from District One left. Anytime there were two Careers left, the finale was sure to be gory and good. To everyone's surprise, she literally ripped the poor boy's throat open with her teeth, making her the victor. Her unorthodox kill was remembered and when she came out of the Games, her teeth appeared to be sharpened and gold accented. She was most certainly the freshest face in the District Two winners and still a recent celebrity amongst her own people and the people of the Capitol supposedly. Brutus, on the other hand, had won the 37th Games and, according to Enobaria, was the same age as Flux when he was Reaped. From watching old footage, Enobaria told me that Brutus and Flux seemed to be almost twins of one another. If a child could be a clone of their father, then he most certainly was that.

She also informed me that Brutus actually enjoyed being in the Games and was delighted that he would see his son go into the Games (a story that clashed with my mother's theory). Though she was quick to add that arrogance could either make or break a person in these Games.

"My opinion of Brutus and my advice to you: stay away from him. Don't answer his questions; don't make eye contact with him. The less he knows about you; the more you can cause trouble for him," Enobaria said to me, shaking a finger and everything as the crew cleaned up the remains of the dinner on the table.

I couldn't help but take this with a grain of salt probably because I still didn't completely trust Enobaria. She and Brutus had known each other for two years and shared one thing: a Hunger Games title. The victors of the Games were said to be the best of friends and I still didn't have the affirmation that she was playing games with me. I would nod my head and take it as though I did completely believe her, but deep down I was still a little wary.

After we had finished for the night, she escorted me to my personal room on the train, where I quickly changed out of my clothes and tried forcing myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The day precluding to the Capitol were my time to do some extra sneaking around the train and find out everything I could about both my mentors and my opponent. Finally, I had come to the conclusion that if I was going to die, then I would at least want to be informed and prepared for it. I would certainly not be the first one killed, not if I had anything to say about it.<p>

Though our ride was rather brief in comparison to the others, I managed in those two nights to sneak out my second night, after a long day of having the rules explained to me, in addition to how the Capitol and its people work: what I would have to do in order to become a favorite, how I would be expected to dress…boring, boring, boring.

The night before we arrived was the evening that I snuck out of my compartment to eavesdrop on the meeting that Brutus and Enobaria seemed to be having in the parlor. I kept my back pinned against the wall so that the door would not sense anyone was there and therefore swing open.

This had been the type of meeting I was waiting for: a private one. Without Flux or me present. If anyone was going to be honest, then this was the most probable place it would be.

"We have to come to an agreement on one," Brutus said, his voice muffled through the thick walls.

"You know we will never be able to do that," Enobaria answered.

"You need to come to the realization that Stone isn't made for their Games. We need to make an investment that is going to benefit the district the best and the truth of the matter is that Flux can do that. Weeks ago, we had come to that agreement, Enobaria. We knew that Flux was the kid; we made a deal," He said, putting the deal out on the table once more.

This was the moment where I needed to hear her answer.

She hesitated for a long time, which made me rather nervous, but eventually she answered.

"That was before I saw her nearly beat your son," She said simply, resulting in a grunt from Brutus.

"That was a fluke," He quickly defended, obviously disgusted at her answer. "Brains can only take you so far in this game and-"

"No, no, no, Brutus. That's not even true," Enobaria immediately cut him off. "They can do things to your physical abilities. Anything can happen to one's strength or ability to wield weapons in the arena, but one's ability to be witty and think quickly never dies. Intelligence such as hers doesn't come around that often and I think it would be foolish for me not to put stock into that. It's something that I didn't have, Brutus. Neither of us had the ability to think like that."

Brutus was silent for several moments and I was able to take a slight sigh of relief. She wasn't in my presence; she was defending me on her own accord which was a step in the right direction. Perhaps, now I could take a little more trust in her.

"You're assuming that the Gamemakers will like her?" Brutus asked, more out of aggravation more than anything.

"They like people who can give the people a good show. She can give them a good show. In fact, she can give them more than a good show," She continued. "They'll take that into consideration."

"You can get sponsors to support her? On paper, we can both agree she doesn't compare," Brutus added.

"They'll support her when the Gamemakers do," She said, her voice so confident. "Having younger Gamemakers will work in her advantage, as well."

He chuckled," Having younger Gamemakers should theoretically work in all of their advantages."

This elicited laughter from Enobaria and I smirked slightly at the sound of this. I found that listening to any further of their conversation may be a little over the top; therefore, I stood up slowly and carefully. Just as I walked to turned the corner to the hallway, where our rooms were, I was meet by an iron grip, pinning me gruffly against the wall. Before I could scream, Flux's hand covered my mouth. I examined my options, but saw that unless I inherited an incredible amount of strength in the next couple seconds, then I wasn't going anywhere.

"Listen to me, Stone," He growled right in my ear. "If you do anything, anything at all to try and screw me over for this title, I will be sure that you suffer for it. If you think that just because Enobaria likes you, that you-you suddenly have this power, then you're wrong! You're still just the speck at the bottom of the-"

I wriggled to no avail in his grasp, but before I could move another muscle, we heard the door slide open. Nearly instantly, his grip loosened as I held my, now sore neck. Enobaria's eyes widened as she assumed what had happened while Brutus followed behind her.

"What's going on out here?" She asked, her eyes immediately laying on Flux.

He looked at me, patting me delicately on the shoulder before looking back to Enobaria," Only wishing her good luck since it'll be one of our last nights before training."

I bit down hard on my lip, hating him even more. Enobaria furrowed her brows, obviously not sold on this, but Brutus stepped forward before any doubt could be raised saying," What a nice thing of you to do, but I think it's time for bed, son."

Brutus placed his hand on his son's shoulder, turning him back toward the hallway," Goodnight all!"

Within moments, they disappeared down the hallway and as soon as they were out of earshot, Enobaria stepped closer to me, shaking her head all the while," For some reason, I don't think he was being as good a spirit as he claims."

"Yeah, my neck doesn't seem to think so either," I muttered, rolling my head to try to loosen the tension.

She merely laughed before guiding me back down the hall," Looks like we're going to have fun this year."

* * *

><p>Deep in the mountains, there was a city.<p>

A city in which many desired to live in.

A city where the power of the country of Panem lived.

The Capitol.

We lived not far from the lush city with technologies so modern that the rest of felt as though we were living centuries behind. Not only was the architecture and beauty advanced, but the fashion of its citizens was even more advanced. All sorts of crazy hair styles varying in color from brown to fire red to turquoise to black in nearly every way, shape or form.

The clothing appeared to have far too many frills and thrills for my liking, but it was quite the visual when our train came to a stop to see the sea of colors flocking to get a glimpse of Flux and myself.

We were told before the public eye to be well behaved and pretend as though we did not hate one another entirely. Appealing to a group of people was something that I had no experience doing, but I knew that in order to stand a chance, then I needed to make a lasting impression on these people. I learned later that they had loved my brother, Titus and thought that if I could imitate some of the things he did, then perhaps their love for me would grow as well.

When we were presented on the platform for the first time, my eyes were nearly blinded with all of the flashing of photos and wild hair colors. It took several seconds upon leaving the train for both my eyes and ears to adjust to all of the noise and people cheering for the both of us and not just Flux.

My name was all over, just as Flux's was. I watched him first as he waved to the crowd, bearing that famous smile. I then turned my head to wave just as big as he did, putting a smile on my face unlike any I had ever worn before. There were kids down in the front, squealing and jumping for my attention. I turned my eyes down to them, waving to them sincerely before turning to their parents and giving them a smile, as well. Strength may not have been my forte, but if I could manipulate a crowd…it wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be. They didn't even know me…they just needed to think that they knew me.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading :D Let me know what you think. I'm debating which of my stories I'm going to continue; I've got a lot of ideas running around right now so if you all could let me know then that'd be awesome! Thanks again for all the support thus far. :D  
><strong>


	8. Sage and Preliminaries

**Disclaimer: I own very little :D**

Chapter Eight: Sage and the Preliminaries

Almost immediately upon arrival in the Capitol, we were escorted quickly into the building where both the training took place and where the tributes were housed. Flux and Brutus kept a distance between Enobaria and us, but our escort, Lavender (I finally learned her name, officially), showed us to our apartment on the second floor of the building since we were from District Two.

The accommodations were very nice and suited us well, or at least in my opinion they did. The furniture of the luxurious apartment was much like the furniture of the train and Enobaria's room: unique and over-the-top. The best part was the lovely floor to ceiling windows that looked out onto the blossoming court yard. Almost immediately, Brutus and Flux disappeared into the apartment complex as Lavender showed the both of us to our rooms.

I spent little time in my room for it was soon time for me to meet my personal stylist. Apparently, the higher up in the ranks a designer was, the better the district they received. I was never much of a fashion guru, but meeting the designer should have been interesting and I did look forward as to just what he or she was planning on putting me in. Thankfully, Flux and myself did not have to share a stylist or anything much for that matter.

I remember sitting on a bed in the basement of the tribute's building that seemed much like the bed one would have to go to the doctor back in Two to get some sort of operation performed. I laid there for several minutes, curious as to just what was going on before two very odd looking people came in and immediately began stripping me of my clothes, without asking my permission and shoving me into a gown that truly did make me appear as though I belonged in a hospital. Feeling rather violated and…embarrassed, my temperament toward these two foreigners was already hostile.

"They really didn't give us much to work with this year," I heard one of them mumble as if I were invisible. "Especially out of a Two."

"Excuse me?" I asked loudly, being slightly more bold than I usually was.

The one with skin that was a burnt-orange tint smiled at me, her teeth shimmering," Oh, nothing."

I simply rolled my eyes and relaxed against the sterile bed as they approached me once again, only this time with a pot of some sort of concoction. When I felt the pain of hair being ripped from nearly all parts of my body, I hated this substance that I didn't even know the name of.

After the long, torturous session of me biting down so hard on my lip to draw blood, I found myself being allowed to sit up and then transported to a new room, where I was to meet this stylist whom they called Sage. If he was anything like his assistants, then I already didn't like him.

Moments later, a tall slender hair with electric green, spiky hair walked (or strutted rather) into the room, setting his blue eyes on me, as if I was a fashion trend that was very outdated. He was, without a doubt, a citizen of the Capitol all of his life from his outrageous appearance and his skin was so smooth that I was sure he'd had many procedures done, though it was not tinted a strange color like the others. I noticed a large, tattoo of some sort stretching up his neck, but had little time to examine it.

"I find it impossible that you are from District Two," He spat out, I noticed his voice to be rather…high pitched.

"I find it impossible that that's your natural hair color," I spat back, but immediately regretted it, knowing that Capitol people were not ones to be smart with.

To my surprise, the man smiled a wide smile with bright, white teeth showing as he shook my hand and took a seat across from me. It was at this moment that I noticed his outfit, pink pants that fit him rather snugly and a blue shirt, that in my opinion, looked like a woman's blouse, but I had no knowledge of fashion. At least…not by the Capitol's standards.

"Well, it's obvious that you have no sense of style," He said rather bluntly, but this seemed to be his sense of humor so I therefore smiled in returned. "Which gives me a…blank palate to work with. Lovely."

He probably had a very valid point there.

"You are aware that we have a parade to dress you up for, right?" He surmised, looking off into space as ideas began crafting in his head.

"Yes, I have watched the parade before," I answered back with a slightly snip to my voice, proving I wasn't a total recluse.

He smirked back at me, good humouredly. I then watched as he leaned back, observing me from toe to head before biting down on his lip," I've a beautiful dress for you."

Another dress.

Lovely.

I could tell that, already this Sage fellow and I were going to get along splendidly.

* * *

><p>District Two is known for its masonry and many architects who come to the Capitol are from District Two because of its skilled builders. The district was not only known for its power in the Games, but respected for its ability to build beautiful and outrageous structures. If anyone appreciated a good piece of architecture, then it was the people of the Capitol and District Two.<p>

I, on the other hand, may have appreciated it, but not to the extent that Sage wished for me to.

When his crew slid the dress over my head for the first time and tied the bow in the back, I was a little taken aback. After the assistants stepped back, going gaga over the gown and discussing pieces that they had attached to the stone grey, silky gown. Had the gown been a basic gown, I would have been satisfied, but the whole dress in itself was asymmetrical and looked much like a statue crafted by an architect from our district.

On the left side of my body, the skirt was floor length, but the skirt seemed to travel upward across my body with flowing layers as it gathered at my right hip in a rather large bow. Showing that much leg was another element that I was not used to, but I suppose that if my legs were so freshly waxed (I was still debating whether or not my leg hair was ever going to grow back), then they might as well be shown off. As if the slit wasn't enough, there was a small cutout on my left hip, opposite the bundle of fabric. The entire gown had a subtle sparkle to it that I rather liked and was comfortable with two thick straps that dropped in the back to a low back.

Easily, it looked straight out of the sketchpad of a architect from our district.

Sage arrived several moments later, pecking me on both of my cheeks (I wasn't expecting such a greeting) before the others slathered so much makeup on me that I never even knew existed. My hair was pulled back into a slicked back bun, but not without a thick headband wrapping around my head, a large glimmering stone right in the middle. I disputed most with this detail, but no one seemed to bother with my opinion. The stylist hovered around me, examining all aspects of the dress and fluffing the skirt out with his hands before we left to board on the chariots. He was quite the perfectionist and I was taking time to get used to this new, vulgar (as my mother would describe it) dress that he had put me in, not to mention the sky-high heels, just as gray and sparkling as the dress. In all honesty, I nearly fell twice before we even left for the parade.

The importance of the parade was much more than just dressing up in outrageous outfits and putting on our best faces for the sponsors in the crowd, but winning over the people in the crowd. Winning over the sponsors with clothing and personality alike. I knew that in order to have as much help as I could inside the arena, then I would need to have the support outside of the arena. Flux could work a crowd, but that didn't mean that I wasn't going to give him a run for his money…says Enobaria. I may have been comfortable when we first arrived, but I was still a toddler in the world of public appearances. How in the world was I supposed to sell myself over to these people in a matter of seconds?

"Alright, dear," Sage said, after pulling the gown of my shoulder up on higher. He met my eyes, patting me on the shoulder endearingly. I may not have known him for very long, but there was something I liked about this absolutely outrageous designer. "Impress them."

I looked down at the dress, unlike anything I had seen before, before meeting his eyes," I'll try."

And it was at this moment that I was rushed out of the stylist's room and off to the place where we would be lining up the chariots. It was at this moment that I felt my heart nearly beat out of my chest. This was literally going to be somewhat of a do or die moment. If the people saw me as cold or hard, then they most certainly would not pick me. I could only rely on reasoning to go so far, but without food or water that would be paid for with their precious dollars, I would be dead within the first two days. Games aside, as soon as my mother saw me in this dress, I may as well have been dead.

Whenever we arrived on the location, Enobaria escorted me quickly to the chariots lined up by district number. The only ones ahead of us was District One, who looked as though they were just fine by themselves. They looked like celebrities already in their diamond-crusted outfits. Just as I stepped up into the golden chariot…strangely with nothing in front of it to pull it…Enobaria grabbed my arm.

"People are naturally going to be curious about you; you're from District Two and you're the younger sibling of Titus, who they really did like. Remind them of how much they loved him and his good humored nature, but don't over do it. Be good tempered, but leave them wanting more. Be interested in them, but just dreamy and sultry enough to where they want to know you, they want to know every dirty little secret you have," She spoke so quickly, spitting out all sorts of words that didn't seem to match me. Dreamy and sultry being two of those.

Flux stepped into the chariot moments later, dressed in a grey suit, looking rather classy and somewhat normal, not by Capitol standards, but he looked rather nice. His suit, like my dress was stone grey with a glitter to it, causing him to sparkle just as I was. I also noticed stones encrusted into his suit, much like the stone the headband I wore. We simply glared at one another, without saying a word.

In front of the chariot, both Brutus and Enobaria stood, looking straight at the both of us, through we were not looking at one another.

"Listen you two," Brutus took over sternly. "You have to make them think you don't completely hate one another."

"But we do," Flux said bluntly and I nodded my head, crossing my arms.

"Just make them think you can tolerate one another," Enobaria added, letting out a sigh.

"Do you have any recommendations about how we go about doing that?" I asked, slightly exasperated from the idea of that.

"Smile, laugh, look at each other and pretend your friends," Brutus said sternly, looking directly at his son.

I bit down hard on my lip, looking up to the ceiling before closing my eyes and counting to myself to try and calm down. My breathing steadied before Enobaria patted my arm," Listen, just make them believe you. Good luck out there."

I looked at her, nodding before she bid me farewell and left. Brutus simply nodded toward me cordially before following her lead. Almost immediately after they left, the chariot jerked forward, causing me to hold on tightly to the edge of the chariot.

"Don't get the wrong idea from this," Flux grumbled just as the chariots turned a corner to line up for the parade route.

I nearly laughed at this as I raised a brow," From what? This?"

"Don't think I actually like you or anything," He muttered, looking me up and down as he said it.

"Please, Flux, I don't think you'll have to worry about me. It's hard enough pretending to like you," I said under my breath and just in time because a split second later, we were pulled into the spotlight and the scenery changed from dull walls to seas of people on both sides of the stretch. At the far end was the podium, standing tall above the seas of people, where presumably President Snow would speak once we reached the end of the parade route. In this balcony in which the podium was, sat the lot of Gamemakers this year, probably analyzing us from the distance. It was their first look at the lot of us and if it was just as important to them, then as it was for the sponsors.

As soon as the lights hit our faces, both Flux and I nearly simultaneously put a smile on our faces and shot our hands in the air, waving to all those who looked to us. I made sure to follow Enobaria's instructions by not making my face appear too fake, but natural. Right. Natural. I pretended as though I were back home, playing cards or running away from my brothers and how joy so naturally would flow through my veins.

The Capitol people were dressed as ridiculously as ever, but that was hardly an issue. I suppose that we looked just as ridiculous to a certain extent, but Flux and I played the role of friends better than I anticipated, though words were never exchanged, periodically throughout the parade, we would tap the other on the shoulder, seemingly pointing to a specific person in the audience before waving gregariously to them. We laughed at one another, smiled and as far as the people knew; we did like one another. This was merely my opinion however and I surmised that Enobaria and Brutus would be the ones to determine if we had actually made it work.

People screamed our names and the screens showed our faces, smiling and waving, but not going over the top. By the sounds of the people, we had accomplished our job which made me mentally do a sigh of relief.

Upon arriving at the edge of the parade route, listening to the cheers echoing was a rather haunting sound. There was something about the idea of what they were cheering for that literally sent chills down my spine. Nevertheless, I tried to not let it bother me for long for it was not long when the other eleven chariots were neatly parked next to us, awaiting the address from President Snow.

I examined the balcony, noticing that many Gamemakers were sitting there; plenty of both older and younger gentlemen, their eyes like hawks examining us. Never before I had seen any Gamemakers under the age of fifty, but there were two or three that I could immediately pinpoint. I suppose I couldn't give a very accurate depiction; however, because I never really saw the actual Gamemakers back home on television, but the Head Gamemaker, rather. In all honesty, there was something very chilling about any Gamemaker, no matter how young, old, ugly, or attractive they were.

I had little time to analyze them much further for President Snow was quick to take his position at the edge of the balcony behind the podium. Almost immediately, the crowd's loud chatter silenced to hear what the elderly gentleman had to say. Above all other fears that the Capitol had in its walls, I considered President Snow to be a man of nightmares. There was something about his presence that, like Gamemakers, only much more severe, made me very…nervous.

"Welcome! Welcome! Happy Hunger Games to all!" The white-headed, old gentleman boomed before leading into his speech about the Games and other miscellaneous items that needed to be covered. His eyes looked down to the lot of us, personally welcoming us and wishing us luck in the arena, but his address could not be finished without a," May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor". His speech was longer than I expected it to be, but not long enough for it to be painful.

His voice, much like the sound of the people's cheers, was haunting. It was listening to him when I realized just how true all of this was. I knew that my demeanor needed to stay calm, but with undertones such as death and gore under this happy celebration….it was hard to seem chipper.

Before he turned away, I noticed him look down in our direction as he exited the podium.

* * *

><p>After we were out of the public eye, almost instantly Flux and I split away to our respective mentors. Enobaria nearly let out a scream upon seeing me, holding my shoulders and shaking me in such excitement," You did it! I can totally work with this! Ah!"<p>

I smiled at her excitement and it was not long before Sage arrived, flipping his green hair as he stood beside us, smiling approvingly," You made me proud to say I designed that dress, girl."

I looked at him and laughed," Well, thank you for designing it. I'm glad to have made you proud."

"And if you keep making us proud, then good things will follow, I'm sure," Enobaria told me chipper throwing her arm around my shoulder as we made our way back to our apartment in the tribute's housing building.

Whenever we arrived once again, I was quick to return to my own personal luxurious restroom to scrub my face clean of all the makeup on my cheeks, face, eyes, and I even scrubbed various pieces of my body in the sink that were crusted with glitter. Instantly, I tossed off the shoes and worked at the zipper on the dress in privacy, which seemed to be a rare thing the Capitol's fashion business. After I had successfully worked off the dress, I freely walked into the bedroom before pulling open the drawers near the bed and grabbing something much more casual with just pants and a non-formal shirt.

Whenever I re-entered the dining room, where a late meal was being served to the entire crew, even Brutus and Flux, Enobaria patted the chair next to her warmly," Join us, Savera!"

I sat down comfortably, noticing my plate already to be filled and a glass topped off with some sort of electric blue liquid that I had never seen before in my life. After many questions about what the food was precisely, I eventually enjoyed my meal and chatting with the team without any pressure. There were also plenty of compliments about Flux and I's appearance that night to which we cordially thanked and tried to move the topic elsewhere.

Eventually, it was time for everyone to go on to sleep with full stomachs. I followed along with the crowd, finishing up conversations all in the meanwhile wondering just how I was expected to go to sleep that evening. I knew that if anything it would not be for a long time and whenever I entered my room I let out a sigh before moving on over to my bed and collapsing. Pulling my head up, I noticed a remote and picked it up, curiously.

After pressing nearly all of the buttons and noticing how the scenery changed after every hit, I placed it back on the bedside table and sat up. Wondering just what else there was to explore…

I wondered if I could somehow see the rest of this building…maybe even wander the halls and get a feel for the rest of this place.

Did I really want to risk getting caught?

I decided that it wasn't worth it at first; therefore, I went to go to sleep again, but when sleep would not come to me, I sat up, deciding that I needed to set my mind on something. Slowly, I sat up and walked toward the door that led to the other part of the suite. Tentatively, I placed my hand on the doorknob, hoping that there wasn't any sort of alarm or tracking system they had on me.

Even if they had, trouble would have been more bearable than trying to sleep in a foreign bed with a presumably fitful sleep.

Successfully, I had been able to open the door and walk into the main living area of the apartment, close to where dinner had been served just hours before. To my surprise, no one, not even any of the servants were out in the living areas where the moonlight was spilling in to the room. I walked over to the tall, floor to ceiling windows to see that there was a gathering of the Gamemakers taking place in the courtyard. I surmised that they must have stayed somewhere close to the tribute building; the event looked more like a party than anything. This did not seem to surprise me…what did surprise me was the fact that they were gathered…so close to the tributes building.

Interesting….

**A/N: Okay, so I know that was very rushed and moved rather quickly, but I do want to get the story moving along and I had to make some alterations. Oh, thanks for reading and please drop a review :D **

**BTW Seneca will be making an appearance in the next chapter…just sayin'! **


	9. A Kind Gesture

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and all other Hunger Games stuff belongs to Suzanne Collins. I'm NOT making money off it.**

Chapter Nine: A Kind Gesture

The courtyard was just far enough away to be considered not a part of the complex, but just close enough to still be seen. I wondered why it was to choose such a place in the open, but I figured that not many people questioned the Gamemakers. Sighing, I went over to collapse on the oversized furniture, staring out the window and wondering just what it was all of those men were discussing.

Disgusting really that they made a living on planning the deaths of twenty-four children every year.

Nevertheless, the more I sat and waited, the more I wished to know just what it was that they were speaking of. From a realistic point of view, I knew I would have to do some major searching in order to find just where I could sneak through to get there. From an earlier examination of the doors, I had figured that they had timers on them (the hinge is lined with tiny red lights, lasers, if you will) and would surely set off an alarm should I attempt to go out that way.

Knowing the Capitol, they certainly would not make it a breeze for anyone to be able to leave their complex at any given hour of the day, but I could safely assume that both Enobaria and Brutus must have had some way to leave the apartment suite, should they desire. In addition to that, they presumably had a key that would shut off the lasers to the door to allow them to pass through, but when I weighed the options: sneak around to find an alternative exit or sneak into a certified killer's room to find a key…the decision seemed rather obvious.

Tentatively as before, I stood up and moved over toward the main door, hearing the slight buzz of the detectors, seemingly waiting for the door to open so that they might explode with the high pitched alarm. I carefully moved away from this door and proceeded to feel along the wall for any knobs or handles. After touching nearly every angle of the wall and bookshelf next to the door, I furthered my search to the opposite wall.

I searched all over, actually. Everywhere from the main entry to the living room to the hallway that contained all of our bedrooms. The elevator had been locked for the evening, fair enough and just when I was about to go wrestle with sleep once more I decided that the dining room table would be my last place to visit. I hadn't expected there to be anything there, in all honesty. I found that should any sort of way out be near the kitchen, then it would be impractical for the individual wishing to leave the room. Also, I deduced that if a person truly wished to leave the room, they would wish to do so as quietly as they could.

Low and behold, as I was crawling around underneath the table, I looked up to see the centerpiece-the lovely centerpiece with flowers and fruits and such-glowing a dull green color with a black button attached to it. A smile came to my lips as I crawled out from under the table before carefully sliding the centerpiece away. This tiny piece of equipment would have been something very easy to overlook had one been sitting at the table, as all of us had. It was rather clever; placing something so valuable in a place so obvious, yet so strategically hidden. I couldn't help but feel my heart begin to race as I cupped my hands, holding the button in the middle as it flashed dully in my face.

Part of me was saying that I should go back to sleep while the rest of me desired to know what was going on with those Gamemakers so badly. And for that brief second, I hardly cared what the consequences were, but simply pressed the button. To my relief, no noise was made nor were any sounds that could awake even the lightest of sleepers. Upon my hitting the button, I watched as the fireplace on the wall began to glow like embers in the fire before the frame itself jutted upward, transforming into some sort of doorway. I smirked, looking down at the button, finding it to be rather handy.

I kept it in my hand as I stepped toward the doorway, wondering if I really was making the right decision in doing this or if it was truly foolish. My brain was telling me that I needed to turn around, but something was tugging at me and urging me forward. Perhaps, it was stupidity or perhaps it was simply sleep deprivation, but either way before I could protest, my bare feet were trotting into the dark hallway behind the fireplace.

By dark, I truly mean that there was absolutely no way that anything could have been seen except for the moonlight creeping in from the room behind me. Several seconds passed before I looked to my right to see a tiny monitor with a countdown on it: _29:20_. I had roughly half an hour to do my exploring before I needed to get back to this door. How clever of them to install a timer. I also noticed that a small, pen-like object was sitting atop of the monitor. Slowly, I grabbed it and clicked the back, a small, steady beam of light appeared, just enough for me to see my way.

I don't think my heart ever truly stopped beating hard, but the adrenaline rush was rather…fun and exciting. Eventually, as I was pushing through the dark air, I came upon a glass door which looked out into the back hallway of the somewhere in the complex, presumably on the first floor. I noticed the hallway's lights to be dimmed down low, the only thing illuminating this hallway were blue lights on the ground, lining the entire length of the hallway from what I could deduct.

Immediately, I heard a door open and felt the color draining from my face. I immediately clicked the pen, erasing the beam of light as I stepped back into the darkness of protection deeper in the hallway. Just deep enough to where the shadows acted as disguise. Watching closely and waiting for these voices to come closer, I saw a group of men come stumbling down the hallway, clearly intoxicated already.

Muffled voices prevented me from hearing any of their conversation, but I noticed several younger gentlemen tagging along the back, chatting socially, but not as loudly as the others were. Though I knew they couldn't hear me, I nearly held my breath the whole time as they passed, praying that no one would decide to come through the glass door. It seemed to take ages for the group to pass by and I only managed to get a good glimpse at one of them, who couldn't have been much older than myself. For some reason, the sight of this disturbed me more than most things I had seen in the Capitol. Typically, when I saw Gamemakers, it would be on TV being interviewed by the infamous Caesar Flickerman, but they never seemed to be younger than their middle ages.

He probably always wanted to be a Gamemaker and this year was finally his chance. This was his year to put all the tricks together and kill teenagers in a more creative way. His parents must be so proud….which in reality they probably were. I didn't even know this young man and I already, I found that I couldn't respect him for much more than the fact that he didn't appear to be completely drunk.

As soon as they passed by, I allowed myself to take a deep breath in before approaching the door again, examining the hallway before placing my hand on the door handle, swallowing hard. The Gamemakers had already exited through the far end of the hallway and I pulled open my own handle, realizing that I probably didn't have much time left to see what I wanted to see.

If I was going to do anything, then it was now or never.

Quickly, I pulled open the door, keeping it propped open with my hand as I made mental note of where it was as soon as I came back. Looking around the hallway more closely, I noticed a line of glass doors, presumably one for every district's mentors. Once again, I mentally commended the designer before cautiously shutting the door once before tugging at it once again to be sure it would, in deed open. After assuring that it would, I moved quickly down the hallway toward the same door that the Gamemakers had exited out of.

I remembered that the trek through the passageway had been rather lengthy, but it gave me no indication as to where in the complex I was. Traveling to the end of the hallway, I came to another glass door, where they had left. Immediately, I realized that this was the courtyard just a ways away from my own room, where I had watched their little party take place. At the opposite end of the hallway, where they had traveled from appeared to be another room, perhaps where additional beverages were being served.

Looking forward, I saw out into the elaborate courtyard. Around this magnificent fountain in the middle, stood many tables, all of different bright colors with many Gamemakers, relishing in their gathering. I noticed most of them to be distracted and a rather large hedge of shrubbery between where I stood and the party. Swiftly, I pulled the door open and immediately ducked down behind the thickness of the bushes, placing the button I had brought from the room on the neatly polished ground as I crouched down, strategically looking through the branches for the men speaking at the table closest to me.

"Ah, what a day! What a day!" One of the older men reveled, taking another swig of his bright yellow drink. "The tribute parade."

"Ah, there aren't many days like it," Another one joined in, leaning back in his chair.

"Any favorites so far?" A different one posed, placing his hand on his chin.

A slight chatter went through the lot of them, as they threw about many names and other side comments. Finally, one of them said loud and clear," I think dear Brutus' legacy will be lived through his son."

The mention of Flux nearly made me sick right there. They all seemed to agree and talk about just how wonderful they expected him to be and how hardly anyone seemed to compare to this completely amazing tribute. Finally, some of the other gentlemen put in their opinion, changing the subject from Flux.

An elderly fellow shook his head reverently," My guess is that it'll be the Fours. They're strong, they're fit, and not to mention they're attractive. The sponsors like that, they like it a lot."

The others laughed, probably at the sound of it coming from this old man's lips and partially because of the amount of alcohol in their bloodstreams. I noticed one of the men sitting at the table was one of the younger ones, in fact, it was the one whom I had seen before. The sight of him made me a little more angry, but nevertheless, I listened to what he had to add.

"You don't think anything of the girl from Two?" He asked casually, leaning forward to grab some sort of food from the middle of the table.

This seemed to silence the table of them as them seemed to be contemplating the idea. Strange for me to referenced as a number and not by a name, but it would have been expecting more than a lot for them to actually know our names. After the silence had ceased, one of the Gamemakers burst into laughter.

"She may as well be from the outer districts, boy," The man laughed as some others joined in on the chuckling. "Someone's got to die first, right? Good guess for a beginner though, kid."

I took a deep breath in, seeing that several of the gentlemen were not laughing some of them not just "beginners", the young man who mentioned it being one of them. The ones who were laughing stopped awkwardly, seeing that not all of them were joining in on the grand time.

"You…you all think she's got a chance?" The man asked, still chuckling slightly.

One man loosened his coat jacket," I'll wait until I see her in action. The only knowledge we have is what we've heard from their districts, respectively."

"The districts have a history of being accurate," Another young man added.

"Zenobia didn't have the worst to say of the girl," The young man who originally had mentioned me said, trying to look on the bright side.

I wondered how it was that they had been able to speak to Zenobia…actually I shouldn't have been very surprised by this outward proclamation.

"But she had better to say of the boy," The elderly gentleman who had laughed said seriously, finishing his beverage in one sip. "I stand by what I said before."

"And I beg to differ," The original young man who mentioned me said, biting in to some sort of strange food that I couldn't seem to identify.

A round of laughter went through the table as one of the more experienced men pat him on his shoulder, much like a father would his son. As they laughed and joked about the "inexperience" in the crowd, one of them said to the boy," You'll learn one day how to pick them from the day you lay eyes on them."

_From the day you lay eyes on them?_

I found this as my cue to sneak back to the room, knowing that my time was limited. Crawling quickly and stealthily, when I knew they were all too deep in conversation,

I slid through the door and as I reached the other side, I released a deep breath. That most certainly wasn't the most uplifting conversation I had ever eavesdropped on. From the sounds of it, Flux was their projected winner, which made me wonder: was there even any hope for the rest of us? Didn't the Gamemakers choose the winner anyways?

I tried to push the thought from my head and rush back to the door that I knew was ours. All I needed to do was make the time limit and I knew that I would be alright. I could make it back and no one would have to know that I heard a thing. The hallway seemed to stretch longer than before and by the time I reached the door, I felt as though I had been traveling forever.

Instantly, I shoved my hand to the door and pulled hard.

The door stayed put.

I pretended like I had just imagined the first time and tried once more, waiting until I began to worry.

Time and time again, I pulled throwing all of my weight against the door to get it to open and it wasn't until a handful of times later that I realized the severity of the situation.

I was locked outside of my room with a bunch of Gamemakers just down the hallway.

This was not good.

This was absolutely terrible.

And immediately, my head was filled with regrets. Why had I been so stupid? Why had I even left the room in the first place? Why didn't I just go to bed and fight sleep and not try to outsmart them? I should have known that I couldn't get anywhere. And then, I realized that I was dead before the Games even started. They would kill me, easy.

Nevertheless, I tried time and time again, desperately.

It was then that I heard a voice from behind me," It's useless. Your time ran out about five minutes ago."

Almost immediately, I shot my head around to see where the voice came from.

The young Gamemaker. The only one who seemed to have a faith in me.

For a moment, I was glad to see him there instead of the elderly gentleman who had mocked me. Then, I scolded myself for ever looking at him in a positive light, he was a Gamemaker and just because he may have had been rooting for me didn't necessarily mean that he was willing to show me grace now. He was a part of the Capitol just like anyone else and if anyone could get me in trouble, then he most certainly could.

I said nothing, but simply looked at him, observing him closer than I had before. He _really_ couldn't have been much older than me; I could confirm that with a closer look at his face. His hair was black and slick, almost looking as though it were plastered to his head. His face clean-shaven for the most part, but I noticed something else about him that stood out more than his outrageous clothing: his bright blue eyes. Then, in his hand I noticed something that nearly made me swear aloud.

The button from the room, sitting in the palm of his hand.

For the first time, I tried to speak," How did you-"

"You forgot it," He said simply, looking down at the contraption in his hands. "Though, I must say, your performance up until this point…has been impeccable."

I narrowed my eyes at him," You knew I was there?"

He smirked at this," I noticed _something_ in the shrubbery, but I didn't know it was you until I turned the corner."

I bit my lip at this, finding it sick that he found this to be some sort of joke. It was a lot more than that for me; I had just screwed up big time.

"And how did you know my time ran out?" I asked, figuring that if he were going to get rid of me then I may as well know the details.

He raised a brow before looking down at the button in his hand, turning it over, revealing a small clock to me," A personal timer, meant for the mentors to keep track of how much time they had left. Currently, you are seven minutes late."

It bothered me so much how lightly he was taking this!

Again, it was a clever idea…

A silence hung in the air for several minutes, as we stood looking at one another. It didn't take long for me to be sick of the tension and to finally ask," So, you found me. I'm caught. I'd prefer we get the punishment over with quickly."

He appeared to be greatly humored by this as he stepped closer to me, I took a step back. He laughed aloud before muttering to me," I'm not going to punish you, Two."

I looked at him as though there were something wrong with him. He came closer and I stepped back, realizing that he was examining the edge of the door, as if looking for something. All of attention was immediately upon the door. After patting along the wall panel several times, he finally found what he was looking for and a key pad popped out from behind the wall panel.

"Why not?" I asked him harshly. "I broke the rules. The Capitol doesn't-"

He cut me off smoothly, just as he pinned in a code and he put his hand on the door, pulling it open for me," Why don't you consider it my gift to you?"

"You're a Gamemaker. You're not supposed to-" I tried again, still confused by the whole situation and wondering why it was happening.

He leaned closer to me before sternly whispering," Listen, I know what I am and am not supposed to do and I know this is not one of them, but why don't you just accept the gift and…thank me later."

I furrowed my brow at him as he handed the button back to me," Why are you doing this?"

He looked over his shoulder nervously, as if he knew his comrades would be expecting him back soon," I'd say it be a waste if they got rid of you for something trivial as this for one and for two….let's just say…I like an underdog."

I scrutinized his face, still not entirely trusting him, but he was standing there, holding the door to my escape open for me. Not wanting to argue it much more, I tentatively stepped inside to the dark passageway once again, but not before looking back at him.

"Thank you…" I trailed off, realizing I hadn't a clue what to call him.

He smiled before saying," Seneca. Seneca Crane."

"Thank you, Seneca Crane," I said genuinely before nodding cordially to him and starting to take a step into the darkness.

"You're welcome, Savera Stone," He answered good-naturedly. "Oh, and by the way…"

I stopped briefly, but not turning around to make eye contact with him, simply listening," May the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

And as I turned away, thanking him for his gesture once more, I couldn't help but feel more baffled than I ever had been before by any of the Capitol's notions.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? Let me know! Was the young Seneca Crane believable or not?**


	10. Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games; I am not making money off of this.**

Chapter Ten: Training

As soon as I stepped into the suite, I saw a dark silhouette sitting on the couch. Cautiously, I held the button tight behind my back as I stepped out of the shadows, revealing myself to whoever it was awaiting my arrival. Immediately, they flicked a light on and I saw it was Brutus with a very unpleasant look on his face. Swallowing hard, I met his eyes directly.

"Where have you been?" He asked, raising a brow at me. Though it was not direct, I could tell by the tone of his voice that the was more than angry.

"Well-I," I stuttered trying to think of some sort of excuse, but this simply wasn't looking good.

"Thought you'd snoop around, eh?" He asked, rising to his feet as he approached me, dressed in his own sleep suit, pants and a loose button up shirt. "You almost didn't get caught."

This was humorous since I'd already been caught once…by someone who intimidated me a lot more than Brutus did.

I still kept my eyes on him as he approached me," But you got a little unlucky."

I sighed, shrugging my shoulders to play along with his little game," You caught me, Brutus."

Snarling slightly, he reached around my body to grab the button from my hands. I thought that he was going to do much more, but all he simply said was," I'd watch yourself, Stone. Snooping isn't the best habit to get into; especially not with the Capitol, alright?"

He must have been far too tired to do much else or comprehend anything more, but as soon as his access to the passageway, he pressed the button, reopening the pathway before stepping past me. I generally expected him to say something else to me; something to make me even more of a criminal, but strangely enough he just groaned to himself before stepping through the door without another word.

Was that some sort of mind game? What exactly was he trying to prove with that? Why was he up in the first place?

There were too many questions and ways that I could have misinterpreted and thought too far into Brutus's questions. He did look rather…sleepy and I wondered if he was even aware of what he was saying or if he was just in a daze between sleep and reality. Shaking my head, I turned off the light he had turned on before continuing back to my room, thinking that perhaps I could get some rest for the evening and try to straighten out the confusion buzzing around in my head.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the Training Center early the next morning, dressed in these strange jumpsuit-type apparel that fit nearly like a second layer of skin. Upon arriving at the center, I realized this would be my first official look at the other tributes. Over the next two days, this would probably be some of the most beneficial time I would have. Many, may not have viewed others actions as very important, but if I wished to have any sort of a chance, then I needed to know as much about these people as possible.<p>

As we lined up in the middle of the gymnasium-type room, I made sure to pay attention to each district. Thankfully, there were little numbers at the back of everyone's jumpsuit identifying each of them as their individual districts. Almost instantly, I watched as Flux flocked over to the boy and girl from District One, which didn't surprise me at all. He shook both of their hands and flashed that smile that they seemed to share. Both the boy, Zane, and the girl, Lila, reminded me of the kids in our own academy back home. Zane looked like the typical Career, built much like Flux was and with a certain charm about him. Flux seemed to have a bigger ego than this boy, but that wasn't much of a surprise. The girl, on the other hand, looked like the one that all the boys in the school would go absolutely crazy over with her long, flowing dark brown hair and flawless skin. She, presumably would latch on to the other Careers because of her looks alone. Though it would be a mistake to think that she was not dangerous, I found her to be less intimidating than the boys.

Being social could have worked to my advantage, so I tried talking with the girls from both Four, Capri, and Five, Lani to find potential accomplices. I was a little wary with making too deep of relationships, but working with the survival station opens up for some conversation amongst the tributes. As I migrated from station to station (truly finding what I would be decent at and what I would pray the Games would not entail), I saw that the out-lying districts truly did seem to have the most unprepared tributes. I knew that I was not prepared, but some of the poor kids could hardly lift a sword, not to mention try and wield it in battle.

I really did pity them, especially those from Eleven and Twelve. The boys and girls looked to be not much older than thirteen, the age I was when my older brother was reaped into the Games. Though I had been no stranger to hearing the words encouraging me to kill and destroy echo through the academy back home, there was something far different about the tone of those words in this setting where I actually should have been considering how to kill them. For nearly all of the tributes from Eleven and Twelve, I mentally noted that they were weak and young, meaning they probably wouldn't stand a chance passed the bloodbath.

Some of the centers that I found myself to be more skilled with included camouflage, identifying edible plants and insects, other various survival skills, hand-to-hand combat (interestingly enough), and snares. I found myself to be most attracted to the snares station because creating snares was much like the activities I did back home, creating various inventions that would irritate my family. I mentioned that I was also skilled in hand-to-hand combat. I find the reasoning in this to be that since I was not forced to use a weapon, then I tended to do better. In fact, I won several matches against tributes from all over the board in this particular station simply by noticing the patterns in their movements (which they were rather obvious with, might I add) as I had done with Flux. Naturally, Flux stayed away from any station that I had any interest in, though his excuse was that he didn't need anymore practice in hand-to-hand combat and would therefore spend more time at things like the Tridents, Archery, and Weightlifting.

I remember when Lila, the female from district One, broke away from her Career pack to come over the hand-to-hand combat. Just as I was stepping out of the station, she was starting it. In all honesty, I wasn't paying her much attention until I heard the director of that station beckon me back to the station. I simply wished to move on to my next station, but I willingly strolled back to see what he wanted.

"Lila here would like some practice with hand-to-hand combat. Since you are one of the more skilled tributes I've seen, why don't you show her how it works?" He asked smoothly, inviting me back into the rink boxed off for the combat.

I looked over at Lila tentatively before greeting her and shaking her hand firmly. She appeared to be very…gregarious, just as I had thought before. Standing closer to her, I noticed her bright green eyes and overpowering smile as we walked into the center of the rink. Trying to break the silence and make "girl talk" she spoke to me," So, I guess you're pretty lucky, huh?"

I furrowed my brow as I stood in the middle of the box," Umm-"

I had no idea what she was referring to.

She blinked several times before laughing that obnoxious laugh," You're the only one here who's got to watch Flux your whole life, obviously."

I placed my hands on my hips before raising a brow," And by that you mean-"

"What girl wouldn't want to look at that all day?" She asked, pointing at him over at the knife-throwing station before giggling. It was at this moment that I narrowed my eyes and turned away, shaking my head as I did so. Either she was really this ditzy, or…she was trying to distract me. Knowing how Career tributes worked, I leaned toward the latter of the options.

"Why don't we just focus on this for right now?" I suggested, turning to position myself for the battle.

She chuckled again," If you insist…"

The instructor was spitting out all sorts of instructions to us, but again I was not listening to a word of what he was saying. I was analyzing her movements. She appeared to be rather stiff from where we stood waiting, but as soon as he yelled for us to begin her pattern almost identically mirrored that of Flux's. She came at me swinging and right off the bat, I had made a mistake in my calculating her movement and received a hard hit right to my cheek. Though she spat out an apology, it sounded less than sincere. Gathering my wits quickly, I watched as she wildly swung with little rhyme nor reason, simply setting me up for a grab; I grabbed her arm and twisted it back toward her hard, pushing her to the floor.

She glared at me as if I were the devil himself," You wanna play like that?"

I didn't answer. Mostly because I didn't know…_how _to answer, but I took several steps back, watching her intently as she jumped to her feet, circling about as if she truly were bloodthirsty. It amazed me how the look in her eye changed from perky to violent in a matter of minutes. In the corner of my eye, I noticed several others gathering around to watch, the Careers included.

And then suddenly, she was sprinting toward me once again, hitting wildly to which I either deflected or dodged carefully. Though I may have underestimated her before, she most certainly was talented in being able to move swiftly, but her precision needed some work. Plenty of times, she would aim for a part of me, but miss terribly, giving me the opportunity to strike her harder. There were plenty of other times when she would have me on the ropes too and I could hear the Careers cheering reverently for her as she nearly had me pinned, but to their demise I had been able to weave myself out of the corner due to her poor footing before taking advantage of her from behind and knocking her to the ground.

Lila did not look as though she would be getting back up and I looked over at the instructor to get the approval to leave. He nodded to me and waved me over to the edge. I walked over, thinking it was the end of the battle. I should have walked a little faster because as soon as I stepped past her, I felt a hand around my ankle as the girl pulled me to the ground. I let out a slight shriek just before my chin smashed against the ground. This shouldn't have been a surprise, but I certainly was at the time and was slightly angered, she couldn't have just given up. In fact, after looking at her, I could tell by the ridiculous laugh that she had simply wanted to make a fool of me before I could walk away from her.

Shaking my head, I pushed myself up without any help from the instructor, who offered it, and stormed out of the station with the sound of the Careers laughter echoing in my head.

* * *

><p>I think it was rather disorienting for the other tributes to see a girl from District Two not fitting in with the other Careers. Their group that year seemed to be rather small, to their preference. Flux, Zane, and Lila consisted of their group and they were rather clear that they wanted no one else to even think of joining them, though the boy from District Four had tried, only to be mocked.<p>

I had begun to enjoy the presence of District Four and Five on the first day of training and that continued into the second day. Capri and Lani were both like me and different too. They were like me in the sense that they weren't completely reckless when they fought and were considerably intelligent. They were more valuable than myself in the sense that they could actually yield weapons better than me. Capri preferred a spear while Lani enjoyed archery, though she knew that she was not nearly as impressive of an archer as others in the past had been. Eating meals was slightly more bearable having someone to chat with.

Capri was tall and lanky with blonde hair that was a little frizzy while Lani was the opposite, short and stocky with dark, short, smooth hair. Both of them had blue eyes and a good sense of humor as well, I found that they were very easy to talk to and by the end of the second day, I honestly couldn't have seen myself murdering either of them. In fact, we all mutually felt this and had formed an alliance between the three of us. I never thought that I would have an alliance going into the Games, but if I could go in with more help…perhaps it would help keep me alive a little longer.

"Tomorrow is your private session with the Gamemakers," Enobaria informed me after dinner that evening as we stood out on the terrace that overlooked a garden near our rooms. "You're going to be getting a number tomorrow and I can't stress how important this is. You need sponsors. Do you hear me? You need them and this is how you get them."

I knew the importance of this, but I hadn't a clue how I was supposed to prove to them that I was worthy of a high number," I don't have any skills that are _that_ impressive. Most of my talents are survival skills, not anything as big and scary as the weapon slingers."

She looked at me," Show them your hand-to-hand combat. That's what you succeed in."

"It's a private session," I reminded her, as if she needed it. "I can't just pull someone in there with me."

"Don't they have that machine? You're going to have to use that," She said shortly and I nearly wanted to immediately object.

That machine was something that not only had I seen before, but I had used it before and absolutely hated it. I had been offered it when I first arrived at the hand-to-hand combat in order to get a feel for it, but I refused it instantly. Zenobia had nearly always made me use this same device back at the academy when she hadn't had anyone to put me up against. It wasn't the most soft invention in the world meaning that every time it struck me, I felt as though the bones in my body shattered. Simply thinking of the bulky metal object made me cringe.

"No," I said immediately, looking straight at her.

She blinked several times, looking at me in shock," Excuse me?"

"Enobaria, that machine is-is not what I've been training with. I can't fight with that thing, at all," I argued, shaking my head though I knew that I had little other options.

She stepped back from me and crossed her arms," Then what do you suggest you do?"

"I could always do camouflage…or build a snare," I thought aloud, not making eye contact with her because I knew that I held little ground with either of these things.

"Oh, because building a deer trap is very impressive!" She said sarcastically, obviously angered with me. "I don't think you're going to be catching any of the Careers with that one, dearie."

"Camouflage is-" I started, but she interrupted.

"No! Absolutely not. It'll make you look weak to them and they can't think you look weak," She argued with me, her voice getting louder.

I knew, deep down, what my only option was and it definitely made me nervous, but I knew that I had to face reality and deal with what I was given. Survival skills were not as impressive, but it made me a little antsy to think of what could happen with this machine…as a child I hadn't necessarily been the most skilled with this machine. In fact, I went home with bruises from this thing that may have looked and moved like a human, but it was anything but that.

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for the response to the last chapter and I'm glad you liked Seneca. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as well and I promise that the next chapter will have some action and an interview with everyone's favorite Captiol T.V. host :D Thanks for reading and let me know what you all think!**


	11. Gamemakers and an Interview

**Disclaimer: I own my OCs and nothing belonging to Suzanne Collins. Don't sue me. Please.**

Chapter Eleven: Gamemakers and an Interview

That next day, with shaking legs and…shaking everything really, I remember sitting in front of the doors to go into the private session with the Gamemakers. I hadn't any idea what to expect, nor did I want to go in there for those old men, who already didn't think I was much more than a raw piece of meat.

Needless to say that whenever the doors flew open and revealed the training gym, I was nearly chewing my bottom lip off out of nervous habit. I heard my name said over the intercom and slowly entered into the room, only to look up and see what appeared to be a party of Gamemakers sitting, eating, drinking, much like they had been that night when I had sneaked out of my room. Speaking of that night, I also saw my own savior Gamemaker, sitting in one of the plush chairs, chatting away with the others and hardly paying a lick of attention.

I tilted my head at them, curious, really. If they were this distracted and, ahem, _drunk_, this early, then what would they be later? Good grief, no wonder those poor children in the outer districts didn't stand a chance.

Swallowing hard and stepping into the middle of the gym, I took a moment to look around. All of the stations were out and ready for use, I looked around and exhaled carefully before walking toward the hand-to-hand combat station. In the very back corner, I saw the machine that had been used to train so many before me and that I despised so much that I wished it hadn't even existed. With a mental grimace, I pulled the thing into the middle of the arena, the Gamemakers were beginning to become intrigued, but chatter was still loud amongst them. Before turning on the machine, I had a brilliant idea that I knew Enobaria would kill me for.

Thinking quickly, I sprinted over to the snare station, grabbing the supplies I would need in order to mobilize a snare I had learned to do the day before. I moved quite a ways in front of the machine and assembled the snare in the middle of the floor, using one of the metal beams as a support. If I hated this machine so much, I wanted to be sure that some damage was done to it after we were finished. What better way to show my disliking for this machine then hang it in a snare? Okay, in my opinion, it worked.

By the time I had finished the snare, I knew that my time was running short, but I could nearly feel the eyes of the Gamemakers pinned on me. After securing it, I scurried over to the machine, calming myself before pressing the power button and watching the metal machine buzz to life. Though it was made of metal, in reality it looked pretty realistic, but in my head if I could mentally think of it as less, then it helped me in a sense. I stepped back into position to watch and see just how it was going to come toward me first, every time with this thing was different, one day it could be on a high setting and the next it could be on a low setting. The moral of this machine was to teach preparedness.

And of course, knowing my luck, it came rushing toward me with nearly all of its strength. Seeing its destined path, I sidestepped quickly, but it picked up on this movement and stopped before it ran straight into the snare. That would have been sadly anticlimactic for the Gamemakers, but a blessing for me. This time, it hesitated before swinging at me, I ducked down to nearly a squatting position before taking a hit at the exposed abdomen, sending the machine back a couple feet. The electronic eyes on the machine furrowed, as if it were actually in pain before it came back toward me. I made sure that each of my strikes toward the machine were in just the right angle as Zenobia had taught me a long time ago.

I never realized how important that technique would have been.

My only issue was that I expected the machine to be just as mobile as a human and move just as I would expect a human to. This worked to my disadvantage several times and I found myself getting smacked once or twice, as if the thing were mocking me. It got into quick a little habit of tacking quick jabs that I was unable to block and when it reared back and hit me hard in my cheek, causing me to stumble back, I was angry.

Anger hadn't ever filled me in such a way as it had at that moment. Perhaps, it was because I was thinking of how valuable that moment was to me in that point in time. Maybe, it was because I had already taken one too many hits than I would have liked, but some sort of fire spurred in me as I reared back and smacked the machine at just the right angle, sending it back several feet. Just as it moved forward, I dodged it swing and took advantage of an exposed midsection by kicking it back, closer to the snare, that was just waiting to send it shooting up.

I could feel the blood filling my mouth from the hit several seconds ago and I was determined not to let this machine show me up. After several hits and returns, the opportunity finally came after just missing a hard swing, I grabbed hold of the robot's arm and pushed back with all of my might, its little wheels unable to stop it from soaring backwards into the snare, the twine seemingly perfectly wrapped around its wheels, causing the eyes of the machine to become very baffled and confused. I watched in slight amusement as it tried frantically spinning its wheels, only to have them caught in the twine it had been weaved around. The poor thing must have not been programmed for something such as that to happen because it literally didn't stop running its wheels and began to overheat. When smoke started billowing from the machine, I heard a chatter run through the Gamemakers, who were watching very intently.

Looking up at them, I could neither read if they were pleased nor disturbed, but I knew one thing: that caught their attention. I happened to make eye contact with a familiar face from just a couple evenings before: Seneca Crane. He was sitting near the back of the group, but I could tell by the look on his face that he was just as baffled as everyone else. His blazing blue eyes shot over to me, but I looked back to the Head Gamemaker, whose reaction I wanted more.

The Head Gamemaker, the elderly gentleman didn't make eye contact, but simply said with a shaking voice," You are excused, Miss Stone."

Nodding, I then turned and walked toward the exit. My mouth was bleeding profusely and I needed somewhere to get rid of the red, gushing from my mouth.

* * *

><p>While gargling with some concoction that a servant in the suite had come up with, Enobaria was drilling me with all sorts of questions.<p>

"What did you do precisely?" She asked I held up a finger to her as I finished my gargle cycle and spat out the thick substance into the sink. Between doses, I answered her question.

"I used the machine and set a snare," I said simply before filling blood start to gush from the wound inside my mouth and I gargled another cup full of the green, thick substance.

"Used the machine and the snare?" She asked to herself, looking away as if to contemplate to herself before verbally scolding me. As I swished around the liquid in my mouth, wishing this process went a little more quickly. "It's absolutely brilliant. Why didn't I think of that?"

I smirked while spitting out the drink and picking up the last cup," In the process, I also broke the machine so I suppose if, by chance, I do survive, then we should be getting a nice bill from the Capitol to replace their machine."

"Replace their machine?" She asked, or yelled rather. "What did you do to the pitiable thing?"

"The twine got caught in its wheels and it didn't know how to stop running its motor, I suppose," I said casually as I took the last dose, still listening to Enobaria's rant.

To my surprise, she began laughing hystrically, and stepped out of the washroom to gather herself together before coming back in and patting me on the back, just as I spit the last dose into the sink and took a glass from beside me to wash out the terrible taste in my mouth. I looked at her as if she were…mentally unstable as she said," They'll either absolutely love it or make your life a living hell from here on out, sweetheart."

I widened my eyes slightly before asking," How do I-"

She patted me reassuringly," We'll make it work either way. We just needed to not go unnoticed and from the way it sounds, we're definitely on their radar now. Being on their radar can work to your advantage or it can not, I suppose that's part of the reasoning behind the ol' may the odds be in your favor slogan."

Though Enobaria seemed confident enough, I couldn't help but feel a little…uneasy, to say the least.

Whenever we gathered in the living room to watch the results from the personal sessions, I watched as Brutus and Flux entered, naturally together. Small talk between the two of them promptly ended when they realized that they were late and that Caesar Flickerman had already begun to read off the scores of District One's sessions. Flux seemed to be very interested to hear this, but only disappointed when his companions both received scores lower than the prestigious perfect twelve. It was probablya trait unattainable, but the Capitol had to set a limit somewhere; it was not as though they could simply give perfect scores to every Career who stepped in their path.

Lila had been fortunate enough to score a nine while Zane reached an impressive ten. Flux clearly wished to outdo the both of them, but the Gamemakers seemed to believe he deserved the same as his companion, Zane. Whenever I heard the chipper man say my name, I felt as though my heart was on pause as I replayed the events of the session in my head. Silence in the room was nearly unbearable as we all waited for him to say the score that I had received.

"Ten," He said with a big smile before flipping to the next page.

Almost immediately, my lips curled into a smile before I shot a look over to Flux, who stood up and stormed out of the room without even looking at me. Everyone around however, smiled and clapped their hand on my back, proud as ever. Though I should have been more ecstatic than any of them, the back of my head drifted to the idea that receiving a decent score would place a larger target on my back for Flux and his cronies.

* * *

><p>That next day, it was time to get all dolled up for the camera once more. Sage and his crew had me for several long, tedious hours as they draped all sorts of fabric over my shoulders, trying to decide just what they were going to put me in before the final appearance to the people of the Capitol. He flipped his green hair about as if it were his job while sprinting around and pinning final touches on my long, floor-length navy blue gown. I was a little unsure of this gown and the gold, sparkling gems pinned onto it, but when he handed me a mirror to see the back of the gown and the pieces of fabric intricately weaved in a precise, beautiful pattern with slits of skin showing, but blending in with the awe-inspiring design.<p>

Matching the dress almost precisely, the eye makeup was navy with separate gold jewels that Sage separately pressed onto the corners of my eyes. Before he placed them on, I was careful to be sure that they were, in fact, temporary.

"You aren't actually-" I started, stepping back slightly.

He smiled, taking a step closer before pressing them on," They'll come off in the shower tonight, no worries."

Unless there was something specific to talk about, I noticed that when Sage was working, he was rather short-winded and not interested in casual conversation. I could respect that about him and it was in this time that his stylist team actually grew on me. They weren't entirely as obnoxious as I originally thought them to be. I chatted with them some as they pinned up my hair, placing another strange hand piece atop of my head before placing my shoes in front of me, golden slippers.

"No heels this time around?" I asked, good-humouredly.

One of the assistants who was taming a piece of my hair whispered," I talked him out of it. You nearly made an embarrassment of all of us last time we put you that high off the ground."

Color rushed to my face as I smiled, realizing the truth in that statement.

Sage returned several seconds later, brushing the large bristles of his makeup applicator against my cheek one last time," Are you ready for this?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, raising a brow at him.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest, looking at me in a condescending manner. "Are you _really_?"

"To go and answer some questions?" I asked, warily seeing as he was rather serious about this all of a sudden.

"The people of the Capitol don't simply flip through the channels and breeze past this show on tonight. They're looking for their favorites tonight. People sitting at home with their drinks at hand will be looking for a personal favorite to cheer on, Gamemakers will be looking for the weaklings to work against, while sponsors will be keeping a close watch on their pocketbooks," He said to me, in a more serious voice than I had ever heard him speak in before. "I can't say that I'm in any position to _tell _you what to do, but I suggest that you play up the outfit I've put you in. Play up the crowd as much as you possibly can. I know what Flux is wearing and he's got the charm, but there's something about a girl in a dress that makes audiences gush. Use it to your advantage."

I raised a brow at him before nodding," Of course. Thank you, Sage."

He placed a hand on my shoulder before pecking me on the cheek," Good luck."

Smiling as he turned and left as the other assistants parted with me as well, I couldn't help but wonder why Sage was telling me all of this. Surely, he didn't care _that_ much. I mean, how attached could a stylist get? Year after year they had to experience the same pain of designing outfits only to have to force themselves to say goodbye in a matter of days, unless they were lucky enough to have a victor one year.

* * *

><p>Caesar Flickerman was always one of the most ridiculous and obnoxious men to watch on television. Sure, he was positive and could probably make anyone feel like a movie star, but to say that I was counting the seconds until I could sit under the bright lights on his television set would be a complete and total lie. In fact, if I had the option, I probably would have opted out of the interview, but whenever the gregarious host, clad in an emerald green this year, called my name from where he stood in the middle of the stage, I stepped away from Enobaria, who had been chatting my ear off, and forced myself through the backstage and onto the bright stage, where Caesar was waiting with an open arm.<p>

Immediately, the crowd starting clapping loudly for me and all sorts of screams could be heard. I felt like I was some sort of celebrity and I couldn't help, but for a split second get lost in the applause and the bright lights. Caesar's face was planted with its usually large, unnecessary smile and how surreal it felt to have his hand grab my own and walk me toward the two plush seats behind us as the cheers calmed down.

"Savera, Savera, Savera," He said, looking at me with a smile on his face as he shook his head, nearly in awe. "Let me start off with this: gorgeous gown! Absolutely adore it, kudos to your designer who nearly always makes the District Two tributes look stunning. Am I right folks? Am I right? Give it up for the stylist!"

The crowd was eating up Caesar's cooing over the dress and joined in for another round of cheering and screaming as Flickerman himself leaned back in his chair clapping. I even clapped, searching the audience for the electric green head of hair.

"Now, enough about dresses and makeup," He said, trying to make the tone more serious as he leaned toward me. "How are you feeling, Savera?"

I swallowed hair, but still smiled, making sure everyone thought I was just as excited to be there as they were. Thinking on my toes, I answered," I'm simply enjoying every moment of this that I can. The Capitol is a very…exotic place and I'm merely in awe of every second that I'm here."

Caesar clicked his tongue approvingly," Good for you, now tell us, what's one thing you miss about District Two?"

I looked up toward the ceiling, pondering the question deeply. In all honesty, there wasn't much to miss about District Two…other than my family…my family was definitely the most important thing to me still living in District Two. There wasn't much like the feeling of being able to sit in my yard back home, breathing the fresh air while gazing over the mountains off in the distant. Being in the Capitol did make me miss that.

"My family," I answered simply, looking straight into his brown eyes, decorated with emerald eye shadow to match his suit that appeared to be glowing. "Being at home with my mother and father and brother, Ostro."

Caesar raised his head, nodding in understatement as the crowd let out a sympathetic sigh. I smiled, nevertheless, trying to make them see a more pleasant side rather than dwelling on the negative," Ah, you're a home body then? This must be hard for you then."

To say I was a "home body" was stitching it…I loved my family…not the people in District Two.

"I'm making the best of it, Caesar, as I said before its like a dream to be here, really," I said, trying to force a smile still.

He nodded, returning the smile," What a wonderful attitude to have toward the situation. Since you mentioned family, I thought that it'd be appropriate for us to tell you how much we loved Titus. He was a favorite of ours, right folks?"

At the mere mention of his name, the crowd was nearly in an uproar with people cheering and screaming for him. I beamed at this, trying to convey the message that I was pleased with their support of my brother. I had not spoke of Titus in a long time, in fact, it had been so long since I had even thought his name. I was far too scared to even think of him ,fearing that tears would come and not stop flowing. It took nearly all of my strength to keep a calm and cool appearance about me as he questioned me about my brother.

"He was a good kid," I added after they had calmed. "He was sort of the middle ground in our family. My other brother Ostro is completely off the wall while my parents are both very determined and run by conservative rules. Titus was somewhere in the middle…he kept us all…."

"Sane?" Caesar guessed, raising a brow before laughing as I nodded and joined in with him. The crowd even laughed along with us.

"Definitely," I said, nodding still as I crossed my legs, cracking a smile all the while.

Calming the crowd's laughter, Caesar asked," So, you plan on making him proud then?"

"Absolutely. Titus and I may have different angles of attack and techniques, but since the Stone family has been placed in a situation such as this where two of the three siblings must be in the Games…it can be presumed that I will try my hardest to make my brother proud," I said, trying to sound as heart-felt as I could, knowing that they would love this sort of gig.

As expected, a chorus of sighs and sympathetic ohms were released to the crowd. I looked at Caesar as he apologetically grabbed my hand, squeezing it," You do that, dear. We'll all be rooting you on while you do so."

I nodded, sincerely before smiling and thanking him for his kind words. He wasn't going to let me go without asking one last question," What's your advantage, Savera? What makes you so special?"

I paused for a moment, looking off into the crowd as I pondered my answer. Whilst looking about, I laid eyes upon several different strange people and it wasn't long until my eyes reached my designer Sage, who was watching me just as intently as everyone else in the crowd. Moments later, my eyes moved back to Caesar and I said with a smirk," You'll just have to wait and see."

If the suspense hadn't already been built, then it most certainly was then as I stood, Caesar standing and grabbing my hand one last time before sending me on my way with the air filled with a new anticipation.

* * *

><p>If there was any night that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep, then it was that night after the interview was complete and we were all tucked back away into our suites. I didn't even attempt to climb in bed for I knew sleep wouldn't come for awhile. Therefore, I took liberty to walk into the living area and at least pace in peace for awhile. However, this was not a plausible idea because as I walked into the living area, Brutus's son himself was sitting on the couch, looking straight at me.<p>

I swallowed as he stared directly at me, saying nothing.

I simply turned and crossed my arms, looking him straight in the eye through the moonlight," Are you going to threaten me again? I suppose now would be a time more appropriate than ever to do so."

He narrowed his eyes as he shook his head, leaning forward to put his head in his hands," I suppose we're past that point now, aren't we? It didn't work before so I doubt its going to work now."

Baffled by what he had to say, I took a step closer," What do you mean?"

She looked up, shaking his head as he did so," It's not worth the waste of breath…plus, I've been given a task."

I titled my head, still confused by what he was saying. Given a task? What sort of task would include staying up late and sitting in a room by themselves? Or, had he predicted that I would be coming…

"Do you mind telling me some more details about this…task?" I asked, looking at him critically.

He shook his head, as if telling himself that he wasn't about to say the words on his head. He felt the need to give a disclaimer," This is not coming from me…it's completely from Zane, my dad, and Lila…and if this whole ordeal were up to me, then I…." He paused, staring off into space as he ran his fingers through his dark hair before leaning back in the couch and looking up to the ceiling. "I don't know what I'd do, but it wouldn't be this…I'd just kill you from the beginning."

For a moment, I had thought that this was going to be a new Flux sitting in front of me, but from his last words, I could tell that this was a Flux who was being sucked into a bigger, strategic plan from Zane, Lila, and his father. Had I been an average person who hadn't analyzed the situation much, then I should have found this to be a partially good thing…it sounded as though my death was simply being delayed, but I found this to be a good thing for a different reason: there were already cracks in the foundation of the Career's small alliance.

**A/N: Alright, so I'll be totally honest…the last chapter was a little bit of a filler chapter, but there is a lot of work that went into this chapter and a lot of stuff was going on so I hope that you all enjoyed reading! **

**How was Caesar? Believable? Any predictions for the future? Let me know :D Thanks for reading!**

**Also, I want to point out that I may be stretching the truth with the whole machine in a private session ordeal, but I thought that the resources would be available in the Capitol and...I went out on a limb.  
><strong>


	12. Letting Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. I am not making money off of this. Please don't sue me.**

Chapter Twelve: Letting Go

"If you want to kill me, then why don't you just stop talking about it and get it over with tomorrow. In all honestly, its getting old, Flux," I barked at him, hardly realizing what it was that I was saying before it was already out of my mouth.

He didn't look at me, but simply shook his head," That's the problem, Savera. You see we're all part of a big game here in the Capitol, if you haven't already figured that out. My dad is constantly reminding me of it, that being the reason why I'm supposed to be all chipper and friendly around you."

"That's what they do every year, Flux…it's not some new invention," I added, my arms still folded over my chest. "The Careers are supposed to get all dolled up and pretty, form a pact with each other…and then at the end kill one another. There's nothing of loyalty or honor to it; it gives the rich people of the Capitol something to place bets on while getting drunk at their house parties as well as providing the leaders with the fear of those in the districts, ensuring them that nothing will ever go array after the Dark Days. You're acting like this is supposed to be difficult…it's a simple-"

"Okay, okay, I get it, but please just shut up before you make this any more drawn out than it need be," He said, as nicely as I had ever heard him speak to me before.

Following his orders, I listened and waited for his "plan".

"Brutus, Lila, and Zane know that you're smart or whatever. After watching you at the opening parade and in that interview with Flickerman, they seem to be a little nervous…a little antsy about just how much the crowd likes you. Killing you at the beginning could prevent those little fans of yours from getting a…fair show and it could possibly deter our own support from being as strong as it should be," He started, speaking slowly and clearly, as if forcing himself to say the words. "Not only could it simply roughen our success…it could mean the difference in winning or losing. That's why I'm offering you a deal…"

It would have to be something very substantial in order for me to consider…

"A spot in the Careers: you, me, Lila, and Zane together. Let's make it a quick and easy beginning to the Games, get rid of those other punks and give the people what they want: a bloody end amongst kids with actual skill and not just little twerps who get unlucky and pulled into the Games by chance. We'll actually…_protect_ each other rather than look to kill one another. Join the alliance and you'll have all the help you'll need," He told me, as if he was trying to sell me the latest product in the market.

I stared at him, as if he were crazy before shaking my head and letting out a dry chuckle whilst pacing about the room, unable to believe what he had just offered me.

"Why in the world would I accept this, Flux?" I asked, after several seconds of allowing the idea to seep in. "Why should I trust any of you?"

Flux looked down, still not making eye contact with me," I know that things have been a little ruff, but you have to realize that they're playing games with us anyways and if we can give them a better-"

"I'd like to think that I give them a better game on my own, Flux," I said to him, not wanting to hear his offer any more. " It's not everyday that they have a District Two tribute who doesn't join the Career pack."

I was mostly saying this to make him angry, not because I believed a word of it…was it true? Sure, but the whole "better game on my own" part was…spur of the moment.

"Yeah, because no one's that stupid. Face it, how many times has a Career not won the Games?" He shot at me.

"But, of the times that a Career has not won…it makes that victor stand out that much more," I answered, not really answering his question, but giving him something that would set him off even more. "Plus, we're at each other necks right now. We can't go two minutes without snapping at one another, how much would the people really believe our ploy? I'd get sick of us."

He didn't have a comeback to this, but simply stood up and put his hands out, as if asking what more I expected of him," I'm offering you a life saver. I'm handing you the key to one of the best Games they've ever seen."

And this was the problem.

Flux truly did only view this as a game in which he could only win. He gave me two options: die now or die later. Were there any benefits to either? For him maybe, but for me there were none. The thought of not taking his offer appealed to me much more than ever forming an alliance with him. In offering me a position in their alliance, it meant that I made them nervous and if I made them nervous away from them…then I would stay away from them for as long as I could. I wanted so badly to turn this little game around on him…and that moment, I made that my goal:

Staying alive for long enough to turn the tables on Flux and prove to him that he really wasn't the one controlling this game.

"No," I said, stopping my pacing to look straight at him. "If drowning means refusing your 'aid', then I would drown a thousand times before swimming to shore safely with your 'help'."

He shrugged his shoulders, as if indifferent to the situation," I suppose that its your funeral. I'll be the one on dry land."

"Be wary of where you stand, for you too may find yourself sinking," I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear, quoting a line that my parents had told me several times as a child.

He snarled at me, as if that were the imprudent thing he had ever heard. Without another word, he started down the hallway, obviously angered and impatient with me. Before he could enter his room, I stopped him with one last thought," Not to anger you, but I do hope you don't take the role of leader too seriously, Flux. The people of the Capitol may like the Games, but if there is one thing that those certain individuals named Gamemakers don't like…it's a someone who thinks they can control something that they themselves have clearly marked as their own."

"In English?" He questioned, his hand rested on the doorknob of his door.

"Remember whose really in control of the Games," I said simply after several moments.

He chuckled before stepping into his room, without another word.

* * *

><p>As Enobaria woke me up that morning and I was dressed by Sage and his crew…I couldn't help but feel as though I were dreaming. If I was any other tribute from District Two, then this should have been the day I'd been training for my entire life, but seeing as I was a fish out of water…I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. After all, this would be the last I would see of the outside world in a long time, if not ever.<p>

There were two things that kept me from having some sort of a nervous breakdown: one of those was the idea of disproving Flux and finally being able to show him that he didn't control everyone's life. The second was my brother Titus, whom seemed to be appearing in all of the strangest places that morning. The one moment I had to myself in the restroom before being escorted to the elevators that would take us to the airlift.

I remember as I stood, washing my hands in the sink before leaving, I saw his reflection in the mirror and nearly fell over. At first, the image of him seemed so real to see his face and brown hair again. I had to blink several times to realize that it was only a figment of my imagination and that I must have been delusional. In that moment; however, I flashbacked to the morning of the Reaping. Nearly five years ago…I remember him telling me to be strong and to not be scared.

_He pulled me from his arm, putting both of his hands on my shoulders before wiping away the stray tears," Just trust me, Savera."_

Just trust me, Savera. Just trust me.

The words haunted me for several moments as I stood there, doing all that was within me not to cry. I had just trusted him…and he was killed. I heard a knock at the door and then I snapped out of fantasy world and looked in the mirror, wiping my eye dry before pulling open the door to see Sage and Enobaria standing there, waiting patiently.

"Are you ready?" Enobaria asked somberly as I stepped out of the room, remembering my brother's image in my head. I said nothing, but merely nodded my head and took in a deep breath.

_Just trust me, Savera._

* * *

><p>Enobaria was actually silent for once as we traveled to the aircraft that was to take us off to the arena. To say that I was finally calm would have been an understatement, but being able to stand in silence was nice for a change. It wasn't until the doors to the runway opened and Enobaria was to hand me over to the Peacekeepers that I finally turned to her to speak," Thank you for everything you have done for me."<p>

Her eyes met my own, I noticed them watering up slightly as she pulled me into an embrace," Show them what you can do. Make us proud."

I pulled back, swallowed hard and nodded cordially to her," Of course."

There was little more that could have been said. It was sad to depart from my mentor, who had tried to give me so much advice and had taken up for me several times, but it was also nice to have this ending come. To say the departure was bittersweet would have been very accurate.

And with that, I turned on my heel to meet two men, Peacekeepers. The sight of them was nothing unusual for me since I saw them nearly every day back home. I walked silently with them as well, trying to keep my mind at the task at hand and nothing more. I remembered my father's last words to me and to think of it as a big puzzle. I couldn't help but think that was a little irrelevant at the moment, but still the sound of his voice in my head was comforting.

I was escorted to an aircraft where the others tributes were already seated in complete and total silence. We only waited for two of the others to take a seat before one of the medics came around to put a device inside of us. I presumed this to be some sort of a tracking system. Knowing how intelligent the men and women of the engineering department at the Capitol were, I doubted they would allow us to wander aimlessly without knowing precisely where we were.

The flight was in complete and total silence. Tension hung in the air thicker than any fog could coat a city. The steady rise and fall of my chest reminded me that I was alive and breathing still. When the aircraft landed with a thud, the silence was broken amongst us all and we were quickly ushered from our seats in the carrier to what appeared to be a complex. All twenty-four of us were separated into our individual rooms. I was a little disoriented at first, but at the sight of Sage in my room, I took a sigh of relief. Never had I been this happy to see the designer with electric-green hair. Mentally, I wondered how he had gotten here before me…but that was slightly unnecessary.

"So, today is the big day, huh?" He asked, moving behind me to pull my hair back into a knot on the back of my head.

I smirked slightly," Yes, I suppose so."

He pulled my hair tightly," You already have them excited."

"I don't think that matters so much. They may be excited, but I can't stand the wait. I wish they'd just go ahead and get all this over with," I said, as he pinned my hair to my head, securing it tight before walking around to face me and place a hand on my shoulder.

"You'll be just fine," He said with a smile before embracing me. I realized this was the first time he had ever hugged me officially and I really did appreciate the gesture. There wasn't much time for anything else for the sound of a countdown could be heard. My heart was both racing and on the verge on being relieved from this incredible tension. Slowly and carefully, he escorted me over to this pod-looking device, which looked as though it would elevate me upward.

I stepped into the pod, feeling the clear door shut behind me as I looked back to my designer one last time. I waved to him meekly before feeling the ground push upward. In those few moments, I felt all of the memories from the past few weeks come flooding back to my head; from my family's last visit with me.

They were all flashing through my head so quickly, I could hardly make sense of it all and by the time I felt a peace of mind, the countdown was down to ten as I observed my surroundings.

I was very disoriented for there were tall walls blocking my view from any of the other twenty four tributes. In many of the other years, the tributes were all lined up, but I was isolated. Far down at the end of this maze section appeared to be the Cornucopia and behind the Cornucorpia was a different trail leading in a completely direction. I surmised the Cornucorpia to be the middle of what appeared to be a grey, brick…intimidating… labyrinth.

If my part of the maze lead to the Cornucorpia, I assumed the others did too…they had to have their bloodbath one way or another. I may have been skilled with hand-to-hand combat, but there was no way that I could take on Flux, Lila, and Zane at the same time with their newly acquired weapons…as the countdown came closer to one, I was already planning where I was supposed to go and how I was going to get myself out of this trap they had already set.

How strange it was that a labyrinth was the choice of arena this year…there were many ways that a maze could be manipulated. I then realized that it was a little bit of the best of both worlds…the intelligent, more cunning players could stand a chance at hiding in something other than out in the wild, while the more aggressive, blood-thirsty players would be pinned against one another to give the audience the fights that they wished. And as always, I'm sure that the Capitol had its limits as to how much they allowed to be discovered about this…brick maze of terror.

The sound of a booming canon echoed through the brick walls sounding the beginning of the Games before I could fully think of the rest of my plan.

**A/N: Thanks to all who have favorited/alerted/reviewed this story! I appreciate it so much! From here on out, the story is going to be a little more…ahem, violent and dramatic, as expected. So, let me know what you think!**


	13. And So the Games Began

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or relating to the Hunger Games. I am not making money off of this. **

Chapter Thirteen: And So the Games Began

The cannon may have sounded, but I certainly wasn't going anywhere. In fact, I stepped off the plate, watching as it disappeared, before I turned to see the Cornucopia off in the distance. In all honesty, I hadn't felt very protected by this arena…it was very open and though the bloodbath was several hundred yards away, I couldn't help but feel as though any of them could come running at me at any given moment.

Perhaps, that was the reasoning behind it…paranoia could be a strong element in this game.

Then again, I knew that the Gamemakers wouldn't be so boring as to simply make a maze. Why, the Games would be over too quickly. Surely, there had to be some sort of a loop hole; it was the Hunger Games for crying out loud. It was for this reason that I began running my hand along the solid brick wall that seemed to stretch for eternity into the hazy sky above. I had done one too many puzzles produced by the brilliant minds of those in the Capitol to think that they had simply made a mice maze for us to chase each other through.

However, before I could fully analyze the depth of this mental teaser, I looked just in time to see the boy from District Four standing several feet from me at the edge of my wing, just before the entrance to the bloodbath. He looked as though he had already slaughtered someone for blood stained his light-colored pants and dark green jacket we had been given to wear. Without hesitating, he pulled what I presumed to be his newly attained knife from his pocket and sent it throttling through the air toward me.

Take note that I was still relatively close to the end of the maze, and to this day I still do not understand how what happened worked out in such a manner. Swiftly, I hit the ground, looking up just in time to see his feet racing toward me. The knife, I looked back to retrieve from his poor aiming, but in the time that it took me to adjust myself, I saw a force-field type wall appear, buzzing a light blue color as it swallowed the knife. The boy stood in complete awe for a moment, but in a matter of seconds, the wall had regurgitated the knife and sent it hurtling back at the boy at twice the speed he had originally sent it.

I almost pitied the kid as his own blade wedged itself square in his chest. Blinking several times, I looked back at the wall, questioningly before pulling myself to my feet, slowly approaching the boy's body and dislodging the blade from his chest. It wasn't long before the line of cannon fire started, signaling all of the deaths from the bloodbath. By the time I had mustered up the strength to approach the middle of the maze, I had counted twelve deaths, which was usual for the blood bath. I was surprised it wasn't more due to the lack of being able to evade the battle. Even when I came to the Cornucopia, there were still other tributes there, but I noticed them to be the younger children from the outer districts. They simply glanced at me, doe-eyed and innocent before sprinting away in the opposite direction, another wing of the maze.

What lay before me was a sight unlike anything I had ever seen before. Bodies were strewn about the stone ground, someone had clearly already taken out these children as if it were nothing. Looking around carefully to be sure that their killer had already dispersed, I moved over, around the Cornucopia perched in the middle of this gathering spot. The only thing left of the weapons was a backpack laying atop of one of the dead tributes. I pulled the bag over my shoulder before respectfully turning the gory-mangled body over so that it was not as explicit.

The sight of a dead body was much different on television that it was in real life.

I do not know if words can even express the sight of all of them, sporadically thrown about with all sorts of gashes and cuts, blood still dripping (or gushing in some cases). The image would probably forever be engraved in my head. Never before had I been a very avid spokesperson against the Hunger Games, but for the first time ever I couldn't help but feel….a certain anger toward anyone who would organize a killing of these teenagers. As I stepped over the limp bodies, I couldn't help but wonder what they had ever done to deserve to be killed.

Sure, the Capitol claimed that it was to "remind us who was truly in power", as if we should forget. In my head, it made no sense that children who had nothing to do with the revolt so long ago should be murdered simply for being the weak link.

As I reached the edge of the cemetery, stepping aside as I saw a hovercraft overhead dropping down to pull up the bodies, one at a time. I knew it was dangerous to be standing about, simply watching and it was probably making for boring television, but I was rather enthralled by the sight of this, wondering how anyone could find entertainment from this.

It was after the last body was lifted that I realized how ridiculous my thoughts sounded and how I needed to get a move on if I wished to get an advantage over anyone in the Games. My alone time was my time to be able to decipher the maze itself, which might would be the difference in life and death. Already, it was a miracle that I had survived this bloodbath, it was time to move on and see what else lie in store.

First of all, I knew that if this were a maze, then it had several loopholes to it. It most certainly was not just a maze.

Almost as if on cue, I heard another scream from off in the distance, high-pitched and blood-curling. Then, a canon fired and I gulped, realizing I needed to act at a semi-rapid pace since the Gamemakers seemed to be holding back little in their killing of tributes. Standing at the tip of the Cornucopia, I looked around to see the twenty four different paths leading off in different directions and…it was probably one of the most intimidating things I had ever seen.

Looking around, I noticed a stone, smaller than the other ones laying in front of one of the wings. I approached it quickly to see why this one was different from the others. Looking down, I noticed the letter "E" etched as tiny as it could have been into the stone. I furrowed my brow, looking around. Another stone of the same sort appeared to be the same distance away, but before I got off of the stone, I remembered that many of the puzzles I had before involved direction in some way shape or form. I counted my steps, passing each wing as I did so. When I stood upon the next stone labeled with an "N", I had traveled past six wings. I predicted what the next stone would read, but never the less, I took the six steps to stand atop of the "W" stone and then on to the "S" stone last.

Now, I had a general idea of direction, but I had no idea why direction would have been important. As much as I would have liked to dissect this a little bit more, I supposed that the Gamemakers were getting a little impatient and antsy for off in the distance, I heard loud, gregarious voices coming from the "N" direction. Laughter and loud talking were my cue to head in the opposite direction because the last thing I needed was a showdown with Flux and his cronies this early.

Making a quick note of which direction I was going (two to the left of the "S" passage), I quickened my pace and sprinted in the opposite direction of the group coming. I slowed whenever the wing turned several times and I knew I was a safe distance from the lot of them. I sat down against the wall and pulled the backpack I had obtained from the corpse at the Cornucopia.

After I unzipped the bag, I found a plastic bottle that appeared to be of little use to me. I sat it down before shoving my hand back into the bag, only to pull out a pair of rubber-type shoes that I hadn't a clue as to how I would ever use in my life. Out of disappointment, I stretched the rubber back before releasing it into the air. In desperation, I shoved my hand into the bag again and actually struck some luck. There was a small, utility knife sitting in the bottom of the, now-empty bag.

So, I had a bottle, a pair of rubber shoes, and a small knife that could barely cut through a piece of meat.

Before totally giving up, I unzipped one of the front pockets.

A pad of paper and pen.

"Seriously?" I muttered under my breath, shoving everything back in, wondering just how this was supposed to help me at all.

Again, I found that I had little time to figure anything out for a grumbling could be heard off in the distance. I slowly turned my head in the direction of the darkness farther back into the wing. Swiftly, I pulled myself up from the ground in pure fear of what was happening. I stared for several seconds before realizing that the ground was literally crumbling into oblivion and if I didn't move quickly, I would be lost into a black pit of darkness.

The sound of the crumbling walls was the one thing keeping me sprinting at the pace that I was. I knew that, unfortunately, this would lead me right back to the Cornucopia, where the Careers had presumably made camp. Already, it seemed as though the Gamemakers wanted to limit the amount of time I had to sit and think. I certainly was going to be in shape after these Games.

As I ran, I noticed that a blue force field was starting to form around the edges of the wing, just in front of me. The ground was rather scarce behind me and I knew that I had to get in front of that force field if I wished to survive. Feeling the sweat dripping from my forehead, I pushed forward more quickly, breathing more heavily than I ever had in my life. As I turned the corner, I could see the Cornucopia once again in the distance. The force field seemed to be traveling far too quickly for me to catch up, but I still pressed on, never the less. The wing was quickly disintegrating and I knew that I had very little chance of success; therefore, just as the ground below my feet was about to disappear, I threw myself through the air to just barely beat the force field in closing off the now destroyed corridor that had been two to the left of the stone labeled "S".

I may have made the jump, but definitely not unscathed. I looked down to my shoe and hem of my pants singed from the force field, now buzzing steadily blocking anyone from getting any idea of suicide from the new hole of darkness. There was a small scorch on my ankle, but it was nothing major and did not prevent me from jumping quickly to my feet. Standing up, I looked at the force field, or glared rather at its blue hue and steady buzz, reminding me of how close it was to destroying me. However, as I turned my head, I noticed that this was not the only wing that had been destroyed there were several others that were now bared off with a force field. Thirteen to be exact.

Were they trying to kill us all off in the first day? Did they have a television schedule to meet this year?

And for that moment, I forgot that I wasn't alone standing in the middle of this perplexing maze near the Cornucopia.

**A/N: Thanks a bunch for reading! Writing the Games is going to be very interesting for me and this chapter was me kind of trying to get used to it so please let me know what you thought of it! :D**


	14. The Lucky One

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

Chapter Fourteen: The Lucky One (**It's purely coincidental with the Nicholas Spark's movie/book being entitled the same thing...promise!)**

I turned around to see three bodies, back turned to me as they observed the destroyed wing in front of them. I nearly drew blood biting down so hard on my lip as I stepped back carefully, wishing not to draw any sort of attention to myself.

"What do you think all of this means?" Zane asked, picking up a stray stone from the pebbles at their feet.

Stealthily, I moved myself to the Cornucopia, pressing myself directly against it and thankful for it being located where it was.

"Does it matter? It just means more target practice for us and less of the actual hunting. I prefer it this way," Lila added, I heard a sizzle and peeked around the edge of the Cornucopia to see Zane tossing the stone into the force field. Knowing what would come after this, I quickly ducked back behind the Cornucopia, as Zane moved to retrieve his rock that shot back toward them quickly, Lila elicited a scream, I moved to the opposite side, briefly and planning to move back after he moved.

Just as I moved, backing up to keep a careful eye on Lila and Zane, my back hit something, or someone rather. Immediately, I felt myself shoved around, knocking my backpack from my arm as I looked straight into the eyes of Flux, who was chuckling. My heart rate went through the ceiling as he cracked his knuckles.

"Well….well…well," He said, walking toward me as I kept on backing away from him.

It was far too early in the game for a confrontation with Flux. Especially since there was essentially three of him and only one of me. I was skilled enough in hand-to-hand combat, but he killing me would be easy at this point in time. He had two extra bodies to help him.

I swallowed as he smiled and he said," I'd think by now you'd have had this place figured out, huh? All you've got is a little backpack?"

Zane and Lila had come around the Cornucopia, now blocking my exit behind me. Zane picked up my bag and tossed it to Flux, who immediately unzipped it. I couldn't help but smirk at the sight of his anxiousness, I merely crossed my arms and waited for his shock. I suppose that my expression was a little obvious for he looked at me as if I were crazy as he pulled out the rubber shoes. As if it were useless, he threw it aside without another look before moving on to the pin and paper, which he found to be equally useless. The utility knife was next, he found some interest in this as he popped it open before shutting it and throwing it to Lila. Last, he pulled out the plastic bottle, holding it up and examining it.

I noticed symbols or something marked on the bottom of the bottle that I had certainly not noticed before. Then again, I hadn't had the longest time to examine all of my items, but there was something about the angle at which Flux was holding it. He looked at the markings, but simply shrugged it off as nothing important before shoving it in the bag and dropping it behind him.

"As always, pathetic," He noted duly, looking back to me as he came closer.

"Don't be so tough on yourself," I joked, smirking slightly and thinking of how the people at home must have been on the edge of their seat, all the drama in such little time. The Gamemakers were doing their job well thus far.

Flux flashed a quick, humorless smile before coming face to face with me. I looked down to his hand to see that he was motioning to Zane who was behind him for the weapon. The transfer was quick and before I knew it, Flux was armed and standing just inches from me. My eyes were looking everywhere, trying to look for a window of opportunity, but I saw no light to end of this. I was nearly going frantic with all of the possibilities running through my head, but none seemed to come. And when the handle of Flux's blade came swinging, hitting me in the jaw, it was no surprise that I fell immediately to the ground, feeling as though my teeth had literally been knocked out of place.

My hand immediately went to cup my jaw, but I had to duck out of the way as he sent the blade my way the second time around. My brain was spinning and I honestly had little orientation from the quick blow that he had just thrown at me. I knew that I had to get it together…in one way or another. I was able to gather my thoughts enough to pull myself away from the swinging blade in his hand, but not before it barely nicked my cheek, enough to leave a scrape.

"Come on, Savera! What's wrong?" Flux taunted as I scampered away, breathing heavily. "Fight back! If I'm going to kill you now, then let's make a show of it! Let's have some fun!"

He certainly had a twisted view of what was fun, not that this was a surprise. Nevertheless, if he wanted "fun"….I steadied my breathing, then fine…I could give him fun.

Just as I recovered from his last swipe, he came swinging around for another go. I remember pulling my foot up, attempting to kick the weapon from his hand. The weapon may have gone soaring through the air, but Flux kept a tight lock on my ankle which had been right in front of him. I swallowed hard, preparing myself for what was next. With a very eerie smirk on his face, he placed his hand on either side of my foot, but just before he could pull it at the odd angle I knew he wanted to…the angle that would immobilize me and make me a kill for him…

"FLUX! FLUX!" Lila was screaming from behind him, both of our heads shot back and I was able to pull my foot free of his grasp before pulling myself to my feet, seeing this as my only opportunity to escape. I saw that his attention was immediately drawn away from me at the sight of Lila in danger, from what I still couldn't tell. I scampered to pick up the backpack Flux had carelessly thrown aside and threw it over my shoulder as quickly as I could.

Out of the side of my eye, I watched as Flux took off without another word to me down the wing, after a screaming Lila, Zane attempted to follow, but Flux was quick to shut that down, he yelled to Zane while pointing at me," Take care of her! Don't let her get away!"

I met eyes with Zane once before making a dive toward the knife that was laying just several feet away from him. The knife was laying dangerously close to one of the force fields and I found myself nose-to-nose with the force field. Zane quickly took advantage of my position as I felt a hand literally pulling my hair upward, I winced and even let out a shriek of pain.

"Not so fast there, Savera," He growled, putting my face closer to the sizzling force field. The contraption may have regurgitated weapons, but I had a feeling it didn't do the same thing for human flesh.

"Why aren't you running after your little girlfriend too?" I asked, still grimacing from the pressure of hair being pulled atop of my head. In the very back of my head, I was wondering what was so terrible to send Flux running like that.

He sunk his fingers deeper into my hair, pulling harder," I've got bigger things to settle here."

Before I could utter another word, I heard the sound of a bow string being pulled back from behind us. There was no release, but merely words being spoken," I'd say your business is better found out there."

I wanted more than anything to crane my neck and see this sight. By the sound of her voice, I could tell that it was none other than my companion from training, Lani, who had preferred archery. I couldn't say that she was anything less than a blessing at that moment.

"Now, I'd think that it would be best for the both of us if you simply turn and leave now. You can leave now with your life still…intact," She said slowly, and I felt the grasp upon my hair slowly lessen as he realized the reality of what he was dealing with. Suddenly, with a crash, my jaw hit the stone floor and though it couldn't have helped the teeth that were dislodged from Flux just moments before, the feeling of freedom was much better than that.

"And what do you have to gain from this?" Zane asked as he stepped away from me and I grabbed the dagger I had intended to take before.

Lani paused before saying," A kill the whole world has been waiting to see."

My heart stopped.

Who was she referring to? Slowly, I turned my head to see my once companion, Lani, her bow still pointed at Zane, but her eyes locked on mine. Needless to say that the look in her eye was not one a friend would give to another friend. I swallowed hard, realizing I was not out of the woods just yet. In fact, if I was dead before, then I was more than dead now if she actually meant what she said.

"I can't leave here without her," Zane growled, pointing to me. "Flux will-"

"What?" Lani asked, raising a brow at him as she kept her bow pointed at him. "Kill you? Whose to say that I won't? Right now."

Immediately, his brows furrowed as he glared up at Lani, standing atop of the Cornucopia. There wasn't a chance he would survive and be able to take me back with him. With a string of swear words, he sauntered off to go and locate the rest of his Career pack. Thankful that Zane was gone, my eyes then shifted to Lani, who was still looking at me as though I were her prey.

"We meet again," She said turning the bow directly toward me. I looked her straight in the eye, unblinking.

"Yes…apparently not as…accomplices," I said slowly, looking down the arrow that was pointed straight at me.

She pulled the arrow back farther and I simply stood there…watching. It didn't matter where I tried to run, it would just be target practice for her. I was simply waiting for her to release it. I was numb to any thinking or strategizing, for several seconds, she simply stared at me from behind her bow and arrow. The silence was so strong that I literally felt as though my heart could have been heard across the entire plane of the maze.

And then…she started laughing.

Not just a chuckle, but actual laughing.

I was more baffled than anything as she put her weapon away and climbed down the Cornucopia, quickly to run over and embrace me, weeping tears of…joy? I did not embrace her back, but simply furrowed my brows, standing still as a statue as she hugged me tight. When she broke away, she began wiping away tears of laughter. I still couldn't figure out the situation and simply stared at her as though she was a lunatic.

Was this some sort of a trick?

"What…why aren't you-" She laughed, hitting me on the shoulder playfully.

"You…you just threatened to kill me," I stuttered, holding on tightly to the knife in my hand. I was completely in shock. "A-and now…you…you are my friend?"

There was a silence as the short, stocky girl observed me seriously, realizing that she was the only one who found the matter funny.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to _kill you_. I had to get rid of the buzz kill, Zane," She said, still good-humouredly. "Capri distracted the others. In fact, I'd say you owe us your life."

I tilted my head at her, wondering if I really could trust what she was saying. I supposed that I didn't really have much of a choice since she did…in an essence, before she tried to kill me…saved my life. I cracked a small smile at her before saying," Well…thanks, I think."

"Don't sound too grateful," She said sarcastically, patting me on the shoulder once more before leading me down one of the wings, casually, as if we were strolling down a path at a lush, peaceful park. I followed along beside her, trying to push my inhibitions aside as we walked, in the distance, I could still hear the cries and yells of Flux, Zane and periodically Lila.

After chatting casually with Lani, I finally asked what had been on my mind ever since she saved me," What exactly did you do to Lila?"

"Well, whenever we saw that they had you, we knew we had to do something. Capri, Marley, and myself met up fairly quickly after the bloodbath and headed out to find some sort of a shelter. Believe it or not, this maze has some interesting nooks and crannies that no body would think of," She explained as we turned the corner, I couldn't help but still feel uneasy with every move I made in that arena.

"Marley?" I wondered out loud, not recognizing the name immediately.

"He's the boy tribute from my district," She added quickly before going on. "Anyways, he knew he could easily take out Lila, since he is built fairly well. As well as Flux? No, but well enough to be able to drag off Lila. Combine that with a sharp sword we picked up at the Cornucopia and she was out of the equation. We also knew that if we could get Lila out of the option, then Flux would be close to follow since they're…well, you know how the Careers are with each other."

I assumed that she was insinuating that Careers usually pretended like the best of friends for a majority of the Games, even throwing in a little flirting every once and awhile. I had heard this about them and goodness it was basically taught at the academy for all those years. Everyone, even me, knew that fighting and killing was important, but appealing to the public was more important. It was…a little strange though how quickly Flux had been distracted. Yes, he cared for his teammates, I was sure, but the manner in which he did it seemed much more…urgent. Another thing I knew was that Flux detested me and would have taken any chance he could take to demolish me. If someone had pulled him away from that opportunity, then they must have been pretty significant.

Deciding not to comment on this, I simply nodded my head before she continued on.

"I don't think they're planning on killing any of them, but they just wanted to give them a little scare was all. Plus, we needed you badly and couldn't risk them killing you right off the bat," She told me earnestly as we came to what appeared to be a common area of the maze, it was basically a square (much like where the Cornucopia was, only without the Cornucopia) with several different wings leading in different directions). "They're pretty clever so I trust they'll be back by nightfall."

I looked up to the hazy sky above, realizing that night probably wasn't very far away. There were plenty of worries on my mind, but the first of those was finding drinking water or food. A stone labyrinth didn't provide much natural growth; therefore, I knew we would have to get creative. The other worries included death and the Careers. They may have been small in number, but they nearly killed me that day. I had to accept that, as painful as it tasted to swallow.

I would also have to accept that one day, I would have to meet them again and that time one of us wouldn't get as lucky as I had gotten that day.

**A/N: Well, thanks again to everyone reading this story! I appreciate it so much! Please, please, please let me know what you think :D Any predictions for the next chapter?**


	15. A Blessing In Disguise

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hunger Games-related. Just my characters.**

Chapter Fifteen: A Blessing in Disguise

Whenever Capri and Marley had returned, night time had already fallen on the maze and Lani and I were already seated on the floor of the labyrinth, our supplies piled between the two of us as we sat, trying to chat as casually as we could under the circumstances. The sound of their voices initially caused Lani and myself to tense up and reach tentatively for our bags, just in case it was appropriate to flee. After we turned and saw that it was the two of them, a collective sigh of relief could have been heard between the two of us.

"Lani, you have any bandages?" The boy, who I presumed to be Marley, asked as soon as he came into sight.

Lani grabbed the pack she had been carrying and quickly unzipped it as he came, squatting down beside her. The light-haired boy appeared to wince as he sat himself down next to her, rolling up the leg of his pant as he did so.

"Lila took a nice chunk out of him," Capri commented as she sat herself down next to me, I could tell by the glisten still lingering on her skin that they had gotten quite the workout.

"It's not _that_ bad," Marley defended while Lani unwrapped the bandage and examined the, rather sizeable wound.

"What did she do?" Lani asked, grabbing another tube from her pack, squeezing a very watered down medicine into the palm of her hand. Of course, the Capitol wouldn't be gracious enough to bless us with an actual medicine…

"She just-" Marley started, very laid back, but Capri cut in before he could finish.

"When Flux showed up, he distracted Marley. In that time, Lila pulled her own dagger from a pocket in her pants and went straight for his leg, the closest thing she could attack-"

Marley was the one interrupting this time.

"Before she could do too much damage though, Capri stepped in and took her to the ground. When Flux showed up, we were equally matched…we thought he might make things a little more difficult for us, but strangely enough…" The boy trailed off, looking to Capri to finish his statement.

She nodded, looking at him as she did so," He just wanted us to leave."

"What?" I asked incredulously, realizing that I was not directly involved in the conversation, but still shocked, never the less.

Both Marley and Capri looked at me, sharing my look of shock before Capri said," It was very strange to say the least. We thought we were dead, honestly. Or at least in for a bloody conflict."

Marley finished," He just wanted us gone and who were we to argue? As we left, I looked back over my shoulder to see Lila and Flux…hugging."

This kept on getting stranger and stranger. A soft, compassionate Flux was a Flux that didn't exist as far as I was concerned. Never, had I seen him as a kind and caring individual. The fact that he had allowed both Marley and Capri to walk away from him still living was…an accomplishment to say the least. Just when I thought I had that kid pegged, he went and did something to throw a wrench in my theory.

I was still trying to process this in my head as I stuttered," But-wh-how?"

The others chuckled at this before Lani answered with a chuckle, making fun of me," I don't think any of us have an answer to that one."

As the chuckling came to a cease, Capri said finally," I don't think any of us truly have an answer for it right now, but by discussing it, we may be doing precisely what he wants us to do. He could be playing some mind games and I think that since we have no obvious evidence…we let it go for the evening."

We all were able to come to a verbal agreement on this one, but that didn't mean I wasn't still contemplating it. As we arranged ourselves for sleep and discussed who would be taking patrol for the evening, I offered myself for the position and after some discussion was granted the role. As the others were situating themselves, Marley, whom I hadn't officially met approached me, sticking his hand out to me," I'm Marley, by the way."

"So I've been told," I answered, shaking his hand with a small smirk. "I'm Savera, nice to meet you, officially."

"Pleasure," He answered simply before maneuvering past me over to where both Lani and Capri were already laying down for sleep. Both Lani and Capri used the packs they had collected from the blood bath as a pillow while Marley stuck strictly to the solid ground. Before they fell asleep, Lani checked on Marley's bandages and applied another thin layer of medication to his wound.

I heard the three of them turn restless for a long time. It seemed to take forever to assure that all of them were asleep. The sound of silence in the labyrinth with moonlight shining down directly upon us with no shelter to block it out was rather haunting and caused me more paranoia than anything. Long after the others had forced themselves asleep (or at least done a fantastic job of disguising it), I pulled open my backpack once again, finding it would be better to at least briefly distract myself with something since I would be awake for quite a while before I was to wake Marley for his shift of the evening.

I remember the symbols I had seen on the bottom of water bottle as Flux held it, just hours before. Unzipping the bag, I pulled out the water bottle and turned it upside down before I pulled out the pad of paper and pencil, as well. I sat them down in two separate piles and looked at the both of them. I picked up the water bottle and turned it over to see the symbols from before.

Initially, I couldn't make out any of the symbols in the four rows, but it was at this moment that I felt I could use the pad of paper and pencil. Still holding the bottle, I grabbed a piece of paper from the pad and draped it over the symbols before running the tip of the pencil over the symbols to make them appear more clearly onto a piece of paper. After I had finished my sketching, I put down the pencil and tried to adjust my angle at the moonlight so that I could more precisely see the numbers.

After some creative moving and angles, I found that I could read the symbols perfectly clear:

N L2

E R5

W R4

S L1

I furrowed my brow, interested as to just what this meant. I focused on the first column…the letters "N", "E", "W", and "S" definitely sounded familiar. A little more thinking caused me to flashback to the Cornucopia when I saw the same letters and presumed them to be directions. Safely, I could assume that these letters were referencing the letters on the stones at the center Cornucopia.

Taking the piece of paper, I wrote out beside each of the corresponding letters," North, East, West, and South".

At this moment, I could hear slight beep coming from above. Curious, I looked up to see a small parcel falling from the sky. This must have been a package from one our sponsors. Seeing this package sent my heart on a leap, it was a sliver of hope from the Capitol. A sign that we were actual being watched and must have been pleasing to someone out there. The package fell and gracefully landed right next to me, the white parachute draping itself over the box as it landed.

Putting aside my puzzle, I picked up the parcel and unclamped it. I must have been a little too rough because as I opened the container, I drenched my leg in water. Excited at the sight of water, but slightly taken aback by the feel of it on my leg, I looked into the container to see that it was filled to the brim with not a clean, pristine water, but a rather grimy and filthy source.

I furrowed my brow as I examined the container in which the water came from. In the lid, a note was attached and I carefully took it off, seeing a message typed out on the front.

Took you long enough.

-Enobaria

I chuckled, setting the note aside as I still tried to decipher what her sending me filthy, grimy water meant. For several minutes, probably close to an hour, I sat there, swishing the water about, sticking my finger in it tentatively and finally deciding that there was no use of it for me in its current state. It would have been very risky for me to drink that liquid; I didn't want to risk ailing myself in any way…or killing myself unintentionally. I would be the joke of the Capitol, not that it would matter since I would be…well, dead, but still.

Eventually, I came to the conclusion that Enobaria was mocking me. So what if I figured out what the first set of letters meant? It didn't mean much to me…at least, not yet. Her little note seemed to be staring a hole through me as I focused my eyes on the piece of paper with all of the symbols, trying to make the connection.

As a last resort, I simply put the materials aside and laid on my back, staring up at the stars above as I racked my brain of nearly every possible thing those symbols could mean. Somehow, my thoughts shifted back to my days at home and sitting on our back porch, peacefully observing nature and working at a puzzle. Periodically, mother would step outside to make sure I was still alright…or if I wanted anything to eat. Most of my time was spent on that porch or down in the basement, trying to craft something useful.

It was almost as if I were back home in District Two. The mountains in the background, the shops on the town square…yes, even the academy. Though I may not have had a plethora of fond memories of my home, it was still my home and, quite honestly, anywhere would have been better than sitting in an arena with several other teenagers waiting for them to hunt you down.

Knowing I needed to appear more alert, I eventually sat up and looked around to…absolutely nothing. Just the bodies of my "friends" around me and silence. It was great company.

Letting out a frustrated groan, I put my hands on my head before pulling out my hair tie and shaking my hair loose. Already, it felt like a greasy and tangled mess, but I made due with it as much as I could. While running my fingers through my knotted hair, I thought back, once again, to my back porch. I remembered a puzzle that had taken me a particularly long time to figure out.

It was….a maze of sorts, as I preferred, and revolved entirely around direction and having a sense of direction. The page prior to the actual maze consisted of a bunch of conglomerated letters. The instructions were simple enough:

_There are two letters that are of value to you hidden in the bank below._

_If you seek to find such aid,_

_Search from top to low._

The word bank was not the most simple of things I had ever seen, essentially, it was nearly all of the letters of the alphabet melted into one large, geometric pattern. After many tries and much brainpower, I had narrowed the list down to L, R, H, and T. Looking ahead to the maze, I saw that the four I had deduced were the four being used in the maze. Trial and error was the one way that I would discover the secret; therefore, I began with H and T, following every path in the maze that contained either of these letters. My hopes were built high as my pencil skimmed along for a long time, but when the two separate paths of H and T collided into one another, I knew that my options were down to L and R.

As soon as I remember the maze from home, I made the connection to the maze at the present.

At home, the L and R distinguished one direction from the other, left and right. Though this choice may seem obvious, in some mazes prior to the one I remembered, Left and Right may have been disguised with a use of a different letter of phrase, that being the reasoning why H and T were even logical to be used in a maze dealing with direction.

Enlightened, I grabbed the pad of paper and began to write out left and right next to their individual letters. I also felt a ping of stupidity for not making the connection earlier, but discovering what the numbers stood for could have been a whole different puzzle entirely. The Capitol had been rather simple in this thus far, but the numbers…nothing came to my mind as I stared at the list.

A yawn escaped my lips, and over my shoulder, I heard one of them tossing in their sleep. I looked up at the moon overhead, seeing it full and bright. Shortly, it would be time for me to awake Marley so that he could take over the patrol. I began to compile all of my materials and place them back into my backpack. Before putting the container from Enobaria in my bag, I wanted to find the lid to it.

I looked all around, knowing I had placed it just beside me.

But it was no where to be found.

I even unzipped my backpack, searched through all of the zippered parts, to find absolutely nothing.

With a look of disgust on my face, I stared down at the mucky water, slightly despising my _lovely_ mentor who had sent it to me. I hadn't known where the lid had disappeared to, but it hardly mattered since the truth of the matter was that it was gone and all I had was a gross liquid, of no use to anyone.

I glared at the water for several seconds. Truly, I solely wished to dump it on the ground, but I knew that since it was a gift from a sponsor, it must have been important for something. To my demise, I pulled the water bottle from my backpack and stared at it for a while longer, wondering why in the world I was about to do what I was going to do. I unscrewed the top of the bottle before pressing the lid of the container from Enobaria to the lip of the water bottle, pouring the thick, disgusting water into the bottle.

I carelessly tossed the container it came in into my backpack (a compartment by itself) before zipping it up, putting the bag over my shoulder as I forced myself to stand up before it was time to wake Marley, who was already stirring restlessly in his sleep. Perhaps it was the fatigue that prevented me from noticing it earlier, but my eyes happened to glance down to see that the murky water from before had disappeared from the bottle and had been replaced with crystal clear, normal water.

My eyes must have been deceiving me for I instantly tossed off the cap and stuck my finger in the water.

It was real…it was not…thick and disgusting. It was pure and clean.

It was needless to say that I was very confused, but also just as grateful. In the back of my head, I thought that I was still dreaming, but feeling the cool, perfect water on my lips and sliding down my throat told me that this liquid was certainly real and just what I would need in order to survive. With that being said, I knew that there was not much of the water…that grimy water I once had…seemed to have magically turned into a blessing. I would have to ration it as well as I could.

The thought of sharing the water hadn't come to my head.

However, just as I put the bottle down from my lips, I was staring into the eyes of an already-awake Marley.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I have been extremely busy this week, but thank you for reading and please, please let me know what you think :D I really have enjoyed writing this so far. Hope the puzzle part makes sense so far...I want to keep it simple right now. Progressively, it will become a little more complex.  
><strong>


	16. If It Looks Like a Career

**Disclaimer: I own very little. As you know.**

Chapter Sixteen: If It Looks Like a Career…

Marley was staring a hole through me as I held the water bottle tight in my hand. I found I had no option other than to hand the bottle out to him, as he continued to eye me cautiously. With a rather harsh edge, he grabbed the bottle from my hand, examining it closely as he did so.

"How long have you had this?" He demanded, refusing to drink from it as he continued staring at me.

I didn't answer for several minutes, but I did not fully trust Marley either. Seeing as I had little faith in him and what he would do, I found that I needed to tell him. For all I knew, he would kill me right there.

"Not long…I just received it, actually," I said tentatively, looking right at him as he pulled open the bottle and took a swig.

"Hmm, interesting," He commented, throwing the bottle back to me. "You must have done something…_impressive_ to receive water."

"Not really," I answered simply, watching him as he stepped by me to take a seat on the opposite side of Lani and Capri.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me something, Savera," He said simply, turning his back on me as he took a seat. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow from behind Marley, creeping around the corner of the maze. He would have never seen anything coming, but I happened to be in the right angle to see what was going on.

From what I could tell, it was one of the girls from the outer districts, creeping up behind him. Marley was still speaking to me, about something, but I was paying him little attention. All around, the only weapon I could find was the one sitting atop of Lani's abdomen, underneath her iron tight grasp. Slowly, as Marley continued rattling on, I bent down to loosen the blade from her grip. After several moments of careful loosening, I pulled the blade from her grasp.

However, as soon as I had the blade, I realized how absolutely awful of an aim I was…sure, I could throw a knife, but one bad throw could mean Marley being killed. Slowly, I came closer to the intruder, while Marley was still rambling on. The small girl couldn't have been older than thirteen and was very frail-looking. For a moment, I wished to pity her, but just as I wished to, I saw her pull an arrow from her back pack and place it in the bow already in her hand. Any pity I had for her was forgotten, as I raised my own blade, wishing maybe not to kill her, but simply injure. Just as she was about to release, I reared back my own blade and tossed it as hard as I could toward her, trying to remember all of the techniques the trainers in the training center had told me. I watched, wide-eyed as the blade traveled through the air, almost in slow motion as it penetrated her upper-thigh, probably my worst throw ever.

Nevertheless, she let out a shriek as she fell to the ground, pulling the blade from her leg slowly, watching as the wound gushed. This was enough for Marley to stop speaking and jump up from his perch on the ground, he jumped up and looked over to see the struggling girl. His eyes shot over to me, wondering how this had happened. Before either of us could say anything, we watched as the girl wailed, trying to pull herself to her feet before collapsing. I started to walk toward her, finding I may had to finish what I started rather than watch her struggle.

Before I could do anything, Marley had already pulled himself up and started toward her. I bit down hard on my lip, hoping he would give her a little grace, but I was deeply disturbed by what happened next. He slowly grabbed the knife from her wound, flicking it to clean it off. She was still whimpering and by this time, both Capri and Lani were awake, but still disoriented to say the least.

"Marley…" I said warningly, seeing the girl's tears as she began to plead with us.

"Listen, I'm sorry…really…I'm sorry," She sobbed, clutching her deep gash, looking at him with very pained eyes.

She was so small, so frail that I couldn't help but pity her greatly. My heart bled for her and I wanted to believe that she had meant no harm…

"Marley!" I said again, more sternly this time as I approached the boy with the sharp knife.

He irritated barked at me," You want to finish her?"

My eyes widened," No, actually…I just wanted to-"

"Wanted to what?" He asked, looking right at me as I stood next to him. "What precisely were you aiming for when you threw this?"

"Well, I originally wanted to…" I trailed off, finding myself unable to finish my sentence.

He raised a brow," Kill her. But your aim is absolutely horrendous and though I appreciate your motion…."

He trailed off, but didn't speak anything else to me, but simply took the knife to do as he wished I had done. He killed her. The sight was very gruesome and I immediately looked away from the scene, as I felt bad for the girl. Several minutes later, Marley approached me, shoving the blade back into my hand and forcing me to look at him," You should have finished the job. I would expect a lot more out of a Career."

As he turned around, walking over to his perch, I spoke," I'm not a Career, Marley."

He didn't turn around, but simply kept walking before plopping himself down on the ground," You may as well be, you trained with them. You're from their district."

It bothered me how little he had hesitated in killing the poor, suffering girl, who was still whimpering as her life slipped from her and she writhed in pain from behind us. Several minutes passed before the canon was fired and a hovercraft could be heard breaking through the dark of the nice to buzz down and collect the remnants. There was something off kilter with this boy…

"I'm here with you guys," I said defensively, beginning to become angered. "Unless you forgot, I was nearly killed by the Careers. You all happened to be the one to save my life."

"Savera, I think you're just tired from a long day…" Lani tried, calling to me from where she still sat, waking herself up. "Why don't you-"

"No," I said to her, before looking back to Marley. "He's not going to accuse me of being a part of them."

"Savera, it's not worth it," Lani tried once more, but when I stepped closer to the boy, she simply waved me off and put her head back down.

I stood there for several moments in pure silence, waiting for some sort of a response from him.

"How do I know you're not just playing games with us?" He finally asked, very seriously.

I sighed, realizing that from the outside…no one really could be trusted. In my own opinion, I felt that he was being overly paranoid, but I guess I couldn't really trust any of them either. I was only assuming that I could, but I certainly wasn't shooting them all sorts of flack as he was.

"The same way I know you're not playing games with me…" I trailed off, intentionally leaving the interpretation wide open. "Putting faith in the unknown."

He literally laughed at this," Savera, other than the fact that they almost 'killed' you, which could have been completely staged as far as I'm concerned, you've got nothing to prove to me that you're not one. You know what they say…if it looks like a Career, if it smells like a Career, if it acts like a Career…chances are it's a Career."

I shook my head, seeing that time would be the only thing to solve the tension. How would I have been able to stage the level of hate that Flux has for me? To me, it made worlds of sense, but I suppose to an outsider…it would have been a little…unsettling. Realizing that Lani truly was right and I hadn't the patience to argue with him, I plopped myself down next to the two of them, who simply looked at me for a moment before smiling sympathetically.

"Another reason I think you are, is because water is something way to valuable for those guys to give to a nobody. You must have someone on your side," He added one last time, mentally, I swore since he just announced that little tidbit in front of both Lani and Capri, who looked at me with wide, surprised eyes.

It took several seconds before Lani actually spoke," You…you have water?"

I didn't look at her, but at my bag rather. I steadied my breathing as I grabbed my backpack, unzipping it as I answered her," Yes, I do, but I only just received it."

"You really must have done something impressive," Capri added as I uncovered the bottle of water and tossed it over to the both of them, seeing as I had no other option but to share.

It wasn't that I didn't want to share with them, it was just that I didn't know how far the water would last and seeing as this was going to eventually be a game of who could survive the longest…any advantage they would give me could have been beneficial toward the end. As soon as I thought this, however, I regretted it. This wasn't supposed to be me against my own "alliance"; it was supposed to be me against the Careers and more specifically Flux.

"Yeah, I wish I knew what," I said to them both aloud, and they simply looked at me as though I had a third eye as they cautiously took their respective drinks.

"You really don't know?" Capri asked, taking a final sip before passing it back to me.

"Not really," I said, not feeling as though I was completely lying.

"Well, I guess you should do more of whatever it is more often," Lani smirked as I grabbed the bottle and tucked it into my bag.

We bid each other goodnight before trying to ease our minds back into sleep once again. I found sleep to be restless for a long time, simply because my mind refused to shut off. Paranoia may have been seeping in, but a majority of it came from fret that Lani and Capri truly felt the way that Marley did. Suppose if I fell asleep, they would take advantage of me? Seeing as I couldn't afford to dwell on such thoughts, I shoved them out of my head, or at least to the back of my mind as I forced my eyes closed.

The last thought that ran through my mind was something that Marley had spoken to me, just moments before:

_You must have someone on your side._

**Author's Note: Shorter chapter! Sorry again for the delay, this has been another crazy week with end of the school year stuff and all. There's been little reviews on the story recently, but a lot of alerts and favorites so I'm assuming you guys are still liking? I mean, I actually have a detailed, written outline for this story (something I haven't officially had since my Narnia stories) and will continue with this story. :D Thanks for reading!**


	17. Reasoning with Reason

**Disclaimer: As you know, I own little.**

Chapter Seventeen: Reasoning with Reason

Waking up the next morning alive was enough of a blessing that I was eternally grateful for…in all honesty. Knowing I had one person who didn't trust me as far as he could throw me was problematic enough, but knowing that I also had a tribe of game makers sitting up in a room somewhere plotting to kill us all off was also unsettling to say the least.

As my eyes fluttered open due to the creeping of sunlight into the arena, I pushed myself up to see Lani sitting up. She must have taken the last shift of the evening and as soon as she saw me, she smiled welcoming.

"Good morning!" She greeted brightly, appearing to be filing her nails with the edge of a blade.

The sight was a little odd and slightly unsettling, but I found many things to be unusual and simply went about as if they were…normal.

Capri and Marley appeared to be sleeping still as I sat up and approached the dark-haired girl who had been up for seemingly quite some time. I plopped myself down beside her before she whispered to me," I don't think Marley really meant any of that last night."

I looked at her out of the side of my eye," Don't apologize for him. He said what he meant…"

"Really though," She insisted, continuing. "He's not normally like that…don't pay him any mind. I just think the Games are a little…hard on all of us, you know? Like mentally and whatnot?"

I looked at her for a long, hard moment before turning my head away to stare at my bag. Fiddling with the zipper, I avoided her eye contact as I pondered the validity of her statement. Maybe…she was right…or maybe she was just trying to trick me. In my current situation, I couldn't afford to make an enemy; therefore, I turned my gaze back to her and smirked," Sure, I understand."

I wasn't necessarily _lying_….but okay, I was lying. There's no other way to sugarcoat it.

Because the truth of the matter was that I did _not _understand.

Before I could say anything more of the matter, I heard Marley and Capri stir before shooting up as if their lives depended on it. Suppressing a smirk at their awakening, I listened as they sat up and chatted amongst themselves. Moments later, they approached us, curious as to what our next movements should be.

"We need to figure this place out," Marley grumbled as Lani and I came to our feet.

Lani looked to me, explaining," Two more paths dropped out last night, if you can't tell."

Looking around, I noticed a blue buzzing force field blocking off the black abyss where a path used to be. Furrowing my brows, I walked closer to the blocked off area, seeing if I could make any more sense of what evidence was there. I thought back to the events of the night to think of any significance to what I was doing…I hadn't a reason for this strange dropping of paths, other than simply the Gamemakers were getting a little anxious.

"Got any ideas, Stone?" Marley asked, as I bent down, examining the force field.

I didn't appreciate the tone in which he asked, but nevertheless, I answered," Not particularly…other than our audience is getting a little…"

Just as I spoke, I heard a blood curling scream. Quickly, I looked over my shoulder to make eye contact with the rest of our alliance. Soon after the scream was heard, footsteps echoed in the single pathway we had left back to the rest of the labyrinth. All of our eyes widened as the footsteps became louder and closer, I jumped to my feet and rushed over to the side of the others, pulling out the knife from the evening before as I did so.

I couldn't help but wonder who it would be that would come around the corner. Just moments before a scream had been heard, but that didn't mean it wasn't the Careers trying to give us a scare.

Tension ran high amongst our group, it crept through the air, sliding down all of our skins as if it truly were a mist in the air. At any moment in the Hunger Games, death could thrust itself upon a contender, leaving them with little choice but to succumb to their fate. While all of us wished this were not the circumstance (I would argue that nearly every moment of the Games felt this way for us), it was a brutal reality that all of us were forced to face, one way or another.

The moment of truth came when we saw what remained of the outlying districts running frantically toward us.

Marley, who was a little untrustworthy to begin with, was already rearing back to take out these kids. I couldn't help but stand up and grab his arm frantically before he could do anything.

At the touch of my skin on his, he shot a look at me," What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" I shot back at him. "These kids could be of use to us. Think of if they've seen the Careers! We don't even know the situation yet…"

"Getting rid of those two means two less opponents before this Game is over!" He shot back, just as fiercely.

Though his point was valid, my grip on his arm stayed secure as Lani and Capri kept an eye on the group approaching. Though I wasn't paying complete attention, Lani spoke to us," Hey, you two, not to interrupt or anything, but…"

The ground beneath our own feet began to shake and in a matter of seconds, the roles were reversed as we began to chase after the tributes running toward us, for the ground on which we stood was crumbling quickly. Never before had I seen such a spectacle in the Games, normally, they wished to spread out their Games over a long period of time, but this year, the people must have wanted blood and a lot of it. As if one time running from a black abyss wasn't enough to get the message across, again I was running, sprinting rather, just to keep up with the ground disappearing behind us.

"We have to figure out what is going on!" Marley screamed at me, as we ran quickly. To where? I had no idea. For all we knew, we were running to our deaths.

"You think I don't already know that?" I hollered back as we turned another sharp curve in the labyrinth. To my surprise, the Cornucopia was in sight once again as we turned another corner. I took a deep breath, realizing what would lay inside the Cornucopia. Were they already ready for a showdown? Surely, not.

Nevertheless, the closer we got…the more anxious I became for some sort of clue or memo that would suggest otherwise. It wasn't until we were standing safe and sound in the middle of the Cornucopia that my mind was set to ease. After another round of arguing, Marley agreed to let the other tributes go for now. Not only were they weak and innocent, they were also acting as a buffer between us and the Careers.

As Lani and Capri hopped over into the safety, the corridor collapsed behind them, the stone falling into the dark pits below before another wave of electricity flowed, preventing anyone from ever stepping foot past its steady flow of electric. All of us were out of breath and took several moments to simply be able to breathe again before contemplating the whereabouts of the Careers.

Lani noticed that there were bags scattered about, the bags of the Careers," Would they really just leave them scattered about like this?"

Her light haired companion tightened her ponytail before saying," Looks like something scared them off."

In my own head, I was processing how too well staged this was. There had to be around ten of us left in the arena, give or take a few, but the main point was that just as we, the main opponent to the Careers arrives in their home fort, they are gone, no where to be found. Not only that, but they spared the lives of two tributes that they could have killed. It seemed as though the Gamemakers were the only logical explanation to this strange string of events. They were aware of how many tributes were left in the Game, nearly always a Career will be in the final. Should they venture too far from this, the people would cause an uprising and heaven forbid that should occur.

As the others chatted amongst themselves, I couldn't help but also think back to the falling of the corridors. It was not every day that a labyrinth could drop its walls seemingly at random. There had to have been some sort of factor that controlled this system…some sort of sign that signaled the dropping of each individual path. Immediately, my brain went into high-gear thinking over all of the distinct events that had happened over the last twenty-four hours.

Conversation amongst the other three continued rather naturally as I excluded myself from the conversation, pacing from the remaining nine corridors left. Just yesterday, each of us had stood at the end of each of these corridors, waiting anxiously for these so-called Games to begin. The countdown came and went before the bloodbath began, wiping out nearly half of the tributes. It was still a miracle that I had been able to avoid such fate, considering I was not one of the favored fighters…I could manipulate, but that was a rather…less intimidating feat.

For seemingly hours, I paced, sat, stood, walked, thinking about all sorts of different things. Marley, Capri, and Lani seemed to be setting up fort in the empty Cornucopia while sifting through the remains of the Careers bags. My brain was just about ready to shut down for the evening before numbers started falling into my head as I thought back to the falling of the corridors and oddities of the maze.

Twenty-Four.

Thirteen.

Two.

Nine.

_Twenty-Four_. There had been twenty-four tributes the day before, two from each district. As predicted, a little over half were killed at the Cornucopia, one time when they were all forced to be together. _Thirteen_ tributes had been killed in or around the bloodbath for I remembered the sound of each individual canon fire almost more distinctly than any other sound in my life. Later that evening, _two_ additional tributes were killed. One of them was for the girl who had snuck upon us, and the other was for a tribute which must have been killed as I was sleeping. That meant that there were _nine _tributes left in the arena.

I tapped my finger methodically on my chin before staring straight at the force-field blocking off the once-existent corridor in front of my face. My eyes ventured down to where I had seen tiles before with letters referring to direction. I was less interested in direction and such, but more interested in the corridors themselves. On one hand, I counted the corridor standing in front of me, as well as the others around it before switching to my other hand, continuing until all of the corridors, whether blocked by a corridor or not, were counted. I'm sure the other three were ready to leave me for good and call my a lunatic, but thankfully, they did not disturb me nor ask what I was doing…for in all honesty, I hardly knew until the end.

Twenty-Four was the number of corridors. Of those corridors, fifteen were blocked off by a force-field and only nine remained to be free of any restrictions. How strange it was at the random selection in which the corridors had fallen, of the twenty four, the ones that had been destroyed were scattered about in no system or arrangement. Though I knew that the Capitol must have had some scheme…there was no way this was just a matter of chance. Everything had to be premeditated…if they didn't script the Games, then how would they guarantee to show their superiority year after year through the Games?

My brain was thinking and thinking as if it were missing a piece to the larger puzzle. In a matter of moments, it was as if I had magically discovered the connection, the bridge connecting the known to the unknown in the world of the Hunger Games.

I gasped before running my fingers through my hair and feeling like a complete and total idiot for not making such a connection earlier.

Was it coincidence that the number of destroyed corridors was equivalent to the number of casualties thus far in the Games?

Could it be possible that each individual corridor represented a tribute in the Games?

How clever it was…how like the corridors we were. Together, the corridors created a maze. A maze that posed a challenge to all entering it and thus performing the show for all those sitting in the comforts of their homes watching the Hunger Games. Not only do these corridors, or "actors" provide a source of entertainment for the public, but they act as job security for the Gamemakers and all other Captiol officials alike.

Perhaps, the analogy was a bit of a stretch, but one last line came to my head before I rejoined my alliance, sitting behind me, eating something from the sounds of it.

_Just as each corridor was disposable to the Gamemakers at any given moment, so were we._

**A/N: I'm still super busy and I'm super sorry for that, but I worked hard on this chapter (on top of a crazy schedule, I've been battling writer's block…blahhh) so please let me know what you thought of it! The good, the bad…whatever! I really just want to hear feedback :)**

**Thanks again for reading! Hope you all are having a great weekend!**

**P.S. I know on the characters thing, it says a main character is Seneca Crane. I know it doesn't seem like it at all yet, but for any Seneca fans out there...in the upcoming chapters we will be seeing more out of the young Gamemaker...I just wanted to make that announcement to any confusion there might be regarding that.  
><strong>


	18. Rabid

**Disclaimer: I own very little.**

Chapter Eighteen: Rabid

Quickly, another evening was upon us. I found as we were sitting around the Cornucopia, it would be an appropriate time to share at least some of what I thought to be true. Perhaps, in telling what I thought, I could gain some trust from Marley and the other two. Though I didn't know that Capri and Lani didn't trust me, if Marley was having their doubts…then chances were they were as well.

Silence hung in the air for several moments as we all looked at one another, the remains of what little water I had in my bag was sitting in the middle and some crackers had been taken from the supplies left behind by the Careers. It had really turned out to be quite the blessing. There were several new weapons as well as small food items that would at least allow us to survive for as long as we could.

However, just as I was unzipping my bag to show them my plans, I watched as Marley and Lani stood up to "take a stroll". There was little that Capri or I could do before the two were gone. As the both of us sat, I looked at Capri and smiled before letting out a sigh.

"So…," I said quietly, shifting my eyes nervously.

"Just tell me the truth, okay…why are you hanging out with us?" She demanded, obviously not wishing to start any sort of small talk with me.

The question caught me off-guard to be honest. I untied my hair from its tight bun before shaking out my hair and giving her as honest an answer I could muster," I don't fit in with the Careers. Obviously."

"Marley seems to think you're hiding something and I don't like surprises," She said coldly, a much harsher tone than what I was used to.

Granted, I had not known Capri for very long, but the demeanor was one that I was unused to. This seemed to come about rather quickly and was a rather drastic change. Icouldn't help but think this was due to Marley's influence upon her. He had known them probably for longer than I had.

"And what evidence does Marley have?" I asked, raising a brow at her.

She smirked at this," Well, the obvious is that you're from District Two and have been training in an academy since you were, what like two-"

"Six, actually. Two would be absolutely ridiculous-" I tried, but she simply shook me off.

"Whatever, the fact that you've grown up in an academy learning how to kill people ever since you were young isn't the most comforting thing in the world, neither is the fact that someone's already given you water that you probably wouldn't have even told us about had you not been caught with it. Not to mention, they gave you an awfully high score, perhaps something that should be expected if you truly are a Career."

I narrowed my eyes before turning to my bag to pull out my notebook," I suppose I have nothing to show you one hundred percent that I am not with them, but…I can tell you what I know about this maze and what I am currently working on. I don't know if that puts your mind at ease…"

"You're really telling me that?" She asked, raising a brow.

I smiled, flipping open my notebook," Obviously."

I looked down at my notes from the evening before and explained nearly everything to her from the water all the way to the numbers I scribbled on the piece of paper. I also explained the importance of direction in puzzles that I used to play back home in my district. She at least appeared to be following this…for awhile.

"N L2 E R5 W R4 S L1...why are those even special?" She asked, after I had just completed my explanation.

I shook my head, losing my patience with her," They have something to do with direction, as well as left and right. N is what I presume to be north, E is east, W is west, S is south. I would presume that the L means left and the R means right."

"Oh, alright, but what about the numbers?" She asked, everything finally seemed to be clicking in her head.

I scratched my head," That's exactly what I'm unsure about. Those stones out there have the directions inscribed on them so I presume it has something to do with that."

"Why don't we go and have a-" She started, but just as she did we heard a crack of lightning and a roll of thunder.

Moments later, a downpour of rain could be heard pounding overhead on the Cornucopia. I looked to Capri, who asked," Is it that important?"

Seeing as it would be much harder to decipher all of the words and numbers in a pouring rainstorm, I assured her that we could wait until morning. In the meantime, I stood to my feet and walked to the edge of the Cornucopia, peering outside at the raging rainstorm that had come up, seemingly out of no where.

"Looks like they want to wash us out," I said to my companion who was standing at the mouth beside me.

"You don't think they'd keep this up for long do you?" She asked me, looked at the amount of water falling and the intensity of the storm. "I mean, if they turned the whole maze into a flood land…that could make finding anything a little more difficult."

This was a very intriguing point that she brought up. I nodded my head and looked around, thinking of the maze as a gigantic tub that they could fill with as much rainwater as they desired. To the folks back home, adding an underwater effect would be quite interesting to say the least and quite…annoying from our point of view. I wanted to figure out these symbols preferably while not swimming underwater…

"Instead of letting us fight it out…they drown us out?" I asked, confirming what she was saying.

"Precisely," She said with a nod of her head.

"I guess you all from District Four would be set…" I said teasingly to which she laughed.

"Not for that long of a time," She said, after she had stopped laughing.

Moments later, we saw Marley and Lani running back toward us out of the rain. Both of them looked a little shaken up and I was interested to see just what had happened to them. In a matter of seconds, they were underneath the Cornucopia, sopping wet and bent over, trying to catch their breath. I furrowed my brows at the both of them before Lani finally stood up straight and looked at me," Flux and Lila..they're-"

A canon could be heard off in the distance and before Lani could finish her phrase, the ground began to shake. Interested to see if my theory was correct, I briefly stepped out into the rain, watching each of the pathways that were left. I blinked several times, anticipating them to fall out. Just as my heart was sinking, I watched as the ground shook violently and another pathway fell out. Moments after, the force field came buzzing in to block off the destroyed corridor.

Hardly caring that I was sopping wet, I stepped back in to the Cornucopia to see the other three huddled around my notebook. I assumed that Capri was explaining all that I had told her to the others, but by the look on Marley's face…I was mistaken.

"You're in on this with her?" He growled at Capri, who was innocently shaking her head in defense.

"Marley, she's not up to anything-"

"I hardly believe that," He muttered under his breath before looking to me. "What'd you do to her?"

I laughed at this because it was absolutely ridiculous.

"I did nothing to her, Marley," I said, still stifling laughter. "I just think you're a little paranoid is all."

He stood to his feet, pulling a knife from his pocket," You think this is funny, Savera?"

"I think you're absolutely hysterical. You've simply assumed that I am a Career ever since you saw me with water. Never once have you allowed me to explain myself nor the circumstances under which I obtained the water. In fact, had you any decency at all, you would assume that since I told your good friend of my plans, then perhaps I would tell you as well," I spat out more quickly than I could process.

My eyes, however, were locked onto the weapon in his hands. Chances are, he intended upon using it unless I said exactly what he wanted to hear. Seeing as I was never the type to be good with words…this was about to get interesting.

"Start talking then," I watched as his thumb ran over the blade of the knife.

"Put down the-" before I could finish my phrase, I watched as he took a wild swing at me. I sidestepped, gracefully avoiding the blow, but still caught a little off guard.

Lani and Capri gasped, trying to get him to come off of it, but he had his mind set on only one thing and that was getting information out of me whether it meant killing me to get there.

"Okay, okay just calm down," I said, holding up my hands in defense as he turned. "In my bag, I've always had this water bottle, right? I swear, either take me for my word or don't, but whenever I was on night guard-"

I was interrupted by a roll of thunder as we circled round and round. His eyes were set directly on mine as I continued," I found these symbols on the bottom of the water bottle, just ask Capri-they're there. I think they're a set of important directions to something that could greatly benefit us…like water or food or more weapons, something! That was the only reason I even got the water from my sponsor, but to be honest with you…I couldn't be more confused now as to what these directions and numbers apply to or why they were put here in the first place. I swear-"

Just when I thought he had gained my trust again, I saw him coming toward me at full force. At this Capri stood up and called to him," Marley, stop, you don't want to do this!"

"There's still something-" He swung and I ducked. "Not right about her."

"What's still missing for you?" I asked, trying to dodge more and more swings, but before I knew it, he had pinned me against the wall.

How had I been so stupid to allow this to happen? Why had he gone from trusting me at the beginning to hating me? Why was he so set upon this little detail? There was certainly something not right with this picture and I intended to figure out what exactly was going on.

Carefully watching the knife, still in his hand, I spoke slowly to him," Marley, I just want to know-"

"Stop talking! There's just something not right about you…all the sneaking around and figuring this out you're just dangerous to keep around for much-"

"Marley!" Lani cried, able to catch his eye for just long enough. "She's told you her story…she's innocent and she has evidence. Just let it be for now…if we can figure out the maze, then the advantage we'd have over the others is absolutely incomparable. Even if you don't like the manner in which she did it, just allow her to show us what she's discovered."

It was almost as if this were a completely different Marley standing in front of me. The sight was so strange, so eccentric that I hardly knew what to expect next out of him. Needless to say that I kept an extra careful eye on that knife in his hand, knowing it needed to stay as far away from me as possible.

I could safely let out a sigh of relief briefly as Marley loosened his grip on me. I steadied my breath and began to walk away, when suddenly I saw from the corner of my eye, a blade coming in for the kill. I genuinely saw my life flash before my eyes for there was no way for me to duck out of this one. I closed my eyes, but just when I expected the blade to penetrate…it didn't. Slowly, one eye at a time, I opened my eyes to see Marley's jaw dropped open, blood pouring over his lip.

I gasped when my eyes saw the arrow stuck precisely in the side of his head. He fell over limply, as Lani and Capri sat beside him, screaming and in complete shock, I took the knife from his hand and went back into the rain, to look for whoever had done this to him. Sure, Marley may have wished to kill me, but whoever killed Marley was probably still out there and wouldn't hesitate in finishing the rest of us, even though they had technically saved my life from the strangely rabid boy tribute.

**A/N: Sooo, what do you think? Drop a review and let me know! We are slowly approaching the end of the Games…:D**


	19. Decoded

Chapter Nineteen: Decoded

There was absolutely no one.

The area around us was…empty.

Other than the sound of the rain pattering heavily against the stone at my feet, I was completely alone and the maze was totally silent. I looked back to see both Capri and Lani mourning over the loss of their companion. I wished I could feel the same pain they were so that I could relate, but in all honesty I couldn't help but feel a little relieved…I didn't trust Marley at all and to have him out of the way was a benefit. It was even better that I hadn't gotten any of his blood on my hands because me killing him could have resulted in Lani and Capri turning against me. Though they may not have been the perfect companions, they were all I had and had stayed loyal to me.

However, because I had not killed Marley…there was mystery as to who actually did…

It was haunting really to think that an arrow had come flying out of, seemingly nowhere, to come to my rescue. There was something very eerie about the situation, this being the reason why I couldn't pull myself to go back into that Cornucopia. There had to someone or something that would indicate why this had happened.

Hardly caring that it was raining, I kept a tighter clutch on the knife in my hand and strolled around to the back of the Cornucopia. As soon as I turned the corner, two kids were standing there, staring me straight in the eye. Both of them were unarmed, but they scared me so terribly that my first instinct was to release the dagger in my hands. It was common knowledge I wasn't the most skilled with this type of thing…

Once again, I watched the blade, seemingly in slow motion as it went soaring through the rain to penetrate itself square in the middle of the boy's chest. I hadn't the slightest where the both of them were from, but it must have spooked the other girl so terribly that she went running in the opposite direction. In all honesty, it even frightened myself. They hadn't even done anything and that had been my first response?

As the girl ran, I sprinted over to the boy's chest to pull out the dagger sitting there. I contemplated chasing after the girl, but seeing as she had no arrow in her hand nor slung over her back. I found energy would be wasted to go chasing after her and if I just so happened to run into either Lila, Flux, or Zane…I may as well should have been dead. Watching as the hovercraft came overhead and the ground began to shake once more, the boy was lifted into the air and taken away by the Capitol workers.

The Capitol was still continuing to amaze me with how they were running these Games. Typically, they didn't want everyone to die in the beginning…they needed a long, drawn out process which would result in more anxiety amongst the viewing audience and more tension amongst the tributes. The longer the Games went, the more money the Capitol would make, not to mention the more fear they would suck from the people, allowing them to realize how powerful and cruel the Capitol really was. As I pondered this, I watched as the hovercraft stalled for a long period of time, as if waiting for something.

It took me several minutes to realize they needed Marley's body. Seeing as the Cornucopia covered him…I knew what they were asking for. I wiped off the blade on the side of my pants before strolling back into the somber atmosphere of the Cornucopia. There was no welcome from neither Lani nor Capri, but simply looks of absolute devastation and upset.

Slowly, I approached them on the ground as they looked at the dead body, still refusing to believe what had happened.

"Did you find the one who did it?" Lani asked, in a more gruff voice than usual.

I made eye contact with her as I shook my head," No, no I didn't ."

"Someone died," She added, her voice still monotone and unchanging.

"Yes, but it wasn't someone who could have killed him," I said simply, looking at the dead body. "The hovercraft is outside."

Capri wiped away a tear to look at me," They want him?"

"Yes, that is what I presume," I answered, or whispered nearly. I knew this was hardly the time to have the body ripped away from them, but the Capitol had little reverence for that. Since I suspected the Capitol had some sort of relation to the death of Marley, I did not want to further test their patience by withholding his body from them.

I placed a hand on his foot, hoping this would be enough of a signal for the both of them to let go. Nearly immediately, they shot me a look that appeared to be a look of some hurt, but Lani spoke to break the tension," Take him, Savera. Get him out of our sight."

I looked to Capri to confirm this before pulling the dead body out into the driving rain storm. After receiving a nod from her, I proceeded with taking him out for the hovercraft to carry away. I dropped his foot as soon as I had him in the middle of the gathering. I stepped several feet away from him and watched as they dropped down the large claw to grasp his waist and pull him up into their craft.

I stood there for several more seconds, watching as they flew away before returning the Cornucopia.

* * *

><p>It took days for me to even ask if Lani or Capri wished to move from the Cornucopia. Of course, I knew what it felt like to lose a loved one. My own brother died in these very Games and had I not been at home…I wouldn't have made it very far. It was for this reason I didn't dare ask either of them if they were ready to move on. I did, however, take advantage of the time to do a little exploring around the main area to see just how these directions were connecting to the symbols on the water bottle.<p>

To my surprise, the rain had stopped by the next morning and the sun was actually shining for the next couple days. Seeing as both Lani and Capri had cried themselves to sleep the nights before, I thought it would be respectable to allow them to sleep in a little. Therefore, I pulled my backpack over my shoulder (after grabbing my needed notebook and water bottle) and head out to the sunny day that awaited.

Had I not been surrounded by tall, grey, stone walls….and there hadn't been two other vicious teens hunting me…it might have been an okay day. It had been rather peaceful over the past couple days and rather surprising that no intervention had come about to encourage more death and killing.

We had been able to survive off of what little saltine crackers and fruits were still remaining in the Cornucopia and rainwater that I had been able to "purify" in my water bottle.

Lani and Capri had informed me before going to bed that Flux and Lila had turned on Zane, killing him right in front of them. Lani and Marley had been able to camouflage themselves from the Careers sight, but when Capri told me the story (Lani had told her)…she said it really must have been quite gruesome. Capri said Lani was almost more shaken up by the sight of two teenagers making a game of killing the poor boy from District One than she had been seeing Marley's death. At least Marley had been killed quickly…thinking of Lila and Flux killing Zane slowly was strange to me seeing as I thought they would stay true to their alliance until the end. Then again, Lila and Flux had always been more fond of one another…for reasons still unknown. She said it was unlike anything she had ever seen before and that alone was a reason she wanted out of all this.

Unfortunately for her, there were only two options in this game: kill or be killed. There was more blood to be shed before Lani, Capri, or I could set ourselves free from this sick game.

Pushing that to the back of my head, I located each of the four stones once more and recounted to see that there were six corridors between every stone. The interesting part about this was the last time I walked those stones…there were far less barriers buzzing to block off the destroyed corridor. Now, as I counted, between nearly all of the stones, only one corridor was still remaining…other than between N and E which had two. Together, those made five corridors remaining, five tributes left.

I pulled out my papers with all of the letters and numbers on it, holding it in my hand and examining it for several moments before taking action as to what I should do next.

_N L2 _

_E R5 _

_W R4 _

_S L1_

"N L 2," I muttered to myself, as I walked over to the stone labeled "N". I stood atop of it as I decided what to do next. "Well, let's see…if L means left…left two? Could it be that simple?"

I turned my head, counting two corridors to the left of the stone. To my demise, there was a barrier buzzing, as if verbally telling me that I was wrong. I groaned before stepping away and scratching my head at the situation.

"What the heck does this mean," I mumbled to myself, looking to the other stones.

At this moment, I heard a beep and looked up to see a package floating from the sky. I held out my hand and watched as the package landed delicately into my open hands. Slowly, I unwrapped the package and pulled out the note from Enobaria.

_If at first you don't succeed…try again._

_-Enobaria_

I furrowed my brow and shook my head at this before crumpling the note and shoving it into my pocket. What type of advice was that? It was like stating the obvious…

Nevertheless, I pulled open the package to see another package of crackers sitting in there. I smirked at this before tossing them into my backpack.

"Guess you don't want me to starve just yet, huh?" I asked, more to myself than to anyone else, but I'm sure the audience back home had seen my moment of attitude toward my mentor. I probably should have been a little more grateful, but this puzzle was killing me (literally and figuratively) and I needed to figure it out.

Just when I had turned to enter back into the Cornucopia, I remember the words on Enobaria's note…

_If at first you don't succeed…_

I looked at the note with all my codes on it.

_Try again._

Forgetting the Cornucopia, I moved over to the next stone and stood atop of it. I looked down at the directions for this stone and read," E R5...East stone, right five."

Again, it was a bust. I almost didn't even do the last two because I was so disappointed. Whenever West was also a bust, I found that it would have been easier to simply quit and find something else, but Enobaria had given me the note for a reason and I had found these codes for a reason. At that moment, for all I knew, I had deciphered the notes completely wrong, but when I stood on the stone that had a large "S" engraved on it.

"Left one better be here…" I muttered under my breath and from the corner of my eye, I looked to the corridor directly to the left of the stone.

To my relief, there was a corridor there. Looking over my shoulder, I walked down the corridor slowly looking around to see just what was so special, if anything, about this corridor rather than the other ones. I walked until I reached the wall and saw the bricks were arranged in a rather strange way. I furrowed my brows before running my hand along the wall. Inhaling deeply, I touched the bricks, one by one, to see what would happen. Perhaps there was a certain order in which they were to be pressed, or perhaps there was just a little detail that needed to be noticed.

There was one brick that was askew from the others. My eyes widened as I pulled the brick out and the wall behind it began to rearrange itself into a narrow door. I bit down hard on my lips, debating what I should do. This was either a blessing or curse…what if this was some trick the Capitol was playing on me to get rid of me…give me clues and then lead me to my death. I wouldn't have put them past it, but then again, Enobaria would not have sent me a note had it been something that risky. I also thought back to Capri and Lani sitting in the Cornucopia.

They already knew about the codes.

Why shouldn't they know about this?

Quickly, I ran back to fetch the both of them. Unhappily, they came along with me. I knew they needed time to mourn, but we needed to move soon otherwise we would be setting ourselves up to be hunted. When I showed them the passage for the first time, they were both slightly in awe.

"How in the-" Lani started, looking at the wall as if it were something of magic.

"Have you been in it yet?" Capri asked, looking me straight in the eye.

I looked down the dark hallway," No, not yet. I thought it be best if we experience it…together."

And that was precisely what we did. Slowly, with myself at the front, we entered the dark passage way to see what the Capitol had led us to.

**Author's Note: I realize how late I am and I apologize greatly for that! I've been on vacation for the last week or so, but now I am fully rejuvenated and ready to write some more! Please, please, please let me know what you think! It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks again for reading :D**


	20. Surprises

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :D**

Chapter Twenty: Surprises

I had no idea what to expect. In all honesty, I was hoping for some sort of portal out of this hellhole, but I doubted that would be the case. Knowing the Capitol, they were going to draw this out for as much as they could. Although, it seemed as though this year they were looking for more of a blood bath anyways.

I couldn't help but think of every possible dilemma that this could spell out. One of those being that this could be a complete and utter trap set up by the Capitol, especially for me since I had tried to break the code. Perhaps, it wasn't meant to be cracked. I pushed that thought from my head and thought back to brighter options: food, weapons, anything of the sort. The more I thought of it, the more convinced I was that I sounded like a complete animal or caveman, therefore, I let it be and continued without thinking of the possibilities.

"There better be light or something soon otherwise I'm not staying," Lani whispered as the tunnel became darker and darker.

"One who waits shall be rewarded," I reminded, mostly muttering to myself more than the other two.

"Or gets eaten alive by a blood-thirsty muttation," Capri added.

This comment was obscure enough for me to stop in the dark and shoot a glance back toward her, even though I knew it was pitch black.

"Or _not_…" I ventured, glaring at the darkness where I thought her to be.

Lani had ran straight into me and swore under her breath at me before pushing me forward.

"I'm only kidding…but still.., " She trailed off as I kept pushing forward through the darkness.

I shook the thought of a vicious monster appearing from my head and continued until finally, the darkness was beginning to break up. Thanks to Capri, I couldn't help but think this would be the perfect opportunity for a muttation to pop out and serve dinner to the pack. Nevertheless, the spotting of light was indeed a good sign. Before we knew it, the darkness had completely vanished and we were standing in an open, space with holes in the ceiling, light spilling down upon us.

"A nice change in scenery," I commented, looking around at the room with tall ceilings and enough light to call…"home-y".

"For a cave," Lani scoffed, stepping in front of me as she looked around.

We all stood in silence for several moments, trying to make the best of the situation as we examined where we were. At a certain point in time, I thought this had all been for nothing, the code, the walk in the dark…everything, but it was a long while later that Capri seemed to spot something new.

"Hey, what's through there?" Capri declared walking toward a small opening in the wall.

Both Lani and I followed to see what she was referring to, when we arrived I saw that the opening was just large enough for a person to crawl through. Now, whether or not it was the cleanest of openings…I hadn't the slightest, but it may have been a clue for us to continue forward.

However, my companions didn't seem to feel the same way as I got down on my hands and knees to crawl through. I felt Capri pull on my backpack, preventing me from going on.

"Are you mad?" She hollered and I was baffled to say the least.

"You just asked what was through here! You found this and since we've come this far don't you think-"

"It looks like a death trap!" She shot back before I laughed and shook my head. This was rather quite funny and I couldn't help but explode at her ignorance, something I usually did not do.

"This whole game is a death trap! Sorry to break it to you, but from the moment your name was pulled from that bowl you've been in a death trap, sweetheart! At any moment, the ceiling could crash, an arrow could shoot toward us, or we could pass over dead for no reason at all, but that's just the type of Game we're playing; that's the deal of the cards! If you want to stay here, fine, but this very well could be the best thing we've seen this whole Game and good or bad I want to find out where this goes!"

I felt rather bad after having said all of this. The outburst was a little unnecessary, but I was getting a little irritable about their complaining and moping about anyways. Sure, I needed accomplices, but not if they were going to hold me back.

Without looking for a reaction, I continued to slide myself through the narrow passageway and I knew I was not alone for several seconds later I heard both Lani and Capri on my back once again. They were speaking to one another and I presumed they would not be mentioning me again for awhile. Perhaps, I had just made two enemies…but I couldn't let the thought devour me.

After what seemed like hours of crawling sometimes on our knees and sometimes on our stomachs, we finally reached what appeared to be a courtyard. I furrowed my brow at the sight of this and wiped the sweat from my forehead from all the crawling and lack of fresh air. Slowly and carefully, I came to the edge of the little passageway and pulled myself down to a ledge that stood over the courtyard. Strange…a blossoming courtyard in the middle of bloody, terrible Hunger Games.

Was this the prize?

….Or the punishment?

I climbed down the ledge, looking back to assist both Lani and Capri, who were actually speaking to me again. Before approaching the large fountain in the middle, I bit down hard on my lip and grabbed the pen from my backpack.

"What're you doing?" Lani finally asked, watching me carefully.

I looked back to her," Checking for something…."

I clicked the pen a couple of times before looking down the pathway, lined with statues and other pieces of decoration that looked nice from the outside, but I knew that there had to be something far more sinister behind them. Clicking the pen one last time, I reared back and tossed the pen down the stone pathway. I felt both Lani and Capri's criticizing eyes upon me, but my suspicions had been correct for as the pen traveled through the air, spears shot out across the pathway. Just as the pen fell at the end, the brick it landed upon exploded, sending flames and a plume of smoke into the air.

My eyes looked back to Lani and Capri, who were searching for the right words to say.

"Good idea, Savera," Capri finally mustered as I smirked at her.

"Why is the exploding brick necessary?" Lani asked, scratching her head. "I mean, if anyone survived the spears, I'd be impressed…"

I laughed the first genuine laugh I had in a long time at this. Capri laughed along before finally Lani laughed as well. I had forgotten how good it felt to actually laugh about something…to actually be enjoying a moment. After the laughter had ceased, we all looked at each other as if that were the best thing that had ever happened and honestly, it probably was. All of the hunger, thirst, and fatigue we had been feeling didn't seem to matter for that brief moment.

That moment, unfortunately, ended far too soon as we started down the pathway. I didn't put much past the Capitol, but I was fairly certain we had run through their protection on this part of the maze. At the end of the pathway, stood a lovely fountain with flowing water that had a strange glow to it. When we arrived at the end and stared into the sparkling water, Lani asked another question.

"Is this…a little too good to be true..?" She asked, furrowing her brows as she looked at me.

I stared into the water before pulling my backpack off my shoulder once again and pulling out my water bottle. It had worked for us before and I didn't doubt that it would once again.

"Why don't you try it?" I asked, pushing the bottle toward her.

She jumped back nearly a foot," No thank you."

I smirked again before bending over the pool of the fountain and scooping up a bottle full of water, watching as the strange glow seemed to vanish. Slightly paranoid, I dumped a little of the water onto the ground beside me and watched…no sizzling, catching on fire…nothing. It appeared normal and in all honesty, at this point, my thirst was so great that even if it killed me, I needed something to drink.

To the displeasure of both Lani and Capri, I took a drink of the water, swallowed and felt the best I had for the whole week.

They both stared at me, unblinking.

"What?" I asked innocently. "I see it as something to take advantage of ladies."

Slowly, Lani stepped toward me and grabbed the bottle from me before taking a long gulp. Capri was the last to cooperate, but finally after some convincing…she was drinking the water, as well.

We set up camp in the courtyard, finding some of the most comfortable sleeping areas we had in all the time at the Games. Just before we were to retire for the evening, we heard the fountain begin to run. When we had been there before, not all of it had been turning water…strange that it had started now.

I had second watch of the night, therefore, I went to sleep without arguing as Lani assured me that it would be alright.

"I'll keep an eye on the place!"

* * *

><p>Sleep was restless, as it usually was, and as Lani awoke me to take over the shift for the evening, I shrieked at her touch. I do not remember the dream I had been having, but none of them were ever very pleasant during the Games. After we were past the initial scare and I realized where I was safe from harm, I woke myself up and began to walk around the courtyard.<p>

To my surprise, the fountain was still running out of control. I found this to be…odd, but there didn't seem to be any threat of the water running over and it had seemed safe enough when we drank it. Perhaps, I had been stupid to ignore such a fact, but I think my fatigue played a part in this.

As I sat awake, I thought of many things. I thought of my brothers…especially Titus and how he would have fared had this arena been his arena. He was rather clever too, but I remembered that he was always more of a fighter when it came to strategy. I knew I couldn't keep thinking of him for long because it truly would drive me to insanity, but every once in awhile he popped into my thoughts.

Morning must have been coming upon us quickly for sunlight was spilling in through the holes in the ceiling, only a bit though.

I had returned to my perch above where Lani and Capri had chosen to sleep, on the soft, grassy ground not too far from the fountain.

I tried keeping myself awake with almost anything I could, but I seemed to be losing the fight as my eyes seemed to be shutting without my command. I knew that I had to awake Lani and Capri and keep us on a schedule…we couldn't stay in this little haven forever whether we liked it or not…the maze would have to become a reality again soon.

I tried a little bit of everything…jumping up and down, sit ups, and even hitting myself once or twice. I should have known that I was not going to win when I was nearly drooling during my push ups. Push ups were the last thing I remember doing before my eyes finally shut and I was dreaming once more…

* * *

><p><em>I was standing in some sort of a control room.<em>

_There were men and women in white sitting at computer screens all around me, but none of them were acknowledging me. In fact, I was invisible to them._

_Still, I carefully maneuvered around them until the large screen was in my view. Behind me, the Head Gamemaker was standing, crying all sorts of orders and commands._

"_Get them out of there!" He called, staring intently at the screen._

_My eyes shifted to the screen he was so intently set on. I cocked my head to the side as I recognized the three laying in the beautiful courtyard. Instantly recognizing myself and the other two, I looked over as the older Head Gamemaker stormed over to a younger Gentleman whom I had met once before. Off the top of my head…I could not remember his name, but his striking blue eyes were blank as he stared at the screen._

"_Seneca…I said…get them out of there," He growled in the young man's ear._

_I walked closer to the two of them, feeling terrified that I was being targeted, but strangely…I hadn't a desire to try and stop the situation. It was almost as though I was watching from behind a glass wall with little or no say as to how any of this would work._

_Seneca Crane._

_The man that had saved me before._

_His hand was hovering over a glowing portion of the screen below him. He narrowed his eyes as he set them on the screen in front of him._

"_Press it, Seneca…" The Head Gamemaker growled._

_Without another moment, Seneca's hand came down on the button and on the screen to our right, I saw the peaceful image we had been watching burst into flames, just as my pen had done before. _

_No one could see me or hear me as I felt the pain of death rush over my body, the intense burns or scorching that I felt as the screams escaped from my lips. I was just another victim in their Games._

* * *

><p>I awoke thrashing once again. Immediately, once I had realized it was all a dream, I gathered my things and saw that morning was well upon us by now. I knew that it all had been a figment of my imagination, but I couldn't help but have a sinking feeling about this place. I couldn't help but think there really was a reason that we shouldn't be here.<p>

"Lani, Capri," I said loud and clear, as it was a challenge to wake them up at times.

I began blabbering about how we needed to move on, assuming that they were hearing all of my words as I brushed my fingers through my knotted hair before tying it sloppily into a bun atop of my head. I kept on informing them of different information and even began to tell them of my dream, when I realized there were no responses coming from the two of them.

Finding this odd, I looked down to where they had been sleeping and found that a thin layer of the water was all over the courtyard. The once beautiful courtyard had been transformed into a swamp. A nasty smell was coming from the waters below, as well. I found this to be extremely odd, but…I still thought the both of them were merely…sleeping.

As I came closer to the water, I could have sworn I heard a buzz and the glow had returned, stronger than before. I nearly stepped in the water, but a closer look at the substance allowed to me to deduce what had happened as I had carelessly fallen asleep. Both of them appeared to be deep in slumber…

"Lani…? Capri…?" I cried out, this time simply out of desperation.

There was no response.

This time, simply to prove my suspicions, I grabbed a leaf from a tree nearby on the elevated garden where I had chosen to keep watch, and dropped it into the swampy waters below. I watched as the leaf fell gracefully before landing atop of the water, sitting for a moment before literally sizzling.

Lani and Capri wouldn't have stood a chance…

**A/N: Any thoughts? Concerns? Let me know! Thanks for reading!**

**Oh and on a different note, if anyone reading has any ideas for a story cover for this story on the new image manager thing, please let me know! I'm awful at editing pictures and such, but there may be some sort of a reward if someone wishes to give it a try :D**


	21. Alone

**A/N: As you know…I own very little ****:-)**

Chapter Twenty-One: Alone

I wanted to think that everything was okay and that this was simply a continuation of the dream, but after time and time again of calling out their names…sometimes to the point of hysteria….I knew they were gone. And I felt an incredible amount of guilt at first before I realized that this must have been some sort of act from the Capitol…not me. But had I not pushed to get them to keep going, perhaps they would be still alive.

However, at that moment, I was worried for my own life, as well. Quickly, this deadly substance, which surely wasn't water…was filling up the room and if I wasn't swift in my thinking…I would be in the same boat as Lani and Capri. I tried making makeshift boats out of the few tree limbs I had, but upon contact with the water, they either sizzled to destruction or fell apart upon contact.

It wasn't until several minutes later that I remembered what I had in my backpack. The object that I had laughed at.

Rubber-like shoes that had absolutely no use. Until now.

I pulled them out of the backpack before running over to the edge of the garden and while still keeping a grip on the edge of it, I slid the rubber shoe into the glowing water, which was now roughly ankle deep. To my surprise, the shoes were unharmed…as if they were made for such a substance. I let out a deep breath, realizing what I was about to do may have been one of the stupidest things I had ever done.

Slowly, I pulled my shoes that I had been wearing for the whole length of the Games off of my feet and slid the very stretchy and strange rubber shoes onto my feet. Almost immediately, they clutched onto my skin as I stretched them farther up my leg. I rolled up my pant legs and pulled the shoes nearly up to my knees, figuring this would give me plenty of time to plunge through the courtyard to find a way out of here.

Exhaling again, I stood up, slung my backpack over my shoulder and then moved to the edge of the platform I was on. I stepped down hesitantly into the water, feeling a tingle underneath my feet as I did so.

Before finding my exit, I moved over to where Capri and Lani were lying one last time. If the Capitol wanted their bodies, they would have to come and get them themselves because for one, I couldn't carry them and secondly, that was a courtesy from me that the Capitol, quite frankly, did not deserve.

After becoming familiar with the extremely dangerous liquid underneath my feet, I meandered over to where they were and turned over Capri first. The light-haired girl had been good-humored and faithful for the most part. Though I hadn't known her for long, after days of being forced to live with one another…it felt as though I had known her for ages. Seeing her flesh, eaten away at by the liquid, completely exposed was a gruesome sight. Mentally, I would remember her spirit forever and realize that the manner in which she died may not have been honorable, but her life certainly was joyous and to be remembered. I hope her family knew the same thing…

Then, I moved on to Lani, who between the two, I had been closer to. Her dark hair was the only thing left that made her distinguishable from Capri. She, too, was someone whom I felt like I had known for ages, but I suppose the Hunger Games does this to alliances, forces them to become stronger because they literally depend upon one another in order to survive. She was a little more serious, but I would never forget her last words ensuring me that she would keep a look out. I had told her the same, but…failed miserably.

My only problem with this situation was why weren't there any signs of struggle? They were still in a sleeping position until I turned them over…sure their eyes, or what was left of them, were wide open, but other than that one could mistake that they were still asleep. Without being too graphic, how could one simply sit and watch as they drowned in a burning liquid to their death? Wouldn't they at least try to move?

The sound of the liquid spilling from the fountain reminded me that I was on a time crunch as well.

"Goodbye, Lani and Capri," I muttered under my breath, knowing I couldn't let them see me fall apart any farther.

I swallowed and turned away, looking to all angles as to my own escape. The holes in the ceiling looked promising, but the only downfall was how high up they were. They appeared large enough to fit myself through…but it wouldn't be an easy climb getting up there. I looked back to the original entrance we had came through, the tiny one, to see that it had closed…interestingly enough.

After walking all through the courtyard, searching up and down, I found that the holes in the ceiling were going to be my only way out. I didn't know where they led to, but anywhere was better than here were the liquid was nearly to my lower calf already. Keeping a tight grasp on my backpack, I approached one of the trees directly underneath the hole and took a deep breath in before placing my foot on one of its lowest branches.

I got into a sequence of shifting from branch to branch, being sure not to step on one that would collapse under my weight. Some of the shifts were a little…dangerous to say the least, but I made sure to not do anything too completely stupid. Periodically, I would look back to see the liquid rising at an even quicker rate. They must have really wanted me out of there.

In fact, it wasn't until I reached the very top of the tree that I made an error nearly lethal. I stepped on a branch that clearly couldn't carry much weight at all, however, I hadn't looked before stepping…I was much too focused on how close I was to my departure. This one little mishap, not only sent my heart into pure panic, but also left my leg badly scrapped from the trees around and sent me falling back several branches. The progress I had made was forgotten as I crash landed against one of the branches a ways back. I hit with a loud thud and as if the situation couldn't be any worse, I no longer felt my backpack upon my back. In the fall, it must have gotten caught somewhere for it was no longer with me. I bit down hard on my lip to fight the pain from falling. A glance down at the liquid rising kept my spirit strong and pushed me to stand back up and reach that top of the tree before the liquids below did.

After many long, painful moments, I was back at the canopy, this time extremely careful of my footing. Hard work must pay off because after several tries of positioning myself in the correct manner through the decent-sized hole…I found that I was out of the courtyard and pulling myself back into what appeared to be…the labyrinth.

Not that I was hoping for anything else but…okay I was hoping for something else.

After pulling my upper body through the opening, I slid my legs through, careful of the wound on my leg. Just as I was reaching for the wall of the labyrinth for support to stand up, my eyes met the tip of an arrow, sitting perched and aimed in feminine hands upon a bow. Blinking several times and daring not to move, I glanced up to see a badly battered Lila standing behind the bow, smirking wildly at her newest find.

"Well, well, well," She said under her breath. "Looks like the grand finale has come upon us."

I smiled to try and break the tension," Grand finale, eh? You killed the other kids? Flux?"

Her smile disappeared," Not Flux…you didn't actually think I'd take out him before you, now did you?"

"You'd take out him, eh?" I challenged, raising my brow. " I thought you two were a joint package. Surely, you would never kill him. You're much too fond of each other."

For a brief moment, she lowered the bow as she scrutinized me," Someone has to win, Savera. And speaking of being fond of someone, where are your two buddies? We heard the canon, but have yet to see the bodies…"

I looked at her for a long hard moment," I did not kill them."

"Really? They…died on their own?" She asked, completely not believing a word I had to say.

"I swear, it was natural causes. There's something in that water down there that-"

Lila literally laughed out loud at this, dropping her bow down completely. I rolled my eyes before sitting my back against the wall of the labyrinth, thinking of just how I was to get myself out of this situation.

"In the water down there? You come climbing out of holes in the maze, alone, then pop back up and say you're alone because the hole killed your accomplices," She barked, still chuckling slightly. "Why don't you just say you needed to get rid of them one way or another?"

"You're completely ridiculous," I scoffed back at her, observing her stance very carefully. She seemed to be a little less, aggressive when she was speaking to me. If only I could keep her in conversation, then I could maybe position myself at a better angle. Anything helped, seeing that I had no weapon and she had the potential to kill me right there. "But since we're on the topic…do tell me, when you kill me…how are you and Flux planning on working out the whole victor dilemma?"

She narrowed her eyes at me," Why should I tell you anything?"

I shrugged nonchalantly," I only asked out of curiosity…I mean, I'm good as dead anyways, right?"

For a moment, I thought she was going to stay silent and any hope I had of talking my way out of this situation was to be lost. Just as I had given up hope, I heard her speak," Flux doesn't know this yet, but…I trust myself much more than I trust him."

"Don't we all?" I smirked, and actually got a smile out of her, as well.

"Until recently, I questioned if he ever even cared about me or if I was simply just an accessory to help him achieve his glory because lets be honest Savera…are any of us even competitors to him? He was born to win these Games and the rest of us are just pawns in his path to victor," She told me plainly and I could see her point clearly. In fact, I thought the same thing for the longest time.

"Not if we don't choose to be, Lila," I said to her, honestly. "If we choose to be losers, then we are, but…a different mindset could change the outcome."

A smile played on her lips," Ah, so you understand a thought process I've had before then."

"We aren't so different, Lila," I said friendly to her, liking how this conversation was going over.

She laughed again at this, but I wasn't so sure it was a humor-filled laugh," I wouldn't say that Savera…in fact, there are plenty of things that make us different from one another. You see, even though I doubt my ally, I still have one which is something you currently do not have. Another thing that makes us different is that, you might actually could act on that thought process that we both have shared at one point, but there is a little detail that would prevent me from ever laying a finger on Flux. I've accepted my fate Savera…my thought process is merely…wistful thinking, if you will, while for you it still could be a possibility. I've accepted that I'm to be killed by Flux. Sure, I would love to think that I could choose not to be a loser to him, but why would I do that to someone who…"

She trailed off, staring off into space. Just when I had liked where the conversation was going, it seemed to take a turn for the worst. I tried saying her name a couple of times, but both times she waved me off as she stared into space. I took advantage of the moment to rise to my feet, but just as soon as I had, another voice entered the picture.

**A/N: The next chapter is up! Go, go, go! Just a question: who's the voice? :D**


	22. The Real Flux

**Disclaimer: I own only what you don't recognize :D**

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Real Flux

"Don't get too excited, Savera," The voice of Flux filled my ears as he came around the corner of the labyrinth.

Just by him walking around the corner, I found that my heart began to beat quickly and the nerves kicked in. I nearly had Lila manipulated to the point where I wanted her…but with him here, it was unlikely that would happen. I folded my arms over my chest and exhaled as he approached us.

"It's been awhile, Flux," I commented with a small smirk on my face.

He wasn't nearly as willing to converse as Lila had been. Gruffly, he pulled the bow from her hands and shot his green eyes at me," Nice try. It may have worked on some of us, but the rest of us…not so much."

"I'm going back to camp," Lila muttered, but Flux shook his head and grabbed her arm.

"Stay here. Trust me, you don't want to miss this," He said to her before looking back to me.

Quickly, I glanced over my shoulder and saw that I had no escape route behind me for it was a dead end. There was, of course, the hole that lead back down to the tunnels, but I had no desire to try and pull that one.

Lila paused and stood beside him as he pulled the bow up and the arrow back, aiming straight for me.

"Whoa, wait just a minute, Flux-" I tried, but he had no patience.

"No, Savera. We aren't going to talk. I've been waiting for this for my entire life and I'm not wasting anymore time," He said sternly.

The truth of the matter was that I wasn't ready to die. Sure, that sounds a little cliché, but I had to know what Lila was going to say. I had to know why they were so close to each other…she got my curiosity peaked and now, there was no way I would go down like this. It was standing there facing my death, when I remembered that the walls of this maze were a weapon in themselves.

Flux was correct. He didn't waste time and in fact, he shot the arrow straight at me. Luckily for me, I avoided death by taking a complete risk and ducking down, praying that it had been timed correctly. In the same moment, the liquid from underneath came spraying out of the hole that I had came from. There was so much happening that Flux sidestepped away from the hole while Lila…had not done it as quickly. This mistake alone would not have been the end of Lila…what followed would be. They both seemed to have forgotten about the arrow ricocheting back toward us.

I looked up just as the arrow was whizzing over my head to plant itself square in Lila's chest.

Lila fell almost immediately and Flux dropped the bow without even thinking of me. I stood up, seeing that this was not the moment to take advantage of them. I stepped around the liquid coming from the hole so that I was not in its danger any longer, but still kept my distance from the two of them as I started to run away, but stopped to look back on the sight. Realistically, I could have finished it right there. The bow was right in my reach and Flux was not paying any attention. Had I been a person of no morals whatsoever, I would have avoided another confrontation and put an end, but I would never be able to live with myself having killed him in such a manner.

"Lila…Lila, please stay with me…please don't-" He was literally crying this out to her, holding her head in his arms as he pulled the arrow from her chest.

"Flux," She choked, grasping his hand as tightly as she could. "Don't worry about me…"

"Lila, you're the last one I've got. You can't-"

"Stop saying that! You knew it had to come down to this anyways-"

"It didn't _have_ to…not like this," He said and I was even a little heart broken for them…a tear traveled down Flux's face.

"Flux," She struggled, life was quickly leaving her. "You were meant for this, okay? This is what you were meant to do. Make the rest of us proud, okay? Make the rest of our family proud."

Their family?

"Lila," He said, shaking his head as she became unresponsive and cold.

I had distanced myself enough from the scene to where the liquid coming from the hole was no longer a threat to me, but it was inching closer to where Flux and Lila were located. I certainly wasn't about to say anything, but a part of me wanted to warn them. I bit down on my lip to keep myself from saying a word. This could work to my advantage if I just let it play itself out.

The canon sounded and moments later, the helicopter came breezing over the maze to pick up her limp body. I watched Flux as he watched her body the entire time, even up until it had been locked secure into the helicopter. Why I was still standing there…I don't know. I could have been long gone by then, but a part of my heart went out to them. I'm sure it baffled the viewers back home, as well.

"What do you want Savera?" Flux demanded, after several more moments. Strange, the liquid had reached him, but he had yet to react.

I was silent for several minutes, simply staring at him before I finally said," I want…to know who she was, Flux."

He stared at me, as if not believing the words that had just come from my lips. In all honesty, I hardly understood them…but I wanted to know before anything else happened. Before we were forced to kill each other, I wanted to know the situation that I had just seen.

He scoffed," You care? Why should you care?"

"Believe it or not, I lost a loved one in these Games too. You know that. You know that I know what it feels like. You also know that he was my brother, but all I know of her is that she was-"

"She was my cousin, Savera," He spat at me as he stood up. "This doesn't change anything, just so you know."

Strange, the liquid still had done nothing to him.

And this was not the answer I had been expecting. I genuinely thought that they had been more than just family, but the fact that they were…that was simply unbearable. To have to see a family member die right before your eyes…I couldn't imagine having been there when Titus died.

"I know, but I heard all of it, Flux. You must have really cared about-"

"Don't say it, alright?" He shot back at me, a new rage coming from seemingly no where. "You could never understand any of this! Your situation is completely different than mine. You never had to live up to anyone's expectations because no one ever had any for you! Do you realize the type of pressure I've been under trying to satisfy everyone?"

I was only slightly offended by this. I said nothing and he took it as an invitation to continue.

"No, you couldn't. Ever since I was born I've been trying to live up to the legacy my father built, but I was never asked if I even wanted to do any of this! It's all I've ever known…winning the Hunger Games….basking in eternal glory…having a father who expected that and more. Here's a little news flash: I never wanted any of this! Lila and her side of the family were the only ones who ever treated me like I was a normal person. I remember feeling safe when I was around them…plus, they were from my mother's side of the family and she was someone I never got to meet."

I wasn't saying anything…and quite frankly, I was baffled at this new Flux I was seeing. It was as though he was just allowing all of his emotions to burst from him…he wasn't speaking to me, no this was an outcry to the world. I was in complete and total awe.

"My father wanted this, Savera…not me. There's not a person I hate more than my father. Do you know how much it would satisfy me to let down all of his expectations? For all the crap he's put me through, he deserves what's about to happen…but don't get excited because there's still no way I'm letting you kill me."

I knew this was getting a little too good to be true.

"And there's no way I'm winning this thing, either," He said, shoving his hand in his pocket.

"Then why did you tell me all of this?" I asked, still baffled.

"Tell you? I don't care about you, Savera. I just told the world. The world knows that Brutus, big, powerful Brutus is not the perfect man they all thought he was. I've accomplished what I came here to do. That's what its always been about for me…keeping Lila alive and somehow showing the world that I never wanted this…my father wanted it. You see, I was alright with dying in these Games until Lila was reaped. Out of all the people in the districts…she would get reaped. The one part of my family that I actually care about. She was my incentive, not eternal fame, not eternal glory…not being able to kill you. I don't care anymore-"

He tried to move forward, but he was stuck where he was. His face told me that he was trying his hardest to move, but something was preventing him. Almost immediately, he started cringing in pain and looking to his bare arms. I furrowed my brow at his strange behavior and remembered what I had forgotten.

The liquid.

"What's going on, Stone?" He demanded, his voice starting to turn frantic as he saw his flesh disappearing before his eyes.

"Flux, the water…I tried telling Lila about it, but-" I tried telling him, but he simply swore and pulled his operating hand out of his pocket. In his hand, a sharp blade. I didn't like where this was going.

"It's what killed the other two isn't it?" He asked me, looking straight into my eyes.

I nodded simply, stepping closer to him, not wanting this to happen. If he did what I thought he was going to do…there was going to be a very unhappy Capitol. In order to prevent a riot, I ran toward him quickly and grabbed his arm with the blade in it.

"I'm not dying at your hands or the Capitol's…if I'm going to die, then it's at my own hands!" He growled under his breath at me, fighting my grasp.

I could understand his reasoning and I still found it to be selfish. If I could only convince the Capitol that his death was not an act of rebellion or trying to sidestep the rules, but rather a murder…as they expected, then I could make the Capitol a little less hectic of a place to return to.

"You don't realize the severity of what you're doing," I whispered back to him, wrestling the blade from his hand. "Lila would have wanted you to win…she said she did."

"I'm doing this for me because I deserve to do something for myself. This is what I want," He growled, still barely audible, I looked to his other arm to see the liquid eating away at his bare skin just as it had the other two girls.

"I wish I could allow you to Flux," I whispered right into his ear so that literally no one could hear, but the two of us.

His grimace was showing that the pain was truly unbearable, therefore, his grip on the blade was growing less and less. Eventually, the blade was in my hand and as I stood, looking into his eyes…I knew he hated this. I knew he wished to take his own life, but I couldn't risk the wrath of the Capitol for his actions. With shaky hands, I held the blade right at his midsection.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that, Flux," I whispered.

I never thought those words would ever come from my lips, but with one motion I shoved with all of my might to force the blade into his abdomen. His last words were used to swear at me as he fell to the ground, lifeless. Never had I thought he would have gone down without a bigger fight…that was before I discovered his true colors, however.

The liquid, from my observations, must have acted as a paralyzing agent to some extent. It was a rather vicious trick; paralyzing the victim before slowly eating away at the flesh. Had Flux not noticed the liquid upon his skin, he may not have ever known that it was doing such a thing. It was like a silent killer; the engineer who designed it from the Capitol must be proud.

The cannon sounded and he was soon lifted from the labyrinth before his flesh could be completely ripped away.

There was so much swimming through my head at the moment that I could hardly process all of it.

Was it possible that Flux meant all that he said? I forced myself to realize that it had to be the truth for in no other way would Flux give up so….easily. He was a completely different person after Lila had died which is why I still believe he meant every word of what he said. If what he said was true, then shame on Brutus for torturing his poor child and turning him into such a monster.

My mind was so busy racing that I nearly missed the announcement:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you the winner of the 64th Hunger Games….Savera Stone!"

Little did I know, the hard part was far from over.

**A/N: Alright! So, thanks to those who've read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story! The Games are over so now its time for a little drama and romance :D Let me know what you thought about this chapter…was Flux's end a surprise? Believable?**


	23. The Dark Horse that Came to Be

**Disclaimer: I own very little :D**

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Dark Horse that Came to Be

I was in so much shock that I literally could do nothing other than simply sit in a, probably very strange-looking daze. All of this was so very surreal. It was as if I were living a dream of some sort. In fact, it took several pinching and prying of my own flesh to be sure that I was not dreaming and that I would wake up in the maze once again. Whenever I finally realized that this was reality, I didn't know whether to be happy…or scared for my life.

I knew how attached the people of the Capitol became to their favorites. In their eyes, I killed Flux, though he technically took his own life. Needless to say, it would be interesting to see how the people reacted. My life might have been more at risk then than it ever was in the Games…okay, maybe that was stretching it, but I was still nervous to say the least.

I remember the sound of the helicraft as it hovered over head before dropping down a ladder that would lead me back to Panem. How eerie it was that I would be the only one to climb the ladder on my accord and not by being carried. I pushed that thought from my head very quickly and tried to be positive as I climbed the ladder, rung for rung. When I reached a certain point, I looked back over the labyrinth, remembering how odd it had been to me. Never before had the arena taken such a shape, it didn't set up for much hiding and waiting for violence as the Capitol usually preferred. It was almost as though…never mind. I simply looked over the spread of the maze before continuing upward, trying to push the maze from my head forever.

"Are you coming up or do you wanna stay down there?" A voice I had not heard for seemingly ages yelled from the craft.

I looked up, to see the smiling face of Enobaria looking down from the opening above. I smirked back at her and quickened my pace though it seemed like forever to reach her. I hardly had the chance to pull myself up from the ladder when she ripped me up and pulled me into a tight embrace.

I didn't know how to react. I was far too in shock that someone was touching me in a loving way and was not trying to, well, kill me. I softly pat my hands on her back, still in complete shellshock.

She let out a squeal that was very unlike her," I knew you'd do it, kid! Gosh, I'm so proud of you. I can't imagine how your parents are feeling!"

I broke away from her embrace and smirked slightly at her before she continued," You look awful, though. It's nothing the Capitol can't fix up."

I chuckled at this, but had yet to say anything. Looking around, I noticed that there was no one else that I recognized. If Enobaria was there, I at least expected Brutus to be here as well.

"Is Brutus-?" I asked shakily, looking around at the foreign guards around us.

Enobaria led me to two seats in the back of the helicraft, speaking very quietly and somberly as she did so," That stunt Flux pulled wasn't exactly a move that Brutus would approve of."

"As expected," I answered quietly as we both took a seat, the door to the rest of the craft shutting behind us.

"He's taking it hard, Savera," She began, keeping her voice low. "Oh, and don't think I didn't see through what you were trying to do."

I furrowed my brow, I could at least try to appear as though I had no clue what she was speaking of," Enobaria, I didn't-"

"He was going to kill himself and you knew that meant consequences for yourself. The Capitol wouldn't like such an act; you were looking out for them. I suppose they should congratulate you, but I don't know if I could have passed up the opportunity to watch my enemy kill himself," She whispered, barely audible to me.

I swallowed hard, if she could tell, then who else did?

"But don't worry because Brutus still thinks Flux took his own life," She added quickly afterward.

I leaned forward shaking my head," But what about others?"

She shrugged," If anything, they'll think you were either a) simply killing your opponent or b) protecting the Capitol. Either way…it's a win-win situation for you."

I didn't think that protecting the Capitol would have been viewed as a good thing to most folks living in my district. As soon as this thought ran through my head, I realized there would be less people upset in my district rather than other districts were uprisings were more likely.

"I mean, if you have the Capitol's support, then it hardly matters what anyone else thinks, right?" She asked with a smirk on her face that quickly dwindled when she saw that I wasn't laughing along. "Brutus will get over it soon enough."

I couldn't help but think this wasn't true.

"Anyways, we've a lot of things to plan…." She started rambling from the Victory Tour to parties to banquets. It was a little overwhelming to say the least and to prevent myself from saying anything ridiculous, I kept completely silent until someone in uniform came to fetch us from the back room to face the crowd. All conversation dropped as I rose to my feet and followed the man to the door that would reveal to the people of the Capitol their new victor. I inhaled deeply, realizing that anything could happen. As soon as the doors slid open, the brightness of civilization and masses of other people was more than I could handle. For several seconds, I stood in awe of it all.

The bright colors, the banners, the people screaming out my name, the flowers they were throwing. It was just…outrageous and made me feel a little guilty for ever doubting these people in the first place. It took a nudge from Enobaria behind me to actually move forward and walk through the pathway of all the excited fans. I smiled and looked presentable as Enobaria had directed me to do beforehand.

First on our list of "to-dos" was the interview with Caesar Flickermann, the first time had been awkward enough and for a moment, I almost envied those who would not have to face him again. After pushing through the crowd, who apparently were my new best friends, we arrived back into the training complex where all of this had started.

* * *

><p>"This is dreadful," Sage muttered under his breath as he pulled my hair from its knotted bun. "Good Lord! How long do I have?"<p>

Enobaria stood in the corner of the room with her arms folded over her chest," You've got until six o' clock this evening."

He clicked his tongue and shook his head," This is absolutely ridiculous. Four hours? You're giving me four hours?"

"Make it work," She said strictly before exiting through the curtain without another word.

I looked over to the stylist, who, in the time that I had been gone changed his hair from electric green to flaming red. Of course, his outfit matched and he had bright red eye shadow atop of his eyes. His stylist team came in and dragged me off, along the way, carelessly stripping me of my clothes as if it meant nothing at all to them. Once the awkward stage was over, I sat in a sterile room with the lot of them plucking and pulling hairs from every inch of my body, not to mention what I describe to be human power-washing. It wasn't until they were completely finished that Sage re-entered the room and I was allowed a garment of clothing-a robe-to cover myself.

"You know, I'm not really supposed to have an opinion on any of this stuff," Sage said as he picked up a makeup set and began swirling his brush in one of the nude shades.

I arched a brow," What stuff? The Games?"

"Yes, you know I'm assigned a tribute every year, but I can have no say in a matter. I can't gamble, I can't publicly express my support for them…and the truth of the matter is that there aren't many tributes from District Two worth rooting for in the first place," He said simply placing himself in front of me and motioning for me to close my eyes as he began to put makeup on me.

I stayed silent and waited for him to continue.

"District Two has many arrogant and far too prideful tributes. All I'm saying is…without directly saying it is that you were different," He said with a heavy sense of vagueness about him.

I furrowed my brow as he switched to the opposite eye," Wait, is that a compliment?"

"Yes, it is. You were slightly less intolerable," He said, taking a step back as I opened my eyes and looked at him while he admired his work.

"Oh, wow. Well, uh, thank you," I finally said, feeling as though any words would have simply made the conversation more awkward, but these at least fit into context.

I could tell that any further attempts to keep conversation with Sage would have been pointless because pure determination set in and he was in "high gear" trying to get me ready for this little interview with Caesar. It wasn't long before the team was zooming back in to adjust my hair and shove me into a nude-colored gown that was very toned down for the Capitol's standards. My hair was even done less than usual, there was no ridiculous heating or pinning, simply washing and then plenty of "scrunching" in order to get what they called a "laid-back look" rather than too "over the top". Was this the same Capitol I was returning to?

The gown on the other hand was another long one that dropped all the way to the ground. My mother would have been pleased to see that this one was covering me entirely with a lace neckline that came up to my neck and wrapped around before tying into a large bow in the back. The trick with this dress was the back. The bow that tied behind my neck at the top was looped through each side of the back of the dress. I found that my back was nearly completely exposed except for the single thread from the bow.

_What's there in the front is missing in the back,_ I thought to myself as I examined the dress in the mirror.

I hadn't much time before Enobaria and Brutus, surprisingly, were both running into the stylist's room in order to attrieve me. Apparently, six o' clock had come rather quickly. In those five minutes alone, I had so much ridiculous jewelery thrown upon me that what was normal about the dress was nicely hidden. The only piece I truly liked was the gold-looking head band that appeared to be branches intertwined they had placed upon my head.

"You must get to the interview," Enobaria finally demanded after prying the stylist team away and storming out. I was nearly sprinting to catch up with the both of them. In all honesty, so much had happened in those four hours that I hardly knew myself anymore and what they had done to my body.

Enobaria and Brutus were in back and forth conversations that I hardly found any room for myself. Therefore, I enjoyed the break in action as I followed them through many back hallways and doorways until finally we reached a vehicle to take us to wherever the interview was to take place. As soon as we were all adjusted in the back of the vehicle, I saw Brutus extend a hand out to me.

Slightly taken a back, I extended my hand as he said," Congratulations. District Two has something to be proud of in _you_."

I blinked several times before responding with a simple," Thank you, Brutus."

"I'm glad that at least someone brought us glory," He said with a wide smile. It seemed that his period of mourning had been short to say the least.

* * *

><p>"So, Savera, I gotta tell you…I don't know if any of us saw this end moment coming. You see Flux, someone you butted heads with several times, pull out the dagger and not only turn it away from you, but back toward himself. You gotta tell me dear, what was going through your head? I mean, I can tell you I was on the edge of my seat!" Caesar Flickerman was dressed in a powder blue suit with matching blue hair. He was just as energetic has before and the entrance I had received was much more than over the top. It wasn't until this moment in the interview that it got…interesting.<p>

I swallowed and crossed my legs," Flux…struggled with much more than just winning the Games, as I'm sure you all know after hearing his speech before he, well, you know…but he was desperate for something. And I think that…he couldn't handle the death of Lila being so fresh. To answer your question though, I was shocked. I was absolutely shocked. I thought that meeting Flux in the grand finale would be my end. I could figure out the clues, but…I don't claim to be able to fight nearly as well as he."

Caesar nodded endearingly," Well said darling. And you brought up the matter of cracking the clues and I don't think I'm speaking for myself when I say that every time you were on a new clue, I was on the edge of my seat at home wondering if you were going to figure it out, but deep down I think all of us knew you would!"

I chuckled at this and the crowd's immediate agreement with his statement," I'm glad someone had faith in me."

He took the joke lightly and laughed at it, as well as several laughing in the crowd," Oh, dear, I think you were always a favorite for some of us."

"That's very nice of you to say, Caesar," I said, still smiling along.

"Savera, I've just one last question for you before you can go off to your coronation and parties later tonight…all in all, why do you feel like you are sitting in that chair right there about to have a crown placed on your head as opposed to…someone else who was in the arena?" He asked as the laughter died down and the room took a much more somber toll. "Not to say, we didn't have faith in you…but what's your take on it?"

I swallowed before folding my hands in my lap," I believe that it's a game of being in the right place at the right time. Any of you could go back and pick out a moment in which I should have been killed, but wasn't for some strange reason. It wasn't my reasoning that saved me; I genuinely believe it was a matter of beating the odds."

**A/N: Next chapter we formally meet Seneca Crane :D Please, please, let me know what you think thus far! I'd love to know. Thanks for reading!**

****Second time posting because I made an embarrassing mistake the first time...whoops ;)  
><strong>


	24. Coronation and After Party

**Disclaimer: I own very little.**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Coronation and After-Party

I didn't realize how quickly everything happened for the victors. As soon as Caesar escorted me off the stage and the crowd's applause settled down, Enobaria was grabbing me again to adjust minor details of my dress and makeup, a skill I didn't even realize she was allowed to do.

Nevertheless, we pushed through all of the transition rather quickly so that I looked neat and fresh for the appearance in front of thousands of Capitol citizens for the coronation ceremony. At the platform, Sage and his crew were waiting and almost immediately confirmed my suspicions that Enobaria was not supposed to lay a finger on my hair or makeup. Quickly, Sage and his crew did some 'damage control' backstage before one of escorts came from the main stage to say that they were ready to begin the ceremony.

I nodded and thanked my crew for tending to me before walking alongside the young man who had come to walk me to not only face the people, but also to wear the crown that would glamorize the winner even more to the people of the Capitol while proving to the losing Districts that the Capitol was still superior.

As we entered the exterior portion and stepped outside to wait for the signal to step on stage, the escort and I stood there in awkward silence as we heard the noises from the crowd just around the corner.

"My family rooted for you. The whole time," The escort said, looking at me and trying to break the silence.

I smiled at this, genuinely touched," Thank you for telling me that. It means a lot."

"It was nice not to have a complete blood fest this year…yeah, it was," He said and I found that no answer would have been appropriate.

Complete blood fest? It certainly wasn't that, but it doesn't change the fact that twenty-three innocent children died for the Capitol's ego. Would I ever dare say this outloud? Of course not, it would have been the best way to ensure death outside of the Games, but I still felt it was truth.

Just before the escort could say another word, another personnel approached us saying," We're ready for you onstage."

I nodded a thanks to the escort before following this other woman with a black, very heavily pinstriped suit to where the stage was. Just as we reached the stairs that lead to the stage, she stopped me," There's going to be an announcement, as soon as the announcement is over I'm going to give you a countdown. Go on one."

"Sure," I said, nodding to her.

Moments passed as we waited for the announcement. When it arrived, the audience was silent as the booming voice of the recognizable Claudius Templesmith came over the intercom system.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome to the stage…the winner of this year's Hunger Games….Savera Stone!"

As soon as the woman counted to one, I walked up the stairs and made sure to smile as though I were having the time of my life, just as Enobaria had told me to do. Waving to individuals here and there, it was…somewhat pleasant. I wasn't one to bask in attention, but I certainly couldn't look like a scrooge in front of all of these people.

Once I was standing in the middle of the stage, just as I had been directed to do…another announcement came over the speakers.

"And now, welcome to the stage…the man you all know and love…President Coriolanus Snow!"

Applause erupted again as the older gentleman stepped onto the stage. A chill ran down my spine at the sight of him and in his hands sat the crown which they were to give me. It was nothing too glitzy, which I greatly appreciated, but seeing him holding it was something that disturbed me ever-so-slightly. He smiled briefly to the crowd, but his attention shifted to me quickly.

His light blue eyes met mine and had I known any better, I would have thought him to be friendly as he placed the crown on a side table before embracing me. Immediately, I smelled a strong scent of roses…which I found to be rather odd. It wasn't until I broke out of the embrace that I noticed a white rose on the lapel of his black suit.

With another round of waving to the crowd and posing for pictures, the crowning ceremony was finally underway. The crowd was silenced at the raise of the powerful man's hand. This was when he turned to me and pulled the delicate, gold crown from the pillow on which it rested.

"Miss Savera, I can honestly tell you that there is not a person more deserving of this crown…job well done; the odds were certainly in your favor," He whispered to me just before placing the crown atop of my head.

Before I could thank him, he immediately grabbed my hand, turned to the crowd once more, and raised it high into the air. I smiled as the applause erupted once more and we stood, taking in the glory from the people of the Capitol. I was being treated as a hero for being the sole survivor of a game meant for death.

* * *

><p>I stepped in to President Snow's mansion in absolute awe of the structure…the high ceilings, the tall windows, the spotless tile lining the floors. All of it looked so sleek and expensive. Never had I seen a residence as lovely as this one. Whenever I arrived, it appeared as though the people there had been there for quite some time already. Half of them already looked done for the night (as far as alcohol went…) and mopping around as though they were half-dead. That didn't prevent everyone from making a huge scene of my arrival.<p>

As soon as I stepped through the main doors, an announcement came from over the speakers (that I was still locating).

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please avert your attention to the front doors for now I announce to you…the newly-crowned winner of the 64th Annual Hunger Games, Savera Stone!" The voice boomed and nearly as soon as it had, the audience erupted into more applause.

I smiled at the attention and waved to the crowd, feeling only slightly awkward. Okay, very awkward, but I tried looking as though I wasn't completely lost. It took a slight shove from Enobaria to keep me from becoming completely absorbed in the bright light pointed at me as well as the people flashing all sorts of cameras. At the end of the string of fame, she whispered in my ear," Just follow my lead, alright?"

I whispered right back," What could be so hard about this?"

"You've gotta talk to the right people if you want to stay a favorite. Otherwise, you turn into a winner like Majoris Inchcape…" She said, pulling me through the crowd.

"Who's that?" I asked, genuinely never having heard of such a person before.

"Exactly," She said, turning and smirking at me.

First of all, she took me over to chat with my sponsors from the Games. All of them were very pleasant and friendly, but I wouldn't have expected them to be anything else. I had almost forgotten how ridiculous fashion was in the Capitol until I saw all of my sponsors coming up and making casual conversation as if I were one of them. Women in long, flowing dresses of wild colors, women in short, vulgar dresses with strange fabrics, men in vibrant pinks and purples with matching hats, and not to mention the wild jewelry both implanted to their skin and detachable that they wore.

When the sponsors were finished speaking with me, several other citizens, who Enobaria explained to be sponsors of the other contestants, began speaking and chatting for quite a long while. I thought normal conversation with people whom I usually spoke with was tiring, needless to say that this was a full-blown workout trying to engage with complete strangers who felt they already knew everything about me.

"So, do tell me, what posed you to even think that direction played a part in the arena?" One gentleman with a particularly long mustache asked me, a glass of fine alcohol in his hand.

"Well, I, uh, play a lot of puzzles that are manufactured in the Capitol. It's customary for me to receive them as gifts and I thought that seeing as the odds were against me fighting wise, why not take a chance on direction," I answered with a small smirk to which he returned with a hearty laugh and a loud clap on my shoulder.

"Clever, clever, clever! They better keep an eye on this one, eh Margie?" He slurred, looking over to his wife who was in conversation with Enobaria.

"What Clyde?" She demanded before looking at me and realizing who he was speaking with. "Oh, dearie! Of course, she is quite the clever one!"

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Enobaria's eyes narrow at the loss of her conversation partner. Margie was wearing a long blue gown covered in sparkles and long feathers, a combination I wouldn't recommend to any average woman. She was a little older and to put it nicely, I saw far too much of her.

She grabbed my arm endearingly before saying," You are just one of my favorites! You deserve it so much dearie!"

I smirked, slightly feeling as though personal space was being invaded, " Oh, well thank you."

I saw Enobaria approaching through the sea of people and immediately put herself in the conversation," Margie, Clyde, it's been great talking to you! We really need to head out."

It took some prying to get Margie to let go, but eventually we said our farewells as her grip was replaced with Enobaria pulling me along through the sea of colorful people.

Without turning back to me, she kept a tight grasp on my arm before escorting me over to a group of men, ranging in age from their middle-ages, to elderly, and very few younger men. I didn't have a chance to examine them very closely, but Enobaria turned to me just before we entered into conversation with them.

"Listen, these men are the Gamemakers. They're going to compliment you and make you feel very warm and fuzzy on the inside. As nice as they sound, be careful because just twenty-four hours ago…they were still trying to kill you, sweetheart. Just a few tips," She said very quickly before swiftly turning away, linking my arm into hers and pulling me into the group of men with one hand as she grabbed a drink from the tray passing by with the other.

Instantly, she turned on her largest smile before pulling me beside her," Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to someone-"

"Oh, Enobaria…there's no need to introduce this one," The eldest gentleman said, the one who I recognized to be the head Gamemaker; Enobaria's hand dropped from my arm as the man shook my hand very firmly. "I have to say, Miss Stone, you played quite the Game. You had all of us pulling our best wits…"

I supposed that I was supposed to smile at this…seeing as he basically just admitted to me that they were trying to kill me. Of course, it was normal in this culture, but it just still seemed so foreign. Nevertheless, I shoved it off as something completely normal.

I cleared my throat before saying," Well, I tried my best, sir. I still would like to think that I simply got the best of the odds."

Another man chipped in, shaking my hand firmly," You played a very intelligent game. That's something we don't see much; it was a nice change of scenery for once."

"Though I will be the first to admit you were…rather frustrating at times. No hard feelings now, of course. That's just a thing of the past and I suppose you should take it as a compliment seeing as not many contestants push us that much," Another, much less sober one slurred.

There seemed to be a round of laughter as they were all getting a little more drunk with each sip of their drink. I stayed with Enobaria for several more moments, trying to force conversation, but finding that I was being viewed more as a trophy than anything else. If I didn't feel obligated to stay around and listen to the compliments from all sorts of outrageous people, then I most certainly would have left so that I could see my family and…sleep in a real bed.

Before I could get too far, another hand grabbed my arm gently pulling me aside," Excuse me, Miss Stone."

I looked at the one who had grabbed my arm and recognized him to be the one that had saved me before. He was the whole reason I hadn't been killed the first time I stepped foot in the Capitol.

"Ah, yes Mr. Crane?" I asked, raising a brow at him.

A smile came to his lips," So you do remember me?"

"How could I forget? I suppose I owe you a thank you for all of this, yes? Had you not done what you did, then I certainly would have been caught," I answered, looking straight into his striking blue eyes.

His smile was constant, as he looked away. Though the lighting was poor, I couldn't help but notice color coming to his cheeks as he spoke," It was my pleasure, really. And I suppose the act paid off. Look at you now."

I didn't even know this Seneca Crane, but there was something about him that made me feel a little more at ease. Don't get me wrong, there was still something about him that I was still unsure of, just like every one else in this room, but conversation seemed to flow a little less awkwardly with him despite the fact that his fashion choices were just as outrageous as the others. With a bright white suit, electric blue shirt and bright pink tie to top off the outfit, he was, no doubt a Capitol-born young man.

I took a deep breath in, looking around at the party continuing around us. Folks all around were stumbling around, chatting, eating, drinking, dancing…they were most certainly enjoying themselves," It's a little _surreal_ still."

"Just try to enjoy the moment while you can. It's not every day there's parties such as these thrown," He said, motioning to the lavish event around us. "With that being said, would you….like to dance?"

For a moment, I was completely taken aback. Conveniently, Enobaria crossed by behind me just as he had asked. I almost think she planned it for I felt a harsh nudge right in my lower back as she passed by. Seeing that I had no choice, I looked at Seneca and smiled," Of course."

As we walked over to the dance floor, I shot a glance back at my sneaky mentor, who was grinning from ear to ear at me. She had a brightly colored drink in her hand and raised it high to me before turning back to her colleagues and socializing a little more. I rolled my eyes at her; I didn't mind dancing with Seneca, but it was her immaturity that bothered me most.

My heart was beating a little faster than usual. I wasn't used to all of this socializing; I certainly had never danced with a boy before. I hadn't ever really 'danced' before, but I certainly wasn't going to say anything.

When we reached the center of the dance floor, the young Gamemaker faced me and I placed my hand in his. It was at the moment that he placed his hand on my bare back that I realized how lacking of material this dress was. I swallowed hard before looking at him, in a matter of moments we were moving across the dance floor and I was glad he knew what he was doing because all I did was follow.

"So, tell me a little bit about yourself, Miss Stone," He said. "What does the world not know about its newest victor?"

I smirked at this," Well, I've grown up in District Two, as you know. I suppose the most interesting thing about me is that I was the least favored child at our academy in the district."

"With Flux, I'm sure there was little glory to go around," Seneca added to this, nodding his head, urging me to continue.

"Well…I was basically nonexistent. I couldn't fight like all the other ones. I wasn't even in the ranks, actually. My main goal was to come and go without causing a ruckus. It was a complete fluke that I was even reaped in the first place. Typically, there is a volunteer in District Two, but I was the sacrifice. I was the one that would give Flux the least amount of trouble," I said, finding that words were coming much easier to him than they had to most others.

He laughed at this," I see that worked out for them."

"I honestly think that when I go back…it won't even matter-"

"They'll just be happy they got a winner?" He asked with a raise of his brow.

"Precisely," I said with a nod of my head.

"I would think it hardly matters what they think. You showed the rest of Panem that this Game isn't as predictable as they think it is," He said with conviction.

My eyes shifted from him to a different part of the mansion. Standing at the top of the stairs, I noticed the same older gentleman that had crowned me as the victor just hours before. President Snow was coming down the stairs and I noticed he was looking directly at me. I felt a chill run down my spine before I turned back to Seneca.

What Seneca said was true, I suppose. Typically, one could tell by looking at the volunteers who would win. This year was certainly the exception, however, I don't know if that was the point they were trying to make this year…

There were still elements of this year's Games, that I did not understand and questioned the intent behind. I may have enjoyed conversing with Seneca, but I did not trust him enough to delve into my own personal theory. He was still, after all, a worker of the Capitol.

"You think so, Mr. Crane?" I asked him with a tilt of my head.

He furrowed his brow at the sound of this question. Before he could answer, once again, I felt Enobaria passing behind me. This time, however, she leaned in to whisper in my ear," Sorry to cut the party short, but President Snow insists on a word with you. I suggest you not keep him waiting."

I nodded before turning my gaze back to Seneca, who was looking straight at me. The dance came to a halt, as if he knew what I was to tell him.

"President Snow wishes to see me," I said, genuinely disappointed to cut the conversation short.

Slowly, Seneca dropped his hand from my waist and hand before nodding," Of course, don't keep him waiting."

"Goodbye, Mr. Crane," I said cordially and just as I turned to leave, I felt compelled to add one last thing. "You know, you learned quite a bit about myself, but I don't know much-"

"About me?" He asked with a raise of his brow and a smirk. "Perhaps, our paths will cross again. Goodbye for now, Miss Stone."

I smiled and nodded at him farewell, but before I could completely pull myself away; he added one last note.

"Oh, and Miss Stone?" He stopped me before I could get too far.

"Yes?"

"Please, call me Seneca," He said with a growing smile. "I'm too young for all this mister business."

I laughed at this," Only if you agree to call me Savera."

"Of course, Savera," He answered before I finally forced myself to turn and make my way to face the president of Panem to see what it was that he needed.

For some reason, I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! **

**Katielouise10x- Thanks for all your feedback! Your reviews make me smile :D**


	25. President Snow

**Disclaimer: I own nothing much.**

Chapter Twenty-Five: President Snow

Small talk and a quick pull away from the party landed me straight in a large, ornate office in President Snow's residence. Upon entrance, there was a wall of windows to my right, overlooking the beautiful skyline while the faint sound of the party downstairs could be heard. I looked around the rest of the room to see the black tile leading up to the large, equally black desk with a bouquet of white roses sitting atop of it, sitting out like a sore thumb.

The white-haired older man stepped around me and continued toward his desk. He walked around it before sitting down and waving me forward. I walked slowly, taking in the beauty of the room as I walked. Just as I sat down in the chair in front of the desk, I looked over to see the skyline glowing in the evening.

"It is nice to officially meet you, Miss Stone," President Snow spoke, his voice chilling.

I felt the crown sitting above my head seemed to get heavier, though I knew that it was only my imagination. I crossed my legs awkwardly and tried to relax in the seat. Goose bumps were sprawling all over my skin.

"The feeling is mutual, President Snow," I responded, trying to force a smile as I folded my hands in my lap.

"I see that you have taken a liking to Seneca Crane," The older man said, looking straight at me.

I blinked several times before saying," He is certainly friendly. I've only just met him-"

"Oh, but it is a little more than that….isn't it?" He asked with a raise of his brow as he pulled a notebook from his desk. "You have a lot to be thankful to him for…don't you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him," What do you mean?"

He chuckled at this," There's no reason to lie to me, Savera. You think I've no knowledge of your first night in the Capitol? The Gamemakers may have been too enthralled in their festivities, but don't think that you made a move that I wasn't completely aware of."

My jaw nearly dropped to the ground. I swallowed hard, trying to keep my mouth shut rather than say something to make myself look like a complete fool. I enjoyed my life for the moment and didn't wish to do anything to put it in jeopardy. Nor did I think the people of the Capitol would appreciate this.

"Of course, President Snow," I said quietly.

"I applaud your intelligence; I do not applaud your actions," He told me, as a father would say to his child. "However, I do not wish to punish you terribly for such an action when I believe the intentions can be…evolved into something far more beneficial."

I kept quiet and allowed for President Snow to speak. I knew that the victors of the Hunger Games were not completely off the hook after they won. I knew that there were various ways to stay connected to the Capitol and I presumed this was what he wished to speak to me about.

"You see, Miss Stone," He said, leaning back in his chair. "I've two options for you. One, I believe you will like more than the other, but I do not wish to make any assumptions of you. Therefore, to keep this meeting going as smoothly as possible…I will present them to you straightforward."

I looked straight at him as he continued.

"The first option is to join the newly reformed intelligence agency of Panem which is centered right here in the Capitol. You must be aware that this is a demanding job and will require that you follow very strict guidelines with very little interference from outside companions. You should also know that this option requires a move to the Capitol…you will not enjoy the already crowded Victor's Village in your district," He spoke very slowly and held on to every word.

I showed no emotion and tried to keep a straight face. Any emotion I may have shown could have harmed me more than I wished.

"There's another industry that is growing in Panem. Perhaps, you have heard of prostitution in District Two? I do not wish to go into the details, but this job would be much less time consuming and…demanding. Now of course, the decision is yours to make."

I couldn't help but find it disturbing that he even offered the second one. Perhaps, it was his way of narrowing me into the corner in which he wished for me to be in. He had no respect for me, but rather my brain.

"How quickly do you require that I make such a decision?" I asked, after several moments of silence.

"As soon as possible," He said dryly. "Preferably, before you leave this room."

"Well, I could probably tell you right now which I prefer and show no regret over it later," I said with a slight smirk on my face.

"Ah, I knew there was a reason I liked you," He answered, leaning forward to place his elbows on his desk.

There truly was no way that I could physically, mentally, morally, or emotionally take his second offer. I hadn't any choice, but to move myself to the Capitol to begin work in this intelligence agency. I hadn't any idea what to expect, but I knew what I did not wish. It wasn't as though I was rather attached to living in District Two. My family would be the hardest thing to leave, but I hadn't a choice. They would have to understand for I had no choice.

Well then, I said looking out the window to the skyline which I would soon call home before looking back to the older gentleman," I suppose you are looking at Panem's newest resident and member of the intelligence agency."

A wide smile came to his lips as he stood up and outstretched his hand to me," What a splendid choice, Savera."

I looked at his hand for several seconds before shaking it tentatively," When do I move?"

"When you have finished your tour, I will be sure to make you aware of the details, but in the meanwhile…I would continue to keep Seneca Crane close," He said smoothly, eyeing me warily.

Why was he still referencing someone whom I had little interaction with? I suppose the dance was "important", but it was more cordial than anything. Still, I was not one to argue with the tyrant of Panem.

"Of course," I said quietly, but he was quick to continue.

"You know I've worked with many of Seneca's family members, Savera," He told me as he released my hand and walked around the desk to walk with me. "The Crane family has been in the Gamemaking business for quite a long time, you know."

"Oh?" I asked raising my brow.

"They've been excellent men, really. All of them. It's encouraging to see a family so dedicated to the business. Seneca isn't much older than you, but already he's shown his distinct personality in making decisions," President Snow said in a voice that seemed a little…nervous.

"Is having personality to be admired or not?" I asked, turning to the older man.

He shrugged his shoulders," He has plenty of time to outgrow his personal traits he currently has."

Personal traits? What sort of personal traits could he have that are so terrible? Nevertheless, I did not question the motives of President Snow. I was in no place to do such a thing, really. To my surprise, just as we reached the door, he linked his arm into my own," Still, keep him close. He is…an admirable young man."

I didn't know whether or not I trusted this recommendation of companions from President Snow. Of course, I nodded and told him I would, but I was deeply nervous as to whether or not I should follow that course. It was likely I would have little time for much of a social life anyways. Plus, I had no interest in any romantic involvement if that's what he was really hinting at.

He continued to talk of Seneca's geneology as we walked through the halls back to the party taking place, where President Snow unhooked his arm from mine, but not before he squeezed my hand tight.

"I'm impressed with you, Miss Stone. Genuinely. I look forward to your addition to the intelligence agency," He said with a smirk. "Enjoy your evening."

As soon as he dropped my hand, I felt another round of chills run through my body as I turned to look for Enobaria or Brutus. I couldn't grasp the reality that President Snow had just signed me off to a career for presumably the rest of my life. I couldnt grasp the reality that I would hardly ever see my family. I couldn't grasp the fact that my fate had already been set for me.

I stumbled around between the last of the party-goers (the smell of intoxication thick in the air) and got dragged from person to person, being introduced to the most interesting of folk before finally I ran into Enobaria who was holding a drink high above her head while doing some strange dance in front of a group of people whom I did not recognize.

Slowly, I approached her and watched the ridiculous thing she was doing. It took several moments for me to coax the drink out of her hand and get her to speak clearly.

"Enobaria!" I finally said and pulled the blue sparkling liquid from her.

She went into a rough of ridiculous laughter before collapsing against my shoulder," Ah, Savera. Nice of you to j-join u-u-us. It is y-y-y-your paarrty you know."

I looked around seeing that many others had left, what was left was straggling to the door, and her group was the only one that remained.

"Enobaria, I think it is time to go home," I said calmly as she dropped her body weight against me.

"I-I-I" she slurred to her party around her. "I think she's right."

They all burst out laughing as I tucked my arm under her and began to walk her toward the exit. It was at the exit that I saw Brutus patiently waiting. He was sitting in a chair, looking down at what appeared to be a photograph. As soon as we stood in front of him, he jumped up quicker than I had seen anyone do so before as he shoved the picture into his pocket.

"Someone have too much to drink?" He asked, sounding rather sober as he motioned at Enobaria.

"I did not!" Enobaria slurred before collapsing her head on my shoulder again.

Brutus actually offered to take her from my shoulder, at which I gladly accepted. Her makeup was running down my shoulder and I was very grateful to have let him taken care of her.

"You know where we're staying tonight?" I asked him as we exited the mansion into the City Circle of the Capitol, where our escort out awaited our arrival.

"Back at the training center. Last time you'll ever have to step foot in there," He said to me, still with a cold edge to his voice as he walked down, with a cackling Enobaria, who he quickly shoved into the vehicle. Surprisingly enough, he waited for me as I limped along (the shoes were killing my feet) and he kept the door open for me. Waiting for me to settle in before he got in after me.

I sat across from Brutus and noticed him staring at me after several minutes. I looked up to meet his gaze and he didn't turn away.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering just what he was doing.

He bit down on his lip before saying," Oh nothing, just congratulations once more. You really _deserved _it."

I couldn't help but notice how much emphasis he put on his words. It was a little uncomfortable to say the least, but soon enough the vehicle had come to a stop and upon exiting, I gave him a quick thank you before entering the training complex for once more. As I entered, memories (mostly painful) came flooding to my head….I couldn't believe that all of this really was reality. I thought that I would only visit this place once, but yet here I was in a golden gown with a crown atop of my head and my destiny mapped out to serve the Capitol.

It was Brutus, carrying a now passed out Enobaria who broke me out of the moment and urged me to move on.

Each and every step was like reliving the Games…it was so eerie. It wasn't until I reached the second floor and walked into the apartment that I allowed myself to relax. After scrubbing my face of all the makeup and stripping of the elegant gown, I changed into a sleeping gown waiting for me and literally threw myself atop of the bed, still soaking in the moment.

It was just as I pulled myself into the covers that I saw a note lying atop of my pillow.

It was a reservation note to some restaurant in the Capitol. I was a little baffled by it at first until I turned it over.

_If you find the time, I'd be honored to meet you there. The food is delicious. -Seneca Crane_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter because I liked writing it! Please let me know what you are thinking :D**

**MisticLight- It's okay to picture him young as of now…he's barely** **out of his teenage years. :D**


	26. Dinner with a Crane

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.**

Chapter Twenty-Six: Dinner with a Crane

That next day was nearly entirely a publicity day around the city. Enobaria started out with a rough morning, but by the mid-afternoon, she was nearly smiling at the cameras more than I was. Brutus trudged along with us, not saying much, but still posing for many pictures all the while and not making much of a scene. In fact, we were supposed to start the Victory Tour that day, but apparently there was some sort of setback with the technology and the trains. I asked little questions, but simply did as I was told to do.

Honestly with Brutus, I felt as though I owed him something. I felt like I needed to tell him how I felt, but I knew that that would never change his view of me. To him, I simply killed his son. He already didn't like me before and I could imagine that level of dislike must have elevated.

I went the day, smiling and posing in pictures that I nearly forgot about the dinner reservation that had been on my pillow last night. It wasn't until we were back at the complex, sitting around in the living area that Enobaria mentioned it.

"Savera Stone. You have a dinner date with Seneca Crane and you're about to miss it?" She demanded, storming in to the living room from her own quarters with the reservation card in her hand.

As she threw it down on the side table beside me, I looked up at her," How'd you get that?"

"The Avox cleaning in there handed it to me as they were walking out," She fumed before walking around the couch and pulling me to my feet.

"I don't even know him, Enobaria!" I argued as she started pushing me out of the living room and back into my own quarters. "We only talked for a couple of moments really and-"

"It looked like more than just that," Brutus added, for nearly the first time of the day as he changed the channel on the television screen floating above the fire place.

I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering why everyone was all of a sudden so interested in my social life. Had I not already posed in all of their photo shoots, hugged enough kids, and smiled from ear to ear with the press? Apparently not.

"You're going. We're not standing up a Crane. That's far too dangerous. Imagine what would happen if it hit the media, Savera!" She scolded me like a child as she escorted me back to my own bedroom as she snapped for Brutus to call Sage.

"I didn't think I was obligated to it; he sounded rather flexible from the language on the card-"

It hardly mattered what I tried to tell her, she was rather set on the idea that I was going to be meeting Seneca Crane for dinner at some fancy restaurant in the Capitol that I had never been to before. After a lot of hollering and arm-twisting, Sage was at our apartment and already curling my hair while Enobaria looked on approvingly.

"How is it that the Crane boy was able to contact her?" Sage asked as he twisted my hair around a hot, iron.

"He sent a note to the complex last night," Enobaria answered for me, flipping through a fashion magazine that was sitting on my bedside table.

"Why is it that he has an interest? You know they've quite the reputation for-" He started to go on, but Enobaria cut him off.

"I haven't much interest in that side of it, Sage. All I know is that I do not particularly like what may happen if we do not attend. The last thing we need is an angry Crane family," She spat out at him, tossing the magazine aside as she propped her legs atop of the bed.

Sage shrugged his shoulders and looked at me before putting the finishing touches on my hair and sending me off to the bathroom where my outfit was awaiting me.

* * *

><p>I don't know what it was, but there was something about the restaurant that made my stomach lurch as soon as I stepped inside on my own. I looked over my shoulder to where Enobaria and Brutus were standing, in what appeared to be a heated conversation. Seeing that I would receive no support from them, I walked forward to enter the low-lit building with very strange modern, art décor covering the walls.<p>

There was this protruding sinking feeling in my stomach that I tried to ignore, but couldn't as all eyes were upon me. When folks started standing up to come and approach me, I thought this may be a convenient time to walk out and return to the safety of my apartment.

"Savera Stone?" An elderly gentleman asked, approaching me while at the same time ten other spectators came closer.

I tried greeting each of them with a smile and hand shake, but several moments later I heard a voice call over the crowd of people forming.

"Excuse me folks, but I do believe that I have booked an evening with the victor," Seneca Crane's voice came over the slew of people.

I made eye contact with the blazing blue eyes that were Seneca's as he offered his arm to me. I looped my arm through his tentatively before walking alongside the young Gamemaker. To my surprise, no one said another word and simply watched as we walked off away from the crowd.

"Looks as though someone has some authority," I commented softly as we walked through the restaurant, still drawing gazes from all over.

He smirked at this," I suppose its my family name more than anything."

I didn't see why they cared so much to be honest, but I didn't know Seneca well enough to comment any further on the matter. For all that I knew, he could be setting me up for something and wanting me to say certain things. As he knew, his family were some of the most conniving people in the Capitol.

"Be warned, by the way, this will probably be all over the magazines and news reels tomorrow," He informed me as we climbed a flight of stairs.

I narrowed my eyes at him," Couldn't you…put a stop to that if you really wanted to?"

He actually laughed at this," Unfortunately, my family name has no power over the media. They're going to report upon whatever they want to. That's why it is important to stay discreet with your…private life."

With eyes still narrowed, I said," This isn't exactly discreet, Mr. Crane."

He shrugged," Yes I know and didn't we agree to not use the formalities?"

"Old habits die hard, I suppose," I answered, slightly smirking as we arrived at a table set for two next to a window overlooking the skyline of the Capitol.

Seneca, pulling the gentleman role very well, pulled my chair out for me and as I took a seat, I looked around to see that there were many people crowded into this room. In this particular room, however, not as many were focused on me as much as themselves. It was entertaining to peer around the room and see just what everyone was wearing or doing.

I was also checking to make sure that I did not recognize any of the other figures in this room…such as Gamemakers or other Capitol officials. As mentioned before, I did not fully trust Seneca Crane.

"A little distracted?" Seneca asked, taking a sip of water as I shot my head back to our table.

"Sorry, I just-" I shook my head, nervously turning my hands in my lap.

"Don't trust me?" He asked, raising a brow.

I stared at him, unblinking for several moments before choosing my words wisely and answering.

"You must admit, Seneca…is it not a little suspicious that the day after the Hunger Games…the victor is invited to a personal dinner with a Gamemaker. Granted, I must give you credit because I did enjoy meeting you last night, but with all due respect…the thought is _curious_," I told him carefully, seeing that delving into these theories could be dangerous.

He blinked several times before nodding," I understand your concern, however, I would like to assure you that my inviting you to dinner had nothing to with orders from my job. Or anyone from the Capitol for that matter."

"I appreciate you telling me this, but words are disposable, Seneca," I answered back with a slight smirk on my face.

"Unfortunately, they're all I've got at the moment," He said, returning my smirk.

* * *

><p>As courses came and went, I found that conversation with Seneca Crane became more flowed and less formal. It was nice to be able to speak with someone who was close to my age and not have to be discussing publicity or something to promote the Victor's Tour. Deep down, there were still reservations with him, but I hardly noticed them as we continued speaking.<p>

Between laughter and after a break in conversation, my curiosity got the best of me and I wanted an answer to a question I had wondered ever since I picked up the card from my pillow top.

"I really have had a lovely evening, Seneca, but I have something to ask you…you said earlier that your invitation to dinner had nothing to do with your job or the Capitol. What were your intentions then?" I asked, again speculative.

He dropped his fork to the table and folded his napkin before looking at me," I've basically been forced in to Gamemaking, Savera. There have been little decisions in my life where I actually am able to make it on my own. However, when I'm actually evaluating the tributes…it's not uncommon for each of us to choose a "favorite", but none of us would ever admit to that so as far as you know, I never said that. Anyways, the typical favored tribute is the biggest, strongest one from either District One, Two, or Four. The Capitol isn't very discreet about their favoritism and sponsors will usually take very good care of those you know as the "Careers"."

"Believe me, it can become rather dull when you are presented with the same options year after year only in different bodies. I'm sure you understand what I mean by this."

I nodded my head, knowing that the Career tributes were typically all very synonymous.

"Well, this year…I saw someone who was a worthy tribute. Someone who wasn't just another brute dressed up. Someone who actually played the game and didn't just do the violence aspect of it. Simply put, you were an ideal tribute, but more importantly an intriguing person. All I wished to do was to better know the real Savera Stone though I do not think you put on much of a show while you were in the Games."

Though his words were flattering and nice to hear, I found that everything still did link back to the Games in one way or another. I shifted a little uneasy in my chair, perhaps I was being unfair to him, but the way he spoke about the Games as if they truly were just a "game" bothered me. And that these people who sacrificed their lives were simply "tributes" or in my mind, pawns to be played by him and his people.

I caught glance at the clock on the wall and realized that I had told Enobaria I would be finished half-an hour ago. I was surprised that she had not come barging in here yet…but I found this would be the perfect excuse for me to take a leave from the table.

"That's very nice of you to say and I think that I can genuinely say that I'm probably not as intriguing as you think I am. Anyways, on that note, I really have to go. Enobaria is waiting for me and-" I said as I stood up. At the same time, he stood up as well and from the expression on his face…I could tell that he could tell I was unnerved by what he had said.

"Savera, something must be bothering-"

"No, really, it's nothing that you can fix," I answered back quickly before pushing my chair in and starting to walk away.

"Savera Stone," He said firmly, the restaurant was empty now. "I actually think it might be something that I can fix."

I stopped in my tracks while I should have kept walking.

He walked closer to me and I don't know why I didn't just keep walking. Softly, he whispered directly into my ear," You have an issue with the event they call the Hunger Games?"

"You shouldn't be saying this in public," I muttered under my breath, trying to find folly in his motion.

"So do I. Trust me. I'm bound to a system that I despise," He whispered, barely audible.

"Why would you tell me this?" I asked after several moments.

"Because I think you despise it just as much as I do," He whispered, his voice sending a chill down my spine.

"How do I trust that everything you're telling me isn't staged and that you're just waiting for me to say the right thing so that you can send it back to President Snow and have me executed?" I asked, speaking just as quietly.

"I'm not dense, Savera. I made sure that they would be plenty distracted tonight," He told me.

Slowly, I turned to face him straight on. Enobaria could come barging in any moment now. Plus, I still didn't think he was telling me the complete truth. Knowing this was not the reaction he expected, I sighed before saying," I'm sorry, but I genuinely have to go."

He looked directly at me," Very well then, but please do think on what I said."

I nodded," Goodbye, Seneca."

He returned the gesture," Goodbye, Savera."

As I walked away, my mind was racing with all sorts of different theories about what just happened. Seneca's last words haunted me ever so slightly,"…do think on what I said."

I knew that he was referring to the disliking of the system, but I couldn't help but dwell on what he said first…his words about the Games and how he came to notice me. Then again, his words at the end seemed rather genuine. I couldn't sense any falsity in his voice and there was something that did seem so pure about what he said.

One thing was for certain, whether I liked it or not…I was intrigued by Mr. Seneca Crane.

**A/N: Soooo, what do you think? Let me know!**


	27. The Victor's Tour

**Disclaimer: I own very little :D**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Victor's Tour

Early the next morning, we were getting prepared to head out to District Twelve, our first stop on the tour. The truth of the matter was that I hadn't ever seen any of the other districts other than from behind a television screen. I ran into quite the culture shock in the outer districts as I saw individuals living in poverty conditions so extreme that I could hardly stand to bear those looking at me, cheering for my presence, but there was clearly something deeper hidden beneath the smiles. I couldn't help but think that there had to be some pretending taking place for I remember when the victor came to District Two the year my brother died and we were forced to play nice.

It wasn't until we reached District Eight when I felt the conditions were actually livable and the feasts were more impressive. There was something touching about the feasts in the outer districts, however, because I felt as though I was witnessing some of the residents first decent meals in a long time. It truly was enough for me to feel choked up over, but seeing as I was in front of cameras for most of the time…I tried to keep my emotions mum.

Whenever we traveled to the Career districts, I felt that the reactions were much more recognizable to me and I felt more and more comfortable. Still it was interesting to be toured around their different industries whether it be electrical plants or fishing. It was not what I typically saw around the confines of District Two.

When we reached District One, I felt that tensions were rather high. It probably had to do with both their tributes being killed in Games due to none other than myself and partially my fellow teammate. Their district was by far the nicest of them all and was clearly seeing the benefits of the Capitol directly. There was no doubt that they were, in fact, the favorites from their lavish homes and luxurious feast that they threw. I noticed Enobaria and Brutus fit in quite nicely with their people.

Again, we traveled to the Capitol for their sumptuous feast, leaving my home district for last. Honestly, it was my home district that I looked forward to the most. I would finally be reunited my family.

I remember the train ride from the Capitol to District Two very clearly. I nearly couldn't take my eyes from the window. As Enobaria and Brutus drank, chatting quietly I was glued to my seat.

"Looks like someone is anxious to be home," Brutus commented between sips.

I looked over, shaking my head out of my trance," Oh, yeah. It's just been so long since I've seen my family."

He nodded," Understandable."

Enobaria was quick to jump in on the conversation," Your trainer will be most satisfied."

Even after all this time, Enobaria still thought I just loved Zenobia, the woman who had "trained" me in the beginning. I couldn't help but think she was going to be more upset than anything; I had defeated her star pupil. Heaven forbid she learn that he, in reality, killed himself.

"I'm sure she will be," I said simply, yawning as I did so.

We would be arriving in District Two at nighttime and so many nights of late parties and lots of greeting made for a tired self.

"And your brother. Tell me is he still training for the Games, dear?" Enobaria asked as she took a long swig of her drink.

"No, Ostro has passed eighteen. He's training to be a Peacemaker," I answered, looking into my own glass of water that sat on the table beside me.

"Just like dad, eh?" Brutus asked, finishing his glass as he asked for another.

"I suppose so, yes," I answered, smirking.

"Has he found a girl?" Enobaria asked, always the one to pry into personal lives.

I blinked several times because the truth of the matter was that Ostro had plenty of girls who liked him and who I believe he liked, but I didn't see him getting married anytime soon. Plus, I don't see who would wish to get married and then bring a child into this world. Would anyone truly want to risk sending their child off to the Hunger Games each year until their 18th birthday. I know I didn't.

"Uh, no not yet," I answered, realizing that I had left an awkward silence.

"Speaking of that department, how was your dinner with Mr. Crane?" She asked, curling her legs in the chair beside her.

I nearly choked on my water in remembrance of the evening," It was…interesting. He's a pleasant gentleman."

"You know there are…rumors going around the Capitol," She added, sipping her drink all the while.

My eyes widened," That he and I-"

"Are a couple," She confirmed with a small smile on her face.

"Good lord, we've only been out to dinner and that was hardly a date!" I exclaimed, fidgeting in my chair.

"And you danced at the party together," Brutus added quietly.

"But that's not enough to accuse two to be together…is it?" I asked, genuinely baffled by this.

Enobaria shrugged," Rumors will be rumors. But you are being a little defensive…do you fancy the Crane boy?"

I sighed," He's a nice young man, alright? But there is nothing more at the moment. Right now, I have no benefit from a romantic interest."

There was another awkward silence as the train came to a halt. I noticed that I still needed the finishing touches on my outfit and therefore bid the both of them good evening before walking back to meet with Sage once more. Already, I seemed to not be able to get away from this Seneca Crane. It was as if he were following me into all aspects of my life.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen of District Two…please welcome to the stage…your victor Savera Stone!"<p>

As the voice echoed across the cheering fans, I took a deep breath in and stepped out on the stage taking in the glory from the bright lights directed at me. The other nights had been special, but this was by far the most impacting seeing my own home dressed up for something. The mountains in the background seemed to be a perfect setting for the party that was about to begin. It was at this time that like the other nights, I was expected to give a brief speech to address the district that was pre-written.

I approached the podium and as I cleared my throat, the raucous cheering came to a halt.

"Hello everyone," I said, my nerves lower than they had been previously.

"I am glad you all came out to see me tonight and I can't thank you enough for your support throughout the years," I felt as though I was lying through my teeth seeing as none of them supported me through the years. "Thank you for tuning in and watching my performance; I may not have been able to see you all, but the feeling of support was enough to get me through the Games. Personally, I would like to thank my mother and father…as well as my brother and those at the academy who supported my training. It has been nice to see the other districts, but there truly is no place like home."

"Now, I know the lot of you are ready to begin the festivities and with one final thanks to you…I say…let the festivities begin," I said with the biggest smile on my face that I could fake before stepping back and allowing the mayor to step forward and begin shouting out directions for the evening. It wasn't that I didn't wish to see the party, but I was much more anxious to see my family.

* * *

><p>"Where is my family, Enobaria?" I asked as I walked back stage.<p>

She looked at me with a blank expression," Um, dear I don't know. They never showed up…we did, however, invite them and give them instructions for where to be."

I blinked several times…why had they not shown up? This was very unlike them and I could only fear the worst.

"I want to go to my home," I demanded immediately, looking her straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry, but I can't-"

"Enobaria, I'm sorry that I must insist," I added not as politely as I should have.

Enobaria nodded and swallowed before turning to go off and speak to someone. I stood waiting impatiently as she retrieved the proper information and permission to allow me to go. After nearly an eternity of waiting, she came back and told me the specifics with a very unpleasant look on her face. Clearly, she wished that I would just follow the game plan.

"You've an hour to get there and get back, understood?" She said sternly looking at me. "Here's a cloak to cover yourself with. Don't draw any unnecessary attention."

"You mean…I get to go on my own?" I asked, raising a brow.

"This one time," She muttered, shoving the cloak into my hands. "Don't push your luck though."

At this, I slid my arms into the cloak over the dress that I was wearing and pulled up the hood. She looked at me very improvingly and even shook her head before looking down at her watch and pointing to it for me," Your hour starts now."

With that, I nodded to her before scurrying off through the mounds of people and pushing my way through the festivities that began.

* * *

><p>I arrived at my home and took a deep breath in before pulling the hood off my head. I saw that Ostro was sitting on the front porch as the house sat, looking occupied with all the lights on. He was strumming his stringed instrument peacefully as I walked slowly up, slightly angered that none of them had attended the opening celebration. My mind was wondering just why they hadn't.<p>

He looked up to see me and nearly instantly dropped his instrument to run and grab me before lifting me into the air, just as he did when I was a little girl. He squeezed me so tight that I nearly thought I would pass out as I laughed.

"Savera, I'm so incredibly proud of you. You have no idea how nervous all of us were and how absolutely amazing you were…it was just…terrific," He rambled on, smiling all the way.

"Thank you, Ostro. You've no idea how good it is to be back here," I added, looking at the house and feeling safe even if it was only for this hour. "Why weren't you all at the station to welcome me?"

He swallowed hard," You really think its that great to be back?"

I furrowed my brow," Of course, you know I do…why wouldn't I?"

It was at this moment that I heard heavy footsteps on the porch and my father's deep voice," We were informed of your choice, Savera. We were informed that you really haven't an interest in staying here anyways."

I blinked several times as I looked my father in the eye.

Someone must have messed up the facts. Yes, it was true that I had "sold" myself to the Capitol, but it was only to work because I had no other choice…not because I necessarily wished to. If they were under this impression, then it was no surprise to me that they had no been in attendance at the opening ceremony.

"Father, I had little other options, you see," I defended, saddened that he had been mislead.

"I can't see what would be worse than this. You chose them over us? Savera, I expected more of you than this. I expected you to be above their little games," He nearly growled as my mother stepped onto the deck.

"The only way I'd be able to stay here was if I went in to prostitution and I knew that we would never-"

"She's absolutely right," My mother chipped in, glaring at her husband as she came up to me and squeezed me close. "I wouldn't have chose that either and if you're asking her to then you-"

"Do you realize we probably will never see our daughter again after tonight? How hard would it have been for her to say to the other?" He asked, still too angry to say much of anything calmly.

"John," My mother gasped, looking at him with wide eyes as she shook her head and looked at me. "Dear, we wanted to come to the ceremony tonight, but father hadn't any interest in it."

"I have interest in you, but not anything that they are putting you through, Savera," He grumbled, turning away to run his fingers through his hair.

"You haven't much of a choice now do you? If this is the last time you'll see her, then you should be making the best of it for there's nothing you can do to change it now," Mother shot back at him as he stroked my hair.

With that, I approached father slowly and placed my hand on his arm before he pulled me into a hard embrace. I could hear him crying and felt his tears roll down onto me as the reality hit him. He held my face in his hands as my own eyes filled with tears. He hadn't meant any of that before; he was just upset at how this had to be. I, too, was upset, but I accepted that reality when President Snow presented it to me.

And with that, we entered the home for what may have been my last time for a long time before enjoying the rest of that hour together as a family. I couldn't help but hold on to every moment from sitting and talking to going out to the backyard to see my collection of creations that I had made as a child. I even was so bold as to enter Titus's room for the first time in a long time to look around and see his belongings that appeared to have actually been cleaned.

However, upon entering my own room, I noticed nothing had been touched since the morning of the Reaping. I ran my hand along my dressers and touched some of my old clothing that Sage probably would have cringed at the sight of. I even saw the old purple gown I wore the day that Titus was sent off to the Hunger Games.

Thinking of Titus made me think back to the party taking place back in the town square for me. I thought of how much grander it would have been had they been celebrating my brother…tears came to my eyes at the thought of this. As I heard my mother's voice behind me, I turned and wiped the tears.

"You've fifteen minutes to get back to the square," She said quietly, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Alright," I answered, wiping a tear from my eyes. "Are you all going to stay here?"

"Yes, sweetheart," She answered, kissing the top of my head. "It'll be best for your father."

"Did I make the right choice mom?" I asked, looking straight at her.

"Given the circumstances…yes you did. I respect you for that, dear. The Capitol will be very lucky to have a sharp mind like yours working for their security," She said smiling. "Perhaps, we can work something out."

"That's what I thought. President Snow says that he likes me and I thought that perhaps he would give me more leeway. I can't make any promises, obviously, but I will come back sometime," I answered as we left my room and walked toward the front porch again.

Father approached me as we entered the living room and gave me another hug before placing his hand on my shoulder and saying," Blow them away, sweetheart."

I smiled at this, seeing that he was finally coming to terms with everything," I will dad. Don't worry…I'll make my way back. I promise."

He kissed my temple," I hope so, Savera."

With that, I squeezed him once more before walking toward the door where Ostro was sitting once more on the front porch. Mother and father waited a couple moments as I took a seat beside my brother and looked straight at him.

"Don't let them change you, Savera. You're not like these other victors…you're not just going to be one of their pawns; they're turning you into one of them. There's no living in your district, seeing family…they're taking all that away from you. Don't turn into one of them," He said sternly, looking straight at me. "Stay who you are."

I nodded before embracing him. I whispered in his ear," Don't worry…I'll always be your little sister and this is not going to be the last time you see me."

He took my hand as I pulled away and squeezed it," Goodbye, Savera. I love you."

"I love you too," I answered and as mom and dad came outside I embraced both of them for the last time.

With their warm embraces still in the back of my mind, I strolled away with a little wave one last time. I looked at the image of my father with an arm around my mother and my brother seated at his spot, strumming the instrument as I left. Inhaling deeply, I turned and pushed the image out of my head, trying to put on a happy face as I traveled back to the backstage area where I imagined Enobaria was pacing nervously back and forth, regretting ever letting me go.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of that, but kept on walking nonetheless.

Had I made it back to the backstage area with no trouble, I would have been lucky for just as I was reaching the area I had to pass the academy.

In the shadows near the training academy, I heard a voice and saw a figure step in front of me.

" Hello, Savera," The voice said darkly, sending a chill down my spine as she spoke.

I said nothing, but merely watched as the frail figure pulled the hood off of her head. I nearly gasped as I saw the face in what little light was left in the shadows. Her pale skin was scarred with all sorts of rugged scratches that appeared to have once been gashes cut to the bone. One stretched across her forehead while the other down the side of her face. On top of that, it seemed that she hadn't slept in years by the size of the bags under her eyes. The rest of her visible body was battered with bruises.

"Hello, Wren," I said greeting my old friend whom I had suffered through the academy years with.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for your support thus far! Please let me know what you think. I'm going to start to try to update these stories more frequently :D **


	28. Never Alone

**Disclaimer: I own very little and am not making money off of this.**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Never Alone

"How've you been?" I asked, though I was still walking slowly back toward the celebration.

"Absolutely horrible," She said dryly, looking right at me with blank eyes.

I remember her being pale before, but now she looked even worse. Her hair appeared as though it had been dyed once or twice, but it was very strewn and disheveled. She came closer to me as I tried to keep on walking.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Wren, but-" I tried explaining to her where I needed to be, but I ran into someone. I looked to see that it was one of the bulky girls from the academy who had a pretty face, but an absolutely killer swing. I stepped back.

"I'm sorry, Savera, but I can't let you go back," Wren said, her voice monotone.

I narrowed my eyes at her as I took several steps back, seeing more of the trainees from the academy gathering around me. I couldn't have been more baffled by what had happened.

"You see, Savera, you left me alone with a group of vicious, relentless people. They gave me two options: be killed or kill. You see no one expected you to actually win; in fact, you were supposed to be fresh meat for the others. People around here think you may have some strings to the inside of the Capitol. We want to see if you can really earn your title," She told me as they came in closer. I swallowed for this was not a fair match up.

"Wren, you would do this to your friend? After all we suffered through?' I asked, looking straight at her.

"That was before you were reaped and then proceeded to win. It was hell here, Savera."

"So, if you can't beat them….join them?" I asked, looking straight into her unblinking eyes.

"In an essence, yes," She said simply. "Don't think I came to this conclusion overnight. It was many days of going home with gashes so deep they bled and bruises that may never go away."

I bit down on my lip, angrier than ever at her. I didn't understand for I was not in her shoes, but I couldn't help but feel a deep tinge of betrayal.

"You plan on killing me then?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Something along those lines," Another girl added, cracking her knuckles.

"You realize that the moment they find my body…they will find you and you will be punished more than you know," I said strongly, looking around to all of them.

"They're not going to find your body," A boy added, one who I believed to be companions with Flux. "Because we've found a way out of the district and your body will come with us."

I nearly laughed at this," You really think you've found a way out of this place?"

"They'll never know. Every Peacekeeper in town is preoccupied tonight," Wren said, grabbing a knife from her belt.

"Well, I admire how well you seem to have planned this, but it's unfortunate to inform you that it will fail miserably," I said, looking to each of them, blood thirst clear in their eyes. "What? They'll wake up tomorrow and find an empty academy? No one will care about District Two's beloved tributes?"

"We'll be too far gone-"

"I'm sick of talking, can we please get on with this before someone does come looking for her?" One of them asked, very impatiently.

Seeing as I had no means of protecting myself, I tried to watch for which one appeared to be the closest to me. It seemed as though all of them were equally angered, but there was one boy who seemed to be inching closer by the minute. I also swallowed the fact that these kids could easily out power me before anyone from the Capitol came to save me. It was…possibly more intimidating than the Games. In the maze, one could hide…here….it was a matter of strength.

Just as soon as the boy pounced toward me and the knife was inches from my face…he fell dead right at my feet with an arrow square in his back.

"It's just like the Games!" One of them growled. "Someone's already here…"

"I told you-"

And with that, another arrow came shooting from the darkness. I looked around to see just who this was, but was far too preoccupied with the others coming at me full-force. In all honesty, I felt as though I hadn't been hit that hard before by much of anyone in the Games all at one time. Whilst I staggered back and tried blindly swinging at the opponents, I found that more and more of them were dropping. It was rather impressive to see, but I was more distracted with keeping my self alive. Enobaria would already be beyond angered that I had torn my clothing from these people and gotten hit hard on the side of my cheek.

Just as I was taking another blow the cheek, I saw my attacker being thrown to the ground this time. I looked into the face of my savior and saw none other than my brother looking back at me.

"Savera, you need to get out of here," He growled at me before punching another one of the kids weapons from his hand.

"Ostro, I can't let you-"

"The Peacekeepers are already coming and if they see you here with these kids…they're going to not only get them in trouble, but you'll never hear the end of it, alright?" He insisted, as I dodged a kick and he grabbed the girl's leg and twisted it at a very uncomfortable angle.

"They said-"

"The Peacekeepers were tipped off. They're out looking for you and if it even looks like you've been stirring up trouble-"

"Ostro, I can't just leave you here to deal with-" I tried arguing as I watched Wren coming toward us.

Off in the distance, I could hear the sound of armored men running toward us, their voices echoing through the town as they came to see what was wrong. I looked straight at my brother and swallowed hard as he took Wren to the ground with one blow. I looked into her eyes and pitied her for a brief moment, but then seeing as the Peacekeepers were on their way…I knew that my life had moved on from then. She had given in to the ways of the rest of the former tributes, who were writhing in pain on the ground at the moment.

I watched her cringe as I started to pull away, but just as I turned I saw her pick up a knife.

"I can't let you get away," She nearly sobbed, the sound of their boots pushing forward.

"Wren, you made some wrong choices. I can't help the fact that I became extremely lucky," I said softly, looking at her as Ostro glared at me with warning eyes.

"Savera, get out. Don't come back here!" He growled at me before reaching for Wren to grab her.

Wren still kept eye contact with me," You left me. You left me to these monsters."

"And you became one of them," I said under my breath.

"No!" She screamed at me, holding the knife tight in her hand before aiming it right at me.

"Savera," Ostro growled warningly.

"Wren," I said softly, seeing their torchlights come over the hill.

"Savera!" He yelled, holding her tight.

"Wren, please just don't-" I tried, but I knew that I had to make a run for it.

As Ostro wrestled the knife from her hand, I turned with a heavy heart from the sight and sprinted as hard as I could toward the celebration where I was supposed to be. Just before I could get over the hill, Ostro said one last thing to me.

"Savera, don't come back," He said and I looked at him quizzically. "They won't let go of this and next time you may not be as lucky. If you have to come back…come in secret because this isn't what you deserve."

And for the first time, I felt as though he were completely right and I had no desire to return to the Victor's Village to live. It appeared as though the Capitol would be the new most safe place for me to be.

"Ostro, I love you," I said to him as I kept on walking, looking over my shoulder.

"I love you too. Now, please-" He struggled to get Wren to calm down. In the process, she had been able to toss the knife straight for me. Fortunately, I watched the knife jab into the tree beside me. With a final look, I turned away from the image of my brother wrestling the insane ex-companion of mine to the ground and ran back toward the safety of the…strangely enough, Capitol.

* * *

><p>As soon as I stepped foot backstage, I saw Enobaria and Brutus both in a frenzy. As soon as I pulled my hood down, she nearly tackled me to the ground with both tears of happiness and scolding for my being so late.<p>

"Where have you been?!" She demanded, holding both of my cheeks in her hands.

"We've been looking all over for you," Brutus added, folding his arms over his chest.

"We could only assume the worst, you know," She said, looking me over for any scars or damages. "It looks as though you may as well have been killed though! What happened?"

"I was…" I paused, looking around at everyone watching. "Can I tell you this in a more private setting?"

Knowing that I could get whatever I nearly pleased, she immediately nodded and sent the rest of the viewers out of the room. In a matter of minutes, it was only myself, her, and Brutus looking at one another. I knew that they needed to know the truth…but it was a matter of them believing it or not.

"I got the bruises and scars from the kids at the academy," I muttered the both of them as Enobaria grabbed the first aid kid she had requested before.

Both were speechless as they stared at me for several moments.

"They attacked you?" Brutus asked, looking at me incredulously.

"Yes. It was almost out of revenge since none of them were reaped. They feel as though I cheated and they were disappointed that I wasn't just fresh meat," I muttered once more as Enobaria examined the bruises.

"They could have killed her," Enobaria commented to Brutus, looking at my arms.

" I could have managed really its just-"

"They could have killer her!" She screamed, looking at Brutus, who appeared indifferent about the situation.

"I swear if you had anything to do with this," She growled at him, walking toward him with a single finger pointed at his chest.

He held his hands up in defense," All Zenobia told me was that they were angered.

"So, you knew?" She demanded, still growling at him.

"No! I just knew they wouldn't be chipper to see her is all," Brutus said, with a bitter edge to his voice. "It looks as though she handled the situation quite nicely."

"With the help of my brother. He said the last thing I needed was-"

"For the Peacekeepers to find you causing trouble. It looks terrible on paper and in the media," Enobaria finished, glaring at Brutus as she did so.

"Exactly," I said, swallowing down anything else I had to say.

Enobaria was still glaring at Brutus, who seemed rather quiet after the whole incident. By the rude comments and glances she was giving him, it was needless for him to stay around any longer. After his exit, I looked straight at Enobaria as she tried to clean my wounds.

"Why do you think he planned this? Is it really just because of-"

"Flux was his everything, Savera," She said softly, wrapping my wrist and dabbing my face with some medication. "After he lost his wife, then he really didn't have much else. Flux was his last way to hang on to her…and he knew that he had to make Flux indestructible so that he didn't really ever have to say goodbye. You see, when you build yourself a fortress…you have to be prepared to be conquered anyways. He…wasn't prepared for that."

I nodded before saying gently," Especially in the manner in which he passed."

"I'm not entirely sure Brutus is convinced that you didn't just kill him. The camera angles were a little…unclear as to what precisely happened," She whispered, closing the kit as she did so. "For now though, we can just give him time…plus before long he'll be living in the Victor's Village and you'll be in the Capitol. I'm sure being forced to be around the girl who killed your son isn't necessarily the best way to recover. Why don't you simply enjoy tonight and let whatever else happen…simply happen."

I smiled at this as we started back toward the celebration that was taking place. For the rest of the evening, I talked with old friends and those who had seen me grown up. A part of me desired to be staying here, but I knew that this was no longer the place for me. I knew that staying was not an option. After hours upon hours of conversing and talking with folks and eating to my heart's content, we were put back on the train to head back to the Capitol.

A piece of my heart was breaking seeing as I knew I would not see my family for a long time. However, just as I was to step on the train…behind the litter from the party, the tipsy folk still stumbling back home, and the food laying around…I saw a dark figure leaning against a streetlight. In his hands, was a stringed instrument. As the soft music filled the air, I knew that even as I was miles away from my family…I would always have them tucked away safe inside my heart.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :D**


	29. Moving Up

**Disclaimer: I own very little :D**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Moving Up

"No, no, no the sofa can't go there…it's simply illogical! Move it to where she can have a clear view of the city!" Enobaria yelled to the moving men as they completed my new downtown apartment that was one of the nicest homes I had ever seen.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to inform you that-"

"Don't tell me something you have to apologize for!" She barked at them before moving on to the kitchen and bedrooms.

It was strange to be standing in my newly furnished apartment…I never thought I'd be living independently this early in life, but then again I could have never imagined winning the Hunger Games. And even if I had, by some miraculous chance, guessed I would win the games…I would have guessed this day would be taking place in my home district with the rest of my family. I was the special case, however.

Thus far, I hadn't really much say in where anything went, but I did choose out the furniture that I desired. By the looks of things, the Capitol definitely took care of its employees.

The apartment was located near Circle Drive, where President Snow resided, in a high rise building that looked similar to the complex I had been in for the training sessions. The entrance lobby was a very fine decorated room with, what appeared to be marble flooring and gold finishes on the lights and even the furniture. The people working at the front desk were wearing some of the normal outrageous fashions and looking down their noses at me as I strolled in wearing less-than-Capitol-norm clothes.

My apartment was located on the fifth floor, 524, and I noticed that the marble from the lobby continued on the floors, but strangely enough the door was made of black stone with the numbers posted in gold. The first time I opened the door, even though the space was empty…it was beautiful. The flooring was still marble in the entry way and continued into a lovely sitting area that was followed by what I assumed to be the living area. There was a single picture window that stretched from floor to ceiling, providing not only a burst of light to the room, but also a view straight out to the city. Perhaps, it was not panorama, but…it was still awe-inspiring.

I moved to the next area, the kitchen, which had a completely different look from the marble. In the Capitol, I am told that kitchens look very metallic. This would explain the silver metal flooring, cabinets, island, and appliances that sat in there. Again, there was another small window that sat over the sink. All of the appliances in the kitchen looked beyond my knowledge.

There were two bedrooms located down a small hallway off the kitchen. I truly only needed one, but they gave me the other for a "guest" room. Funny, I have a guest room, but I'm not allowed any family visits. Was it bothersome? Slightly, but I was in no position to be arguing.

My key in decorating was to break up some of the marble. Granted, I am also no expert in design, but I tried choosing brighter colors to make the marble less strong as well as the metal of the kitchen…which was even more annoying to be. Enobaria did a lot of the choosing of styles and by the time the curtains were hung, the sofas were placed, and the finishing accents were placed….it felt like a place a could live in.

It certainly couldn't be called a home.

Just as we were getting ready to disperse for the evening, I was asking Enobaria what the plans would be for the next day.

She looked down at the floor, before nervously picking at her nails. I furrowed my brow as I waited for an answer and she looked to Brutus, who had been rather chatty for the entire day. He stepped forward and swallowed hard.

"Savera, today is our last day with you," He said, looking straight at me.

I blinked several times, trying to swallow what he had said.

"What?" I asked, looking over at Enobaria.

She couldn't look at me," We had to fight just to be able to come here today. Our ties to you technically ended yesterday."

"President Snow wishes for us to return to District Two and begin helping at the academy again," Brutus answered, looking at Enobaria.

I bit down on my lip," So, I can't see either of you anymore either?"

Enobaria looked back at me," We've got our duties back at the District. Since you've been signed on to the Captiol, that eliminates you from being a mentor back in Two. Seeing as that's still our job…that's where he expects us to be."

This was just like having a bomb dropped on me, as cliché as that sounded. Now, the rest of my companions that I had, just disappeared in a matter of seconds. I looked at them, swallowing again before trying to say something.

"Well, then…I guess this is goodbye," I shrugged, not knowing what else to do before Enobaria literally grabbed me and hugged me tight.

She whispered to me," You have been one of the least obnoxious tributes I have ever worked with. Thank you for not being a pain in my side to root for. I'm so incredibly proud of you and couldn't be happier with what you've accomplished. I won't be gone forever so don't think you're out of the woods with me. It's just a good-bye for now. Oh, and I've already got you a date for the induction banquet."

I pulled away and looked at her," Induction banquet?"

Her face looked completely horrified as she smacked Brutus," The banquet! We didn't say anything!"

He rubbed his arm that had been impacted before pulling the invitation from inside his shirt pocket," The intelligence agency is having an induction banquet for you, their new honorary member. It's going to be located at one of the CEOs private homes, there are directions coming in the mail. We nearly forgot to tell you…good thing Enobaria remembered."

There was a tinge of bitterness at the end as he rubbed his arm and handed me the invitation.

"Thank you," I said, looking over the piece of paper as Enobaria spat out plenty more details at me.

"Like I said, I've arranged a date for you and he should be sending you information, as well," She said, telling me this for nearly the third time.

As she started rattling again, Brutus placed a hand on her shoulder. It almost appeared as though she were a mother leaving her child for the first time. And in all honesty, that's what it kind of felt like too. I didn't know what I would do without having her reminding me what to do.

"I think she'll be alright," Brutus finally told her.

With one last hug, I was sending Brutus and Enobaria out my door.

"Goodbye," I said softly, after we had made our way to the door and they were standing in the hallway.

Brutus nodded to me, still not wishing to associate too much. And with that, I shut the door and turned to enter my new life…alone.

* * *

><p>One of the benefits I had of living in the Capitol was that Sage was still going to be my stylist. Typically, this would not have happened because he would be moving up to the next prestigious district due to my winning the games. He, however, chose to stay with me and be my personal stylist. He told me that the games were getting a little mundane and he needed to "slow down".<p>

The evening of the banquet had come around earlier than I had anticipated and I remember being stuck in my single bathroom as Sage tried to finish my hair. We were all running early, but my date, however, was "running late" on his watch. And for him, running late is being an hour and a half early. Yeah, it doesn't really make sense to me either.

After Sage had finished dressing me in a shorter, red dress with a feathered skirt and sheer overlay at top, I presented myself to this man who I had never met before.

As soon as I saw him, I nearly swore at Enobaria. I could tell simply by looking at him that this was going to be an interesting evening to say the least. The puny blond-haired man looked aghast as soon as he saw me.

" Oh, darling. What exactly are you wearing?" He demanded, grabbing my hand daintily as he spun me around.

"You called and I told you this is what she would be wearing," Sage nearly immediately growled.

The man clicked his tongue several times as he looked me up and down," I'm sorry if you find this insulting, sir, but I believe we agreed on candy-apple red and this… this is certainly not that."

"Oh," Sage raised a brow, clearly irritated. "Why don't you tell me what candy apple red looks like then? I've only spent my entire life studying colors."

"Gladly," The man responded, taking a piece of the skirt in his hand. "You see, for candy apple, there is far too little-"

I found this conversation to be completely ridiculous. Normally, I was not one to interrupt like this, but…I found that this may take far too long.

"Are we really going to discuss this?" I asked, looking at my date as though he were a child.

"Dear, it is something that must be learned," He snipped back.

"I'd prefer you not call me dear," I shot right back at him, surprising myself that this actually came out.

"Darling it is," He smiled before turning back to the fabric.

I groaned aloud before looking to one of Sage's assistants for some sort of help. I still didn't see why any of this mattered. They were giving me little to work with and I half-way listened as my date explained the difference and Sage shot back an argument. After several minutes of this, my date finally said.

"You know, I have a color swatch in my car," He said primly, standing upright. "Why don't I go grab that and put this whole little disagreement to rest."

"No, I find that unnecessary for I already know-" Sage began, but I saw this as an opportunity to get rid of him for a couple moments.

"No! Please, I would love to know the difference. Go and get your…color swatches," I said kindly, looking at him with a smile on my face.

His next action, I could not have predicted. He grabbed my hand and pressed it to his lips," Thank you, darling."

I held in my disgust for several moments as he turned and left through the front door. Almost instantly, I ran (in heels, might I add) to the sink and brushed my hands off as Sage and his crew started laughing hysterically.

"Tell Enobaria she really knows how to pick 'em!" I growled, not finding this funny, but rather annoying. "We're lucky he's so far ahead of time…otherwise we would never know what a true candy-apple red is."

The last part was purely sarcasm.

"Are you sure Enobaria didn't mix up her men?" Sage asked, taking a sip of his beverage beside him. "Or does she have a grudge against you?"

They all laughed at this and even I chuckled.

"Oh, did I not tell you that I've just become so entirely fascinated with colors and actually told her to pick this one for me. Isn't he charming?" I joked, laughing along with them as we waited for him to arrive. "What's his name again?"

"Leporis," One of Sage's assistants said and I nearly choked.

"Leporis…?" I asked, waiting for a last name.

"Oh, darling, he doesn't believe in sharing his last name with those other than family," Sage said, placing a hand on my shoulder as he did his best imitation.

I groaned before mumbling," It's going to be a long night."

With more laughter and several moments later, Leporis returned to us to settle the discussion once and for all. I believe he "won" though by the look on Sage's face, he may have just stopped arguing. Either way, it was a nice feeling to finally be on our way to the event. By the looks of it, we would be right on time. Leporis talked and talked as we rode in his vehicle. He told me the importance of my dress being precise was do to his "custom-made" shoes that I hadn't noticed until he mentioned them. They were a shining candy apple red and a tad bit too feminine with a heel and pointed toe. But, who was I to question Leporis?

By the time we reached the event, cameras were flashing wondering just who this man was with me. He was quick to revel in the attention and share his title with the world…but not his last name to "keep them wondering." It was almost embarrassing to be seen with him and I wasn't one to hide my emotions completely.

Upon arriving inside, the home was partially crowded, but not to copacity yet. It was, once again, intriguing to see all of the different outfits, as well as be announced. This seemed to be more of an elegant event, for we had to wait for the dining area to be prepared before we could enter. I spent this time to slip away from Leporis and speak with some of the friends I had acquired from the last gathering.

At dinner, I was placed near some of these same people and we continued our discussions. The only bothersome thing was-Leporis was seated directly next to me. We suffered through conversation best as we could and I couldn't help but wish that Brutus or preferably Enobaria was here so that I could ask them what exactly they found funny about setting me up with Leporis.

It wasn't until after dinner that things got interesting.

After dinner, Leporis looped his arm through mine as we chatted with other individuals I would be working with. I met a woman named Talia, who claimed she would be my supervisor on my first day of work and "how excited" she was to be working with me. There were many others who said they would be working with me, but there were so many that I couldn't imagine remembering all their names.

I did, however, see another who I knew very well compared to the others. Seneca Crane had been invited to the induction banquet and just as Leporis had turned to speak with another…Seneca was walking toward me, dressed in a black tuxedo with purple accents. I wondered what possibly he would wish to speak with me over…our last meeting ended a little abruptly and awkwardly.

As he approached me, I swallowed hard and tried to create space between Leporis and myself.

I noticed, rather quickly that Seneca was not alone. He had a young lady attached to his arm.

This young lady, I noticed, was very scantily clad for a "formal" event. Perhaps, he was trying to make a statement. Either way, I was seeing far too much of the tan-skinned woman's chest and thighs. Her dress was an emerald green and had a subtle shimmer to it as she walked. It was a miracle that she wasn't falling out on either side because she wasn't exactly tiny in those areas. She was, short, however and I suppose this made it a little more "tolerable". The thing that bothered me most were the jewels she had encrusted on her collar bone that sparkled as if it were real jewelry. It sent a chill down my spine, but it seemed to be normal in the Capitol for these types of things to be done. Her hair was long, nearly half-way down her back, and dark. The makeup she wore was just as ridiculous as any other I had seen, with eyelashes out a long ways and thick eye makeup. I'm sure there was a lot of something else, as well for her face looked nearly flawless.

"Good evening, Miss Stone," Seneca greeted, approaching me with a smile on his face.

Before, he had been so intent on calling each other by our first names. It was intriguing how that had changed when he found a new date.

"Mr. Crane, good evening to you, as well. And you are…?" I asked, looking to the young lady.

"Vibia Naysmith," She answered with a wide, white smile. I noticed she had some sort of art on her teeth and this was a new Capitol-trend for me. I noticed a thick accent in her voice. "Congratulations on your new career."

"Yes, very much so. The intelligence agency will be lucky to have you," Seneca said cordially.

"I, eh, can't help but admire your ability to, eh, think," She struggled to find words.

I couldn't help but think that Seneca could find a date with a little more…I won't finish the thought, but it just surprised me at how new she seemed to be to speaking English.

"Yes, your 'ability to think' will be very beneficial to the security of Panem," He said, smirking at this.

Before we could say another word, I felt an arm slide through my own. I closed my eyes and tried counting so that I didn't say anything rude. Leporis was directly next to me, now joined in the conversation, red shoes and all.

"I see, you found some friends, darling?" Leporis purred, looking at Seneca and Vibia as if they were some sort of artifact in a museum.

I nearly slapped him for calling me darling, but bit down on my lip instead as he offered his hand to Seneca.

"Seneca Crane," He introduced himself as Leporis in turn introduced himself.

"Leporis," My date said sophisticatedly.

"Leporis….?" Seneca asked, waiting for a last name.

He straightened his tie and cleared his throat before answering," Ah, I do not share my last name. It gives a certain mystique to my persona, wouldn't you say so?"

Seneca raised a brow, as if he were trying to determine if this man were serious or not. After seeing that he was completely serious, Seneca swallowed, what appeared to be laughter, and said," Oh, absolutely."

"And who might you be, dear?" Leporis asked, looking to the young woman on his arm.

Vibia introduced herself to him and I noticed the waiters walking around with food and beverage. It was, very tempting, to not try and lose Leporis in this crowd, but I stayed by him and watched as the workers came walking through the crowd carrying hors d'oeuvres. Seneca and Vibia actually seemed to be in conversation with Leporis while I spaced off.

"What do you think about this, Savera?" Seneca asked, trying to include me in the conversation once more.

I jumped as soon as he called my name and didn't notice the waiter walking by beside me. Of course, I would jerk just enough to tip over the waiter's drink tray. As if this wasn't bad enough, the drinks spilled directly on the person standing in front of me…who just so happened to be Vibia.

Her face went from content to absolutely horror as she looked at her drenched self. I covered my mouth and felt intense guilt in my stomach as she glared up at me.

"I'm so sorry, Vibia, I didn't mean it!" I apologized profusely as she continued to fume.

Nearly instantly, she starting swearing in some other tongue as she grabbed the tray of the waiter behind her. I knew what was coming, but didn't have the nerve to stop it as she shoved the food all over me. Seneca stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Es, okay no? I didn't mean that," She literally spat at my feet.

My eyes narrowed. There seemed to be a little attitude issue with Miss Naysmith. I looked her up and down as she folded her arms over her chest and continued glaring at me.

"For some reason," I started, pulling Leporis's drink from his hand and tipping it slowly over her head. "I don't believe you."

She screamed again and, to my surprise, she rushed me and actually started attacking me. Though I wasn't the best "fighter", what she was doing wasn't any compared to what I had been through. Her moving was unbalanced and I easily tossed her to the ground before stepping away, realizing we had already caused enough of a scene. Leporis was speechless as I strolled back toward him, seeping with food and a little bit of drink. He couldn't say a word and all I received was a glare from Seneca as he picked his date up from the ground.

There was a crowd gathered and Seneca looked straight at them all, helping Vibia to her feet, laughing as he did so," Well, it looks as though someone's had too much to drink tonight."

She growled at him, literally as the rest of the crowd laughed along with his comment. I thought it may be wise to play along with this idea seeing as I was supposed to be sophisticated sober and this wasn't necessarily the best look for me. I leaned against Leporis as if what Seneca was saying were true and waved crazily to the crowd, as if I truly were half there.

Vibia, however, was not playing along. She scoffed at him before screaming," I no am drunk!"

Immediately, she stormed away from him.

Her poor grammar was only slightly humorous to those of us who knew she couldn't talk and convicting to those who didn't.

I nudged Leporis, hinting that this would be the best time for us to leave.

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you found some humor/enjoyment out of it! Please let me know :D**


	30. Mind Games

**Disclaimer: I own very little :)**

Chapter Thirty: Mind Games

Leporis drove rather slowly before pulling up in front of my apartment complex. I thanked him for the evening and just as I was getting out, he grabbed my wrist.

"Are you…free next weekend?" He asked rather properly and I swallowed hard, looking straight at him.

Before I could say anything, he looked away and straightened his collar," Ah, I see. You're another one of those."

"A what?" I asked, not even getting a single word in.

"Another female who doesn't appreciate me enough to go on a second date," He said, not even looking at me. "Please, remove yourself from my vehicle unless you plan on changing your answer."

I would have just left, but my heart was bleeding slightly for him," You know…you don't really deserve me anyways. I mean, did you see how unprofessional I was back there?"

"Everyone has a little too much to drink every now and again," He grumbled.

"You see, that's the funny part. I didn't drink anything alcoholic back there. I'm just that strange," I said, trying to show Leporis that this truly was for the best. "And…I'm not embarrassed, though I'm sure I will have to explain my actions sometime."

"To Seneca Crane?" He asked, looking at me with a raised brow.

"Yes, more than likely," I answered simply. "And my future employers…"

He appeared to be scoffing at me as said," Good luck with that, Miss Stone. Now, please I do believe I have places to go."

I took this subtle hint quickly before climbing out of the vehicle and saying goodbye to the strange little man once and for all. As he sped off, I shook my head and bent over to slip off my shoes that were killing my feet. I hardly cared if the residents gave me weird looks…not only had I made a fool of myself in front of my future co-workers, but I more than likely made Seneca Crane very unhappy with me.

Sure enough, as I traveled through the luxurious apartment complex, entered my apartment, tossed my shoes into my closet, scrubbed my face clean of all the makeup, and dropped myself on my bed, I noticed yet another restaurant card sitting atop of my pillow.

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p>That next day was my first day of work at the Capitol Intelligence Agency, whose building was highly classified. So classified that I was escorted to work in a tinted vehicle. To this day, I could not tell you on my own where this building was located. Supposedly, only a select few knew the exact location.<p>

Nevertheless, upon walking into the entirely black lobby with shiny, sleek floors and walls alike, I was very impressed. Everything was high-tech and made me a little nervous to touch anything. Carefully, I followed my escort to the front desk where there were several receptionists in what appeared to be white coats. They most certainly stood out next to the all-black room.

The driver explained who I was and what I was to be doing there while I looked around, examining my new workplace.

"Miss Stone?" One of the receptionists asked me and I shot my head in their direction.

"Yes?" I answered, looking at the tan-skinned woman holding a clipboard as she stepped out from behind the desk.

"Please, follow me," She said without much emotion as she led me to one of the walls. I was puzzled as she stood in front of it, but soon after she held her hand out as a scanner appeared as well as a slider for a badge above it. While holding one hand down, she slid the card down the slider above.

"This is your badge," She said dryly, shoving it into my hand as a passage appeared from seemingly no where in front of us. "Don't lose it. You only get one."

"Alright," I said simply, clutching it tightly as she continued.

"The key to getting to your workplace is watching your schedule that will be sent to your personal data receiver at your home…every day the location of the entrance to the working area changes," She explained to me.

I nodded without saying a word, watching as we walked down the black hallway, as we walked rooms began appearing. The rooms were nearly entirely transparent, I could see each of the workers as they worked away. I noticed an electronic lettering floating above each of the doorways. The first one read:

**DISTRICT TWELVE**

Just as I was going to question this, the lady explained.

"You will see that as we go deeper into the complex, you will see more rooms. Each room is dedicated to each individual district. You will be assigned to your home district, therefore, you will be able to see most of the complex for we have quite a ways to walk."

As she started rambling, I noticed one room just beside District Twelve's…it was dark and not transparent, but the electronic words were still dimly flickering as I slowly strolled by.

**DISTRICT THIRTEEN**

I studied the sign for several seconds, hardly realizing that I had stopped.

"Yes, we do still monitor District Thirteen," The woman said, confirming my suspicions.

"But…there's nothing-" I started, but she cut me off.

"There is still rubble. That is much more than nothing. And Miss Stone, you will find that anything outside of your assigned district is simply none of your business. You are to do your duty, report it to the main hub, and then ask no questions until you prove yourself worthy of asking questions. Do well in your district, then you may be of enough value to venture into the others. Don't get too excited though…very few actually work in the main hub of the intelligence branch. Many of them are Gamemakers whom you see working the Hunger Games each year, but not all of them are," She explained as we continued walking past more rooms, that truly were more than simply a little room. They were almost a complex within the complex.

"You will find that your district works like a hierarchy," She explained to me, as I looked inside one of the rooms, this was evident. There were several men and women in very nice clothing sitting in a circle in the middle of the complex. Further around the room, there were others crammed into tiny desks and sitting in front of massive television screens.

The television screens caught my attention…I noticed they were literally looking into certain individuals homes and the streets of the districts. This seemed like quite a violation of privacy, a luxury only those living in the Capitol seemed to know. Just as I thought that, I passed by a room labeled:

**THE CAPITOL**

Again, I stopped and stared at the very large and intricate room.

"Yes, we keep an eye on certain individuals in the Capitol, as well," She said simply, stopping with me.

"What is the reasoning? Hasn't the Capitol always been trustworthy?" I asked boldly.

"There are certain individuals that President Snow wishes for us to monitor more closely, but for the most part…yes. If you were to enter that room, then you would see that the streets of the Capitol are far less watched as the streets of say…twelve," She drawled, holding her clipboard close to her chest.

"Understandable," I stated quietly as we strolled along.

With every passing of rooms and a quick peer inside, it sent chills down my spine. I always had this eerie feeling that the Capitol was some sort of all-seeing eye that watched our every move, but I never knew it was true until that moment. From glimpses at the screen, there was very little that wasn't seen by these people. I presumed that only the drastic outliers in behavior were reported, however. I doubt they had the energy to punish every single little troublemaker they spotted.

"This room on the left is where the Gamemakers gather to control the games. Just a matter of weeks ago, there was very little coming or going out of this room. The Head Gamemaker is the only one I know of that actually has privileges during the Games to go and see their family," She explained to me as I looked at the tall, locked doors.

It was haunting to think of all the discussions that went on behind those doors.

"And this…this is your new sector," She said, with an actual smile on her face as she knocked on the door and scanned her badge.

Quickly, a young man with glasses came sprinting to the door to let us in. He greeted us both quickly before leading me on to where I was supposed to work. After departing from my guide, I walked with this new young man.

"Welcome to the District Two control room. As you can see, we are the brains behind everything that goes on in the district. Now, today is a particularly busy day here in the complex, therefore, I don't have the time to get you completely situated with your surroundings, but…I can show you your new desk," He explained quickly, walking very fast toward one of the back corners.

I was less than thrilled when I saw an old, dusty desk sitting in the back corner with a very dated television screen that seemed to be flickering. I was sure that upon looking at it that it was simply a circuit problem…nothing that would take too long to fix. The picture on the screen was of what appeared to be the block just outside of the Peacekeeper's complex, but I couldn't be for certain.

"Is there something wrong with…?" I trailed off, looking at the frantic young man.

"Listen, unless you know how to rewire this entire system in less than two minutes, we're losing all power and are going to have to shut down for the day. It's the third time this week and the boss says we aren't getting any help anytime soon. If security levels drop in District Two, President Snow is going to have my neck. So, I have no interest in your questions unless its about fixing the main circuit," He snipped at me as he turned his back.

I found that I would be getting no explanation as to what exactly I was to do until the entire system was fixed. I looked around to see that even the more advanced screens were flickering, no nearly as bad my little one, but still malfunctioning.

"Where's the main power source?" I asked, boldly stepping after him.

He looked me up and down as though I were insane before saying," Follow me."

I was close on his coattails as he led me to a large computer screen that was located in the center of the room. Several technicians were piled around its underside, where many colorful lights were flashing in no particular order.

"Gentleman, we've someone who wants to give the power box a look," He said to the lot of them.

When they looked at me, surprise would have been an understatement for the looks on their faces. Slowly, they removed themselves as they took a break and muttered to each other their frustration over both the malfunctions and this new person coming in to look at their work thus far. The scrawny man invited me to take a look for myself.

Despite the complexity of the computers above, the system that ran them all was rather basic after I realized what was connected to where. I located the problem rather quickly and saw the flashing lights and wires were tangled around one another. Honestly, my thoughts were moving so fast that I hardly remember the exact order in which I remedied the situation, but in a matter of minutes, I was backing out of the power box and wiping my hands off as the pictures across the complex returned to normal.

Satisfied with my work, I looked to the man in charge of the complex as he strolled over to the technicians who had been working for what appeared to be hours. Swiftly, he grabbed their badges from their coats.

"I'm sorry to inform you that your position has been filled," He said simply, looking at the lot of them. "Don't bother coming back."

They all gaped at him for several seconds before they all slowly got up and sauntered out of the complex. My jaw nearly hit the floor as I realized what had happened. The boss looked at me and smiled before shaking my hand," Welcome to the team, Miss Stone. Allow me to present you with your first promotion. Enjoy your new desk."

He knocked on the very nice desk with a much larger computer screen atop of it. I thanked him before sitting down and letting the reality hit me that I was working for the Capitol.

For some odd reason, I couldn't help but think back to Seneca Crane's words as I looked around at the amazing complex. From the exterior, life in the Capitol was without complaints…but I seemed to be entering into the interior of the world of Capitol-living. How could a system that seems so...professional be so corrupt. Truly it wasn't that hard to ponder when you thought of the event that they celebrated each year...but still.

_"I'm bound to a system that I despise."_

His words haunted me even as I left my first day and returned to my apartment.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, I was sitting in another very chic restaurant in the Capitol as I waited for Seneca to arrive. This eatery was much less formal and much more…casual. Surprisingly enough, I had arrive before Mr. Crane and was awaiting his arrival for several minutes. As he strolled into the restaurant with his all-black attire, I bit down on my lip to try to calm the nerves that had built up.<p>

As he adjusted his tie, he pulled his chair back and took a seat across from me.

"I hope you will excuse my being late," He said smoothly. "I had a discussion with Vibia and her family that needed to be done."

"Ah," I said with a raise of my brow. "How is she?"

He glared at me long and hard, not saying anything for a while before he said," Absolutely terrible."

I swallowed hard before taking a sip of the water on the table and gently saying," Oh."

I watched him bite the inside of his cheek, clearly irritated," Your actions were completely unnecessary."

My jaw nearly dropped to the ground," I did not intentionally drop a tray of food on your date."

He narrowed his eyes," She seems to think you did."

"I bumped into the tray, Seneca. Please, what would be my reasoning for doing such a thing intentionally? Even you know that I'm not one to willingly draw the spotlight to myself," I said, breaking eye contact with him.

He chuckled at this as he leaned back in his chair," Or you were trying to make a point."

I raised a brow," Do tell. What precisely was I trying to prove?"

"You were angered by what I said last time. Or not so much angered as…untrustworthy. You think I'm playing mind games with you and I think your actions from the banquet were you attempting to fight back," He shot at me quickly.

I took a deep breath in as I looked into his piercing blue eyes. It was an interesting theory to say the least. It certainly wasn't true, but I could piece together as to why he had this theory. Again, I raised a brow as I leaned forward toward him.

"First of all, I'm not necessarily trustworthy of words that come out of anyone's mouth whom I've just met and secondly, don't you think that, theoretically, if I were trying to play mind games with you over this mess, I've technically already won. You see, if I were trying to do such a thing, it seems to have worked already. Or perhaps, I'm not playing mind games at all. You're just simply over thinking this whole ordeal that truly is a matter of my clumsy side running into a waiter and dumping beverages all over your lovely date," I said with a smirk as he leaned back, a hand on the side of his face as he scrutinized me.

He gaped at me several times before saying," You are…ridiculous."

"Me? You're the one making mad assumptions out of nothing," I shot back at him.

"Okay, fine, Savera. Say the first time was an accident, the second time certainly was not," He fired back.

I shrugged," She flung food at me. Do you not remember that part?"

He was seething. I watched as he bit down hard on his lip and shook his head. Before our waiter could even come to our table, he was already getting up to make an exit.

"I can't believe that I actually stood up for you," He growled at me as he started to turn.

I wanted to just let him leave, let him storm off over the assumptions that he was making. I knew deep down…that I could never live with myself if I did that, however. It is for this reason that I cleared my throat just as he took the first step away.

"I thought about what you said," I spoke simply and quietly, waiting for his reaction.

I watched him breathing heavily, staring at the exit. He had the opportunity to leave me sitting there, but I watched as he turned to look at me. Clearly, he was still upset, but not nearly as he had been before.

"About being bound to the system and whatnot," I said, looking at him briefly. "I think I might understand what you're saying, but I'm in no position to say anything more at the moment."

There was another long pause as he debated staying or leaving.

"First day on the job?" He asked, chewing the inside of his cheek still.

"Yes, and already I feel something is…" I said softly, trailing off as I spoke.

"Slightly askew?" He offered, taking a step closer. His voice was still tense, this much I could tell. It appeared as though I had struck the right chord in grabbing his attention.

"To say the least," I answered.

I could tell that he was battling many emotions as he stood in front of me. He seemed to wish to say something and then he would bite back his words. I watched him for quite some time and I'm sure the other folks in the restaurant were wondering what exactly was wrong with him, as well. Eventually, he looked me straight in the eye.

"Will you take a walk with me?" He asked, as if it were a weight being lifted off his shoulders.

"Depends," I answered, looking at him still. "Are you going to accuse me of playing mind games again?"

A small smirk came to his lips," Depends."

And with that, I stood from my chair and pushed it in. Clearly, neither Seneca Crane nor myself were going to be eating dinner that evening.

**A/N: I wanted to keep on going with this chapter, but I knew that if I didn't cut it here, then it would keep on going forever so please let me know what you think! I worked hard on this one…getting the details right and whatnot. Life is starting to get busy again thanks to tennis! Thanks for reading! :D**


	31. Image

**Disclaimer: I own very little.**

Chapter Thirty-One: Image

"I know that complex like the back of my hand," Seneca explained as we traveled down the stairs and to the back exit of the restaurant. "Not that President Snow would already be targeting you, but before we speak of this…we must be sure there is no chance of being heard."

"You've worked there?" I asked, following close behind him.

"Correction: I work there," He said quickly, clearly distracted as if he were looking for something as we flew down the stairs. "Same building, just different part of the complex."

"Then, I've a question, why is there a-" Just as I started to ask, I watched him stop instantly and press his hand firmly over my mouth.

The feeling of his flesh on mine nearly scared me out of my mind. With wide eyes, I looked at him as he spoke," Don't say anything about any of it yet, alright?"

I looked at him as he slowly removed his hand and continued running down the stairs. I followed along, not daring say anything until we reached the fire escape door. He pushed it open as we exited and climbed down another set of stairs. Before I knew it, we were in a very secluded portion of the Capitol that I had never seen before. To my left, I noticed a lovely courtyard and garden with a fountain spewing in the middle. To my right, there was a long, narrow stone path that stretched on for what appeared to be miles. Slightly baffled by this new space, I looked to Seneca for some sort of explanation.

"Where-?" I tried, but before I could get the words out…he was already explaining.

"It's my family's property," He said as we strolled toward the garden. "My mother and father crafted it after they discovered the lack of privacy we have here in the Capitol. It was a place just for our family to be able to discuss anything we wished."

"President Snow has no knowledge of this?" I asked him as we approached the fountain, with water that seemed to be glowing a bright violet color.

"Not that we know of. If he did, then based on our conversations alone, he would have already killed us all," Seneca said, taking a seat on the side of the fountain. Tentatively, I sat beside him as he smirked. "It's alright, trust me it's just a fountain."

"Oh, it's not some trap door that's going to take me to some deep, dark Capitol dungeon where I find out that you've been setting me up this whole time?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

He looked away smiling," How'd you figure it out?"

I shrugged my shoulders," I certainly didn't win the Hunger Games because of my strength or intimidation factor."

He paused for a long time, the smile disappearing from his face as he looked down at his nails and kicked his feet back and forth. I watched as he didn't laugh at this comment, but took it rather seriously. His eyes were looking into the water as if he were searching for something. I found that it would be best to wait for him to speak, but after several long moments of saying nothing, I decided to pry a little.

"Is there something…?" I trailed off, looking at him for an answer.

"Wrong?" He asked, untying his shoes as he did so. Carefully, he kicked them off before sliding his feet into the water. "It's funny that you mention the Hunger Games, actually."

I furrowed my brow as I stared at the glowing water. For that brief second, I flashbacked to my friends bodies laying in the water that ate away their skin in the Hunger Games. I remember being terrified out of my mind to even touch the water…not to mention having to scale the trees in order to escape drowning in it. I closed my eyes to try and erase the memory, but Seneca started speaking again.

"They're all pretty ticked that you won," He told me, kicking his feet in the water.

I forced myself to look away," President Snow seemed pleased. He quickly whisked me into the most confidential branch of the Capitol."

"You see, Savera, that's the issue. The Gamemakers, the men who I work with, think that they were cheated out of having a real winner. Now, remember these thoughts are very dangerous to have, but they like it when they can predict who wins the Games. They like their stereotypical winners from Districts One and Two. Normally, President Snow does too, but for some reason…he wanted you," Seneca explained to me. "And I could say to the rest of them was that I was right all along."

My head was tilted as I looked at him," You're making it sound as though you all actually do pick the winners, regardless of what happens in the arena."

"Well, of course," He said, looking directly at me. "You don't actually think the Capitol would allow even the slightest chance that something may not go the way they exactly predicted it to go?"

"They did this one time," I said, looking away.

"Exactly, which is why everyone's throwing a fit," He added.

"You said that you were right all along though…what do you mean by that?" I asked him, avoiding eye contact with the water.

I heard him take a deep breath in as he kicked the water around, staring at his own feet," I was the one who suggested the arena being a labyrinth this year. I received a lot of criticism at first because this doesn't necessarily allow for the best areas for say a bloody finale. The people of the Capitol have always loved watching the fights and whatnot, but I thought it would be more interesting to set it up for the clever players whom we receive every year, but hardly stand a chance in the end because the Gamekeepers just want a brute to win. Eventually, after several long, tiring meetings and proposing ideas, I was granted my wish.

"I told them that they wouldn't regret their decision and President Snow himself met with me to congratulate me on my 'brilliant' idea and creativity. I had always been one who was more impressed with the underdogs, you see, but I never dared say this to anyone.  
>Many weeks passed as we continued to design the arena and the rumors were that District Two had the strongest, more ferocious tribute that we had ever seen. I had little interest in him first of all because I never really cared for the favorites and secondly, I had an arena to design.<p>

"After the Reaping took place, there was a large division amongst the Gamemakers. Flux, as you know, was an immediate favorite amongst everyone. Not only was he strong, but he was the son of Brutus, whom the Capitol was still attached to. They never really forget their victors, you see. The division was between those like me who supported the labyrinth design and those who wished to immediately scrap the idea and make an arena that was more friendly toward Flux.

"Even thought the argument was quickly put to rest by President Snow, there were still some who held on to their bitterness. Especially, after you were catching attention for being clever. You were their 'nightmare'. You were the one they tried to dispose of several times within the Games, but since you figured out the maze's tricks so quickly…you were outwitting them."

"And they didn't like that," I said, cutting him off briefly as he looked at me again. "They wanted Flux to win and that's why my companions received the short end of the stick on so many occasions."

He nodded," Capri and Lani…Marley was actually planted with an idea that was never his to begin with. His mind was violated by some of the Gamemakers who were so determined to make Flux win. They thought that Marley could take you out. I had different thoughts on this. If they could violate Marley's mind, then I most certainly could intervene."

My eyes widened as I thought back to the night when Marley had attempted to kill me. The idea of the Gamemakers infiltrating his mind was monstrous, but I remember an arrow coming from seemingly no where and killing Marley just as he was about to take my own life. Blinking several times, I turned my head to Seneca," You were the one that sent that arrow."

Slowly, he nodded," It didn't come easy, though, Savera. It nearly got both me and the Gamemakers in hot water with President Snow for being too obvious with our meddling. However, I certainly don't regret it. You were different. When it came down to you and Flux in the end, you had to win. You weren't stuck on yourself and you had more functions that simply killing and violence."

"I was the winner that you were looking for," I muttered under my breath.

"Yes, you were the winner that showed the rest of the Gamemakers that we don't have to keep on favoring the Careers. We don't have to keep on stacking the victors with these absolute brutes whom everyone expects to win," He answered, I felt his eyes on me once more. "You should be proud."

"But the Games weren't designed for people like me…they were designed for the biggest and the most intimidating to suceed while the weak ones cower. That's what the Capitol wants, Seneca. I don't care if this year was the different year…they want to prove to the rest of the districts how strong they still are and having a victor that reflects that is their image!" I argued, shaking my head all the while.

He took a deep breath in," As I told you before, the system is flawed, Savera."

"You work for them, Seneca. That's not something you should be saying," I mumbled to him, picking my nails.

"But it's true and my whole family knows it. Why would I say something like that, Savera? Why would I claim that there is something wrong with the system? Why would I continue to work to gain respect for someone I despise?" He shot at me, forcing me to look straight into his piercing blue eyes.

All of it made sense. The way he spoke…the passion he spoke with.

"You want change," I said softly. "That's the only way you can change it is if you work with the ones who are causing the issues."

He smirked and pat me on the shoulder softly," Now, _that's_ why you won the Hunger Games."

"It's very ambitious, Seneca," I said, slightly uncomfortable. "You would have to work for a long time at it."

"How hard would it be for a victor to stand up to the Capitol? Someday, someone could have the guts to do it and I wouldn't even have to be linked to it. I'd just have to make their path a little…simpler. Because think about it, all of the tributes, deep down have a desire to be free. There's that pinge of bitterness hidden within us all; chances are that someone will come in with a grudge. Someone will be above the system," He spoke as if he were some sort of revolutionist.

I truly did respect his spirit, but I was tentative because I certainly didn't want this spirit to get him killed.

"The only ones with that much zest would be someone from the outer districts. You know that their chances are slim to none of winning anything," I added, looking at him again.

"They've won before. It'd just have to be in the right place at the right time," He said firmly as he leaned in closer to me. "Let me put it this way, do you like the fact that you can't see your family again, Savera?"

"No," I answered dully.

"Do you like the fact that inside that room in the complex labeled 'The Capitol' they are monitoring our every move when we're out in public? Or perhaps, the fact that they quite possibly have been watching you inside your private home back in Two ever since the day you were born?" He asked, his face only inches from my own. "We're in the Capitol, Savera. We're supposed to be living the best lives and yet still, we live in bondage."

"That's just how it works," I answered weakly.

"But it doesn't have to!" He said, frustrated. "I know deep down you want true privacy everywhere you go just as much as I do."

Again, I forced my gaze away from him because I did know that he was true. Ever since birth, I had been taught to fear the Capitol and to live in submission to it, even though we were one of the more favored districts. Fantasies of life outside of Panem may have slipped into my head every once and awhile, but never anything serious. Seneca Crane was correct in the sense that I, deep down, wanted freedom.

I felt his hand underneath my chin, forcing my gaze back to him," Savera."

I pulled back," I do, Seneca, but I can't think this way yet. You, unlike me, have more respect. I swear I will openly say that I support this, but give me time to work my way up in the ranks. It shouldn't take long seeing as I already received a promotion on my first day. I will start helping you more."

"You're probably right. I'm still only known for my name right now mostly…perhaps, in more time, I will have more freedom , as well," He added, nodding.

I, too, nodding, still looking at him," So, what do we do? Lay low until we feel comfortable with our positions at work?"

He leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows," I've got an idea, but you'll have to not laugh when I say it."

I cocked a brow at him as he reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a small tablet that appeared to be a portable phone with many other amenities on it. Carefully, he set the tablet on the edge of the fountain and pressed a button. Immediately, newspaper-like holograms floated above the tablet, the headlines presenting themselves in front of me.

**Seneca and Savera: A Budding Romance?**

**The Capitol's Newest Couple: Seneca and Savera.**

**Caught! Crane and Stone out together again.**

Underneath each bolded headline was a very high-quality picture below. After analyzing them all fly by one by one, I finally looked over to Seneca.

"You realize that image is power in this city?" He asked me, pressing a button that made all of the headlines disappear.

"If we present ourselves as one 'power' couple…then more respect could be given to both of us whether or not the Gamemakers like it," I added, realizing where he was going with this.

"Unfortunately, our little incident the other night didn't exactly help this image that we had in avertedly built already. If we want this to work, then we're going to have some damage control," He said, swallowing hard as he looked at me.

"That's what I was thinking. And I've another question…" I trailed off, seeing that he was waiting for my inquiry. "Are we officially dating or are we putting on a show?"

**A/N: Some of you may hate me for cutting it off there, but once again…things are about to get interesting :D Anyways, please let me know what you think! Oh, and what's the answer to that last question? **


	32. Black and White Collide

**Disclaimer: I own very little :D**

Chapter Thirty-Two: Black and White Collide

"I'm going to give you my answer, but please….don't hit me," He said quietly as I watched him adjust himself on the side of the fountain.

Just as I was going to ask him what he meant, I felt his hand slide atop of mine before he pressed his lips against my own. I was absolutely speechless and had no clue what I was doing. The truth of the matter was that I'd never kissed anyone before…nor had I found anyone worthy of kissing, in all honesty.

But when Seneca pressed his lips against mine, I felt this warmness flooding my body. Any type of warmness was something I had not felt in a long time. To be painfully honest, the situation was both incredibly wonderful and incredibly awkward for when I opened my eyes and looked at Seneca, I was laughing for some odd reason.

He cocked a brow at me and before he could say anything, I responded," That's your answer?"

"Yes, that's my answer," He said slowly before I smirked wide.

"You know, Seneca, a kiss can mean absolutely anything. It's open to interpretation," I said, raising a brow at him.

I watched a smile grow on his face as he placed a hand on my cheek and came closer to my face once again, dropping his voice to a whisper, " Fine, then allow me to put into words."

"Savera Stone, from the moment I saw you on my television screen, I knew that you were different. There was just enough fear in your eyes to show that you were human, but just enough strength to prove that you were going to accept your fate. I was so sick of seeing terrified children shaking and climbing up those stairs to be presented to the world. But you see the best part is…you don't even grovel in the glory or the spotlight. Literally, you are just a normal person and it is for that reason that I am so incredibly intrigued by you," He whispered, his forehead pressed against my own.

Simply wishing to tease him further, I looked at him," So…that means we actually are dating? Just to clarify."

He leaned back and chuckled heartily for several seconds before shooting me a look," Yes, Savera. That's what it means."

"Perhaps, you should be more straightforward," I said, smirking at him.

"Or…perhaps you should be more creative," He fired back.

I scoffed at this," Seneca, I am a girl who in her free time, enjoys crafting machines that will never be good for anything other than to fill space, solving mathematical equations, solving puzzles, and fixing technology when the situation provides itself. In all of those things, there is little more than simply black and white."

He bit down on his lip," Then, my goal shall be to expose you to that 'little more' portion."

"It hardly exists," I said, narrowing my eyes. "Theoretically-"

"Ah, you see, you're only aiding me, really because theoretically, there is a part that exists. Because somewhere, the black and white must collide, correct? Somewhere, they make gray. Perhaps, Miss Stone, you have never experienced the gray area, but I would like to link it back to what I do here in the Capitol and what I intend to do. There's always an exception…even in math, puzzles…people."

And this was the thing about Seneca that intrigued me, he was incredibly clever. He enjoyed saying obscure things such as this that would make no sense if you didn't interpret them carefully. You see, I had a much more straightforward, cut-and-dry mindset. Some would argue that the maze took "creative thinking", but was it not more than just a puzzle to be solved?

"Perhaps, the issue is that I spend too much time in the black and white, while you spend too much time in the gray," I purposed, catching a glimpse of his striking blue eyes.

I feel embarrassed admitting this, but there was an incredible attraction factor to Seneca, as well. There were plenty of attractive people whom I had met in District Two, but he was strikingly different from them. His blue eyes and dark brown hair, that was slicked back that evening. I also noticed the beginnings of what appeared to be a beard. I said nothing on it for now, but would certainly ask later.

Regrettably, however, there was still a small part within me that didn't trust him. At the moment, that part was incredibly overshadowed by the rush of attraction that I was feeling for the first time.

"I believe you are correct," He said, I noticed his hand was still atop of mine. "With that being said, perhaps, we can aid each other to see what we've both been missing."

"Perhaps," I added slowly.

"Why don't we start now?" He asked, standing up and offering me his hand.

I narrowed my eyes before placing my hand in his," How do you-"

"The city's especially busy at this time of night. The media never officially rests in this city," He started as I slowly came to my feet, eyeing him carefully. "Why not give them a little show tonight and confirm their suspicions?"

I swallowed hard," Seneca, I don't know if I'm entirely comfortable with this."

"No one's necessarily comfortable with stepping out of their boundaries," He said, taking small steps toward the exit. "But, we'll just walk through and act like a couple, it'll be simple."

Perhaps some think it odd, but that did not sound particularly simple to me. I could tell he was feeling my glare as we walked, for a smirk was planted on his face that didn't seem to go away. Instead of being a complete downer, I tried to break up the silence as we exited the Crane family's garden.

"Are you growing a beard?" I asked, looking at the evident facial hair starting.

He chuckled," Yes, my stylist recommended it for something new."

I wanted to roll my eyes, but I did know that fashion was something that even Seneca, a more laid-back citizen of the Capitol, took very seriously. Not wishing to offend, I kept my mouth shut, but I suppose he could sense my response by the small smile growing on my lips.

"You don't like it?" He asked finally as we traveled down the alley, going a different way than how we had come.

"As long as you don't do anything ridiculous with it," I added, remembering all the strange beards I had seen thus far in my experiences with the citizens of the Capitol.

He cut his eyes at me.

Before he could say anything, I defended myself," You're forcing me to go public with this thing…I can share my opinion on other issues. It's a learning process!"

"Fair enough," He answered, shaking his head all the way.

* * *

><p>I remember standing at the top of a flight of stairs, overlooking an outdoor plaza in the Capitol, where Seneca claimed we would be going to. I remember standing there with his hand laced in my own. No one was paying much attention to us yet, but they certainly would in a matter of minutes.<p>

"Seneca, isn't this a little strange? Just days ago they saw you with another woman at a banquet and us supposedly at odds with one another," I tried quickly weaving myself out of this mess.

He laughed," Not as strange as some stories they've seen before, Savera. Trust me, when it comes to romance, this city is pretty obscure."

I figured that it wouldn't hurt to try once more.

"How do I know that you don't still care about Vibia? Just hours ago, you were defending her, Seneca," I shot back, really not wishing to make a fool of myself like this.

He sighed, obviously trying to keep his cool before looking at me," Savera, you have my word that Vibia is simply a temperamental friend of the family. Now, the actions on both sides were uncalled for, but there was no way we could prevent them. If it's of any comfort you, _she_ asked _me_ to the banquet."

"She asked you to a banquet that you were-" I started to ask, but he simply shook his head as his eyes drifted behind me.

"Here they come, follow my lead, alright?" He whispered quickly, but I wasn't as quick to follow him. He stared at me and groaned slightly. "Savera, please, we can talk about this later, but I don't think you want to cause more of a scene by arguing with me here, publicly."

I was only slightly irritated that he posed an excellent point. Therefore, I grasped his hand a little tighter, purposely putting some of my anger into his hand, before placing a smile on my face as we strolled down the stairs. It was amusing, really, how I went from being allured by Seneca to being annoyed by him. Though, I knew that my botherance with him was simply my own insecurities. I would be sure to make it up to him for this.

"Why don't we talk about it now?" I asked, my tone slightly irritated though I made sure that it looked as though I was smiling and having a grand ol' time.

We noticed a fellow with a camera coming closer to us and other citizens were starting to talk.

Seneca was smiling from ear-to-ear, as well, as he lifted my hand, still interlocked in his, to his lips, a perfect pose. As I laughed, he muttered to me," We're supposed to look like we're enamored with one another."

"We are," I answered, batting my eyelashes at him playfully. "We can have a conversation at the same time. They'll never know the difference."

We continued strolling through the plaza, drawing more attention to ourselves as we walked farther.

"Why would she invite you to a banquet that is yours to attend?" I asked quietly, as we continued the show.

"She's been rather fond of me for quite some time. I never specifically told her to leave me alone, but seeing as her father is also a Gamemaker and very close with my family…there is no need to offend her," He whispered in my ear, very seriously.

"It appears as though you told me that a little too late," I answered, still smirking.

"Eh, her pride's only hurt now. But when these pictures come out," He paused for a minute as a camera flashed. I felt his arm looped around my waist as I inhaled sharply, surprised as he whispered very quietly. "Trust me."

"I don't know how to-" I started, but he cut me off as he placed a hand on the side of my face and kissed me with much more passion than before. Once again, I was very inexperienced in this department and had absolutely no idea what to do. Find this to be awkward, I placed a hand on his waist.

He pressed his forehead against my own, laughing all the while. Again, I found that they were probably loving this as he mumbled to me," We'll work on that."

I rolled my eyes before pulling away, laughing all the while," Why did I agree to this?"

There were just enough people to create the scene that we wished, but few enough to where we had no problem weaseling our way out. After we were out of the public eye, I slipped my hand out of Seneca's before looking at him with an aghast look on my face. He laughed at this.

"Seriously, no more sappy stuff on camera for awhile, alright?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip, as he raised a brow.

"Fine, Savera. Really, I only did it because I knew that we would get some attention from the media. These people love this type of thing," He explained, as we started walking back closer toward my apartment complex.

"I understand that, but seeing as I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing…why don't we give them a taste of something different? Leave them wanting more next time?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders.

"Sounds as though someone is starting to think outside the box," He commented.

"Eh, or I'm just creatively covering my insecurities," I added, chuckling at his speculation.

"Either way, we'll give it a try," He smiled and with more small talk, a few more steps; we were back in front of the place that I called home.

I knew that it was much later than I intended to be out, but the city around was still bustling with busy people and vehicles speeding by. With another awkward silence, I met Seneca's bright blue eyes once more before sticking out my hand.

"You're really going to shake my hand goodnight?" He asked, raising a brow as he fought back hysterical laughter.

"Yes. I told you that I'm terribly uncomfortable with the other," I explained, still offering my hand. "There aren't any cameras here and seeing as I've yet to fully know you…I'd say a handshake is quite proper."

Clearly dissatisfied but still being good-natured about it, he shook my hand before nodding at me and saying," Goodnight, Savera."

"Goodnight, Seneca," I returned the gesture, smiling at him as I took a step back.

He stood there for several seconds, watching as I back-stepped to the door of the apartment complex. With one last smirk, I entered the building before nearly skipping to my apartment.

The happiness certainly wasn't long-lived at all for when I arrived at my apartment and unlocked the door, I was presented with a rather frightening surprise. Upon sight of this, I nearly screamed and ran out of my apartment, but I knew this would be most unprofessional. Being particularly careful, I swallowed my fear and took several steps into the apartment.

President Snow was seated at the end of my dining room table.

**A/N: Oooo, slightly creepy, huh? Let me know what you think and thanks for reading! :D**


	33. Pressure

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the books/movie. I'm not making money off of this.**

Chapter Thirty-Three: Pressure

I looked down and nervously adjusted my clothing as President Snow smiled at me from the end of my dining room table. I swallowed hard before returning the smile and standing at the end of the table, as if waiting for permission to take a seat. I found this to be a little ridiculous seeing as he was the guest in my home.

"Miss Stone, how great to see you. I was just watching your walk through the plaza with Mr. Crane," He said cooly, motioning to the television screen that was turned on, showing the replays of the footage shot just moments ago.

I felt color rushing to my cheeks as I stood awkwardly at the end of my table and looked at the screen, watching the embarrassing scene. Quickly, I looked away to bite my nails nervously.

"Impressive, really how that all works," He commented before motioning to a chair for me to take a seat in. "Do, sit. Let's talk about that."

I slowly took a seat and looked back to him," We really don't have to…"

"Oh no, we most certainly do. That's breaking news and actually has a large impact upon you," He insisted, leaning forward in his chair as he laced his fingers together.

The way he said this was a little irking and I felt very uncomfortable. President Snow was intimidating enough whenever he wasn't speaking directly to me, but when he was…it was an incredibly pounding situation.

"What if I suggested the fact that I'm not entirely attracted to Seneca just yet. What if I said that I wasn't as in love as I appeared?" I rashly spoke without entirely thinking over my words.

He chuckled as he leaned back," But you see, I told you that I rather liked the Crane boy. I thought he would be a good match for you."

At the time, I hadn't necessarily interpreted his comment as this, but as I sat there, listening to him say it once more, it made much more sense. Not only did President Snow wish to control my career, he wished to control all aspects of my life.

"I guess it isn't entirely fair for me to say much yet…I don't completely know him," I said, defending the case slightly.

President Snow folded his arms over his chest," From your words, it sounds as though you truly are not sold on this yet. Interesting, seeing as the younger people are…the more likely they are to be rash, especially in the department of romance. From your actions, I would be led to believe that you are irrevocably in love with his boy. Because of the complexity of your persona, Miss Stone, I do not know whether to trust the old phrase of 'actions speak louder than words' or to think that you are putting on some sort of a performance."

I stared at him for several moments, unblinking before he continued," Now, clearly, I do not know this for certain. However, I do know that the Crane family has a fatal flaw…perhaps it has rubbed off on you."

Again, I held his gaze as he tapped his fingers on the dining room table," They're showmen, really. The Crane family loves to grovel in the attention, the glory. They love to create grand stories every year for the people of the Capitol to watch and enjoy. Sometimes…this grandeur lifestyle seeps into other areas."

"Other areas?" I asked, raising a brow.

The older gentleman nodded," Yes, perhaps, it is inappropriate, but Seneca's father's grand ideas got him killed."

I chewed on the inside of my cheek as I propped my head upon my hand. I certainly didn't trust President Snow, but I found that he had every reason in the world to lie to me. If he could get inside of my head, then I would be his pawn. I also found that it hardly mattered if I knew he were playing me or if I was unaware because if I valued my life…then I would have to be his pawn.

"How so?" I finally asked, very slowly.

"Oh, I wouldn't go back into the details, however, he, like Seneca, became a little too attached to a couple of the tributes. So much so that he broke a couple of very important rules. He made some of the other Gamemakers unhappy to the point that they wished to take matters into their own hands. I was not one to tolerate a rule-breaker," He explained to me, though I felt as though major details were being left out. "Crane senior was the one to slit his own throat. Not to mention that I found out about other plans of his to drastically change how we do things here in Panem. Again, I will not delve into details, but…keep in mind that his blood runs in Seneca's veins."

A single question popped into my head.

"Then why are you encouraging me to stay with him?" I asked boldly before I could contain the question.

President Snow chuckled once more," I want you to be sure he doesn't do anything tragic because I really do like the boy. In doing this, you not only help your own public image…but you might just save Seneca's life, as well."

"That seems a little…"

"Drastic? I know, but I don't want another Crane to grow old thinking that he can do more than what he actually can. I want him to remember that his job is to make sure the power of the Capitol is still the imminent power of the land through making enthralling arenas every year for the Hunger Games. Nothing more…nothing less," He drawled, cutting his eyes at me as he adjusted the white rose on his jacket.

"What do you recommend I do starting now? Anything…particular?" I asked, eyeing him carefully.

"I just wanted to encourage you to continue doing whatever it is your doing with him. Just know that now the reason why you are doing it….is much more crucial now," He said to me as I swallowed the severity of this task.

"Are you telling me that should Seneca do something that is 'out of his reign of power' as his father did, then essentially the fault is on me?" I asked, making sure I had the facts straight.

"Should he follow in his father's footsteps…you should feel some sort of guilt seeing as I was kind enough to give you warning this many years in advance. All I'm simply saying is that should he confide in you about any peculiar ideas…then you should advise him against it. Depending upon how persuasive you are, that should be enough to keep him from following in his father's footsteps," He said dryly, folding his hands atop of the table.

"Say that Seneca and I…'break up'…then will these responsibilities be passed on to-"

"I think you are misunderstanding me, Miss Stone. When I said that you and Seneca were a good match, I truly meant it. You will be the only person to know of my plan and lack of patience for misbehaving," He said sternly, looking me straight in the eye.

I swallowed as I looked down at my hands, still grasping this idea.

"Just to clarify, should Seneca and I go our separate ways. Say that Seneca began dating another woman by the name of Jade. Say that Seneca tells Jade of some sort of plan to immolates whatever it was that his father did. Jade is not aware of the situation with you or the father, but simply follows her boyfriend's plan…I being a third party now, would not say anything to Seneca for I do not know of the plans until after they occur. He would then suffer the consequences for his actions regardless," I asked, making sure I ahd this right.

He nodded his head before I continued," So you are telling me that I am essentially responsible for Seneca's actions although I will not suffer the consequences."

"I don't like the think of it like that, Miss Stone. I like to think of it more as…you know what could happen if Seneca misbehaves, therefore, you are going to prevent that," President Snow said, putting it into his own words.

I could never live with the guilt should Seneca "misbehave" even if I wasn't irrevocably in love with him. I do not think that if I knew something severe as this about anyone that I could just keep mum and not try to protect them. I realized that this was President Snow's way of weaving himself into my head for he knew that I would not be able to simply know this and go about my every day life normally. He knew that I did have some feeling for Seneca thus far, but telling me this would only strengthen those feelings.

Seneca and I as a couple simply worked in a perfect world. Not only did it make me more appealing to the public, but it also gave the people something to talk about as they sat at their dinner tables. Those who already liked Seneca would want to know more of this tribute-Gamemaker romance. And of course, when the people were still hung up on anything relating to the Hunger Games, then President Snow was pleased.

"Therefore, unless I can live with the guilt of Seneca slitting his own throat, I am bound to Seneca for the rest of my life," I said simply, twirling a piece of my hair.

"Or you could do what you please and leave it to chance. You could break up with Seneca when you feel the relationship is complete and hope that he doesn't ever act upon the deeds of his father," He added, trying to make the situation less severe, though we both knew that it was.

"I'm not one to rely on the odds, President Snow," I added drying, looking him straight in the eye.

Keeping eye contact, he said seriously," Surprising seeing as they worked in your favor once already."

There was a silence as he stood up and clicked off the television. He pushed his chair in as I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to digest the severity of the situation. This was not something that I could simply swallow and move on. I enjoyed Seneca's presence, but I certainly never thought I would be with him…forever.

"You really could be stuck with worse, Savera," He said quietly. "Seneca is a good young man. If he weren't, I wouldn't be so persistent in watching out for him."

I said nothing, but simply stared at my dining room table as he bid me farewell and exited my apartment. Chills were running all through my body and it was at that moment that I wished my name had never been drawn from the Reaping or that I had been killed in the Hunger Games. Tears were streaming from my eyes as I pulled at my hair and realized that I was stuck in a much more mentally straining game now. This was a personal mental game that couldn't compare to that of the Hunger Games.

Really, it wasn't because I was stuck with Seneca Crane for essentially the rest of my life.

The thought that was more disturbing was that I was essentially the pawn of President Snow for the rest of my life whether Seneca lived or died.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this :D It is a little shorter, but trust me…things are about to get interesting. Also, I meant for this chapter to be a little unclear so if you feel slightly confused still…don't be alarmed. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think!**


	34. Living the Good Life

**Disclaimer: I own very little :D**

Chapter Thirty-Four: Living the Good Life

Life in the Capitol wasn't all that bad after several weeks passed and I was numb to the fate that awaited me. In fact, at work, I was held to such high esteems that I never felt uncomfortable there. Another reason why I enjoyed work was because it allowed me to glimpse into my home district. It was a breath of fresh air to see faces on the screen in front of me that I recognized. I suppose it truly was a case of not realizing what I had until it was gone.

As the months passed, I blended into the Capitol's lifestyle. At work, I found it was simply normal to be invading into the personal lives of individuals who were of threat to the Capitol. When I took a particular camera home to develop it into a more crisp and clean camera, I tried not to think about all of the negativitiy that surrounded the thought. Some may have thought that I was losing that district passion that deeply wished to be separated from the Capitol.

I liked to call it good acting.

Deep within me, I knew the cruelty of those whose I worked for. I knew that President Snow could kill me at any minute that I stepped outside of what he considered to be my realm of expertise. I also knew, deep within me, that they needed to be stopped.

It was because of this thought within me that I continued discussing the matter with Seneca, of course, within the comforts of his family's garden. Though President Snow had presented me with a rather intimidating task, I waited quite some time before I mentioned anything to Seneca. I found it would be smarter to actually get to know him first and build more trust.

Speaking of Seneca, we were nearly all the rage in the Capitol. After that one incident, people couldn't stop talking about us. It was rather bothersome really; we couldn't even go into restaurants anymore without being swarmed with people. This was a changing factor in our relationship when we started having to rent out restaurants when we wished to go out to dinner or disguise ourselves so heavily that no one would be able to recognize us (which is relatively easy in the Capitol).

The young Gamemaker also taught me quite a bit about life that I hadn't ever had an interest in before. Had it not been for him, I may have had a harder time fitting in to the Capitol's culture.

For instance, I remember the first time Seneca took me to one of the Capitol's "lounges" for nighttime entertainment. I wasn't necessarily expecting to enjoy myself and I most certainly did not. Seneca kept on insisting the entire way.

"Seneca, you know this isn't my scene," I argued with him as our vehicle came closer to the club doors.

He sighed before taking my hand and looking straight at me," Didn't we agree that we were going to try to learn from each other?"

"I don't see any lessons to be learned from this, honestly," I said, biting down on my lip.

"We stayed out of the spotlight last weekend; the people clearly want to see more of us, therefore, we will do what they wish," He assured me, looping his hand through mine. "I know this is incredibly uncomfortable for you."

I narrowed my eyes at him," You absolutely love this scene."

He chuckled at this before running a hand through his hair," I do, but I won't do anything too crazy. For you."

"Oh, gee, thanks," I muttered, slightly rolling my eyes as we pulled up to the very modern-looking building with tinted windows and fountains rolling along the entrances. Clearly, there were already some people of interest here as many people with cameras were flashing as we pulled to a stop.

"You ready?" He asked, looking at me as he took a deep breath in, placing a hand on the door handle.

"Sure," I said, trying to put on my face for the camera as he pushed the door open and assisted me out of the car.

Immediately, I put a smile on my face and looped my arm through Seneca's as the cameras flashed and we quickly were escorted to the inside of the building. As soon as we were inside, it was as if all eyes were on us. It truly was a lounge-feel for there were several corners with plush couches and stools where men and women were sprawled out, drinks everywhere.

This was certainly not my scene.

At all.

I could already feel tension running up my spine as I clutched closer onto Seneca. People were scantily clad and walking around as though nothing were wrong at all. Women of all different shapes would stroll past us, looking at me as though I were some sort of freak because I didn't look like them. I remember Seneca leading me through the lounge, gaining several looks from people all over.

One woman with blue-tinted skin came up to Seneca and I. Not that I was looking, but her chest was nearly visible to everyone in the room. It was clear that she had no need for modesty. I gasped at how she nearly pressed herself against Seneca as she spoke to him.

"Hello, Mr. Gamemaker," She purred, batting her long, jeweled eye-lashes at him, not even acknowledging me.

"Hello….Sandra," He gulped, looking incredibly nervous next to me as he tried to stay strictly platonic. "How have you been?"

She adjusted herself before muttering to him," So, you ditched Vibia, I heard?"

This was quite a while ago now. Seneca and I were an established couple by this point in time. He shot his eyes over at me before looking back to her.

"Yes, but I am with Savera now," He said strictly, taking a step back from her.

She narrowed her eyes at him and shot me a quick glare as she prowled forward again, grabbing him by his tie before pulling him closer to her. I was about ready to jump in and say something to her, but the warning look on Seneca's face and the pressure with which he was squeezing my hand was telling me the opposite.

She pulled his ear right her lips before purring," If you're ever looking for…_someone_…you know who to call."

My jaw dropped as she ever-so-slowly pulled away, blinking many times before finally turning and leaving for the dance floor. Seneca straightened his tie before I shot him a warning look.

"What was that?" I asked, much like a mother would ask her child.

"She was….okay she was one of my old girlfriends, but I don't have any interest in her and she has a terrible reputation for being…well-" He trailed off as I assumed what he meant. My eyes trailed behind us where she was still glaring at the both of us.

I was beginning to learn that Seneca must have had much more experience when it came to relationships than I had. I should have known this seeing as he was still a child of the Capitol (I forgot this detail sometimes), but it was just strange to see him in such an awkward position as he was with this strange woman.

"You don't have to finish that," I said, shaking my head as I looked at him. "I think I understand what you mean."

"Anyways, why don't I explain how all of this works…" He said and the rest of an evening was a culture shock for me.

I could tell by how easily Seneca conversed with many of the other young Capitol citizens who were in the lounge that this was certainly his scene. For me, I had never cared for the strong drinks of the Capitol, but I had allowed him to order me one just to please him. I watched, slightly disturbed, at how quickly he was putting away drinks and talking. I tried keeping in conversation with him best as I could, also with those whom he had introduced me to and befriended. Though I laughed and had fun learning the ways of the Capitol party scene, I still couldn't help but feel a little out of place. Dancing was something that I never mastered in District Two and quite frankly had my mother seen the moves they were teaching me at the Capitol, then she would have thrown a fit. For some reason, I didn't feel this weekend was very beneficial for me.

All in all, at the end of the night, I came out a very different individual. I felt very knowledgeable in the party-scene and would at least know what to do next time I came. This, by no means, meant that I enjoyed it and would want to come every weekend. It simply meant that when Seneca wanted to go, then I wouldn't complain as much.

I had seen many women approach Seneca as if they knew him during our relationship, but there were also many men and women alike that approached me because of my status as the Hunger Games winner, as well as my status in the Central Intelligence. Seneca had warned me that sometimes people in the Capitol do brash things around people whom they liked.

I didn't learn the severity of this until Seneca and I were ready to leave. He was feeling a little too happy due to the drinks while I was still of a very conscious mindset. It wasn't until the lounge was closing, we were sitting at barstools waiting for the people to exit, that a tall, slender man came and sat next to me in a barstool.

He had glowing green eyes and bright blonde hair. I found his smile to be a little too wide, but he was at least charismatic. It wasn't until I actually looked at him that I gasped and shot my head away; he was completely naked.

I was breathing heavily as I looked to Seneca who was fighting back laughter as I kept strict eye contact with the man, trying to steady my breath.

"It's alright. I tend to have that effect on women," This strange man said, grabbing my hand as he strangely began to massage it. His hand massage actually felt quite nice, but I didn't focus on that as he continued speaking. "I just wanted you to know that your performance in the Games was…most impressive. Please, do grace me with some insight as to how you accomplished it."

I swallowed hard before forcing myself to look at him flustered," Well, um, I- just-er put the clues together."

He chuckled before pressing his lips to my hand," As you did, as you did. Look, I need to get going, but I simply couldn't resist coming up to you and at least asking. Your aroma is incredibly distracting. Goodbye, dear."

For some reason, the model-like man reminded me of Leporis. I shook my head and nearly started dying of laughter as soon as the man was out of earshot and Seneca was laughing along with me.

"I warned you," Seneca said simply, looking at me as he stood from his stool. It appeared as though he found the situation to be quite funny, as he was fighting back chuckles.

I was completely flustered with color rushing to my cheeks," I didn't realize they'd be so…forward."

* * *

><p>And so it was that I was becoming more cultured into the social world of the Capitol. Interestingly enough, this was Seneca's cup of tea and he had several friends who would go out with him. He knew that this wasn't my gig and typically gave me the option of if I wished to go or not. Many times, if I wasn't with Seneca, I was either at my own publicity event with "friends" (more like people with whom I was placed with against my will) or I was sitting away locked in my apartment.<p>

This cycle continued until I was about twenty years old (three years after I won the Hunger Games). In those three years, not only did I make many advancements when it came to my career, but Seneca and I were a solid "celebrity" couple. Every day that I was with Seneca, the more fond I grew of him and I truly did grow to love him, as well. There was something about him that always seemed to make my heart skip a beat.

And I feel completely ridiculous admitting that because I never thought that I would love someone.

Also during that time frame, I never once saw my family. There were some folk at the Capitol whom I liked, but I didn't necessarily have any true friends either. I took some of Seneca's companions as my own and held fond to the days that I had some friendship in Brutus and Enobaria, as well as Wren back home.

Every year when the Games came around, I found our complex to be extra busy at work. Seneca was hardly ever free to do much of anything, but Brutus and Enobaria were allowed to contact me during this brief period of time. President Snow found that since I was a unique case; I would be allowed to have one short "mentor" session with the tributes from District Two. Every time I did this, it was basically a failed attempt since all of the "up and coming" tributes from the district absolutely hated me for killing Flux.

Needless to say…I didn't particular like Hunger Games-season, but, of course, I was always pestered like crazy to tell the press who my favorites were and if I would be doing any sponsoring (something I did not wish to do). The best part of the season was being able to chat with Enobaria and Brutus.

President Snow also kept close tabs on me every year. I spoke with him frequently, mostly over business matters, but he always had a way of weaving Seneca in there. He was also very eager to tell me how proud he was of Seneca for not trying to push the envelope anymore. I took this as a compliment and he interpreted it as me keeping a close monitor on my boyfriend's activities.

Little did President Snow know that Seneca still was thinking in the same manner in which his father was thinking, but the right person had not yet come along to act on.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had to have a time jump sometime and it just so happened to be this chapter. Next chapter, I'm sure you all will enjoy quite a bit :D Hope you all are well. Please let me know what you think!**


	35. A Dangerous Engagement

**A/N: I own very little :)**

Chapter Thirty-Five: A Dangerous Engagement

In the three years Seneca and I dated, he did not meet my parents until the third year Granted, I hadn't been allowed to go back and see them either, but I knew that my family had friends at the Capitol and knew of my relationship. After much prodding and smooth talking, I had been able to convince President Snow that a trip back to District Two would be good for our relationship's publicity and that I simply needed to see them again.

I knew that President Snow didn't like the idea of allowing me to get what I pleased, therefore, he made certain conditions to this trip: only Seneca and myself were to travel to District Two, we were not to stay overnight, and we would have a security escort to and from the home for they certainly didn't want an incident occurring like last time.

The only reason I had gained much of any respect from President Snow in those three years was because of how quickly I had been able to move up in the ranks of my sector. I was a supervisor in the District Two region, much to the displeasure of many, but I had assisted the Capitol in working out many bugs in their system. Seneca also was gaining more respect as a Gamemaker. He was well on his way to gaining the same respect his other family members had received. Together, we most certainly deserved a trip to meet my family.

Though, a bit of my was slightly nervous to see how my family would react to Seneca.

* * *

><p>"Is the infamous Seneca Crane nervous?" I teased, my fingers interlaced with his as we sat by the window of the train en route to District Two.<p>

He shot a look at me," Of course not. I'm more nervous for you to be traveling through District Two again."

I furrowed my brow," For what reason?"

He cocked a brow," You were violently attacked last time. Do you not remember?"

I scoffed," I had it under control…"

"It was still an attack, Savera," He said, tightening his grip on my hand. "You could have been killed seeing as that was their intentions."

"Yes, but the rest of the district doesn't feel the same way and those who attacked me have been taken care of, rest assured," I told him, taking a sip of the water by my side table.

"I highly doubt that," He muttered, looking at me. "Those kids were some of the district's highest prospective for the Hunger Games. I'm sure they suffered little punishment."

I leaned in to his ear and teasingly asked," Are you questioning the authority of District Two, Mr. Crane?"

He shrugged," Perhaps I am. Either way, if they haven't punished them for attacking someone of your status, then they should."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that he was only being overprotective. He was right to a certain extent, but I couldn't necessarily be as adamant as he were.

Conversation continued for the rest of the ride as we enjoyed the relaxing atmosphere, a change from our usual stressful life back in the Capitol. We were able to spend time with one another, but not near as much as we had when we started dating. In our conversations, I relived some of my family members and the memories we had together. It had been so long since I spoke of them that it was nice to verbalize all of my thoughts of them.

"Both Titus and Ostro were very strong and the typical District Two tributes. I'm pretty sure from the day they walked into the academy, their names were shot to the top of the list for potential volunteers when they came of age," I explained to Seneca, looking out the window at all of the passing trees. "Of the two, Titus probably was the stronger and it just worked out that he was the volunteer for that year. I remember the day that we had to say bye to him…none of us would have ever expected him to go down the way he had."

Emotions were choking up my throat, but I tried to press them down. Seneca could clearly tell that I was getting emotional and placed his other hand atop of mine.

"Ostro has been wonderful though. I shouldn't take him for granted," I said, shaking my head. "We were blessed that he never had to experience what Titus or I did."

At mentioning the Games, immediately the images of horror came back into my mind. I was rather embarrassed that I was being so emotional at this moment, but I couldn't help but be pulled back to that sensitive mindset when I spoke of District Two. Sadly enough, many of my worst memories had spawned from my home district.

After much "catching up" for Seneca as to my family's situation, the train came to a halt and a glance out the window told me that we had arrived back home. I clenched Seneca's hand tighter.

"Are you nervous, Miss Stone?" He teased, looking at me with a sly smile.

I swallowed hard as we stood up," Oh absolutely not. It's just been awhile is all."

I was only being slightly sarcastic as I pressed a smile onto my lips and walked with Seneca to face the crowd that had grown to catch a glimpse at us.

* * *

><p>Seeing all the people and waving to those whom I knew wasn't all that bad. Truly, it wasn't terrible to see them all, however, I couldn't help but feel that some of them were not being entirely genuine in their greetings. My heart sank when I saw the academy and the outdoor training they were going through. As we passed, I noticed a group out for what I assumed to be a cross-country jog.<p>

As they ran, I recognized the teenager at the front of the line: Cato. The blonde-haired, muscular boy shot me a glare as he passed, seconded by his other cronies and a girl whose name I remembered to be Clove.

Seneca too noticed their looks," Why do they not at least hide their displeasure?"

"They are far too arrogant. I was not the predicted winner and they do not like having their schedule rearranged for anyone," I said to him quietly as the last of the group ran by. "The boy at the front will be their new Flux. It won't be long until he's parading down the streets as a celebrity."

Seneca shrugged," That may or may not happen. They thought the same thing of Flux, did they not? Perhaps, it is not good for him to be compared to such."

"They wouldn't appreciate you saying such a thing, but I suppose it is true," I muttered back to him, as we paused in front of the academy to look into its tall, gleaming windows. Inside, I could see the others training hard and did not envy them one bit. "Flux truly should have won, though, Seneca."

He sighed," You need to have more pride in yourself."

_It's hard to have pride in something you aren't necessarily proud of_, I thought to myself as we came closer to my home. I said nothing, however, not wishing to get into an argument with him over something like this for we would never see eye to eye on it.

We continued strolling along, with guides right behind us, until we came upon my family's house once more. I stood on the sidewalk, staring at the home. My heart immediately kicked into over drive.

"This is a charming place," Seneca commented as we strolled forward.

"It is, isn't it?" I commented softly as we continued to the front porch.

I raised my hand to knock, but the door flew open before I could do so.

Immediately, I was in my mother's arms as she kissed the side of my face and held me tight. I started laughing due to my absolute shock at her reaction and happiness to see her. After several moments, I pulled away as she cupped my face. I could tell that tears were draining from her eyes as she kissed my forehead," You must never go that long without contacting me again."

"I'm sorry, mother," I whispered to her, genuinely torn over my lack of contact.

"And this, this is-" She asked, looking at Seneca, though the look on her face said she already knew who he was.

"Seneca Crane, Mrs. Stone," He introduced himself, shaking her hand firmly.

She nodded to him," It is nice to meet you after all this time. I have seen the publicity."

Color came to my face as we looked at each other before she invited us inside. I could feel the intensity of her stare as we entered into the house. Clearly, they had been notified of our coming for the house was spotless and she was dressed in her finest attire. It was awkward to say the least when my brother and father entered into the main living area as we came in from the door.

My father looked as though he could chew nails while my brother was rather pleasant.

Ostro stuck his hand out to shake Seneca's…I noticed his eye was blackened as well as other bruises scattered about his body. I wondered what possibly could have happened to him, but knew that I probably would have only become filled with anger had I known.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Crane," Ostro said, smiling at him pleasantly. "I am Savera's brother, Ostro."

"Ostro, the pleasure is mine. Please, call me Seneca," He smiled as they broke the handshake, Ostro turned to me and immediately embraced me.

I was too distracted by the energy from my brother to see just how Seneca and my father greeted one another.

"I can't believe it's been so long!" Ostro cried, spinning me around before placing his hands on my shoulders.

He truly looked more like a man than a boy anymore. His body was more toned, he looked to be keeping fairly decent care of himself (other than the minor bruises). My father and mother looked as though they had aged greatly over the years. I could assume by the sideways glances my father was shooting me around Seneca that he did not approve. Nevertheless, he embraced me for a long moment before kissing my forehead and telling me softly," I love you, Savera. I've missed you terribly."

"I've missed you, as well," I whispered to him before slowly backing away.

I knew that there was far more that could have been said to my family members, however, I would never dare speak out blatantly against the government while with Seneca near me. There was twice as likely the chance that Capitol cameras were aimed at us, not to mention the guards standing outside of the household. We did manage to enjoy a night of getting to know one another, catching up, and acting as though we truly could trust the other, regardless. I had not the trust in the confidentiality of the area around me to tell my parents that Seneca truly was not a "hard-core" Capitol man. In fact, from the fake smiles and laughs, one would have thought us to be one big happy family that had seemingly bonded overnight.

It was after many glasses of hot cider and laughter that the dinging of Seneca's technology (I knew not the official word for his device in which he made all communications) began to buzz.

His eyes shot to me," I must take this. Please, excuse me for a moment."

I nodded before squeezing his hand," Of course."

He smiled, squeezed my hand before rushing out of the house with utmost importance.

With the door closing behind him, I swallowed hard, waiting for the room to explode. There was complete silence for several moments as we sat…staring at one another though my eyes were glued to the ground.

"Savera Stone," My father growled, shaking his head.

I met his gaze, pleadingly," Father, just allow me-"

"You've been foolish!" He barked at me, though not as loud as he could.

"Father, it is not wise to say anything you may regret of him. I've made my choice about him and find him to be an honorable man," I immediately shot back harshly.

"An honorable man?!" My father exclaimed, taking a long sip of his cider before glaring at me. "He works for the Capitol…he organizes the formal killing of twenty-three innocent children every year, Savera. What precisely is your definition of 'honor'?"

I swallowed hard, looking around and praying that no Capitol cameras had heard this, but I knew that they most certainly had.

"Father," I whispered hoarsely. "Please, don't say these things. You've no understanding of the situation nor the position he is in."  
>Just as he was about to fire back once more, Ostro squeezed himself into the conversation. He opened his mouth to speak and said his words very quietly," If I may be so bold as to interject something, I find that Savera may actually be telling the truth. You, father, have always been one to tell us that there are two sides to every story."<p>

"Ostro? You don't mean to tell me that you…support this relationship?" Father growled, looking at his son with disdain.

"I'm not saying that…I'm only saying that…" He looked at me carefully. "Perhaps, we should have a more open mindset."

Father shifted uncomfortably in his chair before mother placed a hand on his knee," We have friends in the Capitol, dear. You know not all of them are…"

"His career is about the very event that has killed one of our children and nearly killed the other," He mumbled unhappily to her.

"Perhaps, it is not his choice," I muttered to them, careful not to say it too loudly.

"Everyone has a choice-" Father started, but I shook my head.

"You know that to be false. When it comes to those in authority, there is very little personal preference. Now, I ask that you please trust me when I say that I care immensely for Seneca and truly would have come back had it been approved, however, it never was. Therefore, I do not expect you all to be completely satisfied with the manner in which this has happened, but please…trust me…for a short while, at least," I said, hoping this was not overstepping my neutral stance with the Capitol.

He stared into my eyes for several moments before speaking sharply," This doesn't mean I like him."

"You hardly know him," I sighed, shaking my head as Seneca came rushing back into the room. The sound of the door being thrown back open signaled the end of our private conversation.

He looked rather flustered and the three of us looked to him to see what precisely was wrong.

"What was that about?" I finally asked as he let out a sigh and looked at me nonchalantly.

"It's nothing to worry about at the moment," He told us all calmly, but that did not satisfy my appetite for what had really happened. With eyes narrowed, I kept my gaze on him as we continued visiting.

Again after several moments of a rather awkward silence, we found conversation to flow relatively easy, even if they were wary of Seneca. It wasn't until nearly the end of the evening that my father requested to speak with him privately. Ostro tagged along for a little bit of their conversation.

Mother and I sat on the back porch, where we had many years ago, the night before I had been reaped. We sat at the table for several seconds simply taking in the sight and reliving the memory.

"You've come a long way since then, dear," She whispered to me, taking one of my hands in hers.

I smiled and met her gaze," In some ways I agree, but in others…"

I trailed off, looking to see where father and Seneca were walking, wondering just what they were speaking of. The drama that I currently faced and the pressure with Seneca filled in my head.

"How did you come to know Mr. Crane, Savera?" She asked me gently, placing a hand on top of my own.

I knew that I could not delve into the real reason as to why I had cared for Crane. I did not trust the men standing out in front of their house and nor did I trust that the Capitol wasn't closely monitoring me as was. Already, I had spoken too much. There was also guilt from lying to my mother, but stretching the truth wasn't all that bad.

"I met him after the Games. He seemed to take a liking for me while I was in the Games and…I don't know…it just seemed right. There hasn't been anyone else there who I feel as comfortable with," I explained to her, smiling and hoping she didn't see through my fib.

She stared at me before turning her eyes to where he stood," He is quite handsome and charming, Savera. Are you sure you can trust him?"

She meant this teasingly as she turned to me with a smirk on her face. I laughed before answering," He's unlike anyone else I've met. I am certain that he is trustworthy."

This remark were most certainly true. I had always been intrigued by Mr. Crane and thought that even though he put on a show for the Capitol…I felt that I could always trust him with anything since we were on the same page as far as viewpoints went. Though, my mother's words struck me since there was a piece of Seneca that I was always curious about. He had grown up in the Capitol while I grew up in the Districts and that would always separate the two of us.

"Do you see yourself….staying with him for long?" She asked tentatively.

I looked down to my nails and this was when I wished to spill everything to my mother, but I knew that I could not. I knew that I dared not delve all of the information that President Snow had threatened me with. I knew that I would not only face criticism from her, but when I arrived at the Capitol…I most certainly would hear of it from President Snow. It was not worth risking my life over.

"Yes," I answered simply, biting on my lip before smiling at her.

She beamed at this," Well, I only wish the best. Just try to keep us a little more informed from here on out."

I looked away again.

Why is she making this so hard?

She did not understand that I was bound to a system which dictated nearly all aspects of my life. Or perhaps she did, but she was simply playing her role, as well. It wasn't supposed to be this way seeing as I was the winner of the Hunger Games, however, I was living proof that even if a tribute defies the Capitol's power in the horrific game by winning…they still have the ultimatum. They still have the never-ending power.

"I will try, mother," I said, smiling at her.

I could almost feel her looking at me, nearly begging for me to tell her more. She wanted to know me how she used to know me; she wished to be my mother again. What she did not know was that I was not intentionally withholding information. I was only doing what I hoped would pay off one day. If I protected Seneca, then I could help pave the way for a different society one day…or so we hoped.

At this moment, one of the guides we had walked with came through the house to the back porch. Clearly, privacy was not respected here.

"Your schedule requires we head back to the train station," The burly man said, or growled rather.

"Thank you," I said simply as he exited and I turned to my mother, grabbing her immediately into a tight embrace.

She held me tight and kissed my cheek before whispering in my ear," Please, try to stay in touch. I don't like only being able to see my daughter on the television screen."

I looked at her," I'll try to fix that."

She placed a hand on either side of my face before kissing my forehead," I love you."

"I love you too," I answered, smiling as I leaned in to whisper to her. "Please keep dad calm. I know its hard for him too…just…don't let him get himself into trouble over it."

She stared at me for several seconds before nodding and taking a step back," He will not."

We slowly made our way back into the house where my father, Seneca, and Ostro were waiting for us. We all said our goodbyes and assured that we would be back much sooner and for a bit longer the next time, though neither of us knew if this were true. Both Ostro and my father hugged me tight. Ostro was much more willing to let me go and understanding. Though my father would not outwardly say it, I knew he was seething that I was being ripped away again.

When I embraced him, I whispered to him," Please don't worry too much."

"That won't happen, dear. I'm going to worry every day until you're home again," He said simply, placing a hand on my cheek. "But I'll be watching, so don't do anything worthy of my worry."

He was referencing watching the television set and I chuckled at this. I kissed him on the cheek before saying," I'll behave, father."

"Good," He said simply, before looking to Seneca and nodding cordially. He stuck out his hand for a firm shake before saying firmly," I like you much better in person, Mr. Crane."

Seneca laughed at this as he shook his hand," You meet and exceed everything Savera has told me, Mr. Stone."

My father laughed at this," You sure know how to compliment a person, Seneca."

Seneca shrugged his shoulders," I am from the Capitol, Mr. Stone, what precisely do you expect?"

All of us laughed at this, knowing he was completely joking before my father clapped him on the shoulder as we walked toward the front door, "Right you are, Mr. Crane. Right you are, but do take care of my daughter for me. I'm trusting you."

As we were walking to the door, Seneca's hand slipped through mine as we met up with the guides standing on the front porch. I smiled at him as he looked back to my father," That's quite a daunting task."

I nudged him and rolled my eyes before he apologized and more seriously said to my father," Of course, sir."

And then, we walked to the edge of the front porch, lingered for a couple moments before our guides led the way off of the property. We waved back to my family standing on the porch. As we reached the edge of the sidewalk stretching to the main walking path, I looked back once more to see my father's arm draped over my mother's shoulders. She was smiling and waving, as was my father. Ostro was leaning against one of the posts on the front porch, smiling at the both of us. Seneca leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Perhaps, one day you will be free to see them whenever you please."

I met his gaze, he was only inches from my face," I look forward to that day."

"I'd like to see that day with you," He said softly, looking straight into my eyes.

I noticed the scene around us, truly was beautiful. The moonlight was sprinkling down through the trees in my family's yard. The houses all around were warm with light from the inside flooding to the dark outside world. All around was darkness, but the light from the moon was enough to set a brightness about the scene. I felt Seneca slide his hand out of mine. My eyes shot over to my family, who was watching intently. I noticed a smile on my father's lips. I was not looking at Seneca, but rather my mother's face as she gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

When my eyes looked to Seneca, I saw him not standing beside me, but rather down on one knee. In his hand, a sparkling ring unlike any I had seen before…even in the Capitol. My mind was flooding with so much excitement, that I could hardly process much of anything. Perhaps, it was for better since it gave me little brain power to overanalyze.

"Seneca, I-" I was completely lost for words looking into his sparkling blue eyes.

"Savera, please. Will you allow me to see not only that day…but every day from here on out with you? Will you marry me?" He asked me, his voice shaking and his hands shaking so terribly that I thought he would drop the box.

"Absolutely," I said, or gasped rather before he pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto my finger. Before he had even completely placed it on my finger, I threw my arms around him and kissed him, so happy that I hardly even realized what was happening in my surroundings.

The moment couldn't have been more perfectly spoiled.

"Please clear the pathway," A man's voice barked at the both of us.

The happiness flooding inside of me was quickly stopped as I looked up to see a troop of Peacekeepers marching passed Seneca and I toward my house. Seneca kept his arm around my waist, partially to prevent me from chasing after the troop of Peacekeepers. It took nearly all of his strength to stop me as I watched the Peacekeepers not only surrounded the house, but gruffly grab my father by the neck, ripping him from my mother and brother before throwing him to the ground.

**A/N: Tennis is over so I now have free time! Woo! Anyways, I plan on finishing this story before Christmas time...so things are about to get exciting. Promise. Sorry about the delay...I was hoping this long chapter would sort of make up for it. :) Please review and let me know what you think. I feel like this chapter may not have flowed as well as the others since it took me a while to write it, but I hope you enjoyed!  
><strong>


	36. Grace of Snow

**Disclaimer: I own very little.**

Chapter Thirty-Six: The Grace of Snow

"Seneca, what are they doing?" I asked, or demanded rather as he kept his hand wrapped around me.

"I haven't the slightest. Let's see what the meaning of this is," He said softly, as we quickly stood and rushed to the front of this pack where a brutal beating of my father was taking place. I remember tightening my grip on Seneca's hand to prevent myself from simply rushing in and placing myself in front of my father's already battered body. My mother was screaming and trying desperately to understand the meaning of this just like Seneca and myself. Ostro was holding her back, making sure she did nothing she would regret.

As Seneca and I reached the circle forming around my battered father, he called out.

"Who calls for these actions? From who does your authorization come from?" His voice cried angrily over the ruckus.

A tall, uniformed man took a step toward Seneca, forcing himself from the beating. He looked down on Seneca and myself with little emotion before pulling out a small tablet, pressing several buttons, before bringing up a document.

"President Snow sent us these orders just hours ago," He said gruffly. "I suggest that you mind problems in your own part of Panem, Mr. Crane, and leave this to us. Mr. Stone has committed treason against the Capitol; he has failed to complete his duty as a Peacemaker, therefore he deserves every bit of what he receives."

I watched as a razor sharp blade came slicing down his forearm time and time again. Flinching, I turned to the eyes of the Peacekeeper," This is unnecessary! He has committed no such crime!"

The man clenched his jaw," Do you question the judgement of President Snow, Savera Stone?"

I swallowed hard, watching my father cry out and bleed profusely, before hesitantly answering," Absolutely not, however, I do question-"

Seneca placed a hand on my arm and looked at me, as if to tell me that I was doing my father no justice. I wished to argue with him over this, but I bit my lip and said absolutely nothing. I simply quieted myself before looking to Seneca to see what his answer would be.

"Do you have the details of said crime?" Seneca demanded, looking at the Peacekeeper.

The large man took several steps toward Seneca, towering over him," Mr. Gamemaker, though you may have power in the Capitol, my orders here will trump your 'demands' here any day. I trust that unless you wish for severe problems; you take your girl and go back to the Capitol."

Seneca swallowed hard before starting to argue again. I looked over to meet my brother's gaze. He was holding onto mother, who was sobbing profusely. I didn't wish to look at the body lying on the sidewalk for I knew that they had beaten him to a pulp. Ostro merely shook his head as if signaling to me that arguing was pointless.

After several moments, he mouthed a single word to me," Go."

I blinked several times, not wanting to believe the sight before me. Seneca had already started walking, trying to get me to move along, but I saw the blood spilled. I saw the stains on the sidewalk; I saw the battered face of my father as they relentlessly attacked him. It was all almost like a dream. Numbly, I moved along with Seneca, but I kept on looking back, wishing there was more that I could do. In my head, I was screaming out for him, but in reality the shock was proving to be far too much.

As Seneca dragged me along, I stared unblinking and felt tears begin to drop from my eyes.

The last sight I remember seeing before we turned the corner and the distance was too great was my father lying limp while the group of Peacekeepers kicked the last breaths of his life from him, turning swiftly as they marched away from the house.

"Father," I whispered, or whimpered rather as I was whisked away to get on a train back to the Capitol.

BREAK!

Sitting on the train ride was an absolute nightmare. Seneca had requested that he and I be given total privacy as we sat in one of the rooms, saying nearly nothing to one another. The last time I had been so disconnected was just after the Hunger Games. In fact, there had been many nights where I got little to no sleep at all simply with being haunted by images of my companions drowning in death. This image was now replaced by the sight of my father being beaten outside of his own home while my mother and brother watched.

Seneca kept his arm around my shoulder the entire time and tried striking up conversations with me, but I found there to be little that I actually wished to speak of. After several failed attempts, he finally enjoyed the silence and simply allowed me to sulk without disruption until we were just outside of the Capitol.

"We're ten minutes out of the city," A worker said, stepping in to the room.

Seneca nodded to him before nudging me softly," Did you hear?"

I looked at him, blinking slowly and very dully said," Time to put on a happy face?"

He kissed my temple before looking at me," Don't worry about it."

I wished that were as easy done as it was said. I looked away, laughing slightly without much humor. I wished that I could truly just express my feelings to the cameras and tell them to go pick on one of the other Victors, but the truth of the matter was that when I stepped foot out of the train, I would have to smile and flash the new ring sitting upon my finger. Truly, I was ecstatic about my engagement, however, I could hardly think much of it with the other images haunting me.

"They expect me to be jumping with joy and truly I am, Seneca, but…" I trailed off, looking down at my nails nervously.

He nodded," You don't have to announce it today, you know."

"But Seneca, you've already proposed," I said seriously.

He moved his hand down to the band on my finger," We can pretend…just for today…that we're still dating. They'll never know the difference, Savera."

"I'll know the difference," I shot back at him, pulling my hand back. "President Snow meant for me to see that, Seneca. I don't want to show any weakness as a result of him."

He swallowed hard before whispering," I know that he meant for you to see this, as well, Savera, however, I'm simply saying we can save the drama of this," He placed a finger on my ring. "For another day after we've figured out your father's situation."

"I do not wish to give him that satisfaction," I muttered to him, holding my left hand close to my heart.

"He will never know," Seneca whispered, trying to coax the ring off my finger. "Stop trying to be made of steel, Savera. Just this once, give your mind a break. We can announce it tomorrow if it please you, but you'll already have to answer enough questions simply because we went away for the day."

I stared into his icy blue eyes for a long, hard moment. I could feel the train pulling to a stop and out the window, the skyline of the Capitol was present once again. I shot a look at Seneca before stubbornly standing up. I knew that what he was saying was probably wise, but my pride was too great in the moment. President Snow had meant to show me that he did not approve of my planning; he never wanted to give me everything I desired. This was his way of disciplining me and also my father, who probably had spoken out while I was away as well.

I could hear Seneca grown as I stood up. In fact, I kept the ring on my finger for quite some time even up until the time when we were lining up in front of the door. It wasn't until I looked out the window to see the cameras flashing that I made eye contact with my fiancé again. He was staring at me, looking carefully to interpret what I was about to do. Against my will, I knew that he was right and I knew that the intensity of the crowd was already growing. With an irritated smirk on my face, I slipped the ring off my finger and placed it in his hand. He smiled and closed his hand around the ring before slipping his other hand into his pocket to retrieve the box and place the ring in it. Chuckling at my failure to win the argument, he placed a hand on my back as the doors opened and we started to walk through.

"Don't get too cocky," I mumbled to him, shaking my head.

"One time, that's all I need," He answered, still smiling.

And then nothing else mattered for we were greeting the people of the Capitol once more. I tried pushing the images out of my head for that brief period, simply to wave and then ride in the car back home to my apartment, where I could freely break down. Hiding the engagement was easy…until I saw and heard something that shocked me.

"Seneca, Savera! How did it feel to be engaged? Can we see the ring?!" They all hollered after us eagerly.

I shot Seneca a look. He swallowed, just as shocked as I was. Quickly, we posed for a picture where he wrapped his hand around my waist. He swiftly leaned over to whisper in my ear," Don't answer them."

"Aren't they going to be suspicious seeing as I don't have a ring on my finger?" I muttered, just before we turned to smile for another picture.

"We need to move along," The security behind us said gruffly.

Seneca quickly wrapped his hand through mine as we turned to leave the mob. He was careful to keep my left hand tucked out of their view between the two of us as we walked. Clearly, the mood of the crowd was deflated when we were not nearly as interested in them as they anticipated. They were shouting all sorts of things at us as we passed by, not even looking at them. It was not hard to tell that they were upset, to say the least.

To inform them as to why we were not responding, I took the time just before we were entering out escort to yell to them.

"We really aren't engaged!"

BREAK!

"You really aren't engaged?" A dry voice asked from the shadows of our escort vehicle. "Funny because I remember receiving a telephone call from you Seneca just hours ago confirming that you had received the blessing."

My eyes shot over to Seneca, who was reaching into his pocket to hand me the ring once again. As President Snow started to speak gain, Seneca slid the ring onto my finger. My heart was beating out of my chest, curious as to how he had found out of our ploy. I slowly breathed in and out while listening to him continue.

"I do not appreciate lies, Mr. Crane," He spat icily as he sipped the exotic drink sitting to his left.

"I did not lie to you, President-"

"Then, tell me…why was she not wearing a ring on her finger when she appeared in front of that crowd?" He asked cooly.

I answered for Seneca," President Snow, I am not sure if you are directly aware, but my father was brutally murdered in front of me just after Seneca proposed. I asked if it would be acceptable for me to not wear the ring for the sake of my emotions. Though I am ecstatic to be engaged, I would not be able to fully focus my emotions on the engagement."

Seneca stared at me for a long, hard moment, wondering why I had done such a thing. President Snow's gaze was boring into me as I met his eye.

"Your father's death was a result of his actions, Savera. I cannot help the timing of the matter," He shot back, crossing his legs.

I stared at him for several seconds. He did not break the gaze. I opened my mouth to speak once more," You mean to say that I am not to mourn over my father's-"

"You misunderstand what I mean, Miss Stone. You have every right to mourn your father's death, but it shall not interfere with your duty to the country," He answered swiftly, blinking slowly. "However, should you be mourning the death of a man who speaks so clearly against the Capitol…one may question your own loyalty."

"I see not how announcing my personal engagement immediately after it takes place is my duty to the country," I said, or muttered rather.

"I find that you are forgetting your place in this society, Miss Stone," He growled at me, looking right into my eyes. I looked over at Seneca, who was looking a little nervous. Between the both of us, we knew that it was time to stop pressing our luck with President Snow.

The car rumbled to a stop, looking out the window, I noticed that this was not my nor Seneca's apartment complex. In fact, I recognized the complex as the home of Caesar Flickermann's show. President Snow looked to the both of us somberly before explaining.

"Now, I'm giving you both one chance to make up for your mistake. Caesar is waiting for the both of you to give a huge 'announcement' to the public. This time, I expect that you will not abide by your own rules. I'm sure it will be best for both you, myself, and the public this way," He said sternly, looking at us as though we were children. The driver opened the door and before exiting, he spoke one last time. "Do remember that I was gracious this time, Savera and Seneca, do not expect me to be as gracious the next."

We went on living our life under his iron fist for the rest of our engagement. Truly, this were only the beginning of our trials we faced as a couple under the servitude of President Snow. We went in to the interview, laughed, flirted, and played the role as well as we could. To the extent of our knowledge, President Snow was pleased with us. We continued doing life like this for many more months. In fact, there were little more disputes with President Snow until just weeks before our wedding.

**A/N: Thoughts? :D**


	37. Family Affairs

**Disclaimer: I own very little.**

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Family Affairs

There was nothing to make me think that getting married was going to be a blissful affair, not after all of the photo shoots, publicity, stress, and decisions made. I found that there was far too much that needed to be done in too little of time as President Snow was quite impatient when it came to the date of the wedding. Interview after interview, Seneca and I received congratulations after congratulations and gifts upon gifts. We joked much about the amount of presents we were receiving.

Sadly, though this was a happy time for us, there wasn't a night that passed that I wouldn't awake from horrendous nightmares varying from that of my father or even as severe of myself back in the arena. Sometimes, I would stay awake for hours, wandering about, trying to find some way to ease my mind. I found sleep to be a blessing when it came, but a curse when it left me. Still, I kept mum about my evenings and led everyone to believe that nothing could possibly be wrong.

After many months of planning and also working, President Snow finally seemed to be pleased with both Seneca and I again, since we did follow his plan and not disobey his rules. It was for this reason that President Snow permitted my mother and brother to visit me during the week before my wedding. However, the condition was that they were only allowed to be at my apartment until eight o' clock in the evening and had to stay at a separate location.

This was hardly a restriction though, for I was mostly happy to be able to spend time with them.

One evening, Seneca offered his family's garden for us to visit in without worry of having the Capitol monitoring us in any way, shape, or form. After some persuasive talk with the guards in front of my home, I convinced the guard that we would be back at the apartment well before the eight o' clock curfew.

In the car ride over, my mother and brother were in awe of the surroundings.

"This is what you see everyday?" Ostro asked, looking up at the lofty buildings staring down on us from above.

I gazed up at the architectural wonders before looking back to him," Yes, I do."

I completely took for granted that which he found to be a spectacle. There were many other things that the two of them pointed out that I may have, at one time, thought to be wonderful, but they had, like many other things of the Capitol, simply become normal.

Ostro caught glimpse at some of the women's fashions, some of them absolutely ridiculous and some of them downright inappropriate. I noticed a sly grin on his face as he chuckled after seeing the women.

"This town is so strange," He laughed, shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes as the vehicle came to a rolling stop and I was first to hop out of the vehicle and hold the door open for my family. Both my mother and brother were in awe of the Crane's beautiful estate garnished with the colorful fountains in the front and the sleek architecture with floor to ceiling windows. It took several minutes to keep them walking along instead of gaping at the beauty of the home. When we arrived at the front door, immediately we were greeted by Seneca's mother.

In this account, I've spent very little time mentioning his mother. A reason for this being that his mother was not, by any means, a gregarious woman. At one point in time, Seneca tells me that she was, but after they lost his father, she completely reverted almost to the point of where she hardly socialized at all.

"Hello, Savera and family," She spoke very softly with a gentle smile on her face.

Her hair was cut short and dark, just the shade of Seneca's. Her eyes, narrow and piercing just like her son's. She kindly introduced herself to my brother and mother, but left little time for conversing as she moved us along to the stairwell which led to the garden below.

"Do enjoy and I will alert you when it is time to go," She said softly, opening the door and allowing us to descend the stairs.

I nodded to her before going down the stairs with my family close behind me, they were marveling at the beautiful home before we arrived at the secluded garden and they continued their cooing over the shrubbery. I waited by sitting on the edge of the fountain looking into the glowing water, which must have been on some sort of a color show for it changed from a deep blue to a bright magenta within seconds.

"Wow, this is spectacular, Savera," Mother said, looking at one of the flowers closely.

"Why build a place like this in your basement?" Ostro asked, gazing around before walking toward the fountain where I sat.

"A safe place to vent about whatever ticked you off that day," I smirked at him as he took a seat on one of the stone benches. "This is one of the few places I know of that's not under any surveillance by the Capitol."

Both of them nodded, understanding precisely what I was implying. Mother walked toward the center where we both were. She crossed her arms over her chest before looking at me sternly," Then now would be a perfect time for you to explain some things to us."

I exhaled heavily," Yes, it would."

As I said this, my mother took a deep breath in before narrowing her eyes at me," Explain to me how you fell in love with a man from the Capitol. How did you meet?"

This was quite a deep question to start with, however, I couldn't say that I wasn't expecting it at some point. I blinked several times as the question registered in my mind, and reminded myself just how I "fell in love" with a man from the Capitol.

Immediately, the time when I snuck through the Tribute's Complex came to my mind. I remember my eyes meeting his icy blue for the first time as he caught me out of my room and not only that, but eavesdropping on his Gamemaker meeting. He saved my life; if any of the other Gamemakers had found me, I would have been dead before the Games began, but he was different.

"He saved my life, mother," I said softly, folding my hands on my lap. "I got into trouble at the beginning of the Games because I snooped around in the complex where we were not meant to be snooping. He caught me and explained the severity of my situation. Had any of the other ones found me…I'd be dead."

"You're marrying him because you owe him your life?" She asked, clearly not yet satisfied.

"Not just that, but he…he is different than any other person I've met mother," I replayed so many of the memories I had built with him from his dapper appearance at the ball to the fallout with his "friend" and I to the plaza where we announced our relationship. "He wants more than just power and fame unlike many here in the Capitol."

"How so?" She asked.

I swallowed hard, knowing that what I was about to tell her could never leave the room.

"He wishes for the Capitol's government to collapse, one day" I said cooly, staring at the ground as I did so. "He wishes for President Snow to be replaced with rule by the people, mother. The idea of having a Hunger Games sickens him just as much as it does us."

"He has said this specifically to you?" She asked, looking directly at me.

"Yes, we've spoken of it many times. It's the only reason he continues to be a Gamemaker. He has a power in these Games, mother. One day, when he has enough power and respect, he thinks that a tribute will come along who is worthy of spurring the rest of the country into revolution. If this goes according to plan, he will never be held in the same manner as his father and grandfather-"

"I'm glad you mentioned them, actually," She said carefully. "You know their reputation?"

"I know that they were-"

"Some of the most heartless, cruel Gamemakers the Games ever saw. You never saw them, but I remember seeing tributes spontaneously burst into flames on the screen for no apparent reason. Or, the years when tributes were attacked by masses of mountain lions which came from nowhere. Or, when the water given to them as a gift was really poison…they had not the best reputation amongst the populous," She explained, looking me straight in the eye.

"They were murdered by President Snow for not doing their job satisfactory, mother. With all due respect, the actions you are describing sound to be right down President Snow's alley," I said back quietly.

"Is it ironic that they both held the title of Head Gamemaker for the longest amount of time? In fact, they are tied for the record," She said, waiting for me to catch her connection. "Perhaps, President Snow simply felt as thought it was time for a new face. Perhaps, he did not wish for one man, or family, to acquire too much power in the Games."

I blinked several times, seeing her point precisely and not being satisfied with it. She clearly saw my confusion.

"I'm not saying that Seneca is the same way and only playing your emotions, however, I am telling you that you need to consider these things before marrying him, Savera," She said softly, coming closer.

I shook my head and stood up angrily," It's not that mother! It's just that I haven't a choice but to be bound to Seneca."

My mother's eyes bore into me as I folded my arms over my chest. She gasped," Surely, you haven't-"

"President Snow has made me responsible for him. He wishes for me to keep an eye on him and essentially told me that he will kill Seneca should he do anything ridiculous. I know that he knows that I care enough about Seneca that I could never live with the guilt of allowing him to do something utterly stupid," I said to her, shaking my head as Seneca's face came to my mind.

"You've let him torture you with that?" My mother asked, coming closer to me.

"If it were anyone else in this country, I wouldn't believe it," I said, fighting tears. "But I know he will kill Seneca if someone doesn't warn Seneca."

"Does Seneca know of this?" Mother asked, looking at me sternly.

I bit my lip," No, mother."

"Then how can you say that you support his cause, if you are meant to be in direct opposition of it?" Mother asked, staring at me still.

I did not want to cry. Not in front of my mother and certainly not after discussing this, but the truth of the matter was that I hadn't any more strength nor patience to explain it all to her for it was far too complex for either of us to completely understand. I swallowed back the tears at first before letting them flow down my face. The tears were in response to her statement for I knew not how I could support him if I was supposed to be serving President Snow.

Was it inevitable that Seneca would face death? Or, another thought was, was it inevitable I would face death? How could I truly stop Seneca from doing what he desired? In doing this, I would not only lose his love, but also push him to do what he desired even more so. Both options did not lead to a bright future for the both of us.

She put an arm around me as the tears flowed.

"I love him, mom. I can't explain it any other way, but I simply love him and want the best for Seneca. However, I've known for such a long time that either way I go: if I love him or if I leave him, it will end in his death. If I stay, then I will be expected to support his actions which will lead him to death, but if I go then he will naturally do those things and kill himself."

I felt as though I was blubbering helplessly as my mother wrapped me into her arms, hugging me.

"I have to save him, mom," I said, as she wiped away the tears.

"Do you love him?" She asked after several moments of silence, looking straight into my eyes.

"I-I just feel like I need to-"

"Savera, don't tell me all that again. I just want a simple answer: do you love Seneca Crane?"

I don't think my mother realized the depth of that question. As I looked into her eyes, I knew she wanted the answer that my heart gave and not my brain. I sucked back the tears and wiped them away. I thought back on all the laughs I had shared with him, and when I pictured Seneca in my mind, my whole self smiled. I hadn't ever felt this way about anyone whom I had met before, as cliché as that sounded.

Swallowing, I looked directly at her," Yes."

"Well then," She said, tucking a stray hair of mine behind my ear. "I would advise you to leave him and allow him to make his own decision as you are living your life and not Seneca, however…."

She trailed off for several moments looking into my eyes.

"Since you love him….sometimes we do incredibly illogical things for those we love," She whispered before kissing me on the cheek.

I looked straight at her," Why change your mind so suddenly?"

"I can't change it, can I?" She asked, raising a brow. "It would be ridiculous for me, as a mother, to tell you how to live your life. I've already raised you to make the right decisions and I trust that you will."

I looked down before looking back up at her," Hopefully, I won't let you down and….thank you."

She placed her hand on my cheek," You won't let me down."

Ostro, until this point, had been silent in the conversation, but he walked closer to include himself. I looked over to see a solemn look on his face and as mother took a step back, I met his gaze.

"It still doesn't change the fact that father is dead," He said gravely, clearly bitter toward someone over the matter.

"What does Seneca have to do with this?" I asked tentatively.

"Who called for the Peacekeepers to come, Savera?" Ostro asked gruffly, folding his arms over his chest.

"How would he have-"

"He's the only one that would have, Savera! He left and made a phone call-"

"He wouldn't do that, Ostro!" I shot at him angrily.

"How do you know that, Savera?" He growled, coming inches from my face. "He's from the Capitol, all he knows is to abide by the Capitol's ways. The Capitol takes care of anyone who says the slightest thing against them-"

"He wouldn't have had the time to do that for one and for two…he just wouldn't do that. I know him, Ostro, he's been hurt by the Capitol too and wouldn't wish that kind of hurt upon anyone…especially not us," I said tenderly, placing a hand on my brother's forearm.

He shook off my hand and shook his head," I tried coming here with an open mind, but I can't help but think I'm tying myself to the very thing that killed father. It doesn't matter if he directly did it or not, he represents the man that did."

"President Snow's vengeance is not something Seneca wears! If you want to hold a grudge, hold it against Snow…not Seneca," I growled right back at him.

He stared right in my eye," He's from the Capitol. He's felt no pain like we have, Savera…he never will. He'll never feel the pain of having two siblings ripped from you, only to have one killed in that sick game that he helps run. He only knows a life of servitude to Snow; therefore, I know of no other way President Snow could have heard father's words."

"Have you ever considered the idea that President Snow could be aware of every move you make in your district? Did you know that this is part of my job in this city?" I hissed at him; his eyes widened as he looked at me.

"Savera!" Mother exclaimed, shocked slightly.

"Did the both of you think that the Capitol would place such harsh rules on a ceremony that takes place once a year and then slack off on security the other 364 days a year? Even in a opulent society such as District Two, there is no privacy. Nearly everything you do or say is monitored. If father has had a history of stating his opinion, they would have known eventually. If there were anything in his work…in the public eye…then they most certainly would have discovered it. I alluded to such when I visited," I said to the both of them seriously, perhaps, a little too harshly.

"I thought it was only for that visit, however, if they heard other things…," Mother trailed off, covering her mouth. "They've heard many conversations for years upon years…why would they come after your father now?"

"He probably had little to say before; he did work for the Capitol after all. It wasn't until I was reaped and told to stay that we became persons of interest to them," I answered softly.

"Seneca should have stopped it," Ostro growled.

"Did you not see him try?" I asked, angry at how ludicrous my brother was being.

"He could have, Savera-"

I shook my head, disappointed terribly with him.

Just as I opened my mouth to rebuttal this, a voice could be heard over what sounded to be a speaker. Mrs. Crane's weak voice spoke," Savera, I thought you'd like to know that you should be heading back to your complex now."

"Thank you, Mrs. Crane," I answered, before turning quickly back to my brother.

I hadn't the time to tell him everything that I wished to tell him at the moment, but I knew in my heart that he was simply hurting over father's death. I knew that he just wanted his dad back, just like I did. If I wasn't in love with Seneca and if I didn't know he wasn't like the other men from the Capitol, I would have thought to blame him for father's death, as well. However, Ostro had very little evidence to stand and the bitterness in his aura was evident. Deep down, I thought he probably wasn't angered with Seneca, but rather the situation itself.

"All I can tell you is what I know: Seneca did not order for father's death and wouldn't have wished such a thing upon anyone for he too lost a father. I can only hope that you change your heart for it is only days until I marry him," I whispered to my brother.

"I don't have to approve of whom you marry," He muttered, biting his lip.

"I know, but generally speaking….a lifetime is a long time to hate someone whom you have made assumptions of," I told him with a shrug of my shoulders.

And with that, I felt my brother's eyes boring into me as we walked toward the stairs.

**A/N: Hopefully, you got a deeper glimpse into Savera's family situation right now. I PROMISE the drama is about to kick up because there's about to be another time jump not in the next chapter(that's the wedding…yay!), but the chapter after and it may just some people by the names of Katniss and Peeta. **

**I know we're still a couple chapters away, but just to foreshadow… how do you think Savera is going to react to Katniss and Peeta?**


	38. Pre-Ceremony Arrangements

Disclaimer: I own very little.

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Pre-Ceremony Arrangements

The evening before the ceremony was a time for Seneca and I to sit and chat in peace before all hell broke loose the next day with the wedding. Everything that needed to be practiced for the ceremony had been completed. The Crane Family offered to watch over my mother and brother for the evening while we enjoyed the evening to ourselves. All over, the media was raving over our ceremony and the details as to who was doing what. The truth of the matter was that we had been very secretive in our planning; our families barely knew all of the details.

We sat in Seneca's penthouse, Seneca's absolutely spectacular home which overlooked the Capitol 's skyline. That night was a blustery one, therefore, we sat bundled up on his couch, watching the fireplace that was changing colors.

"Can you believe it?" I asked, curling up next to him as he pulled the blanket over the both of us. "Tomorrow we're married."

He looked down at me, smiling as he sipped his red-colored drink," Tonight's my last night to run, huh?"

I hit him playfully before resting my head on his chest," Enjoy it while it lasts."

He sighed teasingly before saying," I suppose if it's for you…then I'll survive."

I rolled my eyes as the fire changed to a deep green," It's just strange to think that years ago now was the first time we met."

"Ah, yes," He said, I heard him set his glass down. "You were a novice in Capitol living back then."

I scoffed at this," I still am a novice in Capitol living, Seneca."

"You blend in perfectly fine!" He shot back, clearly trying to fight for a lost cause.

I turned my head to look at him, my eyes narrowed," You're lying through your teeth."

He laughed at this before shifting his eyes away," You just haven't lived here long enough yet."

We both laughed at this before I rolled my eyes and decided to change the subject," The Hunger Games are to begin again soon. Are you about to become especially busy again?"

He swallowed hard before answering," Yes, unfortunately, the Reaping is a matter of days after the ceremony, as you already know. I've been up late many nights planning for it."

"Are you allowed to tell me any of the details?" I asked, looking up at him curiously.

"Legally, no," He answered dryly before continuing. "However, I know you will not leave me alone unless I tell you something."

I smirked at this," It's almost as though you know me or something."

"I suppose that is a good thing seeing as though we are going to be seeing much more of each other after tomorrow," He teased before going on. "I've been promoted to a higher Gamemaker this year; I was asked to be on the committee for planning the theme of the arena. It's going to be the ruins of an ancient civilization."

My eyes widened at this," Sounds intriguing."

"Well, it certainly has been a pain to plan," He grumbled, running his fingers through his hair. "However, I think we've got all of the bugs worked out."

Having been in Seneca's home many times before, I knew that his office was spilling over with all of his potential ideas for Hunger Games. Though I had not heard him talk of this one before, I knew that he would work extremely hard to perfect every aspect of the arena.

"Good," I answered, wanting to sound as though I was interested, but there was still a piece of me that was irked by his involvement in the Games. There was still something frightening about marrying a Gamemaker.

I felt his breath close to mine as he muttered into my ear," You don't have to pretend to be interested, you know."

While he was close, I muttered back," You know that I do, Seneca."

"Not around me, Savera. You know how I feel about them," He muttered, still whispering this into my ear.

All of a sudden, President Snow's face came to my head. I remembered him telling me to keep an eye on Seneca to make sure that none of his actions caused him to plan his own funeral. I stared, unblinking for several seconds, processing what Seneca had just said. If I were truly doing what Snow wished, I would have argued with Seneca further.

"Yes, I know, however, you haven't any plans to do anything different this year? In regards to the…" I trailed off as I turned slightly to see his blue eyes just inches from mine.

"I will not know until the Reaping," He whispered, biting down on his lip.

I sighed and looked away, clearly nervous. I felt his hand snake under my chin and force me to look back at him," Are you still okay with this?"

I hesitated to answer for several moments," It's just frightening is all, Seneca."

"Frightening?-" He asked, baffled at my response.

I nodded in affirmation," Yes, frightened. Seneca, we are to be married. If we are to be married, you know that we will be expected to have children. Have you thought of the consequences of having children as well as trying to lead a revolution?"

He placed a hand on my cheek," You forget that I would not be the one leading it. We would only help that person to lead it themselves. It's a natural process that's bound-"

I shook his hand off," Surely, you don't believe Snow to be that daft."

"Savera, what's gotten into you?" He asked, furrowing his brow as he sat up straight.

I sighed again, shaking my head as I ran my fingers through my hair," Nothing, Seneca…it's just I can't help but think this is going to come back on you one day. You know that we agree on it, but is it truly worth risking your life over something that is bound to naturally happen? If it is a natural process…I can't help but think it may need to happen on its own."

He shook his head," It may be natural, but Savera, this person, whoever it may be is going to need help. They won't survive the Capitol's strict punishment without a touch of grace. I can be that grace."

"How do you know for sure?" I asked, looking straight into his piercing blue eyes, not wishing to ever lose him for something preventable.

He looked me over for several seconds," I can't know for sure, Savera. I can only tell you that it would be best for the country. I would be doing Panem a better service in that then I ever would be in continuing to plan a blood bath of its children. You know that."

"Yes, I do," I muttered, looking away. "It's just that I'm far too attached to you to allow you to place your life on the line."

I felt him wrap his arms around my midsection as he pulled me onto his lap, holding me much like a father would his child. I looked at him, being forced to smile as pressed his forehead against my own," And I'm far too attached to you to allow you to worry your heart over me. However, I do have something I need to discuss with you."

I tilted my head, looking at him as I waited for his response.

"They've asked me to be the Head Gamemaker. Not this year, and perhaps not the next, but soon," He said seriously.

I blinked several times before sitting up straight and leaning against the arm of the couch. He looked at me, waiting for an answer, but I could only exhale and try to take in the moment. I found that I needed to stand up and peeled myself off of the couch before pacing nervously.

"That's…not the safest position, Seneca," I said, running my fingers through my hair.

He sighed and met my gaze," I know it's not, Savera. It is, however, an opportunity for me. This is something I've been building up to my whole life; it is also a chance for me to leave my mark on the Games. I can gain respect in this, Savera."

I wished there were some other way that he could gain respect. I knew that he being Head Gamemaker was something he had to do; I had been expecting this for quite some time, in fact, but the reality of it was nearly too much for me to comprehend in the moment. I stayed silent for several minutes, simply staring over the city, fearing for just how long Seneca would stay Head Gamemaker when he was appointed. I remember feeling his arms snake around my waist as he rested his head on my shoulder and gently kissed my neck.

"Stop worrying about me," He muttered into my ear.

"How can I not worry about you? Head Gamemakers are the most disposable people in the Capitol, Seneca," I said to him quietly. "If President Snow decides that he wants you dead, then…"

He hushed me and kissed me again, closer to my jaw line," He won't want me dead, Savera."

"If you show grace, then-" I tried to argue despite his futile attempts to distract me. "Seneca, he'll find out."

He paused for a moment," I assure you I will faithfully do what President Snow asks of me until if and when someone comes along. I promise to you that I won't just go throw myself on the line for someone who's not going to get the job done."

"Have you truly decided that a revolution is what you want? Have you thought about the consequences of that and what it means for your life?" I asked, he tried pressing his lips to my jaw again, but I turned to look at him.

Looking like a disappointed little boy, he sighed and said," Savera, I know that it's wrong for a single man to dictate people and order for their children to put to death in blood baths every year. I know not how life will change, but isn't anything better than this?"

I looked down, chuckling slightly," You don't know who may take over after that, Seneca. What if that person is worse than what we have now? What if all your work would have been done in vain?"

"I don't have the right to play the what if game, Savera," He whispered. "I only know what is right and what is wrong. Personally, I view this as my service to my country in trying to restore it to a better state," He said to me confidently.

I knew that it was pointless to keep on arguing with him. Therefore, I bit my lip before turning my head to face him. Softly, I kissed him on his cheek, impressed with how much he cared for the country and how much he wished to do, but cursed with the idea that he would be dead soon because of his boldness. He needed to think some things through. I found that we still had several years to discuss all of this. It was for this reason that I allowed him to kiss me on my lips, a little too passionately for my liking.

"Are you going to stop worrying now?" He asked huskily as we broke away briefly.

I smirked at this," Maybe just for now."

I kissed him chastely before taking a step back," But it's getting late. You know that people would start to question if I stayed too late."

He shrugged," After tomorrow, you're going to be here anyways."

"So until then…I'll be back in my apartment," I whispered before turning to grab my coat and bag that were still sitting on his tiny table in his kitchen. His entire apartment was so pristine that I hardly touched anything. I supposed that would change after I officially moved in, but seeing a stack of my belongings in the hallway seemed very out-of-place.

I took in the view of his apartment before taking a deep breath in and starting to put my coat on. Before I could, I felt Seneca take it from my hand," Allow me."

Smirking, I slid my arms into my coat before sliding my bag over my shoulder. He escorted me to the door and I kissed him one last time. It was crazy to think this would be my last night as a single woman.

* * *

><p>The ceremony was to be held at President Snow's mansion and broadcasted to the whole of Panem. The thought of being in Snow's mansion again slightly made me sick, but I hadn't much of a choice in that arrangement.<p>

Enobaria was allowed to be my maid-of-honor and due to my lack of close companions in the Capitol, I was surrounded by a bunch of women in the bridal party whom I could have cared less of, but seemingly had titles of status. They were mostly Seneca's friends whom the tabloids reported to be friends with me. The only one I truly could stand was Enobaria as the rest of them were simply complaining over their makeup or dress, two things which I was allowed to give my opinion of. In many ways, the fashion of our wedding reflected that of District Two, not the Capitol. Though there were touches of luxury, they were not flamboyant and over-the-top.

I had given strict orders to Enobaria that there were not to be any ridiculous colors. It was to be a classic black and white affair. I think that this was what was most bothersome to the bridesmaids who couldn't help but cringe at the bleakness of their dresses. I rather liked the dresses; they were all architectural wonders which Sage himself designed.

Sage was certainly a sight for sore eyes as I had been able to work with him for many months over the construction of the bridesmaids dresses, as well as my own. When I saw him that morning, arguing with all the different sassy women, I couldn't help but feel slightly better to have another person standing up for how I wished for the ceremony to go. Upon seeing me, he kissed both of my cheeks and smiled widely, showing more emotion than usual.

"Are you ready for today, Miss Stone?" He asked, grabbing my hand as he led me through the choas of women tossing clothes off and changing into the gowns for the ceremony.

"Of course," I said with a small smirk, looking around in awe at all of the commotion. None of them cared to greet me, unless glares counted as a proper greeting.

He led me into a separate room of the mansion where there was a rack with the gown on it. I gasped as I saw it and ran my fingers over the incredibly beautiful combination of silk and lace on the gown. There was nothing overly Capitol about it. The bright white seemed to illuminate the entire room. He turned the gown to face me, giving me a full view of the front of the bodice, there were no sleeves on the gown, but it was a sweetheart neckline, a style never used in the Capitol. The lace that sat upon the bodice of the gown was the most Capitol-esque part of the gown and lace was not necessarily the most fashion-forward in that town. Another trend that was unorthodox was the train that trailed off of the bodice. Capitol women liked their wedding gowns to be cut shorter and certainly not long.

Sage's team poured in and literally began ripping clothes from my body, much like they had when I was in the games.

It was hard for me to visualize myself getting married until the long process of having my hair pulled, teased, and curled; my clothes yanked around, and my face slathered with makeup was over. It wasn't until Sage tucked a stray hair behind my ear and placed the short birdcage veil over my hair that I noticed how real the moment was.

I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped at the white gown, it was absolutely stunning. None of Sage's other dresses even compared to this one. The white orchids mixed with the faintest purple flowers (this was the most color I wanted) put the whole look together. The makeup the team compiled looked completely effortless and natural, but had a touch of drama to it in the eyes, which were dusted with a light gray eye shadow and liner. The hair was lightly curled and pinned up in a very wispy manner; my mother would surely go "gaga" over it.

"Do you like it?" Sage asked, looking at me as he leaned on the mirror.

"I absolutely love it, thank you," I spat out quickly and embraced him tight. He smiled as he patted me on the back.

He placed his hands on my shoulders," Have a happy marriage, Savera. You deserve it."

"Thank you. I appreciate that," I said, patting him one last time before turning to a very emotional Enobaria who was jumping up and down with joy.

This was the first time I had seen her in awhile and she quickly ran into my arms. She looked very lovely in her black dress with a skirt that was cut very classical just above the knee and fit her very well. We both exclaimed before hugging each other tight; she pulled back to look at me.

"I can't believe you're marrying Seneca Crane," She squealed, jumping up and down. "I remember when you both first met! That was such a long time ago now!"

"I can hardly believe it either," I said, taking time to exhale before complimenting her. "You look stunning! You were so right about the cut of the dress!"

"Look at you," She said hitting my arm playfully. "You're actually starting to notice fashion trends."

"What can I say? I've been around you for too long," I joked.

We laughed for several more minutes just talking and enjoying one another's company before she informed me that we were to line up in the processional. I was rather surprised at how quickly the time passed and how little the other bridesmaids even spoke to me. True, I did not expect much, but nothing was cold even for them. Nevertheless, I tried not to think much on it as that day was meant to be a happy one.

It was indeed a happy day. We nearly made it to the ceremony, however, just as I was walking down the hall of the mansion to meet Ostro for him to walk me down the grand staircase and into the ceremony; President Snow was standing…waiting for me with a smile on his lips and a white rose on his suit.

**A/N: I know that I lied and said this would be the wedding, but we are almost there! NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE…..will be the official ceremony. We have a little announcement from Snow first...anyways. I hope you liked the little Savera/Seneca fluff at the beginning, the announcement from Seneca, and the suspicious President Snow at the end. Please review :D**


	39. The Ceremony

**Disclaimer: I own very little.**

Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Ceremony

I swallowed hard and took several steps closer to President Snow, as if this were a pleasant surprise to be seeing him. Heaven forbid that I show any true emotion.

"Savera, you look absolutely stunning," He said with a smile on his face as we embraced cordially.

"Why thank you, President Snow," I answered quietly before he looked back at the bridal party, lining up in their positions and addressed them.

"If you all don't mind, I will be borrowing Miss Stone briefly," He said professional as he started to walk away, signaling for me to follow him. I furrowed my brow and looked at Enobaria, who quickly spoke up.

"Sir, I hate to protest-"

"Then don't," He said sharply back to her before she could even begin.

"We're on a schedule," She said shaking her head. "We have a-"

"I believe you are under my authority Miss Enobaria in my home which I have graciously donated to this event. Those who are waiting for the ceremony can wait just a moment longer while I speak with the bride," He said sternly, looking straight into her eyes.

Needless to say, Enobaria was silenced as I followed the older man down the hallway. I couldn't help but look back at those waiting to begin the ceremony with confusion. Even for President Snow, this was odd for him to simply stroll in at such last minute. He did run the country therefore I suppose he had every right to, but this was simply odd.

We continued down the hallway until finally we came to a stop in front of one of his doors; I remembered this door from before and as he opened it, I found that we were in his office. My mind was wondering what exactly this scenario meant.

President Snow meandered over to his desk and took a seat before offering a seat to me. I sat down across from him, squeezing my dress into a chair before looking at him once more.

"Have you heard from your brother today, Savera?" He asked plainly, looking directly at me.

My heart nearly stopped beating," No, I haven't. He was actually who was to walk me down the aisle."

He looked away and took a deep breath in before looking back to me," I hope you are being honest with me, Savera."

I raised an eyebrow. I was a little taken back by this situation; though it was not uncommon for me to mask things around President Snow…I truly did not know what was going on. In fact, the whole scenario was beginning to worry me.

"I'm being completely honest; I haven't spoken to my brother in a couple days now. I've been quite busy, as you can imagine," I answered, feeling my heartbeat begin to race.

"Assuming what you tell me is the truth; you may want to make finding your brother a priority. I've had a little chat with him over recent events," He said smoothly, walking around to the front of his desk, right in front of where I sat.

I looked up into his cold, harsh eyes, wondering why he spoke with my brother in the first place. My nerves were at a whole new level of being fried as I folded my hands in my lap, trying to remain calm on one of the most important days of my life.

"What did you tell him?" I asked, a little more forwardly than I should have.

President Snow stared at me," That is a confidential case."

I rose to my feet, eye-to-eye with the president," Confidential? You tell me to make finding my brother a priority then tell me the reason for his disappearance is not to be shared with me. I find-"

"It would be wise for you to stop speaking now, Miss Stone," He growled at me, inches from my face.

"I want to know where he is," I whispered to him, just as fiercely. "I think you know."

"You're forgetting your place in this hierarchy. It matters not whether or not I know; it matters that you do as I say…otherwise the consequences could be-"

At this moment, there was a knocking at the door before the door was literally thrown open. Both of us looked back and immediately I felt a rush of relief fill my heart. Turning from the tense moment, I ran to embrace the man in the door. It was none other than my brother, dressed in his most formal attire. There was hardly any other point in time when I had been more thrilled to see my sibling.

"Thank god you're safe," I whispered as I broke away from him.

He smirked at me before admiring my gown, acting as if nothing were out of the ordinary," You look great; Seneca's a lucky man."

I smiled at him, curious as to why he wasn't addressing where he had been.

President Snow was approaching us and shook Ostro's hand firmly. I watched the encounter closely, but nothing indicated that this was some unusual encounter. It was still a bit awkward, to say the least. We had just been worried sick of him and then he strolls in casually…as if nothing were wrong.

"I think we've a ceremony to get to…correct?" He asked, looking from President Snow to myself.

I narrowed my eyes, wondering what this whole situation meant. It wasn't every day that I was called into President Snow's office, told something rather seriously, only to have it work itself out in a matter of minutes. With a careful eye on my brother and the president, I followed them back out into the main hallway of the manner. There certainly was _something_ out of place, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

This alone was enough to drive me up a wall.

President Snow bid us both farewell before turning to return to his spot in the crowd, now waiting anxiously for the ceremony to begin. Immediately, upon his entry, I heard the soft music begin to play before the bridal party began their rotation down the aisle. In the meanwhile, I grabbed my brother and pulled him close to me.

"What the heck is going on?" I whispered harshly as we stood far behind the bridesmaids, beginning to walk down the stairs to the ceremony.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at me innocently.

"You made a deal with President Snow, Ostro. I want to know just how stupid you've become," I hissed, shaking my head.

He blinked several times," I'm doing it for your own benefit, Savera."

"My own benefit? How could making a secret plan with President Snow aid me? You know I detest him," I hissed back at my brother.

I could heard the music growing louder as we walked closer to the stairs.

As I slid my arm through his, preparing for our position to walk down the aisle, he looked at me tenderly," He made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

Curiosity, at this point, was killing me. I certainly did not like the sound of this. We stood at the top of the stairs, as the soft music transitioned into the music I wished to have play as I walked down the aisle. I looked at my brother, staring deep into his eyes, wondering what this meant for the both of us.

"You aren't going to tell me?" I asked, still searching his face for an answer.

"You'll find out soon enough," He whispered.

By this point, I was still seething, but I knew that seeing as the rest of the party had already made their way to the ceremony; it was time for us to do the same.

In a matter of seconds, I forced myself to change my emotions from anger to happiness like none other I had felt before, after all, I was getting married. Walking down the stairs, I forced myself to briefly forget all that had just happened and continue with a more lightened aura. President Snow certainly wouldn't be pleased if the public thought I looked angry on my wedding day.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, we then had to take an immediate right into one of the long entertaining portions of the home which had been transformed into our ceremony space. Immediately, the long, white fabric running down the aisle was visible with the purple and white flower petals trailed down the middle. Candles were burning softly on either sides of the aisle perched atop of metallic stands. President Snow may have been a terrible man, but his home was especially lovely, if I had to admit it.

His decorators had done a marvelous job of draping white shimmering fabric against a black back drop, there were touches of purple flowers scattered around the platform that the rest of the bridal party was standing atop of. It wasn't until this moment that I met Seneca's eyes and realized what this moment meant.

I smiled wide and watched as a smile grew on his lips. My brother nudged me before I looked at him; we both knew what this moment meant. I felt the eyes of the rest of those in attendance upon me. Though I may not have known many of them, I knew that they were just as amazed by this moment as I was. There were not words spoken, but the feeling in the air was unlike any I had experienced before.

Suddenly, we reached the end of the aisle.

I looked at my brother who slid his hand into mine before kissing it softly. He nodded to me, as if giving me that one last notion of approval. As he took a step back, I noticed my mother standing beside him in the front row. She was beaming from ear to ear and I noticed the empty chair next to her. A single flower sat atop of the chair; I knew precisely what this symbolized and felt a warmness swirling within me.

I turned to see Seneca, dressed very fanciful in a black suit, but a bright strand of purple cut asymmetrically across the front; it was certainly more Capitol-chic than I would have liked, but he was rather fond of it and it did match the colors of the ceremony. As the chapel man directed the crowd to be seated, Seneca took my hand and I met them at the top tier of the platform.

Weddings in the Capitol, so I was told, were not like those in the other districts. Essentially, the weddings of the Capitol allowed the husband and wife for much more freedom. Marriage truly was more of a "guideline" rather than binding to a particular person. Seneca explained the process to me and I simply nodded my head, finding it a little ridiculous, but there was no point in causing much of a fuss over it. It would still mean the same thing to me even if the ceremony was entirely too short and the chapel man was hardly qualified to call himself a "religious leader".

"You look spectacular," Seneca muttered to me, smiling as the crowd situated themselves.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I answered, smirking as the chapel man silenced the crowd and proceeded with the extremely short ceremony.

"We are all gathered here today to witness the marriage of Seneca Crane to Savera Stone. All of us have seen the romance blossom over the years from the frolicking in the plaza to classy banquets. It took little thought to know that one day we would be standing here uniting the two as man and wife," The man, who had died his hair brilliant purple to match the wedding colors announced with a wide smile on his face. I couldn't help but notice just how far his cheek bones protruded from his face. He looked as though he was wearing more makeup than I was.

It was at this point that he began the actual ceremony. Had it been in any other district, I would have been appalled by the lack of thought and personal sentiment put into the words, however, I knew in this place it was for business purposes only. There was hardly much personal sentiment in a town that watched teens slaughter each other for entertainment. However, they did seem to gush over any sort of romance or affair that happened to occur. Though the words "beloved" and "loved one" sounded splendid, I felt that this man, who didn't even know us, was simply saying a bunch of "pretty words" and gushing.

Honestly, the only words I bothered with remembering were when the plastic-looking man gazed at me and said," Miss Savera Stone, do you take Seneca Crane to be your husband?"

I blinked several times, taking in the moment and looking down at the ring on my finger. Swallowing, I looked back up at the man and said," Yes."

My eyes met Seneca as he was asked the same of me. He quickly answered yes before the man giggled with excitement and clapped his hands together.

"With the power invested in me, I pronounced you husband and wife," He giggled again. "I think a kiss is in order!"

Mentally, I was groaning at his giddiness, but nevertheless smiled at my new husband as his hand moved to my waist and we kissed, giving the people of the Capitol and Panem a story to talk about for days to come.

BREAK!

Immediately following the ceremony, President Snow hosted a banquet in our name in which many drinks were served and food devoured. Seneca and I were nearly inseparable as we chatted with the elitist of Panem and spoke with television cameras for interviews that would air live to the rest of the nation. Apparently, it was all the rage across the nation.

Honestly, there were so many unfamiliar faces that I hardly remember much of the reception banquet. I enjoyed the company of Seneca and I also enjoyed Enobaria's company. It was even nice to see Brutus. For a short while, I was able to be with my mother and brother before they were forced to go back to their quarters due to their specific curfew. President Snow was adamant about there being no exceptions.

Thankfully, he was allowing for Ostro and my mother to stay for a week after the wedding. Any extra time I could have spent with them was a blessing. President Snow called it my wedding gift from him. Also, it would give me more time to pester Ostro about what that meeting was about.

Finally, after hours of dances, drinks, and faked conversations, Seneca and I were en route back to our new home together.

I distinctly remember sitting next to Seneca feeling absolutely exhausted. It had been quite a long, tiresome day.

"Can you believe it?" He asked, chuckling slightly in disbelief, his arm around my shoulder as we rode along.

I rested my head on his shoulder and looked at him," That we're married?"

"Yeah," He chuckled again, still taking in the moment. "This is...wow."

I laughed at his reaction," I'm still a little in shock too."

In a matter of moments, we were at the complex. The vehicle came to a stop and as soon as it did, the driver quickly came back to open the door for the both of us. Seneca first got out and then turned to assist me with my dress and whatnot. By this point in the day, I was getting rather fed up with having to wear a long, heavy dress everywhere.

Seneca's hand was linked through mine as we entered into the apartment. As we came upon the main living area, there was a basket sitting on the counter. Briefly, I dropped my hand from his to read the note on the card as he examined the contents of the basket.

_Best of Wishes –President Snow_

"It's from President Snow," I said, looking at Seneca cautiously.

Already, Seneca was grabbing glasses from the sleek cabinets and setting them upon the counter.

"You think it's safe?" I asked, seeing his eagerness.

He chuckled at this," Safe? Why would he wish to harm us? We're his major source of publicity right now. He'd be daft to do anything rash to us; the country would be in an uproar."

As he came closer to me again, he began taking the drinks from the packages and unscrewing the lid to one of them. I watched him carefully as he shrugged his shoulders and poured the bright bubbling, violet liquid into the two glasses. My eyes were narrowed as I picked up the slender glass and tenderly clinked it against his. He immediately took a gulp of the drink; I watched judiciously.

He chuckled as he set the glass down, swallowing," Oh, you're letting me try it first, eh?"

I smirked at this," Why not? You seem so sure of it."

He rolled his eyes before setting down his drink and slowly moving closer to me. I swallowed hard and as his face was only inches from mine. He blinked several times before tucking one of my stray hairs behind my ear.

"Heaven forbid anything happen to _you_," He teased before kissing me softly on my temple.

"We both know _I'm_ the more important one anyways," I joked right back before his lips met mine once more.

Nearly suddenly, the situation had gone from a simply teasing to something on a much more passionate level. I remember slipping my veil from my hair and helping to loosen the top buttons on Seneca's shirt. Just as I felt his hands moving to my lower back, I opened my eyes, ever so slightly to see something moving in the darkness behind us in the living room. I blinked several times to make sure my eyes were not deceiving me.

With one more kiss, I placed a hand on Seneca's cheek before pulling away from him. Before Seneca could ask what I was doing and just as I took a step back, a knife came hurtling through the air and pierced the cabinets just behind where we were. I watched in horror as a hooded figure emerged from the dark with another weapon in his hand.

**A/N: Whew! Finally got that one posted. I owe you all a major apology, but I've been suffering from an extremely busy schedule as well as a nasty bit of writer's block. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think :D**


	40. Security Breach

**Disclaimer: I own very little :D**

Chapter Forty: Security Breach

The hooded figure in the shadows came closer to us and I certainly wasn't about to sit around and allow this person to kill the both of us. Quickly, my instincts from the Games came back in as I slid myself out of Seneca's grasp and turned to run for the knife in the cabinet. In my periphery, I saw the figure coming for Seneca, someone who had absolutely no experience fighting. I knew that I would have to act swiftly. As I reached the knife that had wedged itself into the cabinet, I attempted pulling it out. As I did, I heard a loud crack and turned my head to see that the hooded figure was on the ground, Seneca was in awe, and another man with a cloak on stood amongst them.

My jaw was nearly on the ground when the new figure pulled off his hood to reveal my brother. Immediately, I ran to embrace him. Everything happened so quickly that I was simply thankful to be alive.

However, that didn't mean I wasn't enraged and curious to know what the hell just happened.

After breaking away from my brother, I looked at him with wide eyes, still in shock," What _exactly _was that?"

"Completely and totally my fault," He said quietly, running a hand through his hair as he pulled the knife from the man's body. To keep the blood from pooling, he held his hand under the blade and casually walked over to our sink.

Seneca and I opened our mouths to protest, but we found that, from the sounds of it, we were about to be upset with him as was. Getting a little blood in our sink was minor compared to what I was expecting him to tell us.

"I'm just glad I got here when I did," He said, almost so quietly that neither of us could hear him.

Seneca's fingers laced through mine as Ostro rinsed the blade clean. When he was finished, he dried the blade on the edge of his shirt before tucking it back into his pocket, casually as if it were no problem. I remember in the Games when this wouldn't have been very strange, but it has been so many years since I even experienced such violence.

"Why don't you have a seat and explain to us what's going on, Ostro," Seneca said tightly, raising a hand to invite him to sit on the long, white sofa in his living room that overlooked the city.

A little stiffly, Ostro strolls into the living room to plant himself square in the middle of the couch. As he and Seneca sit, I looked right at my brother and ask," Is there anything you want to drink?"

"No, I think the less amount of time I spend here…the better," He said softly and with that I perched myself beside Seneca.

"So, I suppose I'll just ask you to explain _that_…whatever that was," Seneca said with a slight edge to his voice as he leaned back, setting his feet up on the coffee table there.

My brother's eyes met mine for a long while before looking down, as if ashamed. He interlaced his fingers before saying," I made a deal with President Snow that I shouldn't have made. It was completely stupid on my part; if I could do it all over then…I wouldn't have done it."

I could tell he was stalling.

"Ostro, just tell us what you did," I said, partially scared to hear the rest of the details.

He sighed before running both hands through his hair," He wanted to speak with me…just days ago. I hadn't ever been invited to something like that before and I thought it would be more dangerous to refuse, therefore, I went and spoke with him."

"It was as if he knew all of the emotions I had ever experienced and was conducting some sort of personality analysis on me. He wished to know every little detail of my life and every emotion I've ever felt. When we came to the present, he could tell that something was bothering me. He knew that I was holding on to some sort of bitterness…he knew that I was angered," Ostro explained to the both of us. I waited for Ostro to further explain his emotion. "He knew that I didn't want you to get married."

I looked up at Seneca, who looked a little shocked.

"He knew that I didn't trust anyone from the Capitol; he could see it radiating off me. He knew that all I really wanted was for Savera to return to District Two where I knew that she would be safe. He knew that I never trusted anything from the Capitol and said that such thoughts were treasonous. I had little of a counter argument, to say the least. He had pinpointed all of my emotions nearly flawlessly," He said; his voice shaking greatly. "I hope you won't hold too much of a grudge against me, Seneca, but I am just a little overprotective of my sister and seeing that we never had much of an opportunity to get to know one another…I have had my suspicions."

Seneca nodded, seeing his point of view, but not wishing to comment until Ostro was finished.

"He gave me an ultimatum," Ostro said quietly. "He made me an 'offer', but I don't think I would have survived had I turned it down. He told me that he could return my life to normal; he said that Savera would be able to come home with mother and me. Even better, he could dispose of Seneca Crane so that she would have no desire to come back to the Capitol."

"Ostro!" I gasped, looking at him in complete shock. I felt Seneca's hand on my shoulder, urging me to quiet.

"He told me that all it would take is an assassin sneaking in during the honeymoon. He told me there would be no connection to me…they would have no idea. There wasn't any better of a deal: I could have my sister back without the baggage of having to worry about an upset ex. In my head, at that time, it was perfect, Savera as you know that I am no fan of Seneca Crane. "

"Until…I made the deal. I gave my blood and swore to follow through. President Snow even agreed to give me updates, as he would be hearing from the man. It was for this reason that I even knew where you all would be and where the attempted murder would take place. I left the mansion feeling the most minimal amount of guilt," He said tenderly before continuing. "It wasn't until I got back to my room and speaking with mother that I realized how stupid I had been. Literally, it was as if all the knowledge in the world came swimming back to my head."

"I had accepted a drink while I was with President Snow, Savera. And, in all honesty, I think that it messed with my senses. You know that I don't like Seneca…but would I ever do that under a clear mind? Would I ever do that if I were completely normal-"

"You're blaming this all on a little too much alcohol, Ostro?" I asked, nearly ready to strangle him.

He held up his hands in defense," I know what too much alcohol feels like, but I swear that wasn't-"

"I think I know what he's talking about," Seneca said softly, squeezing my shoulder. "I've seen its effects on other Gamemakers before, but never myself. Savera, I would trust your brother on this one."

I looked up at Seneca, amazed that he was more willing to believe my brother than I was. Once again, I silenced myself and waited for Ostro to explain.

"All I know is that I would never do that under any other circumstance, Savera. I realized how bad of a choice I'd made and literally locked myself in my room. Mother begged me to come out, but that was part of the reason why I was so late to your wedding…I almost didn't come because I didn't know if I could handle those last moments. I didn't know if I could stand being responsible for his death and I couldn't help but wonder if…what if it all went wrong and you ended up dead too, Savera?"

"I realized what an idiot I had been and knew that I had to use the knowledge I had learned back in the academy to stop all of this. Clearly, there was no talking President Snow out of the deal, but perhaps if I snuck into the apartment on the honeymoon…I could stop all of this. I just hoped I wasn't too late. Low and behold, I made it, obviously, but now…I think-"

"You're in trouble with President Snow," Seneca muttered under his breath.

"The President's travelling to a gala in District One tonight and will be gone for two days, if I'm not mistaken. He won't know for another two days," I added, still in shock of what had just happened.

"He'll be after _you_ next," Seneca said, shaking his head as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"That's sort of what I gathered," He said with a sigh.

Part of me wanted to, honestly, kill my brother. How could he ever be so daft as to do such a thing-"drugged" or not "drugged"? The other part of me wished to sympathize with him though for I knew that I would be contemplating the same if he were to marry someone I never knew. Nevertheless, I knew that we had very little time to resolve this mess and try to save his life before President Snow attempted contact with him again.

"What if I took responsibility for killing the man? Could we not say it was in self-defense?" Seneca asked, leaning his head against his hand.

"I can't let you do that," Ostro argued, shaking his head firmly. "I think it will only make you look worse down the road in Snow's eyes. From what I can gather, you may already be in hot water with him and the last thing you need is more blood on your hands. The least I can do after attempting to kill you is to take responsibility for my own actions."

There was a silence for a long while before he spoke again.

"I want to flee the country," He said quietly. "Snow is going to know it's me and that's the only-"

"No, Ostro. You can't leave mother in District Two alone; she will die out of loneliness," I said sternly, shooting him a look.

Suddenly, I felt Seneca place a hand on my shoulder as he stood up. It appeared as though he were having an epiphany. A smirk came to his lips as he began pacing with his hands behind his back.

"We can help you flee the country with your mother…we just have to be smart about it," Seneca nearly whispered, putting a hand on his face before teasingly saying. "If only we had someone who was good with computers."

A smirk came to my lips," You should have married someone else then. In all seriousness, are you insuiating that we-"

"Cause a security breach. Have a system meltdown?" He asked looking at me. "I know what you do in your spare time and this may be the perfect opportunity for you to crash a real network."

"I think I'm failing to follow you here," Ostro said, looking at the two of us as if we were aliens.

"Here's my plan: we cause some sort of technological meltdown that requires all of the departments to be focused on trying to fix it. In the time that they're focused on fixing the system, we can access our private account. I have the ability to alter nearly any file on file in the land of Panem. Could we not make it as though he never existed? Open up his citizen file and delete all of its contents? Erase him from the system entirely. This would also work to his benefit as the security cameras would be down in all of the districts; he have..at least enough time to get out of here," Seneca explained, rather quickly.

As he was talking, I was already formulating a plan and I turned to go into the small room that I had stored my personal belongings. He and Ostro continued to work out details as I dug through boxes, searching for my tablet that I had created a completely private IP address on. When I came into the living room, I nearly became so absorbed in my work that I forgot to explain what I was doing.

"Because I work with that system at the Capitol every day, I can easily shut down the entire system. The only thing is I'm not the only person that's good with computers. If I shut down the system, those still at the station will have it back up and running within an hour and a half, easy. That clearly isn't enough time to get out of the country, but I've been experimenting with setting a timer on crashing a network so that it is down for x number of hours, but when that time is up…it returns back to normal. I like to call it the Hamster Wheel virus. No matter how long you work and work to solve it…it's never going to be fixed until the timer's up," I spoke very quickly, excited to finally see my project possibly being utilized.

"How much do you trust this?" Ostro asked, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, that's where it gets tricky. If it goes how it has on most of the experimental networks I've created to tinker with then…I trust it 100 percent, however, if it works how it did on the few outliers…then it may damage the network beyond repair," I said, seeing the problem in this situation.

"Most of the time it works?" Seneca asks seriously.

"Absolutely," I said, nodding my head and looking straight into his eye.

"Suppose it didn't work…" He asked, giving me a warning look.

I smirked," I've always wanted to rewire a security system."

We all laughed at this before Ostro chipped in another question.

"What about mom? Suppose this all works, you're only deleting me from the system," He said seriously, pausing all the works.

"It would be too obvious if we erased the both of you…but if it's just you…Snow will be suspicious enough, but we can cover up that suspicion. If anything, we can explain that you were able to break the system. He doesn't think I have enough guts to do anything of this magnitude. Plus, I'm under a private IP address that none of them even know exists. It doesn't exactly fit their brand of technology, but it certainly will get the job done," I say, feeling butterflies growing in my stomach.

"The story is that you went mad with the guilt, couldn't handle it anymore, broke into the system, and took your mother with you. He doesn't know you well enough to expect anything of you, but he knows that Savera is skilled with computers. Perhaps, he will see it runs in the family," Seneca explains, stroking his beard.

Ostro shook his head in disbelief before finally exclaiming," Just do it! I'm sick of thinking theoretically."

I smiled as Seneca gave me the nod and I began working quickly on the tablet, throwing various screens into the air in front of us all as I made progress. I could only imagine the interns sitting at the center overnight watching computer after computer began to frazzle in front of their very eyes. Everything was going smoothly, almost too smoothly until I came to the final code to get the mother computer busted. I prayed that as I worked at hacking this computer it would not do any permanent damage…though I joked about rewiring systems…it would not be a fun job to do…especially not with a furious President Snow.

I feel as though I sat there without saying anything for hours before finally I was able to toss the final screen into the air so that all of us could see it enlarged. In a matter of two hours, I had been able to accomplish something that every technological person wishes to do at some point in their life:

Hack a system.

A wide smile came to my lips as I successful shut down the Capitol's computers and set the timer for thirteen hours. The tell-tale moment would be in thirteen hours to see if the system actually came back online, but until then…we had all the time in the world. Quickly, I move over to Seneca's public tablet and send out a message to all of the workers to tell them of a security breach and briefly explain the situation at our hands to make it appear as though this were all real. In a matter of minutes, the entire company was informed and en route to the main headquarters.

During this time, Seneca was able to log on to his personal account while the rest of the system was distracted. His portion literally only took minutes before Ostro Stone was no longer a part of Panem's database. When we looked at the timer, he had at least twelve hours to get out.

Standing up, I noticed that I was still in my wedding gown and a couple mess. Ostro looked as though he was going pale as I embraced him and kissed him tenderly on the cheek, why was it that I was losing the rest of my family? I felt that this was hardly fair, but I couldn't throw any pity parties at the moment. I could only hope that this would give him the protection he needed and one day we might would meet again. Tears started to flow from my eyes, even though I fought them. He, in turn, kissed my cheek before whispering," You're so strong, Savera. So strong. I'm lucky to have a sister who cares so much and I love you."

"I love you too," I sobbed before reluctantly pulling away. "Where will you go?"

He shrugged his shoulders," I've always wanted to find the ruins to District Thirteen. We all know that's a possibility."

"There's nothing left, Ostro," I told him strongly.

"You never know. I've always enjoyed a challenge; it'll be mother who will struggle," He said quietly before moving on to give Seneca a firm handshake.

"Thank you and I don't know how many times I must apologize to you," He said tenderly.

Seneca shook it off," Do not apologize any more. Good luck in your journey, Ostro."

He nodded to him and swallowed hard before turning to the door. It was at this moment that I realized I would not be able to say goodbye to mother.

"Ostro, please tell mom that I love her and…I wish it didn't have to be this way," I could feel tears swelling in my eyes again, but it would be far too risky to try to go and say goodbye to her. I was expected at the headquarters at any moment.

He nodded his head before saying," Of course, Savera."

And with that, he turned to leave, but it wasn't long before he turned back.

"Would you like me to take care of _that_?" He asked, motioning to the dead body on our kitchen floor before running back in to find one of the many large boxes in our hallway. We both looked at him in amazement, completely forgetting about the dead body lying in our kitchen. If he offered, then we couldn't argue. We needed to dispose of it and he would already be suspicious…how much more attention would carrying a box draw to him. Quickly, he squeezed the body into the box, I couldn't look as he did so, but as soon as he had, he smirked to us and with that…left our presence.

When Seneca closed the door, I found the timer counting down very daunting.

In twelve hours, forty-four minutes and twenty three seconds…we would see just how much work lay ahead.

For the time being, however, we had to get to the main headquarters and play scared like the rest of the workers.

"It's going to be a long night," I groaned, dragging my feet back to the boxes to find something of mine that was decent to wear.

"I suppose this isn't the most romantic way to spend our wedding night," Seneca commented as he rushed back to his own closet to find something more appropriate.

"Hey!" I called out to him as I pulled out a shirt and pants from the box. "We've got the rest of our lives together to celebrate a wedding night."

I quickly stripped of the wedding dress and changed into the plain clothes as he came out in his new outfit. I tossed the dress over the back of the couch before grabbing my tablet and putting it into silent mode. Half paranoid, I threw the tablet into one of the drawers in the kitchen and locking it. I wanted no chance that anyone would get ahold of it.

With that, Seneca and I were headed out the door to go figure out this security breach.

**A/N: Whew, that was fun to write. Hope you all enjoyed! Please, please give me feedback :) Thanks to those of you who do! Much love 3 **


	41. The Return of Snow

**Disclaimer: I still own little. Very little, at that.**

Chapter Forty-One: The Return of Snow

When Seneca and I arrived at the headquarters, nearly everyone was in utter chaos. Mentally, I was smirking at how hectic the atmosphere was, but on the outside…I made sure to be just as confused as everyone else. I remember running around the complex, trying to offer help to anyone and everyone around, though I knew deep down that nothing would happen for another few hours.

For a while, I was able to rest easy but as the end of the timer came closer and closer…I could only hope that the system would come back online. It was only minutes before I presumed the timer would go off when one of the supervisors came to me with a flushed face.

"President Snow heard of the meltdown and came back on the first train out of District One. He's now home and is adamantly requesting your and Seneca's presence in his home," The pale worker nearly choked on his words as he did so.

I only wanted to stay there to see how much damage we would have to recover after the virus, if that's what you'd like to call it, made it course. However, I knew not to leave an infuriated President Snow stewing. Quickly, I located Seneca before; together, we made our way to the mansion via a transport provided by the president himself. Neither of us said anything, but simply clasped each other's hands and silently walked through the halls.

It was when we turned to corner to his office that Seneca finally spoke.

"You think he knows?" He whispered to me softly.

I looked straight into his blue eyes before shaking my head," He's just curious."

"I hope so," He exhaled before we knocked on the door leading to his office.

Slowly, the door opened, seemingly on its own as we entered into the sleek office. President Snow was standing, looking out the window with a white rose in his hand. We looked at each other before setting our gaze upon him.

"I _was_ to be at a splendid gala tonight," He said, almost as if he were calm…but we both know he wasn't. "However, it appears as though I've other business to tend to."

His eyes cut over at us, clearly unpleased. He takes another look at his rose as he continues on.

"How did you allow a security breach, Miss Stone? How could such a thing happen under your careful eye?" He immediately demanded, allowing the rose to fall to the ground.

I swallowed hard and blinked several times before answering carefully," Sir, you must forgive me. Last night, my mind was not completely on the security system. I do not, however, know what caused this nonsense and pray that we can have it settled-"

"Don't try to fool me, Miss Stone. I know you are trying to protect your pitiful brother and I know that he is the only one who would have been able to pull the wool over your eyes now what I want to know is whether or not you _let_ him," He quickly barked at me, causing heat to rush to my face.

"You're absolutely right in some ways," I said after several moments of silence; Seneca looked at me as though I was irrational, but I continued. "However, Seneca and I have found that the IP addresses from the breach do not match any of our systems that have been engineered by Capitol minds…which leads us to believe there may be rebel influence."

"Rebel influence?" He barked, looking at me with wild eyes.

"You see sir, we've been suspecting District Thirteen-"

"There is no reason to speak of District Thirteen!" He nearly howled, pacing nervously around his desk.

"Sir, we're sorry to upset you, but all roads point to a different source and, honestly, who else would have an interest in breaking into the system?" Seneca continued, playing the role flawlessly.

President Snow was silent for several minutes, pondering just how this could be possible. Both of us could see rage flowing through his veins; we had succeeded in making him believe our lie. It was all I could do not to start smiling from ear to ear as his face turned a deep shade of red and he finally slammed his hand down on the desk.

"This will _never_ happen again! Do the both of you understand? NEVER!" He screamed, louder than I had heard him scream before.

"Rest assured, sir," Seneca began, nodding to him in affirmation. "We are already working at making the system immune to such break-ins."

His cold, unbarring eyes bore into me. It was almost as though he was searching my soul to see if we were being honest or not. I watched him as he squeezed the rose in his hands so tightly that it crumbled and fell to the ground, limp. On his desk, a device was flashing and beeping. Both Seneca and I looked at each other before back to the device. President Snow walked around the desk to his chair, took a seat, and then pressed the button to silence the device. The screen of the device lit up before he smirked at the both of us.

"It looks as though your lackeys at the headquarters have the system back online," He said leaning back in his chair, looking directly at the both of us.

Mentally, it was as though I had just won the world's most valuable prize.

We both smiled at his before Seneca answered," We've trained them well."

"So you have, Mr. Crane…so you have," He said, smiling before resting a hand on his chin and saying sternly. "But just because you succeeded this time doesn't mean their attempts to hack in will be halted. As much as I'd like to believe there is nothing out there…you never know who may be lingering. If at all possible, track whoever it was that did this and _destroy_ them."

"Yes sir," We said simultaneously before there was another long silence

My heart was beating nearly out of my chest in anticipation of what he intended to do next. Nervously, I held my hands in front of me as he flipped through papers on his desk. Seneca and I knew better than to leave before being dismissed.

"Where is your brother, Savera?" He asked softly, looking straight into my eyes again.

I swallowed hard. I wasn't home free yet.

"I'm sure he's at his complex, sir. I haven't checked with him yet after the events of last night," I lied through my teeth.

"Ah, yes, of course," President Snow answered, tapping a pen on his desk rapidly. "Will you bid for him to see me, Savera?"

I could feel sweat forming around my hairline.

"Sure," I said, nodding to him formally. "I can stop by there on my way to the complex if you'd like."

"Please do," He answered with a smile on his face.

And with that, he dismissed the both of us.

* * *

><p>"What exactly do you intend on doing?" Seneca asked me heatedly as we exited President Snow's mansion and climbed into the vehicle waiting for us outside.<p>

"Calm down," I said to him. "I'm figuring it out. Just give me-"

"You better figure it out quick because you're going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble if you don't figure out something!"

"He has no idea it's us, Seneca!" I whispered harshly at him, shooting him a glare. "My plan, as of now, is to go to the complex where my mother and he were staying, call Snow and tell them they're gone. He'll have no idea it was us because he now knows we were working all last night!"

Seneca was shaking his head, seething at the thought. He was clearly overreacting, but I knew that I hadn't exactly told him all the details of my plan either. Therefore, he had some right to be upset with me. A

As we climbed into the car, I moved up to the window where the driver was and immediately informed him to take us to my family's previous home. When I sat down, thoughts of my mother's and brother's safety filled my head…I could only hope they were out of the country by this point.

Seneca said absolutely nothing to me until we arrived at the old complex. I looked at him, half expecting him to follow me when I got out, but he only crossed his arms and stayed out of my way. With a sigh, I climbed over him and entered the luxurious complex with bright green as decorations in their lobby. I approached a very long-nosed man at the reception to ask for permission to visit my family.

As always, he smiled and told me to go on up. With a nod, I turned to the stairwell and quickly ascended until I arrived on the fourth floor. When I arrived, I was not surprised to find the door unlocked. Tentatively, I entered the room and looked around at the immaculate room. They did a remarkably well job of cleaning up their tracks. I was half-expecting the room to be in utter dismay, but they proved me wrong.

At this point, I grabbed my portable device in my pocket and unlocked the screen. I quickly found President Snow and made attempt to contact him. I continued pacing throughout the room as I waited for him to answer. I was just arriving at the desk, the only sign of rush, where paper was carelessly scattered.

"What, Savera?" He instantly demanded from the other line.

"Sir, I hate to report this…but it appears as though they're gone."

The silence was so long, I had thought he hung up.

"Gone?" He asked, calmly, but I could sense the fury bubbling up in him on the inside.

"Yes, gone," I confirmed, flipping through the pages, finding them all to be blank.

"I'm sending officials over to authorize this then send out a missing persons report. Please report back to the security headquarters," He said curtly before I heard the click on the other end of the line.

To say that call went differently than I expected was an understatement to put it light then send out a missing persons report. Please report back to the security headquarters," He said curtly before I heard the click on the other end of the line.

To say that call went differently than I expected was an understatement to put it lightly. He sounded far too calm, but I knew better than to think he was truly calm. I knew that every inch of his being was infuriated and as treason-filled as it was…I couldn't help but feel an extreme sense of accomplishment as I strolled out of the apartment.

Seneca was going to be thrilled.

**A/N: There you have it! Now, I'm going to start on the next chapter…I'm super excited for it! I think you'll like it. Please, please, please tell me what you think. I'm still going to try to be done by Christmas…which means I need to kick it into high gear! Thanks all! Love you all **


	42. An Offer

**Disclaimer: I own very little.**

Chapter Forty-Two: An Offer

Several years passed and I heard absolutely nothing from my family. In fact, nothing of any significance occurred for quite some time. Seneca and I were happily married and both progressing in our careers. President Snow was growing fonder of us by the day as the world of Panem slowly forgot about the strange disappearance of Ostro Stone and his mother.

It wasn't until I was preparing a meal at home one evening when this peaceful world seemed to shift.

Seneca had come home, only two hours after I had arrived home. He was acting as he always did; he kissed me on my cheek, put away his materials from work before coming and chatting with me in the kitchen. Even though Capitol-cooking was far too easy, he was not very skilled with making food.

Conversation began as it always had. There was nothing to make me think that this was an odd night.

Dinner was nearly completely prepared and as I finished the two plates, handing one to Seneca before I grabbed my own and a glass of water to go with it, he began to start talking about work.

"We're growing closer to another Hunger Games, you know," He told me as we walked to the casual dining room in the apartment. We sat at the short table that had a window overlooking one of the plazas in the city.

"Oh, yes? I nearly forgot," I answered sarcastically, taking a sip of the water as we started eating.

"Planning has been going well," He said, smirking at my last comment. "They like my ideas, this year."

"They always like your ideas, Seneca," I reminded him as I took a bite of the meal.

There was a silence for a short period of time before he elaborated on his last comment," Yes, but this time…it's different."

"How so?" I asked between bites.

"They _really_ like my ideas," He said, trying to place emphasis on one word to get me to catch on, but I honestly wasn't paying much attention.

He always talked about work…it wasn't as though I was expected to catch on. Or perhaps…I was.

"That's great," I said, still oblivious.

He sighed before dropping his fork with a clatter and wiping his mouth with the napkin. His gaze held mine for several seconds before he grabbed my hand, forcing me to look at him.

"They want me to be head Gamemaker," He said, excitement and urgency were in his voice as I felt my heart sink to my stomach.

I could see the twinkle in his eyes, like a little kid excited about receiving a new toy. Deep down, I wished to be happy with him, but I found myself dropping the fork with a clatter. Instantly, I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Savera, this is what we've been waiting for," He said, smiling wide, wondering why I was not immediately thrilled.

"It's a great honor, Seneca, but-" I started, but I saw him fold his arms over his chest as he analyzed me.

"But what?" He asked; his voice was stern.

I blinked several times seeing my life with him flash before my eyes in a matter of seconds. Everything that I could have ever wished for us, as far as being a normal family went, was destroyed. I couldn't let the tears show; I had to be happy.

"It's great," I said, trying to cover up with an artificial smile.

"You're lying," He grumbled, staring at me out of the side of his eye.

"Seneca, I'm happy for you. Really, it's just going to take some…realization for it all to sink in," I said with a reassuring smile.

He still wasn't buying it.

He knew me too well.

He sighed again," Savera, what's your fear?"

I blinked several times before finally answering him," Losing you. Losing our chance at a normal life together."

"You knew what I wanted to do when you married me," He answered, staring straight at me.

"I know…but I didn't think it would happen this quickly. You're clearly the best they've got, Seneca, I'm not doubting your abilities…I just thought that maybe one day we could be normal. It's really just a fantasy, you know, but I couldn't help but…dream," I said quietly, half in a daze.

I heard him groan before running his fingers through his hair," Savera…"

"Seneca, you know I've always been slightly scared for this," I shot back at him.

He bit on his lip," Yes, but you said it was for the best."

"I did, but…it'll just take some time for me to process, okay?"

He didn't say anything, but simply picked his fork back up and finished his meal before standing up and exiting the dining room. With a roll of my eyes, I stood up and followed him.

"Seneca, why are they offering you now?" I asked, not wanting this conversation to end just yet.

"It doesn't matter…" He said, his voice droning.

"Yes, it does. Timing is everything here. You know that," I answered, staring at the back of his head as I followed him to the kitchen.

"They just…" He started to make another excuse, but as he turned the corner…he met my unblinking gaze. He sucked on the inside of his cheek before continuing to the sink in the kitchen, hastily rinsing off his plate before meeting my gaze straight on. "Galveston died. Last night. In his sleep."

Galveston was the latest Head Gamemaker who was only in his middle ages. Death certainly wasn't anywhere near him, as of last night. I stared at Seneca for several moments; he knew exactly what I was thinking and there was no way this could be a celebratory event any more.

"Galveston was killed, Seneca," I muttered before walking around him to dump my dishes in the sink.

"He had a heart condition, Savera," He tried to explain, but I just shook my head.

"Seneca, don't try to defend this! He was killed just like every other one has been killed!" I yelled at him, becoming much too frustrated.

He closed his eyes, rubbing the headache forming in his temple," It may look suspicious, Savera, but honestly is there anything we can do either way? If I don't take it, I'd be viewed as foolish and if I do…maybe I could make some changes. You already know my plan. Someone just needs a little grace and we could change our lives here."

I shook my head," What if that person comes after you've not met President Snow's high expectations?"

"What if they don't? What if they come this year? What if they come next? We can play that game forever, Savera."

He had a point, but in the moment I was in pure denial. Imagining him as the leader in charge of ruining the lives of so many innocent teenagers was slightly disturbing. There was a hope if he were to accept it thought…there was hope that he would actually achieve what he claims to be able to. There was hope that he would save them. But that dark image of him standing in front of the computers in the ever-daunting control room…ordering for brutal actions…was disturbing. It's one thing to take orders of violence, but it is another to make them.

I shook my head, not finding the energy to fight him any longer," We can also argue forever, Seneca. It doesn't matter what I say anyways…you're going to do it regardless."

Just as I started to walk away, I felt him grab my wrist," Savera, babe, we can talk about this…let's just both-"

"What? Both agree? We are never going to see eye-to-eye on this! We are never going to be completely okay with you being Head Gamemaker. It may be a lifelong-goal for you to be the boss of the Games, but for me it's nightmarish. I'm married to the position that nearly wrecked my life. I'm married to the title that ruined my life, Seneca. Do you not see the severity of you being Head Gamemaker? Do you know how much I've always feared that position? I may not be in the Games now, but those images are forever scarred in my head. You may claim to understand, but you will _never_ understand," I snipped at him before turning and briskly entering our bedroom.

I shut the door and locked it tight. I heard him turn at the door handle, but I simply slid down the door, pulling my hair from its hair tie as I did so.

Maybe it wasn't fair that I didn't give him a chance to answer to that…but I didn't care at that moment. My brain was reverting back to the stages it was in when I first came out of the Games…my brain was allowing all of those repressed memories to come flooding back.

I tried standing up and running to the bathroom, where I splashed water on my face and stripped down to my underwear before putting on one of the nightgowns hanging from one of the hooks. Tears began flooding from my eyes and I felt weak. I felt so incredibly weak. It was embarrassing to be having all of the images of the maze, the blood, and the horror to be coming back to me. It was embarrassing that I just had this meltdown in front of Seneca.

Perhaps, the only way I could escape this reality was to sleep. Perhaps, in my dreams, I could get away from this all. Sluggishly, I pulled my nearly-dead body to our large bed and don't even remember falling asleep. Even though it was early evening, I was so lethargic that I could hardly comprehend anything going on around me as the only thing I could understand was the fact that my husband had just signed his own death wish.

Did it occur to me that I should unlock the door? Not at the moment.

* * *

><p>There was nothing I could do.<p>

As I sprinted hard, I could feel the path disappearing behind me. I was back in the arena; the maze was collapsing behind me just as it had before. The Games were real and my worst nightmares had come back.

Sweat dripped from my brow as I ran with all the strength I could muster. In front of me, I saw a young man's body standing firm with a knife in his hand. I knew that this was Flux; it always was. He was my worst nightmare, every time. At the end of this path, I would meet my death rather than be granted the death at the hands of the Gamemakers. Just as my feet met the solid ground, I met Flux's bright eyes.

Staring into his eyes, I think of how handsome he would be if this were not a vicious Game in which we were sentenced to kill one another. I think of the futures that each of us could have if the Games never existed, but just as the glimmer of hope enters my brain; I see another man entering the picture.

He is well-dressed in a classy black suit, but a streak of red slid down the side of the outfit. Immediately, I recognized the dark hair and defined beard, the beard I begged him to re-shape, but he was far too attached to let go of. His hands were behind his back as he came closer to me, his striking blue eyes boring into mine.

"It's for the better of the country, Savera," He said in a monotone voice, a voice I did not recognize.

Involuntarily, I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"You're killing yourself, Seneca," I whispered, shaking my head.

"It's for the better of the country," He repeated, his face was dead of emotion.

Before in my dreams, I had been forced to watch Lani and Capri be killed slowly before my eyes and already I knew where this was going. I watched as Flux made his position; I watched as he raised the lethal blade in his hand to get a better angle. Just as a lion pounces on his prey, so he attacked Seneca.

It was the most violent attack I had witnessed. I tried pulling him off, but I was never a match for Flux's strength. He kept me at bay easily as he sliced into his body as if he were nothing more than an animal being hunted. All around, I frantically searched for something…anything to stop this monster, but all of the pathways had been destroyed. It was only Flux, myself, and the dead body of one of the only people whom I truly loved.

Just as I saw Seneca's body, limp and bloody on the ground, Flux appeared in front of me. Instantly, I tried to escape, but his attack was quick and simple across my neck as he dominated me. I fell instantly, feeling the warm, thick blood sliding from the gash. As I fell onto the hard ground, life was slowly fading, but I could see Seneca's limp hand just inches from me. With what strength I had left, I reached for it.

Flux's foot came slamming down hard onto my wrist as he whispered in my ear," You failed."

And with that, he drove the blade into my abdomen as sharper pains than I had ever known filled my body. If I was nearing death before, then I was too close for comfort now. I didn't know which hurt more: the physical pain or the emotional pain of seeing Seneca's face, lifeless and empty.

* * *

><p>All I remember is awaking with a scream and not being able to immediately differentiate this from the dream. Instantly, I heard a banging against the door. My first instinct was to curl into a ball and try to pretend that all of this was simply a figment of my imagination. My mind was clearly jumbled as I felt waves of pain rushing through my veins from the Hunger Games; I had forced my brain to repress these nightmares for many years…or for as much as I could, but this was the worst feeling my body had ever felt. It was my fear that something of this magnitude would occur and I would convulse to the point where I would no longer be able to feel much of anything.<p>

The coolness of the covers being ripped off me sent a chill down my spine, but Seneca had been trying to get a response from me reverently for many minutes at this point. How he had gotten into the locked door…I don't know, but I was too busy screaming to have many cohesive thoughts.

Tentatively, I felt his touch on my bare legs and started to revert away when I realized he was sliding his arms underneath me to pick me up. My first instinct was to wail and slid out of his reach, but my sanity was slowly coming back to me at this point as tears continued to stream down my face. My brain was still racing with all sorts of thoughts as I tried to erase the pain from the dream. He held me close to his body; my tension eased only slightly.

He carried me, tenderly from our bedroom and into the living room. My vision was blurred severely from the tears that kept spilling from my eyes, but the warmth from his body and steady sound of his heartbeat reminded me that this was reality…not the other. Not the horrendous nightmare images that continued to seep into my head.

His tight grasp on my body gave me a sense of security, even though I appeared to be anything but secure.

I curled up close to his body, resting my head on his bare chest as we sat on the couch; I was still in his lap with no intentions of moving or even speaking a single word. His hand moved to my back, where he lifted my night gown, and began running his hand along my bare back, lightly touching my skin in the most affectionate sort of way.

Again, I found that I was drifting to and from sleep. Just as a wave of terror would creep into my system, I was comforted by his touch and the soft "shh" he whispered, as if he were calming down a child. Never one to he let me out of his grasp filled with warmth. I don't know how long we sat there in silence with him lightly massaging my back, curled up next to the fire that slowly began to burn bright colors once more, and only listening to the sound of the other's heartbeat as the tears stopped flowing from my eyes.

As the time carried on, the tears became less as I fought back the images and Seneca's touch became softer and softer. I didn't speak until I found it was absolutely necessary and I could say exactly what needed to be said. His lips were on my head, kissing me as if I were a child that couldn't sleep at night. Finally, after the fire had turned pink, I looked up at him and kissed him softly on the cheek.

He fluttered his blue eyes open and looked into my eyes as a smirk grew on his lips," You alright?"

I bit down on my lip before responding," I'll survive."

"You had a bad dream, I suppose?" He asked tentatively, swallowing hard.

_That would be an understatement_, I thought to myself before answering seriously.

"It was just memories of the Games," I answered meekly.

His eyes bore into me; I could feel them even though I was looking away, into the fire. He wasn't going to let me get away with an answer as vague as that.

"It was more than that," He mumbled into my ear as he tucked a stray hair behind my ear, trying to force my attention to his question.

Blinking several times, I looked at my hand that was settled on his chest. Hesitantly, I met his gaze and answered," Partially. Not entirely though…it was more a combination of what happened in my Games and what could happen if you accept..."

He nodded slowly in comprehension of what I was saying; he answered very softly after sighing," I don't have to take it, Savera."

I stared, unblinking into his eyes. I simply couldn't believe what he was telling me; he was really offering to turn down a job that, whether he admitted it or not, he had dreamed of since he was young. His dreams of being Gamemaker were not necessarily for the power, but still…the thought that he would abandon that just because of me was…striking and poignant. There was a warmness that filled me, but I couldn't help but also feel a sinking feeling.

The root of this feeling was that saying he should refuse the job would make me feel responsible for not only limiting him, but also limiting the potential of what the country could be.

It was for this reason that I instantly shook my head.

"I can't let you do that," I answered, strongly yet quietly.

"I can't let you continue to wake up screaming in the night like this," He whispered in my ear, running his fingers through my hair. "Do you realize how loudly you were wailing? Do you realize how scared I was?"

I could only imagine how scared he must have been to see his wife in such a state of panic. In my head, it was all blurry still, but he had experienced every inch of it. His memory of this evening would be permanently instilled as horrendous as he clearly witnessed it. And me? I was there, but in such a state of hysteria that I couldn't remember the detail. Only the pain.

"It won't happen anymore, Seneca. I'll have to come to terms with…I'll have to overcome it just as I have the other memories. I can't hold back you from doing what's best for Panem, Seneca," I said to him, my eyes focusing on the tips of my fingers that were still lingering on his chest.

There was another length of silence.

"I can't guarantee that this will save Panem, Savera. I can, however, guarantee a life with you if-"

"You can't guarantee that either," I whispered to him fiercely; we both knew this was the truth. "You know they aren't going to stop asking."

He chuckled softly at this, trying to make the mood lighter, "So either way…we're sunk?"

I placed my hand on the side of his face before saying," Not necessarily. We can hope for the best, at least and enjoy the time we have now."

"I don't know if-" He started, but I silenced him by pressing my lips fiercely against his. I felt his hand, on my back tighten its grasp for a moment before I rested my forehead against his.

"Please don't. I don't know either, but I can't stop you from doing this Seneca. The Games is something that will always be a part of me and if you think you can stop it…then I shouldn't doubt that," I said, softly.

"You should despise me for being part of such a horrific thing," He muttered, looking into my eyes.

I smiled at this," You're different than the other ones."

And with that, his lips met mine once more. I felt that warmness striking my body and pulled myself up so that I was straddling his lap. His eyes met mine and there was no need to say much else. In that moment, I wished for only _him, _for I knew that the day was coming that we were in jeopardy. He moved his hands to my waist as the kissing became much more passionate. It wasn't long before I felt him sliding the thin straps of my night gown down my shoulders, looking at me to be sure there was no trace of hesitation in my eyes.

That evening, I couldn't have felt closer with Seneca. It couldn't have felt more right.

It wasn't until two weeks later when I was emptying the contents of my stomach into nearly every garbage disposal in sight that I came to regret the irrational thinking on both of our parts.

How could I have been that stupid?

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Can I just say how awkward the last scene was for me to write? Ugh, I didn't want to go into too much detail, but I certainly didn't want to ruin the moment. Sorry, writing "intimate" scenes are a challenge for me…hopefully I didn't butcher it too badly. Please, please let me know what you think! **


	43. A Diagnosis

**Disclaimer: I own very little.**

Chapter Forty-Three: A Diagnosis

It didn't even take the doctor more than a day to call me with my results and say that I was pregnant.

Pregnant.

As in, the type of medical condition in which a woman bears a _child_.

Any other woman in the world should have been thrilled, but me? I was absolutely terrified. When the doctor called me, I was at work and literally nearly dropped the device from my hands when he said the news. Seneca didn't even know that I had gone to the doctor, but it wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out what was going on. Goodness, nearly every morning I was waking up with an awful headache and stomach ache.

And at that moment, when the doctor called, I ran, yes, _ran _to the restroom. I literally felt sick all over again.

How was I supposed to raise a child?

How was I supposed to keep my job if I was raising a baby?

How was I supposed to protect an innocent child from the corrupt morals of the Capitol?

Of the three questions that came to my head, the last was what scared me the most. The idea of my and Seneca's baby growing up under the Capitol standards was…quite frankly…horrifying. Then I considered the converse to this, our child could be growing up under the districts' regulations. I could be the mother of a child, knowing they could be placed in an event in which they were expected to kill and be killed.

Then, I suddenly felt an immense amount of grace. Our child would, by no means, be completely safe, but at least he or she would never have to be admitted into a Hunger Games. The thought of this was the only positive I could draw from the situation, at the time, and was the sole reason why I ever even left the bathroom stall.

When I arrived back at my station, nearly everyone under me was asking some sort of elaborate question. I didn't have near as much patience for some reason, but I would like to think that the new employees are simply becoming less and less intelligent by the year. In my time at the security branch, I have never personally had to fire anyone, but I came the closest I ever have been when all of them were swarming me as if I were the golden source of knowledge.

After a long, grueling day at work, I remember coming home to the empty penthouse. I tossed off my coat and placed it in the closet before I started wandering around the home, for no reason, really. There was one room in our home which had always been used as a storage room; I leaned against the door frame and imagined the room turning into a room for an actual person rather than storage. Room in our apartment wasn't an issue for there were several other rooms we could transport our junk to, but it was just the idea of it turning into more than just storage.

"Hey! I didn't think you were home…I called out for you, but didn't hear you," Seneca said from behind me, causing me to jump slightly. "Are you looking for something?"

I shook my head and nearly instantly shut the light off the room as I took a step out," Oh, no I was just…thinking of how we could re-organize all of that."

"All of that?" He asked, raising a brow. "That's never going to be organized."

I smirked at this as he kissed my cheek," I can dream, you know."

"Oh, of course," He said sarcastically as we walked through the hall and into the main living area. I honestly should have been cooking or at least starting to, but it was such an eventful day that I had little desire to.

"How was your day?" I asked him, sitting down at one of the stools as he pulled a drink out of the cooler.

"It was great; I had some meetings today and have unofficially been named the newest Head Gamemaker," He said the last part tentatively.

I nodded, "They are pleased with your decision? When is the announcement going to be?"

"They're planning it for a couple weeks from today," He answered, opening the can of his beverage before dumping it into one of the oddly shaped glasses we owned in our home. I watched the drink bubble profusely.

"That's exciting," I said with a smile, trying to be enthusiastic for him.

"It is," He said, reading my reaction, as if checking for genuity. He grinned before taking a sip of his drink," President Snow spoke to me today, as well."

My heart stopped for a second at the mention of him," Oh. What did he say?"

"He's just making sure I'm prepared for this is all. He warned me not to make any stupid mistakes," He said, taking a deep breath as he did.

I tried to imagine this conversation taking place. Every way I envisioned it, it seemed much less pleasant that Seneca appeared to be about it.

After several more minutes of speaking, there was a silence.

"I'm not cooking today," I said, pulling the clip holding my hair up out from its place as I ran my fingers through it.

He chuckled at this," You want me to call something in?"

"That would be spectacular," I said shaking out my hair as he turned to leave the room to call in the dinner for the evening.

* * *

><p>As we sat by the fire, eating the latest cuisine from one of the Crane family's friend's restaurant, I couldn't help but feel a continual sense of guilt in not officially telling Seneca what was going on. The later and later that I put it off; I couldn't help but have this feeling escalate within me. However, it wasn't until we were lying in bed that evening that I even considered mentioning it.<p>

I was sitting atop of the covers, looking over some files on my tablet when he came in from the restaurant and shut its lights off as he did so.

I looked at him briefly and felt him holding my gaze as he sat on the bed and pulled his legs under the covers.

"Do you want something, Mr. Crane?" I asked, feeling his eyes on me as I put away my tablet.

"I can't help but feel something is wrong, Mrs. Crane," He said smoothly. "Did something happen at work today?"

I felt my stomach drop.

I tucked my hair behind my ear before looking him in the eye.

"Nothing happened at work," I answered, putting my legs under the cover. "I did, however, find out some interesting news today."

"Do tell," He said, leaning on his elbows as he looked at me.

I swallowed hard," I went to the doctor yesterday, Seneca and-"

I could see a smirk forming on his lips, like a little kid. I chuckled at this before furrowing my brows," What are you smiling at?"

"Oh, nothing. Please, do continue," He said, holding back laughs.

"Seneca!" I exclaimed, hitting him softly.

"You have to be pregnant," He said before falling on his back into the bed, laughing tremendously.

My jaw literally dropped as I glared at him. He had certainly ruined the suspense in that one and part of me wanted to know how he knew.

"How'd you know?" I asked, much less humored by him than he was.

"Have you seen yourself recently?" He asked, looking me straight in the eye. "You've nearly looked as though you could kill me at times, while the next minute you are completely enamored. Or, today, you were standing in an empty, storage room that neither of us have ever stepped foot in. You started talking about _organizing_. Dear, neither of us have ever dared organize that room."

"None of those things would mean that I'm pregnant, Seneca! Someone must have told you," I grumbled, looking at him like I would a child.

He was laughing hysterically by this point," I just knew, Savera. I really don't know how else to explain it. Plus, I knew that after that one night…"

I rolled my eyes," Fine. You spoiled all the fun though."

He placed a hand on my shoulder genuinely before saying," I really am excited, though. It's spectacular; I couldn't be happier, Savera."

I blinked several times, looking at him," Really?"

"Really! We're going to have a baby! It's exciting and incredible," He exclaimed, smiling widely.

"You aren't…at least a little scared?" I asked him tentatively, biting my lip hard.

He swallowed, realizing where I was going with this. Silently, he sat up straight," The baby is going to be safe here, Savera. They wouldn't do anything to it in the Capitol."

"They wouldn't?" I asked with a raise of my brow.

He exhaled slowly before setting his hands behind his head," Savera, they don't want that. The baby will be safe."

I could have gotten into an argument with him, but for the time being I smiled at him as I sunk down under the covers. He could tell from my sudden silence that I clearly wasn't satisfied with our conversation. I turned on my side, facing away from him and felt his hands slid around my waist, pulling me closer to him as he curled up under the covers, as well.

I felt his lips at my ear," Don't overthink this."

"How are we supposed to raise a child to be normal? We live a life of luxury in the wealthiest portion of the country?" I asked, placing my hand atop of his on my stomach.

"We'll make it work. We can hire someone to help with that too, Savera. You'll be able to get nearly as much time as you want off work and I'll try my best to be here. The Games don't start for a while now," He muttered in my ear as I stared off.

"How are we going to explain all of this to a child?" I asked, feeling tears burning in my eyes. "How are we supposed to explain that?"

There was a silence as I felt Seneca's hand trail to the middle of my stomach; he whispered, softly, in my ear," We will tell them exactly what we believe. They will believe what we tell them, not what the Capitol says."

"So not only do we risk our lives, but the life of our child?" I asked, looking back into his blue eyes.

"I think a better way of wording it would be to say we're risking our lives for the life of our child. If all goes as planned, perhaps one day our child will be free of all this," He said.

It was in moments like this that I never wished for Seneca to be Head Gamemaker. I wished for us to be anywhere but here being in the situation that we were in. As he pulled me closer to him, I took a deep breath in and as I closed my eyes…tried to enjoy the simple moments such as these.

**A/N: Okay, I'll be honest…this was kind of a filler chapter, but I'm working on the next one as we speak. Originally, this was meant to be much longer, but I've had to split the chapters. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think:) Next chapter will be up ASAP.  
><strong>


	44. Crystal Vox

**Disclaimer: I own very little, as you know.**

Chapter Forty-Four: Crystal Vox

It was, shocking, to say the least when I opened my door early one morning to see a bubbly young woman with electric blue hair standing at my door. She had a rather long dress on that, even by Captiol standards, was a little edgy. It was nearly the exact same shade as her hair with layers upon layers of heavy, silky, and sheer fabric. She was carrying a large bag, which she immediately dropped when I opened the door.

"Who are you?" I asked, still trying to force sleep from my eyes.

"Crystal Vox, at your service, ma'am!" She said very chipper and nearly shoved her hand into mine for a firm shake.

"Yes, yes and what exactly is your service…Miss Vox?" I asked tentatively, leaning against the door frame.

"Why, you are Mrs. Crane, correct?" She asked me curiously as she dug into her bag, searching furiously for something.

Behind me, I heard Seneca's footsteps coming toward the door. Perhaps he would have more knowledge of who this young woman was for I was moments away from dismissing her and saying that she had the wrong apartment number. Seneca, however, came at just the right time and seemed to know precisely what was going on.

"Is that the help?" He asked from a distance.

I turned my head to call back to him," There's a Crystal Vox at the door…do you know-?"

"Oh wonderful!" He cried as he turned the corner and came to the door next to me. By this point in the pregnancy, I was definitely showing and it was a squeeze for him to stand next to me in the doorway. Nevertheless, he squeezed himself through to shake this young woman's hand. "Do come in Miss Vox!"

As the girl was gathering her belongings with a huge smile on her face, I turned to Seneca wanting an answer as to why there was a chipper, almost-teenager on our doorstep. He met my eyes directly as I whispered harshly, audible to only him," Who is this?"

"Help. For you, me, and the baby," He said with a smirk and a tap on my protruding stomach.

"Seneca," I nearly growled. He hadn't mentioned anything to me about this, seriously, until just now.

"You'd be surprised how difficult it is to find this complex!" Crystal nearly yelled from behind us, lugging in her oversized bag with her as she slammed the front door shut behind her. "It's the tallest in the city, yet it's the least accessible. Truly, Seneca, make it a little easier for the everyday citizen to get here."

I bit the inside of my cheek to stop any rude comments that were about to escape my lips about the purpose in keeping _some_ citizens out.

Seneca, being the social man he was, only laughed before clapping her on the shoulder," Why, Crystal, if we made it easy to get into, then it wouldn't be worth finding, now would it?"

They laughed and laughed while I forced a smile and entered the kitchen to prepare a small breakfast for Seneca before he left for work. Already, he was dressed in a grey pant suit with electric yellow streaks in it while I had barely even looked in a mirror. My relationship with Miss Vox was seemingly already strained.

"Would you like any juice, Miss Vox?" I asked nicely, opening our cooler.

"Oh no, not at all. Acids and my intestines do not get along, but thank you anyways," She answered sweetly, tossing her bag onto the couch before plopping down on a stool. Her and Seneca continued into casual conversation as I fixed myself and Seneca a glass of juice as well as a special breakfast pastry that came especially from one of Seneca's coworkers just days before.

"Now, Crystal, do explain to my wife what it is you'll be doing for us," Seneca finally said as I placed a small plate and glass in front of him. I met his glance for a moment, letting him know that I still did not approve of this.

"Oh me?" She asked, giggling as she did. "I'm the Capitol's one and only baby-care provider. If anyone knows anything about children…it's me."

A teenager was supposed to know everything about children? I furrowed my brow, seeing right through her ploy.

"Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating that a little, but I am really good with kids. I've babysat my siblings ever since I was thirteen years old," She spewed out, resting her head on her hand as she looked at me.

"Oh? And how old are you now?" I asked, looking right into her bright blue eyes.

"Nineteen," She said proudly, looking straight back at me.

I swallowed hard before leaning back on the cabinet and looking warily at Seneca. He trusted a teenager to watch our child full-time? He was lucky that she was sitting directly in front of us at the moment for I wanted to rip his head off. I wish that were an understatement, but at the moment, it certainly wasn't.

"Mostly, she's going to be fixing up the room for us seeing as both you and I are extremely busy right now and won't have the time to do it. She's extremely talented and I assure you that we will not be disappointed in how she watches our child or how she prepares the room," He said looking at me before taking a final bite of his breakfast before standing to brush the crumbs off of his suit and quickly stepping over to kiss my cheek.

I wiped excess crumbs on the front of his suit off as I kissed his cheek and he turned to rush off to work. During the Games season, he was so incredibly busy. Especially this year with him being the Head Gamemaker and all, everyone was demanding his attention. As he was sprinting out of the apartment, I realized how underprepared I was for work that day and immediately ran back to our room to throw on something more presentable.

Within several minutes, I was as professional-looking for work as I was going to get. I came back into the kitchen, where Crystal sat sketching in a large book. Shoes in hand, I stood at the table, looking at what she was working on.

"What are you working on?" I asked, leaning over tenderly to put on my shoes.

"Oh, just the baby's room. I've got so many ideas that I wish I could just channel them…this isn't a final sketch by any means, but it's what I'm leaning toward at the moment," She said, dropping her pencil to show me the project.

I took her sketch in my hands and was utterly in shock of what I saw. Never, did I think this girl would actually be talented…especially not at interior design. The shading, the shapes, everything about this sketch was lovely. Without much hesitation, I dropped the book back in front of her and genuinely said," You're talented, Miss Vox."

"Thank you," She said, smiling as color rushed to her face and she continued sketching. "Would you mind showing me the room before you leave so that I can see what I'm working with?"

My heart sunk as I pictured that nightmare of a room. I nodded my head and quickly walked her to spare room just doors down from Seneca and I's. She immediately entered and plopped down right in the middle of it, amongst the boxes and all. I couldn't help but chuckle at her willingness to get started.

"If you'd like, I can move some of the boxes when I get home-"

"Oh, no! I want to move them for you. You're not meant to do much of anything and I'll make myself useful for something!" She exclaimed, looking up at me adamantly.

"Yes, of course, well I will leave you to your thinking and I should be home in the mid-afternoon. Sometimes, my hours can be unpredictable, but make yourself at home," I said, though the words felt odd going out to a stranger whom I had just met. There was a part of me that was softening toward her, however.

If Seneca trusted her, then I should, but I couldn't help but be a little angered that he didn't at least mention this to me. Needless to say, we would be discussing this sooner rather than later. With one last smile to the young lady, I turned to return to the kitchen, grabbed my coat, bag, and tablet before rushing off to work.

* * *

><p>Honestly, as time went on, there wasn't much I could complain about over Crystal. She was absolutely happy and always had a smile on her face, but I certainly couldn't hold that against her. She did her job well with the baby's room and even went beyond that at times to make the rest of the home look better. As much as I wished to dislike Miss Vox, I couldn't.<p>

In this time, I had many discussions with Seneca over the matter, but I finally simply had to trust him and put it behind us for I knew that there was no firing her. I did make it known that I had to at least know of future decisions of the sort. His argument was that if he had told me that it was a nineteen-year old, then I would have never agreed to it. This may have been true…but still.

Also in this time, I was experiencing more and more of the "joys" of pregnancy. One day could feel as though it was the best day ever while the next could be absolutely horrendous. One day I could be absolutely in love with Seneca while the next I wished to kick him out and file for divorce.

was still favorable amongst my coworkers and my job was doing well. There was no reason for complaining, in all honesty. The Games meant that the security department could actually see some excitement. Twice this Games, I was able to report crews to break up street fights over lost bets. Some worth hundreds of thousands of dollars.

One evening, I remember getting home late from work. It was one of the low days, but when I arrived home, Crystal was burning a fire and painting some sort of mural on the child's room. She made it known that I was not allowed to see it, but I managed to sneak a glimpse en route to the den, where the large television was located.

Slipping off my shoes, I gingerly sat down in the chair and turned on the television. Seneca had told me earlier that he was to interview with Caesar this evening. Quickly, I was able to find the interview as the energetic man was asking my husband all sorts of questions about the Games. They were laughing and putting on the show that I was sure everyone in the Capitol was eating up. After all, Seneca may have been waiting all his life for this job, but the people were able to see him grow into these shoes.

"Do tell me Seneca, what has been your favorite part so far about these Games?" Caesar asked, leaning forward interested.

"You know, every Game is unique, Caesar, but this one…I really like the spirit of the tributes," He continued on, but I knew that this was all simply talk. If he really liked the spirit of the tributes, then he would be more actively pursuing one of them to show mercy to and from what I had heard thus far…Seneca had shown little mercy.

They continued on this topic for several minutes before Caesar spoke again.

"And how's the wife at home, Seneca? We all know that Savera's expecting a child, right folks?" He asked, flashing that spectacular smile to the crowd.

They all cheered as Seneca smiled and leaned back in his chair. I also had to smirk at how incredibly uncomfortable Seneca was growing talking about his personal life and at how incredibly interested Caesar and the folks were.

"Oh, we are doing spectacular, Caesar. We're working on the child's room still and making preparations around the home. It's truly an exciting time for the both of us," He answered cooly.

"How wonderful, Seneca! We know that your child will be an absolute blessing to the society and I do hope that Savera knows this too," He said looking right at Seneca as he said this. Seneca smiled and accepted the notion before Caesar asked one last question about the pregnancy. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"We are not going to know until the day it is born," He answered with a small smile.

The crowd gasped and cooed over this. I smiled at their reaction and Caesar trying to reel their attention back in for they were running low on time.

"With that being said, why don't you leave the crowd with your final thoughts on being Head Gamemaker so that you can get back to your dear wife at home?" He asked happily.

Seneca put a hand on his chin, as if he were thinking on just what to say, before he looked straight into the camera and said," Know that there is no greater _honor_ than to be your Head Gamemaker."

And just as the words left his mouth, they echoed in my head, haunting my body so terribly that I immediately shut the television off. Surely, he hadn't meant that…but it was still only slightly disturbing to see the man I loved in charge of such a murderous event. I had to remind myself the cause he was putting himself on the line for. And for just a moment, I had the picture of the perfect society in which Seneca had played a role in creating. Just a moment, I could feel precisely what Seneca had always felt, but it wasn't long before his words were echoing through my ears reminding me of the reality that faced us both.

Once more, this realization was covered up by the happy times that were coming up for the both of us. Very soon, we would be finishing the baby's room as well as our shopping for this highly-anticipated child. As the Games progressed on and they came closer to a winner, I avoided the televisions more and more frequently to be sure that I witnessed none of the actual action. For several weeks, we were happy.

Honestly, there was nothing but pure joy in our home, between the ups and downs of the hormones.

For the most part, being pregnant was exciting for us all. The reality of having a baby to raise was coming closer, but it wouldn't be until that day that it would hit the both of us hard.

**A/N: CHRISTMAS BREAK! It's really that exciting for me because now I actually have time to do what I love: write. Hope you all are doing well and know that I will be updating much more frequently now! Thanks for all the feedback thus far! Please let me know what you think **


	45. The Results of an Erroneous Women's Soci

**Disclaimer: I own very little **

Chapter Forty-Five: The Results of an Erroneous Women's Social

I don't know whose terrible idea it was for me to go to the Capitol's equivalent of a "mom's club", but somehow I ended up sitting amongst many gregarious women as we sipped lemon water and barely even touched our salads. This certainly did not mean that I was pleased with not eating anything because the hormones in this pregnancy were making me want to eat everything on the menu, but I certainly did not wish to look like the behemoth, morbid woman amongst these chic women.

The only reason I have not completely oppressed this memory from my head is because of the timing at which this incredibly awkward event took place. It was only hours before Obadiah's birth.

"Mrs. Crane, we must say that it is an honor to have your presence amongst us this afternoon," The woman whom I presumed to be "in charge" stated warmly; I tried to focus, but I couldn't get past how long her turquoise eyelashes were.

Looking around the table, there were eight to ten women packed around this table in one of the finest restaurants in the Capitol. Comparing myself to them, I was very vanilla, to put it bluntly. Some of them had hair so tall that I wondered how it stood free without any support. Purple, orange, lime green, yellow, and of course, turquoise, these women's clothing literally spelled out nearly every shade of the rainbow. Not only were the colors bright, but the clothing was much too…provocative for a group of mothers to be wearing, in my opinion. I never wished to see that much of any of those women, but it certainly wasn't my place to tell them it was inappropriate for their upper thighs to be showing or for their chests to be falling out of their shirts.

"Well, I am honored to be in your presence. Thank you for inviting me," I smiled as I crossed my legs and leaned back in the chair.

"Can I say that we've been eagerly anticipating this, ladies? You truly are amazing with everything you've been juggling," Another one of the leaders spoke up, she had rather large eyes and did not blink very often. I found her to be especially odd.

"Oh, it's not that impressive, ladies," I answered smiling, slightly uncomfortably.

They all laughed at this before the one with the long, turquoise eyelashes exclaimed," Dear, you're pregnant, you're a department chair of the intelligence department of the Capitol, your husband is a Gamemaker, mind me, _Head_ Gamemaker, and you're juggling all of this without much of a family dear. We all hope to have as much stamina as you."

"When I was pregnant, I could barely leave my home looking much better than the dead. Therefore, you're already a saint in my book," Another one chipped in, initiating another round of laughter.

"Amen to that! In addition, I had so many weird cravings during my first pregnancy," A third lady spoke, twirling a strand of her hair as she did so. "I couldn't seem to get enough of banana-passion fruit-flavored cashews."

Mentally, I gagged because these sounded like the absolute strangest nut I had ever heard of. Nevertheless, I kept quiet and allowed these women to continue on with their conversation as I pretended to actually eat my salad. All of them listed off various foods that they _simply_ could not be without while with child.

That was…until one of the women took an entirely different route with the cravings discussion.

"You know another thing I wanted more than ever while I was pregnant?" The woman with the turquoise eyelashes asked the ladies dramatically. "Sex. I begged Steele for it nearly every night."

Literally, the parcels of salad nearly spewed out of my mouth as she so boldly proclaimed this. As if this were not bad enough, they _all_ began freely discussing their personal lives with their presumable husbands or boyfriends. I wasn't listening closely enough to make the distinction, but, quite frankly, being the private person that I am; I wanted nothing more than to slink away.

And then the situation, believe it or not, became even more awkward.

"What about you, Savera? Are you begging Seneca for-"

Before she could finish the statement, I was already shaking my head as I felt heat rushing to my cheeks.

"No, I can't say that's one of my cravings," I answered meekly, tucking my hair behind my ear.

One of the women chuckled heartily," Debra, dear, I think you've scared her. Clearly, she doesn't wish to discuss such topics with a bunch of women she hardly knows. We're basically strangers."

Whoever this lady was, I immediately liked her.

"Roberta, I simply want to be relatable. From the pictures from the photo shoot a couple weeks ago, anyone would have thought that Seneca and Savera Crane must have had the most _marvelous _nightlife…even with her pregnant…if you know what I mean," Debra, aka turquoise eyelashes, answered with a wink, pulling out the professional quality photos printed in one of the Capitol publications just days before.

I wanted to groan at the sight of those images. The photographer wanted a "sleek, sexy shoot" while Seneca ensured me before that it would be nothing that uncomfortable. Thank goodness we were able to reign in some of that photographer's ridiculous ideas. Still, the black and white stills of my husband and I were not ones I would be placing on the mantelpiece any time soon. It didn't help that they were endorsed by President Snow, meaning that they were really paid for entirely by him and we had no choice in the matter.

As they spewed off on another tangent about the photos, I grabbed my coat off the back of my chair and began to gingerly slide it over my shoulders. I had taken about as much as I could handle of these women and truly was receiving little to no benefit from sitting her listening to them coo over our photos.

"Ladies," I said firmly, but no one seemed to listen. "Ladies!"

Suddenly, all of them shot me a look as I stood from my chair," If there are no further questions for me, then I will be heading home. My aid is at home finishing our child's room today and-"

I couldn't finish my sentence for…I felt something wet spilling from inside of me. As disgusting as this is to describe, it was equally so to feel. How embarrassing it was to be standing in front of this group of ladies, whom I truly did not know, and literally have water gorging out of my body.

"Savera is something-"

Instantly, I grabbed Debra by the arm," You really want to make this a positive experience for me?"

I felt a short, sharp pain pinching through my midsection. Grimacing, I looked straight into her eyes and said sternly," Get me to the nearest hospital, Debra, and I will be so incredibly pleased with all of you."

It didn't take long for all of the women to understand precisely what was going on. Seeing as they all had been in the same situation at some point in their lives, they immediately went into high gear and all I remember is being efficiently transported to a much safer place for a child to be born. Debra, Roberta, and all the other women may not have been my favorite company, but they never left my side until absolutely necessary. In fact, I don't really know how I would have made it to the hospital in one piece without their help. In the end, they were helpful….even if they were unreserved. They even took the time to call Seneca to inform him of my relatively early labor.

Of course, we were expecting the labor soon, but not this soon. I hoped that my worry was for naught because child birth was not something I wished to have complications in. Though the labor was early, we were later informed that it was nothing that their staff couldn't handle. By the time that Seneca arrived at the hospital, I was already contracting heavily, but the medicines used in the Capitol made the experience much less excruciating.

After greeting me, clad in one of the medical sanitary suits, he whispered to me as I felt another intense wave of pain coming," So this is the effect the women's group had on you, eh?"

At this point, I was already distracted enough that his subtle humor made my blood boil. Over the nine-month-course, there were plenty of times that I despised him, but hardly any of them surpassed that moment. Of course he didn't mean anything by it and was simply trying to lighten the mood, but I was in the process of having a child push its way out of me. That certainly was not the time for humor.

"Seneca, please," I groaned, shooting him a glare as he smirked.

"Only kidding, dear," He answered, taking a seat next to me.

I don't want to go into much more detail even though the Capitol's medical staff is flawless when it comes to keeping the blood loss and pain to a minimal. The moral of the story for that day was that an event I had no desire going to turned out to be a blessing in disguise for both me and Seneca. Had those women not been present on the day I went into labor, the gift of our sweet little boy, Obadiah, may not have gone near as smoothly.

There are two moments in my life where I have felt someone take my heart.

The first was when Seneca asked me to marry him.

And the second was when I heard our baby's cries fill the air before having the little miracle placed in my arms.

* * *

><p>Never were there more nights when I felt more tired. Never were there more mornings when I wished I could have just a few more minutes of sleep. Never was there a time when I was more tired, yet completely blissful.<p>

For several weeks, I was given time off from work for maternity leave and thankfully, right around the time Obadiah was born, the Games were coming to a close and he was much more flexible with being able to come home. In some ways, Obadiah couldn't have been more of a blessing to us because Seneca and I spent countless hours up tending to him, but in this time we were able to catch up on conversation with one another that we had missed in our working lives.

There were also many times that I remember rocking the stubborn child until he had cried all he could cry before finally surrendering to almighty slumber. However, during these times, Seneca and I found ourselves trading off shifts to stay up with our sweet little boy who seemed to be more active at night than during the day. Several months passed and as Obadiah grew older, he became less and less rowdy at night, much to Seneca and I's delight.

Crystal was still at our home frequently, but at this point, she acted more as an observant and to become comfortable with Obadiah before both Seneca and I would be gone to our jobs.

It was amazing to watch our child grow more and more every day. And as the days, weeks, months, passed, he was looking more and more like Seneca. He certainly had the dark hair and the by the time he was several months old, his eyes were just as piercing as his father's. Many joked that the child looked so little like me that he certainly wasn't even my child. However, I had the stretch marks and permanent bags under my eyes from staying up with this child to prove my worth to him.

There was a brief time when it was just the three of us together nearly all the time just like a normal family.

That time ended when my maternity leave (twelve weeks that seemed to fly) ended and I was required back at work. However, it was not entirely sad because by this point…I had grown to trust Crystal a little more than before.

He had just mastered being able to lift his own head when someone holds him. He certainly was responding to the world around him much more than before. Being under a time crunch that first morning was hard as I was not used to being in much of a schedule. In fact, I was probably more adjusted to Obadiah's schedule than he was.

Just as I was pulling on my jacket, throwing my bag over my shoulder, and heading for the door, I remember looking up to see Obadiah playing with his multi-colored toys in the middle of the living room.

"Remember, he has to take a nap-"I started, but Crystal just put an arm on my shoulder.

"Please, Savera. You've told me twice and you wrote it down for me. I think I can manage; you need to go before you're late for work!" She urged thrusting my purse into my arms before I tossed this bag over my shoulder amongst the others already there.

"Sorry Crystal," I said, shaking my head as I checked my appearance in the mirror one last time before sliding my shoes on at the door.

At this point, Crystal had picked up Obadiah and perched him on her hip. I looked at the sweet child and saw him smiling at me. Before I could leave, I grabbed his tiny hand in mine and kissed his chubby cheeks.

"Bye, Obie," I whispered as he kept on grinning from ear to ear.

As I pulled to turn away, I looked to Crystal one last time and just as I was about to lecture her again…I remembered that she knew what she was doing and I was just worrying too much. I shook off the overprotective mother-bear feelings bubbling up and pulled the front door open.

"I'll see you both later," I said, smiling as Obie let out one of those toddler cackles that light up a room, but make no coherent sense.

"Bye momma," Crystal mimicked Obie's voice, pulling up one of his hands to wave by.

As precious as this moment was, it was equally bitter. This would be the first of many times to come that I would be forced to leave my child at home with someone other than his parent to watch him, but for the most part, we were there for Obadiah. For that first year and a half, it truly was bliss and we were under the impression that the Capitol was of no threat to me or Seneca.

That all changed in Seneca's third year as Head Gamemaker, months before Obie's second birth day.

**A/N: As you can predict, we are drawing closer to some major conflict. I don't want to give away too much yet so I won't say anything, but PLEASE review and let me know what you think. Thanks to those who have already.**


	46. The Spark

**Disclaimer: I own very little.**

Chapter Forty-Six: The Spark

"No!" Obadiah screamed as I slid my arms underneath him, pulling him away from the sea of toys sitting beside him. There weren't many words that this child knew at one year of age, but "no" was certainly one that he knew very well.

"Obie," I said sternly as we walked through the apartment, the child squirming intensely in my arms to get out. "You know we have to go to sleep."

Though he may not have known how to string a phrased response to that, he certainly did not like where this situation was going. Already, it had been hard to get him into his pajamas and get the child ready for bed. When we entered into his beautifully decorated room with mint green walls and sleek black furniture to match with other stylish ornaments that Crystal had picked out, I sat him down in the large crib where he had two toys waiting to go to sleep along him.

As soon as I sat him down, his little brow furrowed as he shot me a glare.

"Momma!" He nearly growled, slamming both his hands down on the edge of the crib.

I put my hands on my hips, staring straight into his piercing blue eyes. I could have sworn I was looking right at a young Seneca.

"Obadiah," I said firmly, taking several steps back.

It was at this moment that I could see the meltdown coming and all the tears within this little child came spilling out as he released a blood curling scream. Rubbing the headache forming in my head, I turned away from him. He was not going to win this battle, not today at least. With a deep inhale, I turned to approach the screaming child to give him a kiss on the cheek. His tears continued to stream, but finally he plopped down on his bottom. This did not stop the wailing, but at least he was closer to a sleeping place.

"Goodnight," I whispered, placing my hand on his, now-drenched, cheek, before standing upright to turn away from him and shut off the lights.

As I descended down the hall, his wails turned to cries before the cries softened to a whimper. Normally, he was quick to go to sleep now, but putting him to sleep was the nightmare. Before I entered our room, I noticed the light in Seneca's room on. It was his third year as Head Gamemaker and the Reaping ceremonies had taken place that day.

Needless to say, it was hectic at our home.

Softly, I knocked three times on the door. When I entered, I saw my husband hunched over a desk, his back facing me as he scribbled fiercely on a piece of paper before groaning, ripping the paper from the tablet, and shoving it into the trash can. Quietly, I walked up behind the, clearly frustrated, man and placed my hand softly on his back.

"You've worked at this all evening," I whispered, rubbing my hand across his back tenderly.

"I've got to figure out something more unique," He yawned, grabbing a handful of his hair. "President Snow hates all of my ideas."

"I doubt that. He's always liked you, Seneca," I answered, leaning in closer to see what he was working on precisely. "It's a forest this year?"

"Yes," He answered delicately. "Apparently, it isn't dangerous enough."

"I wouldn't want to be stuck in a forest for the Hunger Games. Good lord, I can't imagine all the possibilities for hiding places, weapons, and dangers. That alone makes it perilous," I said, grabbing a piece of his sketches before looking at the tablet in his hands.

"Those in the outer districts have a heavy advantage this year. Their homelands are very similar to the arena, or so I've been told by the scouts," He answered, leaning back in his chair.

I turned my head to look at him as I leaned over the table," Any reason for the generosity, Mr. Crane?"

He shrugged before placing a hand on his chin," Hey, if it gives the crowd something else to gawk over…then I'll call it a success. No generosity intended this time. Though…outlying districts could surprise us I suppose."

I rolled my eyes at this," Not to put a damper on your spirits, but we've had many years since a successful outlying tribute. Do correct me if I am mistaken."

"That's why I've a feeling that maybe if an outer district were given a chance…it could at least make for a good show," He sighed, blinking heavily before leaning over his tablet once more.

Some days, I could sense reality striking down on Seneca. It was almost as if he were battling this dream he had of finding someone to help free the country and his Capitol-loyalty. It was moments like these that made him seem desperate for something, anything. His normally bright blue eyes were dragging with deep bags painted under them.

I kissed his cheek lovingly before patting his back one last time," Don't stay up too late. You really should come to bed soon."

He looked up at me and forced a smirk," I will soon."

Just as I was turning to exit, I felt him grab my wrist suddenly. I knew that something was off with him and perhaps this was a prelude to an explanation. He was a very dedicated Gamemaker, but sometimes I felt he went too far. The action caused me to jump and I looked at him with wide eyes, wondering what was going on.

"I haven't told you something. I think it is important that you know," He spoke very methodically, almost sounding robotic.

Tenaciously, I approached him again. This sudden outburst was very strange and concerned me that he was getting far too absorbed with this. Of course it was his job, but he was certainly being overworked with this year. Something was clearly wrong and I was about to find out.

"You know that the Reapings were today," He said quietly, running his hands through his hair before shooting a sideways look at me. "There was something _unusual_ that happened."

"What?" I asked cautiously.

He exhaled before grabbing his remote, summoning one of the televisions on his wall to swing around for our viewing. I was slightly baffled, still by his behavior and hoped this screen would explain to me something more.

"There was a volunteer in an outer district," He said, almost inaudibly.

My jaw nearly dropped to the ground as I took a step closer to his desk. There were always only volunteers from One and Two, sometimes Four, but never, ever in an outer district. Wouldn't it simply be committing suicide? Was it not guaranteed death for them? Even I, one of the less skilled fighters from District Two, knew that volunteers were a risky move that really should only be done by the most elite.

However, a piece of me wished to know the rest of the story.

"Which one?" I asked, leaning on his desk as he brought up the clip.

"Twelve," He answered numbly. "A girl, sixteen years old. Just watch for yourself."

He pressed a button before a shot of the District's square was shown. I assumed that they had already gone through all the preliminaries and whatnot, for Effie (their incredibly extroverted escort whom I had heard many entertaining stories of) had began her little spiel before swirling her hand, as always, in the girl's pot of names.

It had been years since I saw a Reaping ceremony and though the sight of this alone disturbed me, I wanted to see what was going to happen. Surely, it wasn't true. Perhaps, it was just some sort of joke that Seneca was playing.

"Primose Everdeen!" Effie exclaimed, the name echoing through the swarms of children standing there.

Suddenly, there was a commotion that hovered through the crowd as all heads craned to get a look at their newest tribute. The camera panned to a little girl, who couldn't have been older than thirteen. Her blonde hair was tied in two braids and fear was radiating from her body. Looking at this little girl made me think of myself and how absolutely horrifying this moment is for any tribute.

This little girl was unlike me in many ways, however. She had never stepped foot in a training facility. For all I knew, she had never even seen a knife before not to mention try to use it for much of anything other than to cut what little cheese she could scrape up. Seeing her step forward gingerly was almost too much for me, even though I didn't even know her. Watching her take those steps toward her imminent death was…terrifying.

"Where are you?" Effie asked from the stage, looking all around before spotting the child step forward. "Come on up! Come on up!"

From the tone of Effie's voice, no one would have been able to tell much was wrong.

I forced myself to continue watching for as the child proceeded to join Effie on the stage, another voice is heard on the film.

"Prim!"

The camera shifts to show a much older, more developed teenager stepping forward. Her hair is dark and her eyes are wild with passion that none other than a family member could have. I watched intently as she was grabbed by Peacekeepers, but she continued to scream her sister's name before the words finally left her mouth.

"I volunteer!" She wailed wildly before finally pushing through their grasp on her and yelling much more firmly. "I volunteer as tribute."

Watching this sight was…inspiring to say the least. Who was this young woman? She most certainly was unlike any outer tribute I had laid eyes on before. My mind was so busy processing the shock of this that I only paid close attention to just as this volunteer was climbing up to the stage in front of her home. The Peacekeepers were dragging her screaming sister, I presumed, away from the scene; her face was still stoic and strong as she approached the stage.

"Dramatic turn of events here in District Twelve," Effie commented as the volunteer was nearly to the stage. "District Twelve's very first volunteer. Come on dear."

The Peacekeepers escorted her to the stairs before returning to their positions as Effie pulled her to the top of the stage before hastily returning to the microphone with her new volunteer close beside her.

"What's your name?" Effie asked the young woman, speaking into the microphone.

"Katniss Everdeen," She answered, quietly.

As I looked at Katniss Everdeen on Seneca's screen, I noticed something that I had never noticed before. This tribute was not arrogant like those in Two nor was she weak like nearly all the others. Something I had always mentally recognized about the Games was that there were the strong and cocky, but also the weak and unprepared. Her eyes were blank as she scanned those in the crowd looking at her. She was neither weak nor submissive; she was neither arrogant nor prideful.

A more proper word would have been strength.

"There is something unique about her, that's for sure," I answered, almost whispered.

"Isn't that what's exciting?" Seneca asked me, his tone brightening significantly. "She has a huge amount of bravery already. Is it more than just luck that she is competing in this Hunger Games specifically for her type?"

I blinked several times before realizing the reality of this statement and looked at him," Seneca, don't tell me you think-"

"I think she's it," He whispered severely, looking straight at me. "She can do it."

"Seneca," I grumbled running my fingers through my hair.

"Savera, don't tell me she doesn't have what it takes!" He nearly growled at me, pointing to the frozen picture of the brown-haired, green-eyed girl on the screen. "She's the bravest soul I've seen out of any of these Reapings. They already look down on District twelve and for her to volunteer…that's quite a bold move."

Though I knew that she had potential, it was more the certainty of what lie ahead that scared me. Deep down, my heart could feel the danger that Katniss Everdeen posed to the life of my husband. I also knew what good she could be for Panem, but I was far too absorbed in the selfishness of it, at the moment, to appreciate Seneca's dream. Whether I liked it or not, Katniss Everdeen was going to do _something_.

"I'm not telling you that, Seneca," I answered tentatively. "I'm telling you to…wait until you see her in action before you know."

He was silent for many moments," Of course, dear."

And with that, I turned from my husband's room and tried to tell myself that she could be completely different in the Games. I tried to tell myself that she would be just like any other tribute and had no clear advantage over the others…but I certainly didn't know that either. I bit down hard on my lip as I exited his study, strolled down the hallway, before turning into our bedroom.

Katniss Everdeen could be the death of my husband and I had to do something to stop her.

**A/N: I've breezed through these chapters kind of quickly. I hope you all find them interesting and know that I am getting to the end of **_**this**_** story. There **_**may**_** be a sequel. I would appreciate some feedback on this chapter though and know that things are about to get intense! Happy Holidays, by the way! I know that's a little late. :)**


	47. Cato and Clove

**Disclaimer: As you know, I own very little.**

Chapter Forty-Seven: Cato and Clove

Everywhere I looked, Katniss was all-the-rage. Her face was plastered all over the Hunger Games advertising; they were certainly using her "underdog" title to their advantage for commercial use. At first, it was understandable, but after a while I couldn't help but feel slightly bad for the other tributes. From talking with other colleagues, they were either one-hundred-percent-Katniss fans or they had another tribute they were rooting for.

For me, I was still struggling as to whether or not I wanted to support this girl. Seneca, of course, could only talk about how spectacular this girl was and how he couldn't believe this was actually happening. I held to my theory that until I saw her in action, her volunteering was simply an act of suicide. It was for this reason that Seneca had arranged for me to attend the training sessions. Of course, I would have little input as to anything while I was there, but Seneca thought that at least it would put away these suspicions I was having of her.

Every year, it was tradition for me to attend the tributes parade. It was like any other year, to be honest. All of the patrons were dressed in their usual ridiculous attire, sponsors were sitting around drinking to their heart's desire with a fat wallet, and children were being bought fake swords and knives to chase one another around with. It was supposed to be a happy sight, but every time I saw it, it made my stomach turn.

Had it been my decision, I would have left Obadiah at home with Crystal. I would have come alone and stayed as under-the-radar as possible. However, this was much more of a publicity stunt now that Obie was here. Seneca knew how much I wanted him to be sheltered from this, but he was feeling pressure from President Snow to have the both of us on camera. I understood this, but it was an argument that lasted for quite some time. I thought it was inappropriate for him to see anything, even the tributes for he would eventually ask questions. I could keep the television screen off at home, but I could not stop the things he would see out in the city.

We were assigned to a box seat that was located above the masses of people crowding in the street. I found this to be very nice for two reasons. One is that I would not have to worry about standing for hours with a flailing child in my arms and the second was that I never felt safe in large groups of people. Ever.

Crystal was allowed to come along with us and I was thankful for both the company and the assistance with Obadiah.

"You've heard all the rage with Twelve, I'm presuming?" I asked the young girl, as she bounced Obie in her arms while we waited for the parade to begin.

"Oh yeah. I still don't know what to think of it to be honest," She answered as we sat in our seats in the box.

I crossed my legs as I sat down," I think it's a little premature to be making such grand assumptions about her. I would say the same of any tribute. No one even knows what she can do."

"They do know she has spirit. Spirit can take you a long way in the Games," She commented, shooting me a glance.

I turned my head and looked straight at her," It can only take you so far. I remember tributes that had spirit get killed due to causes beyond their control."

I watched her swallow hard before turning her attention back to Obadiah. For the rest of the time, we spoke very little, but rather watched as all of the tributes came parading down the street in their usual grand chariots. President Snow had spoken before and not a soul dared speak while he was speaking, as expected. As soon as he stepped away from the podium, our eyes were glued on those coming down the street.

Districts One and Two were always grandeur and slightly "overdone" in my opinion. However, the tributes in Two were actually ones that I recognized this year. The blond haired boy and the dark-haired girl. They were both never fans of anyone in my family due to their family's stupid rivalries. More of the rivalry was between my brothers, but I wouldn't be surprised if Cato still had a bruise in his pride from the time when he was seven and I was able to teach him a lesson. Clove was always a scrappy fighter, but a very skilled knife-thrower. I remember her and Cato being very close to each other, but then again when you're on the outside looking in, as I was; everyone seems to be close friends.

Their golden outfits shone brightly as they waved to the crowd, eating up all the attention. I wondered how Enobaria and Brutus were dealing with these two this year. I'm sure they had two big personalities to deal with.

Honestly, as the rest of the tributes strolled by, waving and smiling as they did so, I was paying them very little thought. Sure, their outfits were impressive, as usual, but it wasn't until the very end when I saw something truly unique. Perhaps, it was cliché to have the tributes from Twelve set on fire, but from the sounds the crowd, it couldn't have been a wiser choice. Even I had to admit, it was very impressive and they certainly worked the publicity well. The boy, Peeta, was almost like a luminary already. He was smiling and waving, just like any star in the Capitol should be. Katniss, on the other hand, had the same look on her face she had at the Reaping. Fear. Or perhaps, it wasn't fear, but stoicism, either way she would need to work on her charisma if she wanted the support of the Capitol.

I noticed, however, that Peeta seemed to help her come out of this thick shell she was placing between herself and the audience. When he placed his hand beside her, grasped it tight, and raised it in the air, the crowd went absolutely wile, but I still saw a hesitant young woman. Good for them that they were standing up for their district; I couldn't help but sense that something was a little off.

* * *

><p>"Have I been able to present my point any better?" Seneca asked me as we sat, just moments before they would be ranking all of the tributes.<p>

Over the course of several days, I had been allowed to periodically step in and watch the practice sessions. I saw everything from Katniss's skill with a bow to Cato's strength to Clove's skill with knives. Sure, they all had traits that were impressive about them, but it wouldn't be until they were actually in the arena that we would be able to completely tell. However, I could answer Seneca's question for now as we sat in the Gamemaker's platform next to one another.

"Slightly, but it won't be until the Games begin that we will be able to accurately judge that. Sure, give them a rank now, but ranks hardly matter when you're in the middle of the arena fighting for food and another tribute wants it just as badly as you," I said to him, looking into his eyes.

He nodded before placing a hand on his chin," Fair enough, Savera."

"I'm sorry. I still think there's something we're missing with her, Seneca," I whispered, quietly so that none of the other Gamemakers could hear.

He said nothing, but rather asked for another drink from one of the Avox's serving us. I remember this being one of the events that I hated most. Why should the Gamemakers be allowed to drink and have a merry time whilst I was fighting for a rank that could influence their opinion of the value of my life? Therefore, I made an appoint to pay attention to all of the tributes. Even if my husband and his colleagues were distracted.

At the beginning, I was rather impressed with their attentiveness despite the abundant food and drink at their disposal. For the most part, they paid attention to the tributes until about half-way through. In all honesty, I could see how for any non-intoxicated person, it would be a struggle to continue to listen, but for them…it was understandable why they were no longer listening. Seeing tribute after tribute was taxing. Especially when most of them were doing the same thing anyways. Unless a tribute was just absolutely spectacular, then it was hard to make a lasting impression.

My husband, unfortunately, was just as bad as any of the other Gamemakers. I remember, just when the boy tribute from District Eight was entering, they were being so loud that I could hardly even think straight. I pitied the poor kid who wouldn't have a chance at anything if they didn't shut up. Quickly, I leaned over and placed my hand on Seneca's knee. After several seconds, he looked at me and from the look in his eyes I could tell he had drank too much.

"Seneca, please this boy just wants-"

His eyes shot down to my hand on his knee before he said suggestively," I don't think that's appropriate here, Mrs. Crane."

"Seneca, please just tell them to be quiet-"

He leaned closer to me," You know we could always just take a break from all-"

He was making me so angry that I grabbed his glass, full of a bright green liquid, and smashed it on the ground, sending an echo through the noisy Gamemakers. Seneca's eyes widened as he looked at me, now serious that I wasn't fooling around.

"You have a tribute who is demanding your attention and it is your job to give it to him!" I hissed at Seneca, but loud enough to where others could hear. My eyes bore right into his bright blue.

One of the more intoxicated Gamemakers behind us slurred," You think you have the right to tell us _our_ job, Mrs. Crane?"

Seneca, at this point, raised his hand to silence him and shot the man behind us a glaring look. Then, his eyes met mine once more. I couldn't tell if he was complying with what I said or blistering angry.

"Savera, you are here under invitation alone," He said sternly, never breaking eye contact with me. "Now, though you have made your point clear and we are right to fulfill it; I do not expect any more outbursts."

I bit down on my lip before turning my attention back to the young man, who was staring at us with more fear than any of the tributes before. There were plenty more things I wished to say, but I kept them to myself before looking away from my husband and his fellow Gamemakers. Seneca noticed the terrified look on the boy's face before announcing," You may proceed."

It wasn't until the very end, once again, that I wished to break more of their drink glasses.

By the time that Katniss walked through the doors to prove herself, the only Gamemaker paying much attention was Seneca, though he was still carrying on a conversation with another man. I mentally sighed at their lack of attentiveness, but Katniss was not pleased. I saw her gaze up into the group of men before clearing her throat, demanding some attention," Katniss Everdeen."

There was a silence, for the first time in a while, as they all looked at her. I leaned back in my chair and crossed my legs, observing her closely as she grabbed the bow and arrow. In practice, she had done well with a bow. Therefore, it was expected she would do equally well here.

However, when she pulled back to release an arrow, it flew through the air and pierced the target far from the bulls eye. Immediately, the Gamemakers attention was broke and they went back to their conversations. Honestly, I couldn't entirely blame them for she would have to do much better than that to get a better rank than other shooters we saw earlier.

Just as I was standing to get something else to eat, I saw her quickly turn to grab another arrow. For some reason, I stood there, watching her pull back once more only to nail the target right in the middle. She turned back, expecting to see a sea of impressived Gamemakers, but her eyes fell on mine. Yes, for that split second, she impressed me. It was not an easy task to miss, feel the embarrassment, then immediately turn back to hit a bulls eye. At this time, Seneca was standing to graze the food table. I watched Katniss carefully as she averted her eyes from mine and grabbed yet another arrow.

My heart sunk to my stomach as she took aim. I tried to located her target and saw no clear one other than one of the Gamemakers themselves. Surely, she was not stupid enough to take out a Gamemaker. Surely, she knew that such action would cause immediate death. Nevertheless, as she pulled back on her arrow, I cried out.

"Seneca!"

My cry was too late for just as I was saying it, she fired the arrow into the party. It wasn't until the apple was pierced to the wall with the arrow through it that I realized her target. Slowly, every head turned to see who had done this. They all looked into the eyes of Katniss Everdeen, who simply bowed and thanked them for their "consideration". I watched her as she stormed out of the room, angrier than any of the other tributes. Part of me wanted to congratulate Katniss for standing up for herself while the other half of me wished to send her back to where she came from.

It was at this moment that the epiphany hit me once more:

_Katniss Everdeen could be the death of him._

I looked over to see him walking slowly back toward the edge of the platform, watching her leave. His eyes met mine, briefly, before he collapsed back into his chair.

_With spark like that, she could be the life of a new country, but she certainly would be the death of Seneca Crane._

Seeing as no one else would, I strolled over the arrow wedged into the apple and pulled with nearly all of my strength to take it out of the wall. After several tries, I was able to take it out. Carefully, I looked over the arrow and slid the apple off of it before tossing it to one of the Avox's in the corner.

"Dispose of this, please," I said before handing her the arrow, as well.

Just as I was walking back to Seneca's side to speak to him, he looked straight at me and said," Enobaria wishes to see you immediately after this. I think you've already seen the point that I wanted to prove, so why don't you go on up to the second floor?"

I furrowed my brow before starting to turn," I'll see you at home then."

* * *

><p>"Are you <em>freaking<em> kidding me?" The deep voice of Cato howled as I entered into the second-floor apartment suite.

Enobaria, who had greeted me at the door, instantly turned to shoot him a glare and point her finger at him. He leaned back on the couch, his arms and legs sprawled out, as he scoffed at this. She was clearly not impressed with his attitude.

"Yes, I am _freaking_ telling you that this is what I want you to do. I know that you've got some arrogance issues so why don't you solve them with someone who can more appropriately put you in your place," She growled at him before turning her attention back to me. "Heaven knows that if I say much more than 'boo' to the kid, he freaks out and runs off to tattle to Brutus."

I smirked at this before strolling into the living room of the complex. I felt Cato's eyes boring into me as I looked to Enobaria again," What exactly would you like me to do?"

"Tell them what the Games are really like. Tell them how different it is than the academy," She whispered in my ear before turning to exit.

"You aren't going to stay?" I asked, raising a brow as she started to walk off.

"No, I think you can handle him. I'm sending the girl in now," She answered before turning to fetch Clove.

Awkwardly, I moved to take a seat opposite of Cato on one of the plush seats. I looked around, taking in the sights of the complex again before meeting his blue eyes.

"You're guaranteed death if you go into the Games with your current attitude," I said simply, breaking the silence before crossing my legs and leaning back.

He laughed at this," Oh really? Just tell me something, right off the bat, why the hell should I listen to anything you have to say to me?"

I leaned forward, instantly enraged by this boy. In the corner of my eye, I saw Clove entering the room, but she wasn't a concern to me, at this point in time.

"Because I might just be able to save your arrogant butt," I answered, narrowing my eyes at him. "You know, I did win this thing once and who's to say that I couldn't help you do it? Huh?"

"You won by chance," Clove snapped. "District Two isn't proud of your victory, ask anyone. You weren't _qualified _to kill Flux."

I looked up at her, knowing that what she said was probably true, but that didn't mean she wasn't ticking me off. Therefore, I laughed at this," Qualified? Oh, dear, qualifications hardly matter when you're in the middle of the arena, cold, hungry, and a tribute fights you for the last bag of food they've graciously provided you with. Or, in Flux's case, if it's just you and another tribute and you're that close to victory. No one's qualified to kill anyone, but you do what you have to. If you only knew him; did you ever watch the real tapes? See his last moments?"

"I saw you get lucky, that's all I know," She barked before walking over to take a seat beside Cato.

"Yet, here I sit. You know, if luck is what can win you the Games, why not take a hint or two?" I offered.

"Zenobia told us you're the exception to the rule. Normally, we'd take advice from anyone who could give it, but a lot of people think your luck was more than just _luck_," Cato said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Explain," I said bluntly, looking right at him.

He leaned forward, looking straight into my eyes," I don't have a Gamemaker that I'm sleeping with."

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously, shaking my head in disbelief.

"You know that's what everyone thinks right?-" He started, but Clove finished with an icy glare at me.

"No, Cato. That's what everyone _knows_. Everyone knows she was 'getting lucky' with the Gamemaker, not with the actual Games. How likely is it that you would win? I mean, really. Every single one of those tributes was more qualified than you and you win? You were the embarrassment. The arena, the supplies you received, the help you got when deranged Marley should have killed you…yeah, and it's nice to have a connection to the big guys who control it all."

I couldn't believe this is what they thought, but it shouldn't have surprised me. If I analyzed my life, then to an outsider…it could appear as they have described. The timing in which Seneca and I became a couple, the timing in which we got married, and most of all, the timing in which I had become a tribute and he became a Gamemaker. If only they knew that he had met me before and shown mercy on me…then they would have really thrown a fit.

I struggled to find words to counter this. If this was what they had been fed, then there was little I could do to change that mindset. However, I could play with it. I could have a little fun with this.

"I know that I can't change your opinion of me, but…if it worked for me, then why can't it work for you? You know we're already off to a bad start, kids, but I'm willing to start over. Yeah, I've got an inside connection to the most important man you should be worried about right now. Seneca Crane is the man who could decide to show you mercy or bring all hell loose on you. Seeing as I'm his wife and mother of his child, it may be smart for you to reconsider how you speak to me," I sniped at the both of them.

It appeared as though they were the ones now at a loss for words. Quietly, they looked at one another before looking back to me.

"Listen, I don't claim to be an expert on the Games, by any means, but I want to set something straight. Those tapes you see of the Games probably are not the real ones. If you had seen how flawed of an individual this little Flux, who you hold to such a high standard, was, then you'd know that _anyone_ is qualified to do _anything_ when you're in that arena. The moment you tear down your petty little stereotypes and expect _anything from anyone_ is when you truly play the Games," I explained to the both of them, leaving little room for conversation afterward. "You both think it's all about strength, but if you don't have anything up here."

I tapped my temple carefully before continuing.

"You may as well order the flowers for your funeral now," I answered simply. "That is…if they find you worthy of a funeral back home."

Still, the both of them were quiet. They didn't know how to answer to any of this and quite frankly, I didn't want them to answer. I wanted them to have to listen for once in their lives.

Silently, I stood up and before I turned to leave, I looked at both of them," You're both talented. I'll give you that much, but you've gotta have more than just that. You know, I could have a deal for the both of you, but seeing as your opinion of me isn't that high to begin with-"

"What do you want?" Cato demanded, looking straight at me, realizing the severity of what was being said.

I swallowed and thought about my sweet baby back home. I also remembered back to the day when I first meet Seneca, when we first kissed, and when we first told the world of our relationship. I then fastforwarded to the night when he was up late in his study, excited beyond belief about Katniss Everdeen. I think of how excited he was about her and how he told me that he had proved his point to me after she showed her talent. I imagine the day when Obadiah and I are standing at a ceremony for Seneca, remembering his life and accomplishments. It is for this reason that I say what I do as the image of Katniss firing the arrow through the apple comes to my head.

"If you dispose of Katniss Everdeen, then I will personally see to it that your name is held in glory here at the Capitol," I said softly, looking to the both of them.

"Can you even do that?" Clove asked tentatively.

"I guess the only way you'll find out is to do as I say," I answered before standing up and nodding to the both of them. "I hope you haven't found this to be a total waste of your time."

And with that, I stepped out of this room to the hallway.

"Brutus? Enobaria?" I called out, but no one seemed to reply.

Just as I was walking to locate either of them, I was shoved harshly against a wall. I was too in shock from the impact to tell who it was until my eyes met their eyes. Brutus was pinning me to the wall and grabbing the collar of my shirt to look right into my eyes.

"You think my son was weak? You think he was _flawed_?" He growled.

It was at this moment that I felt my stomach drop once more. Brutus had, more than likely, been eavesdropping on our entire conversation.

**A/N: I can honestly say that there aren't many chapters left in this story. I've been writing a lot lately, but I haven't gotten much feedback on my most recent additions. In fact, I've gotten nothing recently. So, before this story is over, I'd like to see us break 100. I want to hear everything: the good and bad! I know you all can do it! Thanks for reading :)**


	48. Set Ablaze

**Disclaimer: I own very little.**

Chapter Forty-Eight: Set Ablaze

I struggled in Brutus's grip before I heard the sound of hastened footsteps coming quickly to see what was going on. Instantly, Enobaria threw her body weight against the large man to throw him off-balance. I quickly kicked him, watching him fall as I moved my way toward the door. Almost immediately, he jumped up as Enobaria held him back.

"Brutus, please!" Enobaria growled, literally throwing her body weight on him to keep him from coming after me again.

"Did you hear that? Did you hear what she said?" He roared, trying to break free of her grasp.

Enobaria's eyes met mine for some sort of explanation. I continued to step back, closer and closer to the door.

"I said what we all know is true!" I yelled, sick of the silence on the matter. "In Flux's last minutes, he showed his real identity, the bare bones of who he was. He showed that his strength and pride was all for show. It wasn't ever something that he wanted! You forced it on him."

"My son was more of a tribute than you ever were!" He growled, looking at me as though I were the next target to take out.

I bit the inside of my cheek, shaking my head and turning to exit the apartment. I saw that this was not a conversation that need be made so public. My place was back at work, where I needed to finish up some security measures. However, Brutus was going to make sure that I didn't make it out unscathed. Just as I was turning the doorknob to exit, I heard Enobaria yelp and within seconds he had pinned me to the ground. In a matter of seconds, I reverted back to one of the tribunal stages. It had been years since I had to use any of the skills that I learned, but it appeared as though I would have to use them once more.

"Your son wanted to commit suicide. I made it look as though he didn't," I hissed in Brutus's ear, struggling to get out of his grasp. "Had I not been there…the consequences he would have faced may have been much worse than death."

"You're lying," He snarled, grabbing my neck tight in his grasp as I choked for air.

"Really Brutus. I know you don't believe me, but please just watch the tapes," I groaned with what little air I had left.

At that, I heard something clatter and this was the distraction I needed. Immediately, I shot my knee up to weaken Brutus and throw him off-balance as he was distracted. I may have been older, but the process of hand-to-hand combat was coming back rather quickly. In a matter of moments from squeezing myself out from under his grip, I was the one pinning his arms behind his back and whispering harshly in his ear," Watch the tapes, Brutus."

With that I patted him on the back before standing up and looking to Enobaria, whose eyes were spelling out all sorts of apologies. Cato and Clove were standing in the doorway; they had seen the episode. I nodded to all of them before taking one last look at the apartment. Just as I was opening the door to exit, I looked to the two tributes.

"May the odds be ever in your favor," I said simply before pulling the door open and exiting into the main hallway.

* * *

><p>I remember every day coming home from work to a very exuberant one-year old, which was so curious about the world around him. Of course, I was incredibly busy with work and keeping security measures in tact while the Games were in place, but Obadiah was certainly able to keep me just as occupied. He was walking all over the place and I would stand, just watching as he stumbled along.<p>

His genes certainly didn't change as he was becoming more and more like Seneca. In fact, he even walked like him. The joke of him not being my child was starting to become less of a joke and more of, well, reality. I recall when I sat him upon the island we had in the kitchen and pulling open the cooler. Inside, we had several juices that he liked, but he wouldn't give me an answer. Therefore, I pulled out the containers for all three and held them, one at a time, in front of him.

The first one, purple, he blinked several times at before firmly shaking his head. I nodded before turning and putting it back into the refrigerator. Next, I held up a blue juice. He made a noise, almost as if he were considering it before shaking his head. I sighed and finally held up the green juice in front of him, assuming this was the one.

"No!" He firmly yelled and I shook my head before sighing and leaning against the cooler.

"Obadiah, you said you were thirsty," I said, folding my arms over my chest.

"No!"

Just as he denied me again, I heard the door open and in stroll Seneca. He dropped off his coat in one of the side closets before entering the kitchen. I looked at him, clearly frustrated as he put a wide smile on his face. He bent over and picked up his son, spinning him around before leaning to kiss me on the cheek.

"You're home early," I said with a small smile as I placed the juices back in the cooler.

Obadiah started to whine at this. I groaned frustrated as Seneca furrowed his brow, not understanding what we had just gone through.

"What's wrong? He seems to want one of those," Seneca commented, motioning to the drinks as he sat Obadiah down. "And yes, they ensured me that I could check the Games from my home station tonight."

"Just try to give him one. He said no to all three," I grumbled as he reopened the cooler and grabbed the containers. "How nice of them to give you that luxury, by the way."

"It _was_ nice of them," He said with a smile before turning his gaze back to his little clone. "Orange?"

The first container he looked at, Obadiah immediately began jumping up and down, smiling. I bit down hard on my lip, trying not to make any sort of comment as Seneca grabbed one of his cups and poured a cup full of the orange juice. Obadiah grabbed the cup and immediately began sipping away. I made eye contact with Seneca once more before shaking my head," He seems rather attached to you at the moment. Why don't you put him to bed?"

"Bed?" Obadiah repeated, hardly understanding the word.

"Yes, young man," Seneca confirmed, sliding his hands under Obie's arms to pick him up. "Bed."

I placed a hand on Seneca's arm as he was walking away with Obadiah in his arms," I'll wait up for you."

"Good. We need to talk about something," He muttered to me before turning his attention back to Obadiah, grabbing his chubby arm to wave to me. "Say 'goodnight mommy'!"

"Goodnight Obie!" I immediately cooed as the blue-eyed boy looked straight at me and cackled.

"Night!" He squealed before both Seneca and I smirked.

I cleaned up the left-over dishes on the counter before shutting off the lights in the kitchen. Slowly, I sauntered up to our bedroom and washed my face. I tried not to think much about the Games taking places as I took advantage of all these luxuries in the Capitol. With a sigh, I entered our bedroom and took a seat on my side of the bed. I leaned over to grab the remote and turn on the television for the first time since the Games had begun. The first days were a blood bath anyways.

I didn't watch much of the live footage for it was showing either when I was at work or while Obadiah was awake. Thus far, we succeeded in Obie not seeing any of the gruesome footage. As soon as I turned on the television, the footage of a fire was shown. I sat up on the bed, leaning my back up straight against the headboard as I watched Katniss Everdeen running from a blazing fire. I noted the irony of the "girl on fire" at the mercy of flames. A piece of me wished to pity her for as she ran and ran…she couldn't escape the blaze. As if the tension weren't enough, she even had a burning branch fall on her thigh and burn through her clothes. I cringed at the sight of this and watched as she pressed on through many other close-calls. It was "by the skin of her teeth" that she even survived that fire-filled forest. Just when she received relief by falling into a small pond of water, I saw the group of Careers come running around the bluff above the pond.

I didn't like Katniss, but I pitied her, at this moment. Only slightly. Was she dangerous? Absolutely. Would killing her now be smart on the Careers part? Certainly. That didn't change the fact that a piece of my heart wanted her to run away unharmed from the Careers. They chased her for a long time, taunting her all the way. If Clove and Cato killed her, then I wouldn't be proud of the manner in which they did it for I knew it would be inhumane. Still, they managed to chase her until she had pigeon-holed herself to a tree.

"Strange, isn't it?" Seneca's voice echoed in the room as he leaned against the door, watching the screen. "Her little boyfriend didn't stick by her side."

He was referring to Peeta Mellark, the other boy from twelve who supposedly loved Katniss. Me, being the less "romantic" than usual type, didn't entirely believe this to be true. I looked at Seneca before turning my attention back to the footage of the Careers shooting, climbing, and bickering among themselves to get her down.

"Which makes me wonder if their 'relationship' is real or not. Perhaps, he only had a crush on her, but realized it was useless to hold on to it if they both die in the end. Perhaps, he never had a crush on her and was only doing it for show," I suggested as the arena became dark and the Careers, along with a treed Katniss, set up camp for the night.

"You doubt what he told Caesar?" Seneca asked as he walked into the room, turning into our closet before unbuttoning his top shirt.

"People will say anything for a little attention, Seneca. Surely, you know that," I answered, looking at him as he turned back to meet my gaze.

He shrugged," Only time will tell."

"Looks like she nearly got herself killed," I commented as Seneca pulled his top shirt off and began unbuttoning the undershirt.

"She got too close to the property line. We had to do something," He answered. "I couldn't be too generous, you know."

I smirked at this before pressing mute on the remote as Caesar came on to give his commentary.

"You still feel the same way about her?" I asked as he pulled the undershirt off, tucking it away into the dirty clothes carefully before delving deeper into the closet, out of my sight.

"I still think she's got a lot of potential. The boy, however?" He paused for a moment. "I don't know if he's nearly as impressive, but she certainly has the prospective to change things around here."

"It doesn't make you nervous at all?" I asked, after several moments of silence.

At this time, he closed the closet doors behind him before coming to sit on the bed beside me. He swallowed hard before looking right at me.

"President Snow has insinuated that I need to keep an eye on her," He said, tucking one of the pillows under his arm as he sat back. "It hasn't been anything major, but he certainly has taken notice of her."

My heart nearly skipped a beat," He has spoken to you personally about her?"

He held my gaze for a moment," Yes, he has."

I folded my arms over my chest before looking away from him. This was not good. It was still my responsibility to keep Seneca from doing anything bold. President Snow didn't like anything too radical and if he had already taken notice to a spark he didn't like, then Seneca needed to take care of it and not veer from Snow's plan.

"Then you need to do what he says. I know you think she has potential, but you can't do anything stupid, Seneca. Snow may like us, but he doesn't like us enough to be played for the fool in anything," I said tenderly, choosing my words carefully.

"I did what he said today, Savera. I kept her from crossing any borders; I could have not, but I made my presence known, alright? In the end, though, I have many to please. The people love Katniss but suppose Snow thought she was too much of a threat? I would not only be killing the chance I've been given to help change Panem, but I would also be setting the people into riot. You know how protective they are of their favorites. If she became too spirited, I would be conflicted between a man who wished me to dispose of her, a crowd who wished for me to keep her alive, my own conscience would which would want to do what's best for the country, and a wife who just wants me to keep myself alive. How would I ever be able to satisfy all of those?" He asked solemnly, but speaking with a tone of adamancy to his voice.

I swallowed hard and ran my fingers through my hair," You'd have to prioritize."

He nodded before repeating what I'd said," I'd have to prioritize. Do tell me how."

"Well, I would decide who the most dangerous to anger is. If you anger the people, you may have a riot, but you've handled riots before. If you anger Snow, you'd be placing not only your life but Obie and I's lives, as well. And the other two, your own conscience and my opinion may not even matter if you offend Snow. Therefore, I think it's important you don't anger the wrong people," I said simply, trying to make my point as clear as possible.

"I sacrifice what I think is best for the country then? Savera, all I've ever wanted is to change this place somehow. Katniss might be able to do that and-"

"Seneca, I think you're forgetting that we are only speaking theoretically now. Unless Snow has made his threats more severe, why don't we just consider this all food for thought, okay? Let's wait until the situation forces you to decide. Maybe, if Katniss is smart…she won't do anything ridiculous to draw attention to herself now in the Games," I said quickly, raising my hand to silence him briefly.

I watched him bit down hard to keep from saying anything before finally," You prove a valid point; I will continue to ponder all the options, however, should the situation arise."

Softly, I placed my hand atop of his," I just don't want any trouble with this Seneca. You know how much Obadiah needs you and you know how much I need you."

He smirked before wrapping his arm around me to pull me closer," I know you don't and I know how important it is to not mess this up."

"I just want to know everything will be okay. I guess that's a little unrealistic, huh?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Sometimes, Savera, I don't know which is more dangerous. Being in the Games or running the Games. Don't think you have to watch any of this, by the way. I know that those memories are still fresh," He muttered, kissing my temple.

I nodded," I know. You're probably right, actually."

"I just don't want to hear you scream like that again. I can't imagine the horror of that and I don't want any of this to bring that on again," He said with an air of concern to his voice.

"Besides that," I started with a smirk on my face. " Last time I had a nightmare…we ended up with a child. I don't think we want another child now."

He laughed at this before shaking his head and standing up. I looked at him, slightly baffled before he squeezed my hand one last time and said," This is true. And slightly humorous, but that's beside the point. I've got to go check in on some business matters. Don't bother staying up for me; I will probably be up late."

"Very well then," I said with a nod. "Goodnight, then. I love you."

"And I love you too," He returned with a grin before turning to return to the piles of work that awaited him in the other room.

I had been able to put it off for this long, but I didn't know how much longer I would be able to do it for. Deep within me, I felt guilty for talking to Cato and Clove, but as I looked up at the paused image on the screen with Katniss Everdeen, I couldn't help but ponder the possibilities. Surely, there would be someone else who could come up? How easy it would be for her to die in the Games and we would then never have to deal with an angry Snow! Sure, the crowd would be upset, but they would be angry at whoever killed her in the Games.

It wasn't humane; it wasn't just, but it had to be done.

**A/N: I'm going to try to post another chapter before I go back to school on Monday, but I can't make any solid promises! Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**To answer a question, I tend to stay true to what happens in the original stories while adding my twist. I don't want to say much else, but the retelling of the Games itself will be very similar to the book/movie. :)  
><strong>


	49. Trust Me

**Disclaimer: I own very little, as you know.**

Chapter Forty-Nine: Trust Me

I remember sitting in the lounge at one of the restaurants after work, just before going home to Obadiah. Crystal wanted to take him to one of the children's exhibits at a museum in the city and I thought he would enjoy it greatly. Plus, my trust of her was growing by the day. While I was sitting in the restaurant, chatting with many of Seneca's companions who were also sponsors, and sipping a drink. Enobaria joined us at one point, looking very proud of her tributes, which were shown on the screen in the lounge.

"They were different after you talked to them, you know," She muttered to me as she sat down, looking at Cato and Clove's faces as they led the group through the woods.

I scoffed at this," They didn't care about anything I said, Enobaria. If anything changed their mind, it was their mentor trying to pin me against a wall and my being able to weasel my way out. In fact, they probably thought that was luck too."

She shook her head violently," No, no they were different. You should have seen them."

I blinked several times before shaking my head," They're still going to do whatever they want."

"Speaking of that. Brutus said that you were trying to convince them to kill Katniss, that was your advice to them? Sure, it would be logical, but why her? It's unlike you to have a vendetta against someone you don't even know," She commented, as the bartender placed a drink in front of her.

I sighed, searching my mind for anything to get me out of this, but it appeared as though she had me cornered," She's…dangerous is all."

"Savera, you know I want more than that," She grumbled before taking a sip of her drink.

"Seneca doesn't realize how dangerous she is and I think that he being-"

"Oh, say no more," She cut me off. "You think she's going to stir up trouble and Seneca's going to catch the flak for it. Right?"

I shook my head, before meeting her eyes, somewhat in disbelief," You know me too well."

"I know that you care about Seneca dearly. Head Gamemakers don't have the best track record with Snow, now do they? You don't want anything to not go as planned otherwise…your sweet little husband gets the punishment," She explained her theory.

I had to smirk at this; she knew me too well.

"You can't tell me that you wouldn't be worried," I answered, looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Are you kidding me? I would probably be a lot more nervous than you seem. You're looking pretty calm for the most part, kid," She commented before shaking her head in disbelief. "Still strange to see you married and with a child. I remember when you were a teenager. God, that was like ten years ago now."

I competed in the 64th Annual Hunger Games and this was now the 74th. How quickly the years had gone by!

Just when I was going to answer, I heard the doors to the lounge fly open. Mentally, I groaned and turned my head away for in walked Haymitch Abernathy. It wasn't just that he was from District Twelve that I didn't like him, it was also his awful personality. He was a smooth-talker when he was sober and downright rude when drunk, which was quite often. From the look on his scraggly face today, he was here to do some major sweet-talking for the ever-powerful dollar for his poor tribute, Katniss, who was still stuck in the tree with a severe burn on her leg.

"You know, I'd love to sit here and reminisce, but Obadiah is probably home now. I should be going," I muttered to Enobaria, as she downed the rest of her drink.

"Savera, don't be ridiculous. It's just-"

"No, I need to get going," I answered, starting to exit, but before I could get very far at all; he saw me.

"Mrs. Seneca Crane! Why, it looks as though we've a celebrity in our presence folks!" He announced, strutting across the lounge until he was just a few feet from me.

"Listen, Haymitch, I would love to sit here and talk, but-" I tried, but he simply walked closer to me before putting an arm around my shoulders and giving me a tight squeeze.

"Don't try to avoid me, sweetheart," He muttered, awkwardly pulling me toward one of tables in the corner of the lounge.

"Haymitch, my son is probably home by now and-"

"Oh yeah, your son," He took his arm from me, pulling out a chair for me at the tall table. Realizing there was no way out of this; I climbed into the chair and sighed as he continued. "You're looking great, by the way. What is the kid like two months old?"

I narrowed my eyes," He's a year and a half."

"Oh, well. Still, you're looking fantastic, Mrs. Crane," He tried to cover up, clearly embarrassed by his mistake.

I adjusted myself in the chair, leaning back before placing a hand on my cheek," Haymitch, let me make this short and sweet for you. I will not sponsor your tributes. I will not give you money. I will not discuss any matter surrounding them. You're better off manipulating someone else with a fat wallet in here."

He swallowed hard, tilting his head at me," I think you're missing a huge opportunity."

"For what?" I asked, raising a brow. "What exactly do your tributes intend to do?"

He looked at me with narrowed eyes," I simply mean that placing your money on Katniss is a good investment. Even you can't deny she's got talent to beat any of them."

"Oh?" I raised a brow. "You aren't advertising Peeta?"

He chuckled at this," Let's be honest. Only one can come out, Savera."

"What a mentor you are," I commented, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Hey, we do what we gotta," He said, leaning back in his chair. "I just want you not to shut me down. Consider it."

I bit down on my lip before looking straight at him," Considered it already. Still no."

"Why? Do you realize how valuable your support is?" He hissed at me, leaning forward.

"Because I think you've got something up your sleeves with them. I don't trust either of them ,especially not Katniss-"

"They're in love! How can you say no to that?" He quickly threw out.

I looked down, realizing he had me there. I wasn't one to say whether they were in love, but it still didn't change my opinion. If only I could explain to him that love did have a huge part to play in my decision, only not Katniss and Peeta's love. The love for my husband would trump any sympathy I could have for them any day, unfortunately.

"You forget that I'm trying to keep someone alive too," I whispered harshly, only for him to hear.

Before I could tuck that back in, I realized that those words had just left my mouth.

"What?" He asked, looking straight at me.

"You know he's in danger. You know Gamemakers don't live for long in this city, Haymitch. I can't support anyone who I think may jeopardize him. Quite frankly, your girl is already a huge threat," I muttered to him, keeping my eyes locked on his.

"Sounds like you don't trust your husband's judgment. I'm sure he has the situation under control," Haymitch commented.

I shook my head," That's not the issue. I trust Seneca, but Katniss is dangerous. It doesn't matter what Seneca does in the end if she is too bold. Either way, he would catch the blame. Would he not?"

"You see, I think you're blowing this out of proportion so why don't we start over? I can throw you my pitch for Katniss and you can see the truth about her. How about that?" He wanted my support desperately.

"Don't change the topic," I spat at him. "It could very well happen. You know it could, but all you want is my money anyways."

He pursed his lips, pondering his response," Savera, just-"

"No. You just wasted your time, Haymitch. In fact, I was just about to give my support elsewhere. Please, excuse me while I do so," I said curtly before climbing down from the table and stomping over to Enobaria, who was watching with wide-eyes.

I really wasn't planning on doing this, but it proved my point loud and clear to Abernathy.

Opening my small bag on my shoulder, I grabbed a handful of money before slamming it in front of Enobaria. She looked at me, confused for a moment, before making the connection. Before leaving the lounge, I shot a glare back at Haymitch, who was swearing at me as I exited the lounge.

* * *

><p>When I arrived home, Obadiah and Crystal were already waiting for me. I dropped off my coat before continuing on to pick up my son, who was walking as quickly as he could to come to me. As I placed him on my hip, Crystal approached me, smiling. She crossed her arms and leaned against the island in the kitchen.<p>

"He was great today," She commented, gazing at the little boy in my arms.

"Good," I answered, meeting her eyes. "Everything went well at the museum?"

Her eyes averted mine before she struggled to find words," Well, we…um…someone was waiting for us there."

My heart dropped to my stomach," What do you mean?"

Obadiah was squirming in my arms, but I was still worried about what happened; I leaned down to let the child go where he pleased. Immediately, he wobbled over to his pile of toys in front of the windows overlooking the city and began cackling while he played. With urgency, I took a seat as Crystal folded her hands together and leaned over the island before running her fingers through her, still striking blue hair, which she curled that day.

"President Snow was there," She answered stiffly, clearly holding details from me.

"Oh?" I asked, trying to maintain composure with a raise of my brow. "And what exactly did he want?"

"He claimed that he only wanted to see Obadiah, but he was very adamant about asking me questions. It was almost like an interrogation, to be honest, but Obadiah was very well-behaved throughout it," She commented, swallowing thickly before meeting my eyes again. "I don't know why he was there. I don't know why he was asking me those questions."

I shook my head, disturbed at this and hardly believing he would do this though I shouldn't have put anything past President Snow. I ran my fingers through my hair before saying," I can't say that I know either. He's been probing us a lot lately."

"Well, his questions were basically asking my whole life-story. Not that I have much of one, but I had enough to satisfy him. Or, at least for now, it was," she added with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You're sure there was nothing more to it?" I ask, wanting to know the details of this encounter. "I can discuss it with Seneca and Snow to see what he was-"

She shook her head," Savera, it's not worth it, alright? You discuss it with Snow and you won't get anything accomplished and Seneca has other things to worry about. Just-just don't worry about it, okay? We handled it and we're both fine."

By the demanding tone in her voice, she wanted nothing more to be stated on the matter. With that, I watched as she uncharacteristically groaned and tossed her hair back, as if agitated beyond belief. I furrowed my brow at her as she looked away and started for the door. As she stormed off, I quickly ran after her.

"Crystal? Please, something is clearly wrong. Why don't you tell me more about this and we can-?" I tried, but she only shook her head violently again and stopped abruptly to point straight at me.

I thought she was going to yell at me or say something to me. The look in her bright eyes was clouded by what I gathered to be fear. She simply held her shaking finger out, trying to fight for words, only to be defeated by silence. After several moments of her staring straight at me, she dropped her trembling hand as I watched her eyes fill with tears. Just as she turned to leave, I could see the tears falling. Completely baffled and truly concerned, I tried to grab her attention, if only for a moment. Clearly, there was more to this than just President Snow asking her questions.

"Please, Crystal. Tell me something," I said desperately as she threw on her jacket and pulled the front door open.

She stood there for several seconds before looking over her shoulder at me," I just want to keep your son safe, Savera and I don't know if-"

I waited for her completed thought, but she just shook her head and nearly ran through the door before slamming it shut.

I leaned against the wall and began to rub the pounding headache that was forming in my temple. Crystal was usually so energetic and thrilled to be in our presence. It was strange and worrisome to see her so upset. Shaking my head, I turned to return to the kitchen. I needed to fix something for Obadiah to eat; I needed to clean. The list of my to-dos was so incredibly long that the last thing I needed to be doing was sitting in the kitchen with my head in my hands. However, it was the only thing I could seem to do.

I remember fixing something small for Obadiah to eat before putting him in bed early that evening. The longer he stayed awake, the grumpier he became and the less I could focus on what was going on. With him asleep, I found an opportunity to try to straighten some of this out. The door to Seneca's office was open.

Silently, I stepped into his office and found the desk to be cleared off. I took a seat in his sleek chair tucked behind the desk and looked out into the city lights before me. Somewhere, there were a handful of tributes out there, sitting in the cold, dark night, waiting for the torment to be over. I pushed this thought from my head before grabbing the remote that controlled the various screens in his office; I tapped on the remote which immediately brought up the Games on the screen.

"There's just no escaping it," I muttered as I began to flip through the channels, all of which were either commenting on the Games or showing reruns.

It appeared as though Haymitch scrounged up the money to help Katniss from somewhere. The burn on her leg must have been healed enough for her to climb down from the tree all the while managing to chop down a tracker's nest to drop on the Careers hunting her. She managed to take out the girl from One in the process. However, she wasn't working entirely by herself. I noticed the little girl from Eleven had made her acquaintance, as well.

Had it not been for the little girl, then Katniss certainly wouldn't have had someone to care for her while she was recovering from the multiple stings. The sadistic, selfish side of me that wished for this mess to be ended secretly hoped these stings would be the last blow to her. Yet, two days later, the girl on fire was still alive, as the cameras showed. I could hardly believe it, in fact, it was laughable. No one received this much luck. She certainly had good windfall thus far in the Games.

Just as they were reporting on Katniss and Rue's attempts to outsmart the Careers, I realized how late it was getting and still Seneca was not home. I looked back to the screen and tried to immerse myself in the recaps, realizing he must have had a busy day. However, if his day was busy, then it must have meant something happened in the Games recently.

It was for this reason that I continued to watch as Katniss and Rue's companionship grew and they were able to draw the Careers away from their mountain of supplies. The plan was working flawlessly until poor Rue was caught under one of the traps. Again, I was, by no means, a fan of Katniss, but seeing the girl caught under the ropes, only to have Katniss rescue her. Just as quickly as the scene became happy, it became dark twice as fast when Rue was taken down by the boy from One, Marvel. Instantaneously, Katniss turned to shoot the boy, who never even stood a chance against her.

"And this folks is the reason for the uprising in District Eleven. Just watch as Miss Everdeen raises the sign of their people. Rest assured, measures are being taken to calm the people down and President Snow guarantees us that there is nothing to fret over," Claudius Templesmith comments, as the playback pauses for him and Caesar to have their daily conversation over the highlights.

I shut down the screen before leaning forward to run my fingers through my hair, once again. Riots in District Eleven? This was terrible; this was one of the worst things that could happen. Before I could further process this, I heard a voice from behind me.

"The riots are being settled," Seneca's tired voice said.

I turned to look at him, completely shocked at this. My mouth gaped open for several seconds as I shook my head, pondering what to do next. I simply shrugged my shoulders before maintaining eye contact with him," Riots, Seneca?"

He sighed as he came closer to drop all his materials on his desk top. He sat atop of the desk and avoided my eye," They're just upset over the loss of Rue is all. They'll be calm within twenty-four hours."

"That was rebellion, Seneca!" I growled, slamming my hand down on the desk. "She signaled to those people; she told those people to rise up in an essence."

"She was showing them sympathy!" He barked back at me. "Wouldn't you feel responsible for such a death? Wouldn't you want to tell the family you were sorry?"

"Yes, but in a much less public way, Seneca," I whispered harshly, shaking my head.

"Plus, maybe a riot is what this place needs to be shown. Maybe, they need a swift kick to show them that the people may not always be willing to comply. Savera, you know it's always been my dream to see this place changed. Katniss is still the way to do that," He whispered right back at me. "Those people lost their innocent companion, daughter, maybe even sister…I don't know! That's wrong. I know I don't have to show you why this is wrong."

"I know the Games are wrong Seneca and before we had Obadiah…I would have completely agreed with you about the riots. Quite frankly, your life and my life…we've had our lives and to die fighting for something such as that would be an honor, but Obadiah is still innocent. We can't risk placing his life in danger," I said earnestly to him, looking straight into his eyes.

He looked away, seriously pondering what I said. After several moments, he spoke," I don't want our son to grow up in this environment and I don't think you do either."

"Yes, but I also don't want our son to grow up without his father or mother. Between the two, I would rather he grow up in this environment, here in the Capitol _with_ us than _without_ us," I shot back.

"You act like there are two options: live or die," He said simply. "I don't have to die, Savera. I think I can convince Snow to listen to the people, really I-"

"Listen to the people? Seneca, if he wanted to listen to the people, then he wouldn't be in the position of power that he's in. If he listened to the people, would we not have a government like the days of old? Wouldn't we be living in a democracy?" I asked, quoting the knowledge I had gathered from the years when I used to read books far too often.

"Would you just trust me? Please, that's all I ask of you. Just. Trust. Me," He shouted at me, a little more loudly than I would have for Obadiah was still sleeping.

I swallowed hard before folding my arms over my chest and standing up. I looked at him before shaking my head and realizing it was pointless to argue with him. He was sitting on the desk in his black vest with the stripe of red and cream colored pants, looking as though he was defeated. His head was down, but I made no further effort to comfort or worsen him. I continued to walk out of the office, not daring to mention Crystal to him now.

"If you're going to be upset with me, then you need to watch the rest of the news reel. You need to know what's about to happen," He said heatedly, just as I reached the door frame.

I didn't look back. I nodded before turning to enter our bedroom. I didn't even go to the bathroom; I simply plopped down on the edge of the bed and turned on the television screen once again. It was the least that I could give Seneca.

In front of me on the screen were Claudius and Caesar, chatting just as they were before. I watched, half-interested and half-tired of watching the brutality. Just as I was going to turn the television off, Caesar spoke.

"I just can't believe this sudden change in the rules! Never have I seen something as exciting. Did you see the look in Katniss's eyes when she heard that? It was like the girl on fire received another spark when they said she and Peeta could live. It was the spark she needed to find him," He nearly shouted with joy. "Can we show the clip just one more time?"

Straightaway, the shot went to a voiceover from the Gamemakers.

The words still haunt me.

"_Attention Tributes! Attention! The regulation requiring a single victor has been suspended. From now on two victors may be crowned if they originate from the same district."_

In a matter of seconds, the people of Panem were given a glimpse of hope from the Capitol in them showing mercy. I bit down hard on my lip before falling back on the bed; Seneca entered as I did so. I met his eyes, as if asking him how he could do such a thing. I knew his reasoning and I knew that we may never see eye to eye on the situation. He held my gaze for several seconds before turning away. There was no use discussing it with him; he made his decision.

**A/N: Let me know what you think! :)**


	50. Another Attempt at Persuasion

**Disclaimer: I own very little.**

Chapter Fifty: Another Attempt at Persuasion

That next day, when Crystal came to tend to Obadiah, she was very silent and wasn't in the mood to discuss much of anything with me. It wasn't very surprising, but I was hoping that she would come around. Nevertheless, I left her with my son and went off to work, expecting another long, busy day.

When I arrived, however, it was a little different. I arrived a little late, but usually this was not a huge ordeal. When I stepped into my complex, two of my fellow supervisors were standing in front of my desk.

"Hello gentlemen," I greeted with a smile on my face before dropping my materials on my desk. "How may I help you?"

The older one blinked several times before looking at the younger one and then back to me," President Snow requests your presence at his mansion immediately."

"Immediately?" I asked, leaning against my desk.

"Y-yes. He told us to send you r-right away," The younger one stuttered, avoiding eye contact with me.

Just as I was gathering my materials to head out, the older one stopped me.

"You won't be needing anything," He said strictly before gesturing toward the door.

I eyed both of them suspiciously before turning on my heel to exit, as they apparently wanted me to. Before I was completely out of the room, I called back to them.

"Make sure you do a thorough check on camera T-123G today! It's been blurring ever since last week and-" I tried to explain the rest of the job, but both of them shook their head.

The younger one answered," I-it's already been t-taken care of! Don't worry about it."

I nodded," Alright, then. Thank you."

And with that, I turned to exit to follow the escorts who were to take me to President Snow's mansion.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving, I was told that Snow was waiting for me in his rose garden. Strangely enough, I had never been in his rose garden before, though I knew he always smelt of roses. By the time I navigated to where he was located, I nearly broke a sweat turning through all of the rows of plants and flowers he had in this garden. He was seated at a small, delicate white bench in the corner of the garden, cutting roses from the bushes.<p>

"Ah, Mrs. Crane!" He greeted with a smile on his face. "It has been awhile since just you and I have had a chat."

I watched him cut the end of the stem off of one of the roses before dumping it into the basket at his feet. I swallowed before answering," Yes, it has been awhile, President Snow."

"I was just speaking with your husband yesterday. Surely, he spoke to you about this?" Snow asked, meeting my eyes.

I bit down on my lip," No sir. He didn't mention this to me."

Snow pursed his lips as the silence hung over us. He clicked his tongue disapprovingly before saying," Sad. Sad, indeed. I expected much more of him, you know."

I folded my hands behind my back and nodded," Of course, sir."

"I expected much more of you, as well," He commented casually, pausing his cutting to look at me.

"Sir?" I questioned, raising a brow. "I've done all that I can do to keep him under control, but in the end-"

"You could stop him. I don't think you're trying hard enough," He stated adamantly. "It's not really a matter that's up for discussion. You have thus far failed in preventing your husband from doing anything, well, stupid. I just wanted the chance to remind you that I was not…joking when I told you my ultimatum. You either rein him in or lose him."

I blinked several times and looked up to the skies for some sort of answer," President Snow, I must assure you that I love my husband, but…I cannot force him to do anything. He is a grown man."

He took a deep breath in before responding," I said it wasn't open for discussion."

I opened my mouth to speak again, but the look in his eye warned me against it. I avoided his eye before muttering," I'm sorry, sir."

"Good, girl," He complimented with a smirk before dropping another rose into his box." While you're here, I'd like to ask your opinion of Miss Everdeen. You have been watching the Games?"

"Yes and my opinion of her is…," I trailed off for a moment. "Indifferent."

He paused, his fingers lingering on a new white rose as he looked back to me," Indifferent? This girl has the potential to take your husband's life and you find her…indifferent?"

I sighed," I don't like her for that reason, President Snow, but…I don't think she's a terrible person. I don't entirely know her."

He was silent for many moments as he chopped the rose from the bush. My heart was pounding from my chest as I pondered this silence. He didn't make eye contact or say a word for what felt like eternity," A part of me wishes to agree with you."

Despite the relief I was feeling, his response confused me in the slightest. He wasn't supposed to like her at all.

"However, I know this is unrealistic for she is either an intentional or unintentional threat. I still can't decide which. Do you find her actions to be purposely controversial?" He asked, trimming the stem of the rose.

I swallowed and pondered my answer carefully," I'm still processing it. Sometimes, she seems very naïve, but at other times…I do not really know."

The truth was that I knew entirely, but I wished not to delve into the details of the matter. The last thing I needed now was the cynical president getting into an argument. Right now, I needed to stay as vanilla as possible. His eyes met mine while his hands continued to cut away at the stem of the rose.

"Seems that we are not the only ones who cannot interpret the young lady's actions. Now, now I do not wish to waste any more of your time. I simply wanted to remind you of our deal just in case you forgot. Hopefully, I will be celebrating the end of the Hunger Games with your whole family in a couple of days," He commented before standing up straight and placing a hand on my shoulder." Do tell Crystal and Obadiah I say hello."

I almost opened my mouth to mention this situation to him, but I swallowed and nodded instead," Of course. Have a nice day, President Snow."

* * *

><p>I returned to work and made sure that all was in order. During the Games, as I've said, we were certainly more focused on intensified security, but there was little else to do. The Gamemakers were in charge of all the security inside of the arena while we were responsible for the streets and keeping an eye on them. It was for this reason; we had a big problem on our hands in District Eleven due to the riots. Our people were in constant communication with the Peacekeepers being deployed to the relatively unstable areas.<p>

That day, I finished work much later than usual and was, quite frankly, stressed out. Before heading back home, I stopped by the lounge again to meet with Enobaria and try to unwind a little before caring for Obadiah. However, when I arrived at the classy joint, there was hardly anyone there.

With a sigh, I continued to walk in and took a seat at one of the tables, alone. I sat there for, who knows how long, simply trying to process all that was going on. In my head, there was so much spinning that I couldn't think on much of anything else. The riots were starting to become controlled, but Seneca was still in danger. If Seneca was still in danger, then myself and Obadiah certainly were not safe either. I was still figuring out how to convince Seneca to save himself, but it wasn't looking as though he would change his mind anytime soon.

"Ah, Mrs. Crane," A voice said from behind me. "We meet again."

I held my head in my hands and shook my head at the recognition of the voice," Haymitch, please I have no interest in speaking with you."

"Then allow me to talk, how about that sweetheart?" He asked when I looked up at him as he was sitting down across from me. "Seneca wasn't very willing to oblige at first."

A flood of recognition struck me as the words emptied from his mouth. I dropped my jaw and shook my head, letting out a frustrated laugh in the process.

I bit down on my lip before grumbling," _You_ caused a riot."

"No, no," He corrected, raising a finger. "Seneca still caused the riot."

"Do you realize the severity of your actions?" I groaned, shaking my head as I turned to look away from him.

"I only pleaded my case and he was of a tender heart, unlike you Mrs. Crane. Strange, I would have put money on it being the other way around," He commented with a nasty smirk on his face as he leaned back in his chair.

"Why are you here, Mr. Abernathy? To rub this all in my face that I was wrong?" I asked coldly, darting my eyes back to his. "Because if that's the case, you can leave. Now."

"Oh, no not at all, Savera," He commented, very collected. "I only wished to give you another chance before something bad could potentially happen to Seneca."

I focused on the pattern of the table, absentmindedly running my finger along the pattern before sighing;" I can't do that, Haymitch."

He leaned forward before harshly whispering," Supporting Katniss and Peeta may be the best thing to do in this situation, Savera. Together the two of you could act as an impenetrable force that could sway Snow's opinion of them."

I narrowed my eyes at him;" Do you seriously believe that?"

"I like to put my faith in anything I can get ahold of," He said, nodding to me as he did so. "Plus, I think you know how much the public likes them. Deep down. You're just feeling threatened by them is all."

"Threatened?" I laughed, raising an eyebrow as if this were the biggest joke I'd heard. "I believe you are mistaken. I never wanted all of the fame from the Games, and I think you know that, Haymitch. However, now that I've a family to care for…I have to act on their behalf, as frankly, your duo is dangerous. If Seneca steps out against Snow, it's not your neck that's on the line."

He leaned back in his chair, inhaling slowly as he tried to maintain his anger," Listen, we can sit here and play this game all day, Savera. I just want support and if you're set on denying me that-"

Just as he was saying this, my eyes drifted the screen behind the bay. On the sleek device, highlights were being shown from the day. Normally, these didn't intrigue me much, but at the sight of Katniss Everdeen being pinned down to the ground. I immediately straighten up and stared intensely as Clove taunted the girl on fire. Perhaps, for once, she could prove herself. Perhaps, she and Cato were listening to me.

"Looks like your girl got herself in trouble," I commented, matter-of-fact as I crossed my legs; I almost smirked, but found it to be inappropriate.

Instantly, Haymitch's eyes were glued to the screen as his precious gem was in the claws of dangerous. My own bias aside, Katniss didn't stand much of a chance against the scrappy district Two tribute with the knife. Clove had her pinned to the ground and had she not gotten so stuck on taunting her kill, she would have had her. I was genuinely surprised when Katniss's savior appeared in the form of Thresh. Once again, the death of Rue, being the reason for his anger strong enough to smash the arrogant girl's head against the Cornucopia before Cato could come to her rescue.

"Looks like _your_ girl got herself in trouble," He grumbled under her breath before forcing a smile to his lips as we watched Katniss scurry back to her love in the cave. "This is your last chance to change your support."

I shook my head firmly before slamming my feet on the ground and standing beside the table," Cato is still out there."

He looked straight into my eyes," Very well, Mrs. Crane. I just hope that Seneca knows where your loyalties lie."

"That's not going to be of the importance when Cato wins," I shot at him before turning on my heel to return home.

The finale was inching closer by the minute. Every minute that passed was another minute less that I would have to fulfill my deal with Snow.

**A/N: We're almost to the end. I've got two chapters left. **** Let me know what you think please!**


	51. The Winners of the 74th Annual Games

**Disclaimer: I own very little.**

Chapter Fifty-One: The Winners of the 74th Annual Hunger Games

Evening was upon us in the Capitol and as I strolled through the streets, eager to be at home with my child, I felt an uneasiness settling in my stomach. The usual wear and tear of work was expected, but this feeling was a new one. After speaking with Haymitch, witnessing the death of Clove, and then remembering conversing Snow, I felt even less confident in Seneca than before. There was little doubt in my mind that he would be home early.

When I stood in front of my door in the apartment, I tried to steady my breath and put everything behind me for Obadiah. This wasn't his problem; I certainly wasn't going to even seem as though I was worried. Therefore, with a deep breath I placed my hand on the knob and pushed the door open.

If only that moment could have been normal. If only I could have walked into a cheerful home with my son playing innocently without a care in the world. This would have been too good to be true.

I stood in my home, mouth agape as I saw President Snow standing in front of the wall of windows with my child in his arms. Crystal was seated at the end of the table, looking at me with desperate eyes telling me that she had no say in this. To further my horror, I looked to the screen to see that the Games was showing: live. Crystal knew that she was not to play that on our screen while Obadiah was awake.

Anger boiled within my veins as I unbuttoned my coat and bit back many words laying on the tip of my tongue.

"Ah, Savera," President Snow greeted, spotting my reflection in the window. He turned to face me with Obadiah in his arms. "How nice of you to join us. Just in time for your husband's finale."

I met his eyes, unblinking for several moments before saying slowly," Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to witness the end of the Games with you is all," He commented, smiling as Obadish greeted me.

"Momma," He blubbed, pointing at me.

"Hi Obi," I greeted with a smile before looking back to Snow with a much more stern look on my face. "I just spoke with you hours ago, President Snow. Surely, the finale will not be tonight. I haven't even had a chance to speak with Seneca today."

He raised a brow, suddenly interested," You see, times have changed. In a matter of hours, much has occurred and Seneca will be forced to make a conclusion of all that has happened. Now. As we speak."

My heart dropped for I knew that Seneca would be committing suicide if he were to conduct the finale now. I had to speak with him before this occurred; I had to discuss this with him now. He needed to be shown how severe this was one last time. I knew, however, that there was no way I would be able to get to him in time. I could see the Games presenting themselves on the screen with Katniss and Peeta fighting a lone Cato. In my heart, I wished that the District Two tribute could simply do my work for me and kill the both of them right then and there as they fought on the top of the Cornucopia.

I nodded my head before moving over to Snow's side and reaching for my son," If you don't mind, I'd like to get him to bed at a decent time. It's already passed his bed time and-"

"Don't you think that this is an important event for him to witness?" Snow asked, meeting my eyes.

"He's only a year and a half old. He doesn't comprehend it either way," I shot back, holding my ground.

"It's the mentality behind it. As a Capitol citizen, you should be promoting the idea of your child watching the Games from a young age," He answered, not releasing his grip on my son.

"He will when he's older," I said firmly, still not breaking the eye contact.

President Snow, for once in his life, backed down from confrontation. I was shocked as he sighed and placed the child in my arms. As I turned to take the blue-eyed child to his room, Snow called me out once more.

"I just want you to know how disappointed I am, Savera," He said somberly, I heard him pulling out one of my dining room chairs. "All these years that you've had to keep him under control. To see it end like this is…anticlimactic to say the least."

With my back to him, I smirked at this. Only someone as sadistic as himself would word it like this. As if it all truly were just a game. I fought back words, but it had been too long for me to keep on holding it all in. Swiftly, I turned on my heel to face him. My rage was still boiling.

"I can only do so much, President Snow. In the end, he is _exactly_ what he is paid to be. You wanted a showman to keep the people happy. The people have been enamored by these Games because Seneca has allowed for both Katniss and Peeta to survive for this long. In all honesty, how is that a failure? Either way people are going to be enraged," I shot out, my words feeling like darts leaving my lips.

His stare was so intense that I could nearly feel my bones shaking as his eyes bore into me," He is acting with disrespect to what this country stands for. We have these Games to prove our eminent power over the districts. Having one winner allows for just enough hope to give tributes a glimmer of having a life as good as ours. But two? Two winners? That is a complete disgrace to the system. Plus, I know what Seneca intends to do. He is not truly doing his job."

I ran my tongue over my teeth as I leered at him.

"You think me foolish, Savera?" He roared as he slammed his hand down on the table. "I know what he's trying to do and I will not have my title disgraced in such a way."

My heart sank to my feet. I felt the constant beat of it as a reminder that I was still living, but I couldn't have felt more dead. He's been planning on killing Seneca regardless. It didn't matter what I did, in an essence. I swallowed hard, realizing that I would probably not even be able to bid farewell. I hung my head as I heard the Games in the background. My eyes saw poor Cato being flung from the edge of the Cornucopia and into the pack of deranged mutts beneath him. He was the last chance at perhaps saving Seneca. His death was symbolic of my mission to try and save us.

The silence in the air was due to all eyes being set on the screen. We were all watching intensely as Katniss and Peeta climbed down from the Cornucopia. The looks on their faces were priceless. They knew that they had won it and quite frankly, we all thought that they should be hearing an announcement at any moment, just as they were expecting. I knew that these were some of Seneca's last moments somewhere; I knew that as soon as the words were spoken…he would be done.

No one expected this announcement.

"Attention. Attention, tributes. There's been a slight rule change. The previous revision allowing for two victories from the same district has been revoked. Only one victor may be crowned. Good luck. And may the odds be ever in your favor," Claudius Templesmith's voice echoed through the arena and the words bounced off the corners of all of my insides. I couldn't help but feel warmth enter me.

My eyes met Snow's as he picked his jaw up from the ground and looked at me," Very well done, Mrs. Crane. Perhaps, I was mistaken about your impact upon Seneca."

The smile on my lips couldn't be removed. He was going to abide by the rules. He was not going to completely disgrace Snow; he was going to put us first instead of the country. My selfish inner being was completely fulfilled. All of the anxiety and worry that hung over me was temporarily suspended. I even kissed little Obadiah on the cheek as he giggled, completely oblivious to what this all meant.

However, these moments of pure bliss were, like my vision of coming into a quaint home that evening, too good to be true.

"Go ahead. One of us should go home. One of has to die, they have to have their victor," Peeta told his supposed "lover". He was alluding to her killing him.

"No," Her voice is solid like the stone at the quarries back in Two. She throws down her weapon, her bow and arrow. "They don't. Why should they?"

Why couldn't she just do as she was told? Did she not realize she may have tried to make her life easier, but she was only making mine a living hell?

My eyes widened as she pulled out nightlock. We all knew what she intended to do. Immediately, I heard Snow knock down his chair and speak loudly into the earpiece where he was able to communicate with the Gamemakers.

"STOP THEM! WHATEVER YOU DO STOP THEM NOW SENECA CRANE!" He roared, hardly giving time for the ear piece to connect.

"No!" Peeta retorted on the screen, pushing away her hand.

"Trust me. Trust me," She assured, dumping the berries into his hand, regardless.

Peeta's eyes said that he did not want to do this and as Snow continued to scream into the earpiece to put a stop to this nonsense; I could only watch in awe. Not the good sort of awe, but the angering, malicious sort of awe that one never wishes to experience.

"Together?" Peeta finally asked, swallowing hard.

"Together," She confirmed, nodding to him.

"Okay, one."

"Two."

"Three."

Just as those berries are about to touch their lips, the frantic voice of Templesmith interrupts their suicide attempt.

"STOP! STOP!" He yells, very shakily. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the winners of the 74th annual Hunger Games."

It took several moments for me to digest this moment. I fought the hot tears forming in my eyes before my legs carried me to Crystal's side where I shoved Obadiah into her arms and bent down to whisper in her ear," Leave now. Take him somewhere else now, there is something I have to do."

She looked at me with wide eyes as she placed him on her hip and stood up. Snow was distracted, at the moment, and if she went now, then she could easily escape his presence. She said nothing, but only nodded and quickly scurried out of the room. I squeezed Obadiah's hand one last time before they had gone before I turned my attention back to Snow.

"He almost had himself saved, Savera," Snow growled, biting on his lip.

"Sir, that was not his fault. Surely, you know that he could do nothing to-"

"I will not be made a fool of regardless. Seneca Crane will be sentenced to death immediately," He said coldly, walking hastily toward the door.

"President Snow!" I cried," Take it out on them! Not on my husband."

"And risk having a riot on my hands? Disposing of Seneca will be much quieter," He rumbled at me, not even meeting my eye.

The tears, at this point were dripping from my eyes," Please! Please! I'm begging you. Don't do this."

"Save your tears for someone else. It is what it is," He spat at me, stopping only for a moment.

In this moment, I placed a hand on his arm," Allow me to see him just one more time. That's all I ask!"

I thought that he was simply going to walk out of my apartment without another word, leaving me alone to the life of a widow and single mother alone. There was just a spark of grace yet that lingered in his heart for he paused as he griped the handle to our front door.

"He is to be executed in the hour at the security building, 3rd floor up, if you reach him in time…I will tell the guards that you may speak to him briefly," He spoke emotionlessly before throwing the door open and exiting.

**A/N: Please, please, please review **** I loved writing this chapter. Thanks for reading! Almost done. One more to go.**


	52. Empty

**Disclaimer: I own very little.**

Chapter Fifty-Two: Empty

Never before, not even during the Games, had my feet taken me so far so quickly. Of course, I could have taken an escort of some sort, but it would take too long for the call and the vehicle to arrive. In times such as these, time is certainly of the essence. I pictured myself throwing open the doors to the security building and putting this whole thing away.

Wouldn't that be splendid?

To simply, walk in there and whisk Seneca out of their grip, explain to President Snow that he was wrong about my husband, and stroll off to proceed with the happy life we dreamt of. Life never seemed to work itself out that way, however. Especially not in a city under the wicked rule of President Snow. Nearly every scenario that I played in my mind with a hope of a happier ending only brought me closer to the reality which lie ahead.

It wasn't until I was running up the stairs of the building, to the 3rd floor, that the severity of everything hit me. When I reached the destination, I stood at the end of the hall, catching my breath as I watched the many bodies walking slowly away from me.

"Stop!" The single word leaving my lips seemed to echo down the corridor of the 3rd floor hallway in the security building.

I had sprinted as quickly as my feet would allow me to see this moment. As I stood, the only noise I could hear was the steady inhale and exhale of my breath. Beneath my feet, the beauteous copper-stone lined the floor to compliment the shimmering metallic walls. It was not the beauty of this room, however, that was to be admired. There was nothing estimable about this corridor; it was rather the opposite. I saw a pair of glass doors that cut this corridor off nearly half-way. On the other side of this barrier was a tall set of gold doors. Though I didn't know for sure, this was presumably their destination.

My heart paused for an instant as the guards loosened their grip on their prisoner's arm just long enough for his eye to catch mine.

"Seneca," I whimpered, feeling wetness swell in my eyes as my feet carried me to their side.

At first, their natural resistance was to stand in front of their prisoner, but the adrenaline rush in my body kicked in before their boundary could keep me in place.

"President Snow's orders give me permission to see him one last time," I growled, just as one of their hands came down on my forearm.

The man clad in the white uniform held my gaze and opened his mouth to refute, but before he could the other held his ear piece and placed a hand on his partner. They looked at each other, clearly just being hit with this news before swallowing their pride and stepping away.

"You've five minutes, Mrs. Crane," One said sternly, spitting it out as if he were disappointed he didn't get to break up a reunion.

And suddenly, they didn't matter. In that instant, Seneca's arms encircled my body as I embraced him tight. I rested my head on his shoulder as tears streamed out of my eyes and onto his shoulder. Behind him, I saw the doors through which he would be led through. I couldn't allow myself to think on that; I had to enjoy this moment with him now.

"Where is Obadiah, Savera?" Seneca muttered in my ear, running his fingers through my hair and down my back.

I cleared my throat," He's with Crystal. I couldn't bring him here. I didn't think it would be-"

"Shh, we don't have time for that. You made the right decision just…listen to me for these next few moments, alright?" He asked, pulling me back to place his hands on my shoulders and look straight into my eyes. "Crystal is the best person he could be with. I can't tell you here, but I need you to do what Crystal says after this. It is incredibly important that you do so."

I furrowed my brow at him, perplexed," Seneca, what-"

"Just trust me that she knows what she's doing," He whispered harshly, his eyes begging for my consent. "I know you think that now I'm not listening to you, but please know that I am. Please know that I've done all this for you; you will see it soon."

He knew from the look in my eyes that I wasn't entirely thrilled about this. He could tell that I doubted the young woman from the first moment she stood in the doorway and I was just to trust her for some strange reason? He knew me too well to know that I would want more of an answer than just that; however, time was not on our side. We both could also feel the ever bearing weight of the crunch bearing down upon us.

"Seneca, why did you put yourself through all this?" I sobbed, barely able to enunciate my words among the tears soaking my face and clothes. "Why can't you just be honest with me now? Why are there so many secrets between us?"

The steady stroke of his hand on my back was of little comfort as he quieted me and muttered," Savera, I know that all of this doesn't make sense now, but even to this moment I know that there's something good in this city. We can bring out the good. Katniss and Peeta have already stared it. They're not secrets, either. You'll understand why I could never mention them soon. I swear it."

I wanted to understand all of his dedication to what appeared to be a suicide mission. As much as I would like to say that I found the answers in his eyes, small smirk, or rhythm of the circles he was drawing on my back, I did not. It was still an incomprehensible mystery in which I was weaved into.

His hand stopped at my cheek," I don't expect you to understand now."

"Why can't you tell me?" I asked, feeling him tense up. "I don't want you to d-"

I couldn't utter the phrase. I couldn't say the one word. His eyes could see the fear of that word in my eyes. He could sense what I was saying and I know that had he not been as scared of what would happen had he told me; he would have told me everything. He bit down hard on his lip, looking down. I tried to hold his gaze, but he just shook his head severely. When I saw his piercing blue eyes again, they were brimming with tears.

"Just don't let this all be in vain, Savera," He begged, grabbing both of my hands. "Please, just do as I say and trust Crystal. Don't do anything rash and-"

He couldn't finish his phrase. His eyes drifted to the Peacekeepers standing around us. Instinctively, I tightened my grip on his arm, but we both knew what was coming. Five minutes, after all, was not much time to say goodbye to someone whom you've shared your life of us were now a weeping mess, but before he could let out another word, I felt the Peacekeeper's grip on my arm, pulling me away.

"Seneca, please," I begged, not letting go of his arm. I kept a firm grip on him, though he was slowly being pulled from me. "Please, just tell me something more. I know how passionate you are about this and I-"

"I love you, Savera," He replied simply, refusing to tell me, though I knew he wanted to. "Tell Obadiah the same. Every day. Never let him think that his father didn't love him."

At this point, I was barely keeping a grip on his hand. And in that horrific moment, I lost my grasp on Seneca as they pulled him closer to the tall doors, through which, I knew lay his death. An overwhelming amount of grief filled me as the distance between us grew.

"Seneca, tell me!" I insisted, sounding deranged, but I hardly cared. I had to know more to this story. I had to know what he was keeping from me from his lips. "Please!"

"I love you," He repeated, shaking his head as if to tell me one final time that he would not tell what I desired to know.

As much as I pushed and pulled, I couldn't break free of the man's grasp. From a distance, I could see into the room Seneca was being taken into. He was looking much more composed now, as if he was accepting his fate. I, however, couldn't have been more hysterical. Just as they turned the corner to enter the hallway leading to his death, I cried out one last time.

"I love you, Seneca! I love you," I kept on repeating myself over and over, hardly realizing what I was saying anymore. My brain was spinning so much that it was nearly all I could say.

There were no more words from Seneca's lips. I met his eyes one last time before he nodded to me and turned his head to meet the fate waiting ahead. When the glass doors closed off the hallway, the man's grasp on me loosened and I found that it was only his support that was keeping me upright for I immediately dropped the ground. Without much grace, I picked myself up and ran toward the glass doors, wishing they were just as they appeared: transparent. I wished I could simply thrust myself through the doors and stop all of this. Instead of bursting through the barrier, I was reminded with the reality of the glass door's invisible force against me. They were not so far away when I pounded my fist against the door. Seneca glanced back, for just a moment. In his sharp eyes, I was reminded of the first moment when I saw him. My heart stopped for a second; he still had the same effect on me as he did then. This look he was giving me made me both intensely in love with him, but also fiercely angry that he couldn't just live a safe life instead.

However, I reminded myself that had he lived a safe life…then I may not have been alive.

The words kept on leaving my lips, the same words over and over. All over, I felt nothing. In fact, I was too much in shock to even feel the immense pain I should have agonized over. The guards behind me were still standing there for I could feel their presence, but they didn't stop me from placing my hand against the glass. I kept my palm against the cool, glass and stretched out my fingers, wishing that he could just be back in a matter of seconds.

Though his eyes kept hold of mine as he was ushered toward the tall, gold doors at the end of the hallway, I knew he would never be back. I knew that my outstretched hand would be always as it was there against the glass: alone.

Even so, he kept my gaze until they reached the door. They forced him toward the door as my outstretched hand turned to a fist and the tears continued streaming down my face. I could not make out what was inside this room that they were leading him through, but through the glass his eyes still held onto mine. His lips mouthed the three single words before he turned to face what fate had handed him.

As the sound of the second set of doors slamming echoed through the hallways, my body tensed up and all emotion seemed to freeze inside my body. It was as though I was incapable of feeling anything, really. My hand dropped from the door and the Peacekeepers who escorted Seneca were walking stoically back toward the door. When the glass doors opened and they were only inches from me, I hardly even acknowledged their presence. I could feel the emptiness of their gazes as they moved along as if nothing was wrong.

After all, for them it was just business.

Slowly, I ran my fingers through my hair and paced around the hallway before finding a wall and sliding down until I was seated firmly on the ground. It was in this place that I sobbed harder than I ever had in my life.

* * *

><p>Perhaps, I was there for minutes. Perhaps, hours. I hadn't much of a sense of time.<p>

The last thing I needed was to be interrupted. I didn't want to talk to anyone and I was fairly certain that I presented myself in a non-approachable way, but that didn't stop someone from coming up to me and crouching in front of me. For several minutes, I could feel the presence of this person, but I refused to look at them. Couldn't they at least let me mourn in peace?

"Savera," The voice spoke softly, placing a hand on my knee.

Instantly, I recognized it as Crystal's voice. With blurred vision, I looked at her, probably looking like a mess, as she smiled comfortingly. I said nothing, but only looked at her then looked back down, not knowing what to do. My mental state was so scattered that it was a feat I could even process who she was.

"Savera, we must go," She spoke firmly and clearly.

I furrowed my brow, wiping away tears still lingering.

"I know. I need to be home with-"

"That's not what I mean," She said, still as firm as before. "I mean we must leave the Capitol. Now."

This was a bold statement even for a normal day. Immediately, my brain starting racing about why she was saying this and what could have happened. Slowly, I uncurled myself from my ball and held her gaze, curious about what was going on.

"Where is Obadiah? Is he safe?" I asked, spouting out the questions quickly.

"Yes, he is safe for now, but we are working on a very limited time frame. We have reason to believe that President Snow is making a threat against your life. Your brother was able to find a weak spot in security for a brief amount of time; just long enough for us to escape," She spat out rapidly.

This was completely shocking. I swallowed hard and tried to understand all that she had just said. The one thing I could clearly comprehend was," My brother is alive?"

A smile came to her lips," Yes, he is alive. And he is very quick at learning how to run a computer. Looks like you weren't the only one in the family."

"How do you-"

"That is a long story that we truly do not have time for," She said plainly, offering her hand to me. "But to give you a brief description: I have never truly been a Capitol citizen. I was sent her by the leaders in District Thirteen to work alongside you and Seneca."

I stared at her hand for a long moment. She was from District Thirteen? Hadn't it been long destroyed? She said this so casually as though it were nothing special. For some reason, my head went to the empty wing of the security building which I had passed so many times. Everyone had always lead me to believe that there was nothing in there, but if Crystal said was true, then I knew it all to be lies. Was it possible that there could be an organization running which the Capitol did not worry about? My instinct was to think that she was lying, but Seneca had told me to trust her. Seneca had always trusted her and I was always wary of her. I can't really explain what I thought about her in that split second, but all I know is that my brain continued to play Seneca's words over and over in my head telling me to trust her. My brain was fighting with every fiber of its being for me to shake my head and just walk away from her, returning to my life in the Capitol without following her ridiculous plan. However, my heart couldn't help but think of the potential pain that remained in the Capitol if we stayed. It was telling me adamantly to reach out and grab her hand.

I followed my heart and allowed her to pull me to my feet.

"You weren't kidding about my brother? I didn't just imagine you saying that Ostro was alive," I confirmed, looking straight at her.

Another wide smile came to her lips," He really is alive, Savera. As is your mother and, in fact,-"

She didn't mean anything by her last two words, or at least, I don't think she meant to, but her eyes glanced over at the glass doors which contained the room in which Seneca was being kept. I was probably overanalyzing this gesture which she immediately covered up by clearing her throat and starting to walk the other way. I knew she would not comment on the matter if I called her out on it, but something was clearly going on.

"Where is the breach in security?" I asked as I sprinted to try and keep up with her.

She let out a sigh," Savera, it's going to be much easier if you don't ask any questions now."

"That's hardly fair, Crystal," I retorted as we nearly ran out of the security building.

"In time, you'll know, okay?" She answered as she placed a finger in her ear, listening closely to whoever was trying to talk to her through her communicator device. She spat out several strange code words as we maneuvered our way to the exit of the security building and entered the vast city once more. Crystal was extra careful to lead us through the back alleys and less travelled routes. She was hardly paying any attention to me, but rather focused entirely on the directions she was being given.

In my head, there were literally thousands of questions I had. I tried to clarify all that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. Crystal Vox, the girl I had trusted to watch my son, was a spy for District Thirteen, my brother whom I thought I would never see again was in cahoots with her, my mother was somehow still alive, my son was somewhere with her people, President Snow was plotting to take our lives, and Seneca, my husband, was dead.

Oh, and I was hoping that I was placing my trust in the right person. I was also hoping that she really did wish for the best for Obadiah and me and had not simply fooled Seneca.

Some of my uncertainties would be solved when we reached the edge of the Capitol. Once there, we met several men who were wearing very obscure Capitol clothing. One of them had bright purple hair that was spiked up in every which way while the other had brown hair that was simply slicked back. From the back, neither of them looked familiar, but from Crystal's reaction you would have thought they were close friends.

"Thank God you're both here. Any problems with the computers?" She asked the brown-haired one, who kept his head down as he tapped away on his tablet.

"No, but Ostro isn't here yet," The purple-headed one answered, scratching his head profusely. "Can I take this thing off yet?"

"It looks lovely on you, I don't see the issue," Crystal commented on what I presumed to be a hair piece.

The man shot a glare at Crystal," Well, I'm glad you like it, Layla."

Layla? As if my mind weren't jumbled enough as was, he had to call Crystal by something other than the one thing I was sure of with her: her name. I immediately furrowed my brow and she saw my confusion, but continued to babble on.

"Oh, how rude of me. Savera, this is Steele and Tomas," She introduced quickly, both of them simply nodded to me and made a polite, short comment.

"Layla?" I asked, turning my attention to her.

Immediately, she dropped her head and ran her fingers through her hair, finding the awkwardness of this situation. I could tell how uncomfortable this was for her, but she had avoided all of my other questions thus far.

"You didn't think I'd come here with my real name if I were a spy, did you?" she asked, looking directly at me. "My real name obviously isn't Crystal…it was just a cover. You can understand that, right Savera?"

Before I could answer, the one with brown hair, whose name was Tomas began muttering something incorrigible under his breath as he began tapping furiously. All of our eyes were on him as he continued to tap away," Ostro better get here quick."

Just as he said this, the other one opened his mouth to comment. However, neither of them could get a word in for the door to one of the nearby buildings was thrown open and out came my brother dressed in a very fashion-forward lime green trench coat and matching pants (as if he were truly a Capitol man) with Obadiah perched on his hip. He was sprinting and nearly out of breath as he came running up to us. He nearly tossed the child into my arms, whom I immediately pulled tight to me and kissed his head.

"Good to see you again, sister," Ostro greeted hurriedly with a smile on his face. "Though this wasn't the reunion I pictured, it truly is wonderful to see you. For now, we haven't any time. Let us get out of here. Come on!"

We all took this as notion that we were no longer trying to fit in, but simply trying to beat the clock. As we were running, Layla spoke to him.

"You ran into trouble, I presume?" She asked, pushing through the few people loitering around the street.

"Snow's men got there right when you left," He spat back at her. "It wasn't an easy encounter."

She said nothing in response, but we simply kept on running. Obadiah was spewing out all sorts of gibberish that I hadn't the mental focus or patience to answer. We ran block after block before finally coming to one of the older shops on the end of town. The Capitol had very few places that were "out of style" and this was certainly one of the few. In my head, I thought that we would be going through the store, but rather we proceeded to the back of the store. I noticed Ostro allowing all of us to walk in front of him as we passed along the back of the store.

His head jerked in every direction, as if checking for something. This store was situated along the back wall that surrounded the city; I watched as Layla and the two men began to pull away bricks that kept the wall upright. I dared not ask what exactly they were doing as I could gather so much from what they were doing.

"You took out the security cameras back here?" I asked Ostro, as he continued to look around.

"This whole district is down," He answered shortly, still looking around, as if distracted.

"Impressive," I replied, adjusting Obadiah on my hip.

He smirked at me as the other three pulled out the last bricks they needed with these strange tools that I haven't a clue where they got from, to form their passage to the outside world.

"Ready?" Layla asked, looking back at the three of us.

I looked at the little break now formed in the Capitol's grand fortress around the city. This little passage to the outside world was the glimmer of hope that these people needed. It was a simple concept really to bust a hole in a wall, but it was such a complex one, as well. The Capitol worked tirelessly to make sure there was only enough hope to keep people positive, but not enough to ever inspire those to rebel, or rather, drill a hole in their wall of power. Of course, not one of the others saw the symbolic meaning in this action, but perhaps they would one day.

Ahead of us, I could gather, would not be an easy trip. Behind us, would be anarchy when they discovered we were gone. I could almost imagine President Snow in his office when the news was being broken to him. Of course, now, they had neglected their security enough in celebration of the winners of the Hunger Games. He thought he could simply dispose of the Crane family and enjoy his wealth. Now, he not only had Katniss and Peeta to worry about. I would not allow him to go unpunished for what he did to my husband.

Therefore, I held on tight to my child and didn't look back on the city. I simply kept my head up, took a deep breath in, and listened to his last words in my head.

_Trust Crystal._

**A/N: Alright, so there you have it. Eventually (probably later this year), I will be writing a sequel to this story. However, now I need to focus on finishing my Harry Potter story, which I have put on hold. If you're a fan of HP, then I urge you to check it out and thanks to everyone who has read this story. It has been a fun story to write and I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I have. Please, let me know what you thought of this chapter and the rest of the story.**


	53. Pseudo Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own very little.**

Pseudo-Epilogue

"Sir, I have some unfortunate news to share with you," A middle-aged Peacekeeper, standing in President Snow's doorway in his mansion, said tenderly.

The elderly man was seated at his desk, looking back over the skyline of Panem. His face was strained, as if he were already pondering something incredibly profound or troublesome.

"And what might that be?" He turned in his chair to face the man whom he had sent just hours ago to exterminate the rest of the Crane family.

The Peacekeeper looked down, clearly embarrassed about something. In all honesty, Snow was less than thrilled to see this man back so soon from an operation that should have had him out longer. He knew that Savera was no fool to be tricked, but even she would not be able to outsmart a troupe of Peacekeepers. Or so he thought.

"Well, you see when we went to enter the Crane home-"

"Please, spare me these petty details and get on with the story!" Snow demanded, his mind already occupied with other business. He didn't need to hear a long, drawn-out story about something that should have been a quick fix.

"They're gone."

Snow blinked several times, staring directly at the man. He shook his head once, staring at the wall on which he had mounted several lovely paintings. He returned his gaze to the man, pretending not to have comprehended what he just said. Slowly, Snow placed his hands on his desk and elevated himself from his chair.

"What do you mean…'they're gone'?" He asked slowly, an anger rising in his voice.

The man swallowed hard as sweat began to form at his hairline," I mean that when we broke the door down and searched the home, Savera and her son were not there."

"Were not there?!" He roared; his voice escalated quickly as he slammed his hand down on the desk.

"I'm sorry sir, but-"

"Sorry doesn't mean a single thing to me," He snipped at the Peacekeeper, strolling around the side of his desk as he came closer to the man. "I already have a couple of problems to take care of and I certainly do not need a third and fourth one. Savera Crane must be found and she must be destroyed there are no other options, do you understand me?"

"Sir, I can't explain where she is. I don't have the faintest idea where-"

"Well, you better get to looking. Because if you don't find her, then I will personally see to it that your punishment is just as severe as the one meant for her. Do I make myself clear?" He spat at the main; his voice was now growing softer as he came face-to-face with his officer.

"I would begin the search right away, but it seems as though our system has been shut down once again."

At this point, anger would have been mild compared to the feelings President Snow was experiencing. He stared into this officer's eyes for many moments, unblinking as the man swallowed, trying to maintain composed. Snow tapped his fingers on the side of his pants before growling once more at the Peacekeeper," May I see what precisely you mean by this?"

Quickly, the man pulled his communicator from his pocket. As it flashed on, it creaked and sparked many times before finally showing a number.

"All of the screens are showing this, sir," He said quietly.

Before President Snow was a glowing image of the number "12". He picked up the communicator from the man and looked it over. For a moment, the man did not think he was going to do anything. However, after several seconds he dropped the device on the ground. As it hit the floor, the number still appeared. Keeping his eye on the Peacekeeper, he brought his foot down hard on the device as it shattered beneath his weight.

"Fix it," He said simply.

Though President Snow would not like to admit it, he knew that this was an act of an outside source. Deep within his mind, he deduced that it was someone from, obviously, District Twelve, who was doing this in honor of the newly crowned victors. Little did he know that the number was not a representation of rebels in twelve. Though they were beginning to question the government, this was the first act of the district thought long-destroyed. This leader of this district's intentions was to turn the Capitol against its surviving districts so that their district could rise from hiding to show their strength.

This district's name? District Thirteen.

**A/N: I added this last mini-chapter for two reasons. The first is to give you a glimpse of Snow's reaction to Savera's disappearance (I wanted to write from a different perspective) and to tell you all officially that the sequel has been posted under the title, Avenge. Please, go check it out! **** You're the best!**


End file.
